Mad Sort of Love I: Return to Wonderland
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: ...and What Alice Found There. Alice returns to her home to tie up loose ends but realizes how much she misses Underland and Tarrant. Deciding to return Alice must not only reunite with her Mad Hatter but also Iracebeth who's thirsty for blood.\
1. Time Is OffendedAgain

**Title: Return to Wonderland and What Alice Found there**

**Book 1 in the _Mad Sort of Love _saga.**

**Summary: **Alice has returned to her homeland of England but what happens when she finds that she yearns for her beloved Underland? And a certain Hatter that has won her fancy? She must fulfill her promise and return. But when she does, she will find a certain Bluddy Begh Hed has come back with revenge and bloodlust in her eyes.

**Pairing: **Alice/Tarrant, Iracebeth/OC, Mirana/OC, Hamish/OC

**DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND. Would I be writing fanfiction if I did :)**

* * *

He watched her leave. The brokenness in her eyes mirrored his own. She needed to answer questions, to solve things in her own world. "Fairfarren, Alice." He whispered and little by little she disappeared. Tarrant stood for awhile longer staring, hoping in every fiber of his body that she would come back. The Jabberwocky blood would have her return to him. "Hatter?" A voice came from behind his own world, where voices argued in his head. He shook his head slightly and returned to Underworld. Mallymkun stood with a group that looked at him in silence. "She's…..gone." He muttered, trying to accept it for himself. He should have kissed when he had the chance, he should have told her he loved her and maybe then she would have stayed. Mirana gently strode over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tarrant, come along. She will return. Let us go back and celebrate the Frabjous Day. We can fetch Aboslem and read the Oraculum. Perhaps it will tell of her return."

"I must decline, your majesty." He said gently, his eyes looking downward, the same dull green they had been 2 days ago.

"But you must! You are my Royal Hatter, one of my most trusted friends." She smiled, reaching a hand out to him. Tarrant began to laugh. Laugh and laugh. "Tell me, why is a raven like a writing desk."

"Tarrant"

"Answer the question, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I don't know." She said looking downward. Tarrant tipped his hat and began walking through the aftermath of the war. "Tarrant! Tarrant Hightopp!" Mirana called after him. Tarrant paused a moment, the salmon colored ribbon from his hat blew in the wind. "Fairfarren. Mallymkun, Thackery, join me later won't you?"

"Where are you off to Tarrant?" Mirana called. She motioned for one of her guards to get the steps for her horse. She mounted the steed and gently clicked it forward. Mallymkun had climbed up and clung to her shoulder, Thackery was hurriedly hopping behind. She caught up to the distraught Hatter. His eyes were an amber color and he muttered to himself in Outlandish. "Where are you off to Hatter?"

"To wait." He strode forward, his accent thick with warning. Mallymkun leapt to his shoulder. "Come, join the celebration of the White Queen's restored reign!"

"I will not celebrate until Alice returns to Underland."

"That could take years….stone…" Thackery said, picking up a large stone that had crumbled away from the boulder laying on the Jubb Jubb bird's head.

"It took her years before, she'll return when she does."

"What if she doesn't Tarrant?" Mirana asked. He was heartbroken, who could not see he loved the curious and brave women who had left them moments before.

"Then I will stay as I was. I survived thirteen years. I won't be woken by the Queen's escapees who tried to escape time at my table." He paused and looked at his two delirious companions. "Join the party if yeh want. I am goin back to madness." With relief he saw Mallymkun and Thackery turn away to go to the party. Let them celebrate; their victory was won for them. He wanted to sleep into the comatose state of the tea party, time would become offended that Alice had left again, he would stop them all again. Until Alice returned to Underland he would remain dormant. If she never did, he should be glad he would never wake up.

Half the day was already spent by the time Tarrant reached the party scene. It lay untouched from when he left. His chair was empty, the tea pot that had hid Alice sat at the front. Time lay ticking slowly on his pendant watch near the large tea pot. "My old friend Time, it is about time to lose myself again." He sat down in the chair, his eyes an orange and green color. He slouched his head slightly, waiting for the ticking to cease completely, to have him return to his dream state. A gentle creature landed on his shoulder and he was about to flick it away in bitterness when he noticed it was a blue butterfly. "Absolem?"

"Who else would it be. "

"I would have thought that you would go to the celebration at Mamoreal along with all the rest."

"What mind have you to think with?" The butterfly scoffed the man in the top hat.

"None." He gave a mad laugh that quickly faded out. "Especially since she left."

"Alice is Alice now. She has other Jabberwockies to fight and other parties to keep…for now Tarrant. But who knows the Oraculum better than I?"

"Why do you tease me you troublesome insect? What have I done to ye?" Tarrant's accent grew thick in his rage. "She be returnen to 'er dark 'ole o' a land. She will forget. Jus' as the wonderful creature forgot teh las' time."

"Time, Hatter, is her friend not yours. Let it be her friend."

"Gow awey! Fer un who es so wise yeh certently know 'ow to make people angry."

"Tarrant have patience. Your wee spec of a girl will return one day. McTwisp will return with her. As for now I am to join her in the other life."

"How long do I wait?" Tarrant's eye glowed green with a hope they had lost when she drank the putrid purple liquid.

"You wait. Time will be kind to you, Hatter, if not for her sake alone. Stupid girl, hopefully she does what is needed and swiftly returns. I think this whole kingdom will go as mad as you Hatter if she doesn't."

"Alice won't make a promise she can't keep. Now go and keep an eye on the Champion." Tarrant tried to shoo the small creature on his delicate wings.

"Before you rush me off you crazed lunatic, listen to this. Alice will remember. You will be able to see her every day for a period of time. This time she'll stay to listen instead of taking off." Hatter looked at the young butterfly in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?" He said but didn't get his answer as the butterfly fluttered off. The windmill creaked silently in the background and was slowing down. The watch that sat in front of him stood upright. Its hand came together at twelve o clock and it began to spin in circles. It ceased almost as quickly as it started.

"Where is that curious little girl….what is her name again?"

"Alice?" The Hatter offered and grinned knowing that time was growing slow and impatience.

"When is she to return?"

"Someday she said."

"Well I am tired of ticking and I'm terribly offended. I shall have to stop and wait for her all over again." The clock said in a gruff paternal voice. And it paused. Tarrant could feel the sleepiness take over again. He'd only awaken with the watch, usually when one approaches the table. As he drifted off to sleep, up bounded the March Hare.

"Another adventure into Nothingland!" He laughed hysterically. "Teacup." He stared the cup down as if inspecting it for smudges and marks. Then his head promptly fell on the table. Hatter smiled at his sleeping friend then he too closed his eyes. He crossed his hands over his midsection and almost didn't here Mally's cry of indignation. "More slumbering in wait for that incorrigible girl!" She squeaked.

"Mally you don't have to stay."

"For Hattah I will. But Alice isn't coming back to Underland." Mally squeaked.

"Then neither should I. I've served my purpose, Mally. Now hush." He drowned out the world around him and bowed his head. His breathing slowed, his eyes closed, but his mind…his mind it only just started.


	2. In Your Dreams

Alice stood at the bow of the ship as it pulled away from the harbor. A blue butterfly fluttered past her face and landed on her shoulder. "Hello Absolem," She smiled and looked down at the creature perched on her right shoulder. She was determined not to forget Underland now, her Wonderland that had taught her so much. It had been her compass, she chose her path and she chose the door. She had rejected Hamish's proposal and had stood up to her bully of a neighbor. She had seen her father's company take wing and put in the hands of the trustworthy Lord Ascot. But in many ways Alice was still trying to find her purpose. She was an apprentice of Lord Ascot but something in her screamed for more. She wanted to see more, she wanted to do more. Alice also had to admit she felt a piece of herself missing. As if not all of her were there. She looked out into the ocean blue and all she saw was more of her favorite color. "I hope it remains that way." She muttered out loud.

"Excuse me?" A young handsomely dressed man came to her side.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there." Alice said, blushing at the realization that someone heard her mutterings.

"I'm Henry Lewis," He said extending her hand. He had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a navy blue ribbon that very much matched his suit. He wore royal blue and black striped trousers, a navy blue coat, black waist coat and a white shirt underneath. She smiled at how properly he was dressed. It reminded her so much of Tarrant, she gave a little smile and thought of the Hatter. "I'm sorry have we met before?"

It caused Alice to jump out of her memories and look up into deep brown eyes. "Oh, no. You just remind me of someone."

"Oh? Is that a good thing?"

"A wonderful one," She responded and almost didn't cover the smile she had when thinking about the mad man from her other world.

"Well, I'm sorry Miss but I didn't catch your name?"

"Alice. Alice Kingsleigh." She said and held her hand out for him to shake it. He took her delicately pale hand and kissed it. Alice felt a twinge of regret in her abdomen. The twinge soon became a sick feeling.

"Are you feeling well Miss Kingsleigh?" Henry put an arm around the girl who was now turning green and grabbing her stomach.

"I, I don't know what came over me. I just feel very…"She was silenced by vomit climbing up her throat. She leaned over the railing and wretched into the sea. "I was feeling…" She stopped, taking a deep breath when she felt another wave hit her. The boat was rocking violently in the waves and it made her head spin even more.

"Have you ever sailed before, Miss Kingsleigh." Henry took her by the arm.

"No, no I have never sailed. Only in my dreams." She pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Well my dear I think the best place for you to stay is your cabin for a few days then. I'm afraid I will have to diagnose you with Sea Sickness." Henry laughed and escorted her down the steps.

"Diagnose?" She inquired weakly.

"I'm the ship's Doctor. And you, Miss Alice Kingsleigh, are my first case. Let's get you into some loose clothing and get you to have a lie down. You will feel a lot better. There's a storm brewing off the coast and it'll make the waves only rock much worse." Alice groaned as another wave of nausea flipped her stomach. Henry helped her across the deck and down another flight of stairs into the gut of the ship. He brought her to a room and lay her on the bed. She wretched violently onto his shoes. Another time in a piss pot that Henry quickly handed to her. She vomited until her sides hurt and the rocking only got worse. Henry tied her hair up and left quickly. He came back with a cool cloth that he placed on her forehead.

"Here, Alice. Try to get some rest. Does any type of food sound good to you?" Henry said giving her a new pot. Alice looked up and glared at him. Her eyes were red from vomiting and her face was still green from what the ship was doing to her. "Never mind then. I will go out and let you rest. I am certain we have a couple other greenhorns that need some mending to. Now rest Alice." He smiled at her and placed a hand on her forehead. "I have a feeling we'll become very close friends." Henry smiled at her then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Feel better." If Alice wasn't sick she would have moved quickly away from the kiss but she had to accept it in sickness. She wasn't sure she could trust Henry yet, blame it on the varying alliances as she grew up. Henry quickly re-entered and handed her a folded up garment. "There are a couple other sea sick sufferers

_She was falling down a rabbit hole again. She didn't scream, she knew where she was going. But she didn't remember finding a rabbit hole or running away or even getting off the ship for that matter. She landed in the room and quickly grabbed the key before downing the pishsalver. She didn't feel like messing with the upelkuchen until she needed to. She took the key and strode out the door. Innately she knew where she was going but not consciously. She let her legs lead. She'd probably wander all the way to Mamoreal or find the boys or even Nivens McTwisp. Absolem was no longer here in Underland, she had seen him on her journey in…Upperland? Earth? What was the difference anymore? Where they in the same place? She didn't let the logics of the place get in the way. She just strode forward. "Alice?" A voice said in surprise. She turned around to find big blue eyes with tiny slits in them staring at her. _

"_Chess!" She cried. The cat seemed confused and he disappeared and reappeared a couple times. _

"_How did you get into the Evaporating World?"_

"_The what?" Alice said, entirely confused. _

"_When I disappear, dear Alice, I travel into the Evaporating World. But no one's seen you in…weeks I suppose." He laughed. "Where are you going Champion?"_

"_I'm not quite sure to be honest. I am letting my legs lead me to where they want to go." Alice replied and looked forward. "I assumed Mamoreal because I don't know where anything else would be." She said in a quiet voice._

"_By my dear…Mamoreal is the opposite way. But don't let your legs fail you, Alice. Go forward." Chess observed. Alice looked forward, the landscape looked so familiar but she still couldn't get her bearings. _

"_Chess would you happen to have any upelkuchen would you?" Alice asked, feeling so very small compared to her surroundings. Chess sighed and evaporated some into mid air next to her. She eagerly grabbed the cake and took a nibble. Quickly she went back to her normal size, readjusting the dress she tied to make sure fit. "Thank you Chess."_

"_Anything, Alice." He disappeared._

"_I'll never understand that cat." Alice said and placed the rest of the upelkuchen in her pocket. "I'll just save this for later."_

_Chess reappeared at her other side this time. "When are you returning Alice?" He said, spinning his disembodied head. Alice looked at Chess with curiousity._

"_What? Who said anything about my return?" Alice wondered aloud._

"_You did my dear, on the Frabjous Day." Chess said his tail now curling around her shoulders. "We miss you ever so much Alice. And trouble is brewing in the Outterlands."_

"_But you have your Vorpal sword, your army, T- the Hatter." She said refraining from bringing up the name. Chess smiled his very devious smile._

"_Yes Champion. Go on your way." Chess disappeared causing Alice to pause for a minute. Then she continued on her wanderings. The woods began to grow less dense and she noticed a windmill in the background. __**No**__. She thought to herself.__** No it can't…Tarrant-**__ She wanted to keep from running. She wanted to keep her cool. She wanted to stride forward and walk right by him because she didn't really need him. She'd left Underland and she shouldn't have made the wretched promise. What had caused her to do so? Then she saw _him_. __**Oh, that's right.**__ She thought to herself. She ran even faster causing the head to pop up. It peered out to her from underneath the top hat's brim and immediately he jumped up. "Alice." He said stepping on the table and quickly making his way down it. Alice had already leapt onto the banquet table herself and was striding on the cups and desserts. "Tarrant." She screamed, flying into his arms like she wanted to when he came to Mamoreal after escaping the Red Queen's execution. Tarrant's arms flew open and embraced her. His hand stroked her long blonde locks as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh Tarrant!" Her tears streaked down her cheeks and he clutched her tight, pressing his face into the crown of her head. "I miss you. I miss your madness and your belief. Tarrant, I'm forgetting how to believe in the impossible."_

"_Oh but you are believing! Look at what you are doing right now." He pulled away from her to look into her eyes and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "You are believing in the impossible."_

"_But this isn't real! Tarrant, you aren't real. None of this is!"_

"_My dear, we are both asleep. Tell me what time does when he gets offended?" He laughed and looked at her with his green eyes. Alice laughed as he placed a hand on her cheek. _

"_Has time stopped in Underland?"_

"_Not fully." He said and took her hand. He led her off of the table and into one of the chairs. "It's good you are a proper size right now! Not that there is anything wrong with being two feet tall. Because either way you are the same Alice and you are wonderful no matter the size you are. So if you need a little extra boost underneath to fit in your chair or can be shoved in a tea-"_

"_Hatter!" She cried and placed a hand on his._

"_Thank you. " He took a moment and looked at her. "I'm fine." _

"_Oh Tarrant, I'm not. I've no idea what to do with myself anymore. I've gone back and rejected Hamish and I've fulfilled my father's impossibilities! But now, now I don't know where my path is leading."_

"_Back to Underland, Alice. Come back." He said stroking the fingers of her hand that still lay on his with his thumb. Alice looked down at her hand and fiddled with her dress. "Alice, please. Underland will give you your path."_

"_Tarrant, how? I was born on…well whatever that place is called. My path should be there!" She cried out again. _

"_Alice, be calm. You will find the door." He took his hand away and poured her some tea._

"_What is your father's impossible dream?" He asked as he passed the cup to her, his eyes were the most emerald green as he looked at her and smiled. _

"_To sail across the ocean to another land called China. To trade with them and to enrich our own knowledge of the other world's culture. But I don't own the company, my father's business partner does. I am merely an apprentice. But I feel so empty, like I am missing something, missing out on something, missing a part of myself."_

"_It's your muchness fair Alice." He smiled and watched as she sipped her tea."Your muchness will never let you settle." He laughed insanely. "You've not lost your muchness." He looked at her and Alice blushed at the way his eyes brushed over her face. "I'm so very glad your tears have stopped. There are no time for tears today, dearheart." He smiled his gap toothed smile and then rested his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. "So Alice, you are sailing across the ocean. What wondrous adventures. You must tell me all about them. But first finish your tea. Long journeys are never complete without a good cup of tea." He said and held the teapot as if ready to pour her another when she is done. "I say, where are the March Hare and Mally?" _

"_Mally doesn't know that I am waiting here for you Alice. She is probably wandering Underland in her sleep. Or quite possibly awake. That dormouse has no patience for anything." He laughed madly. "As for Thackery, who knows where the old chap went off to? He's truly the mad one in our group. And always getting lost too!" The Hatter laughed one of his famous giggles and looked at her. "But they are such a boring subject." He poured her another cup of tea when he realized she was done. "Unfortunately Dreamworld tea is never truly fulfilling when one wakes up! My dear have you ever figured out why a raven is like a writing desk?"_

"_Sorry, Tarrant, I can't say that I have yet." She smiled at him and he returned the look. "I really do miss you. I wish you were on the wretched boat with me to distract me with all your puzzles." She sighed and looked down sadly into her teacup. _

"_What's the problem, lass?" He asked taking a look at the time. "Wonderful thing has yet to start ticking."_

"_I'm terribly sea sick, Hatter. I am throwing up all over everything."_

"_You do have a greenish hue, love." He gave her a kerchief from his pocket and some odd looking candies. "Try these dear, they may work." His hand brushed hers as he handed me the candies and she put them in the handkerchief._

"_Tarrant, why-I mean- do you-I mean-"_

"_Well I may not mean if you don't get it out. It's alright dear. Tell me anything." He looked at her and smiled again, his eyes drew her in. But a loud voice shook the teacups as it shouted Alice's name. She looked up and around but didn't see a giant or anything from which the voice could come from._

"_What in Underland is that?" She cried out._

"_It is your time to go." Tarrant said and he leaned close to her ear. "Fairfarren, my fair Alice." He said and pressed his cheek against her ear. _

"_No Tarrant- Hatter-"_

"_You know how to get here. But I'll hold onto the upelkuchen for you." He took the cake from her pocket as she began to dissolve away, his green eyes boring through the mist._

Alice awoke to Henry shaking her. "Are you feeling alright?" Alice groaned and clutched her stomach as the sea sickness swept through her again. "I'll take that as a 'no'. I have some water here I would like you to drink for me so that you don't become dehydrated."

"Whatever that is." She moaned and rolled over.

"When your body doesn't have enough water in it. Now get some more rest. I'll come to check on you in a little while." He said. Alice rolled over feeling so very nauseas. Even the rabbit hole fall didn't cause this much vertigo. She pulled her knees to her chest and felt something in her pocket. She reached her hand in and pulled out a purple with red smudges handkerchief. It smelled of leather, a strange substance that was somehow sweet, and tea. It smelled like Tarrant. She held it to her nose and noticed the little candies that were now spilling out. She took one and popped it into her mouth, sucking on it. They tasted of raspberries and honey. She drifted off into a dormant state now. She hoped she'd plunge back into Underland but alas, no dreams came to her. Her stomach, however, began to feel much better.


	3. The Chesire Stops in For a Visit

Tarrant twitched in his sleep as he saw Alice. What a glorious sight she was to see! Her hair fell down her shoulders like honey from a beehive and her face, no matter how green tinged it was, looked gorgeous in the smile of contentment she wore on it. But he heard that voice; it was a male voice calling her out of her dream which made him so very nervous. The dream version of Alice would certainly bear a wedding band or at least an engagement ring if it were so. Tarrant fought with himself in his dream. He was awoken by a visitor because he awakened time as well. "Tarrant Hightopp. So you're the reason she was headed this way. I only should have guessed." The cat said as he sat at the end of the table. Tarrant looked down at him, his eyes more of a greenish yellow as this cat highly tended to get on his nerves.

"What do you want Chess?" He said annoyingly looking down at the pocket watch. Quickly Thackery woke up as well.

"A visitor…is it Alice?" He jumped. "Aye tha' lass shoud get 'ere soon." He shot up only to see Chess. "Eh it's only yew, yew crazy cat." He said and began to try to pour tea into the cracked tea cup, hoping it would hold tea.

Tarrant looked less amused at the guest and questioned why Chess would even stop around in the first place. "Why are you messing with Time, Chess. Surely you should know that messing with the elements is a dangerous thing, you curious cat!" He laughed madly and dodged a tea cup that Thackery had throne.

"Oh Tarrant. We both know why I am here."

"Well you may know but I certainly do not. I've been thinking of words that start with the letter D. Can you think of any?"

"Dormouse being one. Where is she? I know you'll not want her to hear this! And dream is another. Tell me Tarrant, can you help me look for A words?"

"What do you know of dreams you sly tabby, aside from ruining people's by flying through them." The Hatter narrowed his eyes at the Cheshire cat.

"Only that you and Alice have quite the communication line going. I know that The Queen has Absolem as her own spy on our young Champion. But you, dear Mad Hatter, you have brought her quite far!"

"Alice is a good A word. So is Absolute and so is Ass." He said looking at Chess.

"Did you know the girl had no idea where she was going, Tarrant? She thought she was head to possibly Mamoreal. She was headed straight to you. How about guessing words that start with L, Tarrant. Are you going to lead Alice back to Underland."

"What a mad, crazy, wonderful idea Chess. But tell me, dear Evaporating One, how on earth would I do that when I am frozen here by time."

"You know as well as I that you can get up and leave this mad tea party idea just as freely as Mallymkun can leave this table."

"Well she's an impatient mouse that one. You'd think a dormouse would live to sleep…but alas Mallymkun is our little rebel." He laughed and Thackery soon joined him.

"We aren't talking about things that begin with M, Hatter. We are talking about things that begin with A." Chess grabbed some tea and began to sip. "Did you tell her?"

"Of what would I tell her?"

"Oh Tarrant, what indeed? Things that start with L."

"Lovely. Did I tell her she looked lovely? Nay. She was a bit green from her horrid boat experience. But we mended that." Chess crossed his eyebrows until Tarrant pointed at his pocket sans handkerchief.

"You're doing a dangerous practice, giving other worlds our things." Said Chess, a hint of warning in his purr.

"It's just my dirty old handkerchief. I will be of no more use to her than wiping her shukm from her mouth and she will probably toss it away."

"No Tarrant, because she hasn't tossed you away."

"Whatever do you mutter about on that side of the table, Chess. Be gone you silly cat."

"Tarrant, Alice will come back when she has a battle to fight. Not just so she can live happily ever after together with you in your little broken down shack in the woods." Chess said and smiled as he knew he'd rile the old friend.

"Listen now, yeh good fer nothing feline. Yeh crossin a very fine ground and I es warnin yeh tah stop befare yeh get yehrself en troubal." Tarrant said and glared at the cat with fierce some yellow eyes. Mally came trotting back and quickly climbed into her stool.

"You two are awake! Good! We should go out to Mamoreal, there is some kind of party going on in the queen's honor. It's going to be so much fun!" She said and looked eagerly at Tarrant. Tarrant didn't notice as he stared down Chess, but the cat sure did.

"Well when you see Alice again, Tarrant, tell her I would like you to futterwacken for her!" He called. "Of course if you did convince her to come back to Underland, well-" He winked at Mally "that would be quite the party right there." With the flick of his tail, Chess evaporated out.

"What was that about Tarrant?" Mally asked in confusion "Did Alice come back?"

"Yes and no. Tell me Mally what walks on four legs when the sun comes up, two at noon, and three when the sun sets."

"I don't know Hatter. Tell me."

"You shall figure it out yourself, Mally. You are a clever mouse." He said and looked back to time, waiting to fall back asleep.

Mally was blushing at the Hatter's compliment but was upset that he was drifting back off into nonexistence. "Hatter, what do you dream about."

"Times before." He muttered, almost asleep.

She sighed and came over to him "And what else? Do you dream of Alice."

He laughed hysterically as he nodded off. "I see and be with Alice." He said. Soon after he was a prisoner once again to time. Mally shook her head in frustration. Alice wasn't going to come back. "At least she never should." The dormouse uttered to herself before falling asleep herself for a spell.


	4. A Terrible Case of Being Nosey

The boat still made Alice feel utterly ill. But the candies that Tarrant had given here were certainly making her feel much better than she had in the first day. After a few weeks Henry had come in and found her sitting on the bed upright. She had changed out of her night gown and put on a red dress, hemmed in white. She smiled when he came in. "You are looking much better, I little less pale than from the last time I saw you." He said and went to touch her cheek. She pulled away with a smile.

"Yes. I feel much better." She said and stood upright, a little off balance. "Still working on my sea legs though." She wobbled a little and his arms went out to catch her. "Thank you," She said and abruptly brushed his arms away. "I think I'll be ok. I need to go up and see Lord Ascot. It's been awhile."

"A couple days actually. There's been a terrible squall out in the sea and it's been making almost everyone feel dreadfully awful. In fact, I am quite surprised you are up. Your stomach took it the hardest. But let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." He felt her forehead. "Well, if you must, go and see the Lord." He said and stepped out of her way. Alice quickly left the room. She felt hot in the cheeks and uncomfortable with all the attention Henry was giving her. She breathed a deep breath in before heading further down the hall. Gripping the handkerchief, marked with ruddy brown, Alice walked into the room where Lord Ascot was residing. The Lord looked up and smiled. "Ahh, Alice come in! I've heard you have been feeling horrid these past couple days."

"I cannot lie, my stomach wasn't quite ready for the waters." She smiled and brushed her skirt out, clutching the handkerchief tight in her hand. "But I am feeling much better. How are you, Sir?"

"I am doing well." He arose to walk closer to Alice. "I'm afraid I don't have much for you to learn currently, Alice, aside from learning how to sail the seas. Best to get used to it, trips across the ocean could happen often."

"Oh, well. Yes sir."

"Usually the storms aren't this bad, girl. So perhaps our journey back will be much smoother sailing for you." He said with a smile.

"Yes perhaps." She said. "Well, I think I shall go and find some reading material then."

"Well come here anytime, little one. I keep many books on hand." He winked at her and handed her a rather thick one. "Hopefully this will occupy your time. You should also meet the ship's doctor, Henry. He's right around your age."

"Oh, I've already been introduced." She said and looked down at the fabric scrunched in her hand.

"A fine fellow, isn't he?"

"Oh, well I suppose he is. I can't say I was doing much more than throwing up all over his nice shoes. But he was patient enough." She smiled uneasily.

"Lady Ascot recommended I take him on board. A budding genius he is, she said." He laughed and looked at Alice. "Perhaps she was hoping to give you a friend aboard this ship. Months alone can be rather boring and cause one's will to crumble."

_I doubt I will be alone for months_. Alice said thinking of the dream of her and Tarrant. "Well that was rather thoughtful of her." The women answered trying to be polite about the situation. She tired of match making, especially since she had been introduced to a man she knew would be right for her. But he wasn't a part of her world. So she would be content with becoming an old spinster. Rather that than being married and miserable. Alice retired to her quarters to begin the adventure locked in the pages of the book that Lord Ascot had brought her.

Henry entered her quarters for the second time that day. "Please doctor, I am feeling quite well." Alice said looking up from her work slightly annoyed that this man was coming in yet again to visit her. Henry gave a hearty chuckle and shook his head.

"I'm afraid to say that I am not here to check up on you. Just to visit. You are such a fascinating girl, Miss Kingsleigh. My curiosity couldn't keep me away." He smiled and sat in a chair across from the bed she now sat.

"Curiosity is a healthy thing but it can be very dangerous." Alice said, a frown upon her face.

"I've been told you have quite the curiosity yourself, Alice." The man leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. "And I can see from all the books you digest must have a healthy imagination."

"Some call me mad for the amount of imagining I can do," Alice muttered to herself. She pulled the handkerchief close to her chest now, wrapping her hands up in it.

"That's quite the kerchief you got there. You always seem to have yourself tangled in it somehow whenever I come to visit." He leaned forward as if hoping Alice would relinquish it over. She pulled it tighter to her chest and smiled.

"It's a gift from a very…close friend."

"It smells horrid. Leather. Mercury. I've never been able to identify the third. It's rather overpowering. You're going to smother yourself one night with it, just watch and see."

"I sleep perfectly fine. And I love the smell to be quite honest, Mister Lewis. It reminds me of very good times. Of people who are very dear to my heart."

"Well, I see then. I shant try to take it from you again." He smiled. "Is your good friend a man?"

Alice's eyes widened in shock at the questions that Henry seemed to ask. "Why, yes, yes he is. Why do you ask? And whatever would make you think that?"

"Well women tend to smell of flowers and babies. Not Mercury and strange odors."

"It's tea if your curiosity need be satisfied. My dear friend loves his tea." She said and tucked the handkerchief under her pillow. Trying to get off the subject of it.

"That would be rather nice to have some now, wouldn't it?" Henry smiled and got up. "I'll go fetch some from the kitchen and we can have us a genuine tea party."

"It's not a tea party without a table and riddles." She responded. "But if you must we can sip tea together now, I suppose." She watched him leave and got up to grab another blanket from her shelf. It was growing rather cold on the boat and she didn't want to wait for the tea to warm her up. She needed some now. Quickly she went back into her bed and wrapped herself in the large quilt. She drew her hair up and out of her face so that she could better enjoy her tea. It seemed like mere seconds later that Henry returned with the tea and she wondered if Time was again playing with her. A smile danced across her lips.

"What are you thinking of dear?" Henry inquired as he handed her a cup of tea and placed a lump of sugar in it.

"Time. You know he and I are friends?" She said and took a large sip of her tea. The warm liquid slid down her throat and warmed her heart. It wasn't the best tasting tea, most likely the water had been boiled over and over again. How much fresh water was available on a ship?

"Oh. Well hopefully the sea will be too. We've had to dock several times because of the horrible squalls in the sea. It's almost as if it doesn't want us to go far outside of Europe. It's probably because you're on the vessel." He laughed and took a swig of the tea himself. "Ugh, nasty stuff this is."

"What do you mean, because I am on the ship?" Alice said in confusion and thought wildly of what she knew in Wonderland. Was something keeping her from straying far from the rabbit hole? Perhaps she should ask to get off at the next port and return to her home.

"There's just an old silly wives' tale that women are bad luck on ships. But Alice I have a feeling you are a woman of great luck. It's probably just the season in which we are leaving."

"None the less I am thinking maybe I should depart to go home at the next docking." She admitted and drank some more of her tea.

"Why whatever would make you think that? Doesn't it sound like a grand adventure to be able to go to China? Besides wasn't this your idea that we should go all the way to China?"

"But this idea has been filled. I feel there are other questions which now need to be answered by me. There are other places I need to return to and people I need to see again."

"Speaking of seeing again, Alice," Henry said and a small smile came to his face. "you're twenty years old now aren't you."

"Yes I am," Alice said, feeling uneasy at him questioning that.

"Do you have a beau at home that you will be marrying once you return from China? Or perhaps he is going to meet you there?" He questioned, a little too much eager in his voice.

"Well," Alice began, trying to find a way around it. She knew she loved someone greater than she would ever love again. "I am in love if that's what you are asking for. But- things are a bit complicated." She hesitated and closed her eyes. She could see Tarrant there, remembering the way he opened his arms to her in the Evaporating World.

"Complicated? My dear nothing is as complicated as we make it."

"I suppose," She replied. "But the problem is we are in two different worlds."

"Ah that I understand. Then it's simply impossible, I'm afraid. Is he above or below you?"

"Below," She said not even recognizing his reference to class, not worlds themselves.

"Well, Alice. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to give you the proper aristocratic life. So, you shall merely have to carry on with him." Henry said and took another sip of his tea.

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible. The more I realize this now." She looked down at her hands before taking another gulp of tea.

"Well, I can help you try. Plus getting out of London will make you forget even more. Worry not, dear one." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back abruptly and her head smashed on the cabin's wall.

"Ow," She said and reached back for her head. "Henry, listen now. You are a fine, smart man. But I'm just not interested. I'm sorry." She said and braced herself against the wall.

"Give it time, Alice. For now, though, I am sorry. "He answered and took her cup. "Rest well, Alice. You need it."

"Fairfarren, Henry." She said and watched him leave the room, albeit with much caution. In case he tried to lay one on her again. The door closed and she waited a few seconds to hear the footsteps walk away. Quietly they went after a moment or so. Quickly she got up and pressed herself against the door. She locked it and then slid down the wood. She sat, her knees into her chest and her head resting on them. Her head pounded and her heart raced. Why was her heart so twisted up and confused. Her stomach was rolling over itself again and again, but for once the ship stood still.

Weeks had passed, maybe even a couple months. And much to Alice's dismay, she didn't have a dream which brought her to Wonderland. She laughed to herself because less than a year ago she would have loved to see the nightmares cease. But now, they provided her a way to cope. Especially from the horrid Henry who tired her with how smart he was. Yes she loved books, yes she loved learning. But she didn't want to talk with him about everything she had learned anymore because he merely contradicted her and told her the real truth. She rather enjoyed learning things on her own, her small stubborn streak showing itself. Henry came into the room again and insisted on checking on her. "How are you, Love?" He asked and felt her forehead. She decided to have a bit of fun today.

"Stark raving mad!" She laughed and laughed until Henry looked at her strangely. "Do you believe in other worlds, Henry?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a place. It's called Wonderland. It's filled with all sorts of amazing people and awesome creatures. I went there, Henry, twice!"

"Perhaps you are going mad! You've been on this boat for almost three months." _Three, she wasn't even close to the right time. Oh, Tarrant! Where are you?_ She wondered to herself while Henry took a seat on a chair across from her bed. "So if this Wonderland exists, who did you meet?"

"Well, there's Chessur, the Cheshire Cat. He has the biggest grin in all of Underland and he can evaporate in and out of the material world. Into the Evaporating World." She said. She enjoyed worrying Henry like this. Maybe he'd even leave her alone after this.

"Wait, Underland? I thought you said it was called Wonderland!" Henry said, leaning forward on the chair.

"Well, it's called Underland. I just called it Wonderland the first time I ever visited it." She said. "But anyways. Then there's Mirana, the White Queen. She is a good queen. Fair and wise and her rule brings peace. Then her sister, Iracebeth, the Red Queen. Her reign brought terror and pain to all of Underland. Her Knave, Illosyvitch Stayne. Then there's Nivens McTwisp and he is a rabbit in a waist coat."

"A waist coat?" Henry scoffed. "You've quite the imagination, Miss Kingsleigh, I must say."

"But it's real, Henry."

"Impossible!"

"Only if you believe it is. Try believing in six impossible things before breakfast! It's an excellent practice."

"Alice, put the books down and come back to life. Many of the sailors are getting cabin fever but you don't need to. Come back."

"It's real, Henry! Everyone. Thackery, Bayard, Tarrant-" She said, grabbing for the handkerchief.

"Tarrant, I've heard that name before." Henry said and came to sit on the bed next to her, much to her dismay. She panicked, not remembering ever mentioning Tarrant to anyone.

"What?" She said startled.

"You've said that name before in your dreams. Was he some impossible lover back home in London?"

"What? No, why are you spying on me in my sleep?" She said, suddenly offended that he took watch over her in her private moments.

"It's not spying if I am a doctor."

"That's a poor excuse!" She cried, lashing out at him. "Leave me be!" She was utterly hurt by the way Henry was invading even her dreams. She smacked at him.

"Fine, I will leave for now. But Alice, I must come back, I think you've gone round the bend and I don't know if it's just the cabin fever. I hate to see you go mad."

"But all the best people are." She said, throwing a book at him as he closed the door. Alice was angry and upset. She needed to go back to Underland. What was she doing on this ship, in this business? She had accomplished her mission had she not? Alice wrestled with herself and these questions every night she was here. But she was so far from the rabbit hole now. Six months is a long time away from Wonderland. She felt lost even after a couple months being away and in her dreams none the less. Alice got up from her bed and locked the door hastily. Then she began to pace. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought bitterly inside herself. "I've gone mad."

"Nothing is ever accomplished with tears. And if you've gone mad, aren't you in the wrong place?" A small, deep voice came from the window she left open. She spun around to see where the voice came from. A small butterfly perched on the window, it was blue and it fluttered its wings impatiently.

"Absolem!" Alice cried in delight. "Oh, Absolem, I think I've lost everything. I choose the wrong door! I should have stayed."

"Who are you?"

"I am Alice! Not hardly, not almost. At last!" She cried.

"And Alice, when questions remain unanswered, how are they like your Bandersnatch scratch?" He said and indicated to the three jagged scars that marked her arm.

"They fester," she answered and then looked up at the butterfly which had fluttered over and settled on her vanity mirror. "But I answered the questions and this is where it brought me."

"Did it?" The butterfly asked, his voice disconnected and sounded bored with the lack of progress she was making.

"Well…of course. I expanded my father's trade business and didn't fall down another rabbit hole. I got here."

"Alice, are you having dreams?" The butterfly ignored her statement. Alice was growing frustrated with how nonchalantly this indignant former caterpillar was treating her.

"You have the answers Absolem! Not me." She said and crumpled on her bed. Grabbing the handkerchief in her hand, she brought it to her nose to inhale Tarrant's scent. It immediately calmed her down and she looked back at the butterfly. "Absolem I am sorry. I am confused right now as to what to do."

"Alice, you know what to do. What is it you have there?" He asked and fluttered over to land on the kerchief.

"It's really nothing." She said trying to shoo the insect away from it.

"It smells of leather, mercury, and tea." He said, sounding rather cross. "Alice, is this from whom I think it is?"

"I cannot know what you think, so I am not sure." She said and succeeded in shooing him away from the cloth piece.

"Did you see the Mad Hatter in your dreams?"

"It is a gift from him, yes." She said. "He gave me some candies to make me feel much less like wretching all over the ship as well." She admitted to the blue wings.

"He shouldn't be giving you things from our world into yours."

"It's just some clothe. I didn't want to forget all that I had learned and all who I met. This is helping me remember." And she took a few candies from the shelf near the head of her bed. "And these are making me feel much better. Less like losing my stomach every bow of the ship."

"Tilshave. It helps those who can't travel well, travel better." He said and looked down at the candies. "I must be off, Alice at last." He said, fluttering to the window again. "But Alice, remember that few paths are rarely ever straight. Sometimes they bend back to places that need to be revisited."

Alice ran to the window and watched the little insect fly away. "Absolem," She called. _Oh what am I to do?_ She wondered to herself and sat back down on the bed. She felt exhausted, most likely from all the emotions and tenses flowing around the room. She lay back and closed her eyes.


	5. Do You Know My Path?

A/N: I have noticed that a lot of people are reading this. So I have decided to add some more that I have. I hope you all are enjoying this :)

Thanks

Fairfarren

Lydia

* * *

_Tarrant sat at the table undisturbed. Both Underland and the Evaporating World had lain silent and no one had come to visit for weeks. All were probably aflutter about the rebellion that was brewing in the Outlands. The Orcaculum most likely called for Alice to return to help stop it. She had stopped the earlier turmoil with her tenacity and bravery. Her muchness. Tarrant sat at the table, his head bowed, trying to find something to do with the time. He'd already made many dream hats, dream dresses, for Alice, when she was to return to the Evaporating World. She had not come for ages, probably several years. One could never know when Time decided to keep up with himself in Alice's world or speed up even faster. Perhaps, maybe he even grew tired of all the sprinting and slowed down. But Tarrant suspected he was racing ahead because every time Mally left the table's timeless existence, she came back later a little more older looking. In fact some grey was even sprouting in different patches of her fur. She was gone for now. Thackery had wondered off somewhere, possibly to cook in the dream kitchen of the Evaporating World's Mamoreal. Even when he slept he couldn't stay still. A loud thump landed across the table from him and slowly he looked up. It was most likely Mally come back from the real Underland. A quiet shout of alarm came instead of a squeak and from the view under the brim of his hat he saw blonde curls. __**Alice!**__ He said. "Where have you been?" He said a little too eagerly, a little too fast. Alice looked at him and laughed. "Why Hatter! I've done it!" She got up from the end of the table and ran to the chair closest to him. "I've made it back to Underland finally. How long has it been?"_

"_It's been awhile. From the look of the impatient Mally, possibly a couple years."_

"_That long? Oh, Tarrant. I want to go back. Really, I do." She sighed. "It's been six months here and it's been a horrid, horrid six months. People think I'm mad."_

"_But Alice, you are Dear one." He said and reached out to cup her cheek. Alice smiled and pushed her face into his hand._

"_Oh, the impossible." She laughed and looked into his green eyes. Her own muddy green eyes looked back. "Perhaps I am. But this is not the place to be so. There is a man here."_

"_Oh" Tarrant commented, trying to hide his disappointment and jealousy. He looked away from her. _

"_He is a doctor. And he thinks I've gone mad." She said and put her hand on Tarrant's that still cupped her cheek."He could send me away, to a place where we put all our mad people."_

"_Oh a lovely tea party?" He laughed and looked down the table briefly, then back at her. _

"_No. A prison that humans with morals prefer to call an Asylum. Tarrant, I need to get back. I've done all I can here." She paused "Or, I suppose I mean there." She laughed again. Tarrant loved that laugh, it was so free and feminine, so brave, so muchy. _

"_Alice, I will go up the rabbit hole in order to get you back to Underland." __**And back to me**__, He thought to himself. She pulled away from his hand and looked away. _

"_You needn't do that. I am going to come back. It may just take, awhile. Can I not go back through this dream?"_

"_Alice, your body is not here. She lies on the bed where you rest your mind. It is that, my love, which is here with me." He brushed some curls away from her face._

"_But you're there?"_

"_Alas, it as well is my mind, fair Alice. I would have dragged you through the first time you visited in the Evaporating World if it were possible. Please Alice, you have to go through the rabbit hole." She looked down at the hand that had brushed the hair away from her face._

"_It's such a long, long way to fall." She leaned forward, closer into Tarrant's space. She looked so tired and so worn out. "Tell me about Underland, how is it?"_

"_I'm afraid something is brewing in the Outlands." He said with a joy that she asked. Perhaps this would send her reeling back to Underland. She'd run all the way back to here. How many miles to Wonderland?_

"_Brewing? What would be happening out there?"_

"_Iracebeth of Crims has made her way out there. Very possibly made some friends as well."_

"_But Tarrant, she was told she could not make any friends, no one was to speak to her."_

"_Aye, Love. But sometimes we don't always listen do we?" He put a finger to her nose and winked at her. "Sometimes we go forth thinking the decisions we have made are right."_

"_So how big is her revolution?" She said, scooting closer to Tarrant to hear his soft voice. _

"_Most likely not that big. Nothing out there but panthers and other horridly nasty creatures." He said and looked into her eyes. "But who knows, Alice. Who knows when we will need our champion again!" He laughed maniacally and sat back in his chair. _

"_Tarrant, I am not sure if the path is leading here." She put a hand on his now and looked into his eyes.  
"I am not sure where it's leading anymore."_

"_Alice, I thought it was you who decided the path. Not some unseen destined future."_

"_I….I…I…" She looked for a place to run away, to take a moment. _

"_Alice, please don't leave." The Hatter said and gripped her hand now._

"_Whatever do you mean?" Alice said._

"_You're fading, like you do when you wake from your dreams. Please don't leave yet. Stay for some more tea. I don't want to wait another moment for your return."_

"_Oh, Tarrant," She said, her face showed that her own wakefulness was becoming more apparent to herself. "I think it is time I am off. I'm sorry." Her face was awry and he knew it must be her head. She was becoming more transparent, her voice fading slowly as she spoke to him. "I'm so tired of worlds and decisions and paths and destinies and revolutions. I just want something to lead me in the right path."  
A tear began to slide down her cheek and it made Tarrant's heart sink. She was upset. He wanted to take her into his lap and hold her close. Wipe her tears…..wait he could do that. He reached forward to touch her cheek with his bent finger and brushed the tear away. _

"_Weep not, fair Alice." Tarrant answered._

"_Do you know the way?" She asked, tears gathering in her eyes. Tarrant frowned because most certainly he didn't. Not for her. He hoped it was what he wished for her, to return to Underland, to return to him. He leaned forward toward her face. She looked at him, tears still gathering in her weary eyes. He kissed her cheek. Her left one, on her cheek bone, so very daintily and so very lovingly. She smiled and placed a hand on his right cheek. She placed her forehead on his and whispered "Fairfarren, Tarrant."_

"_Fairfarren, Alice." And like that she was gone. Tarrant felt a small tear fall down his cheek as well. He quickly brushed it away and returned to his solitary tea party. But now he himself felt Time awakening. It surely wasn't Alice who was still trapped in her horrid world. He slowly let himself awaken with Time._

"Tarrant Hightopp, I presume?" Tarrant looked down the end of his table to see an average height fellow dressed in full court regale. He had translucent blonde hair with dark roots and his ocean blue eyes looked down the table at him. Tarrant gave a mad laugh that also startled March Hare from his long awakening process. The man at the end did not seem pleased. "I've come to take you to the White Queen."

"Who are you? Did you come for tea?" The Hatter asked, offering forth a tea cup.

"I am Gavin of the Queen's court. I did not come for tea, you mad man. I am here to arrest you for bringing things from our world to the world of the Champion's." The man said coming around the table.

"I cannot leave this table." The Hatter said and pressed himself further back in the chair. "Sorry if it's an inconvenience to whichever Queen sits on the throne nowadays, but she must visit me. I've made a deal with Time you see. Silly ticking man always expects promises kept." Tarrant said and put his pointer finger on the pocket watch.

"Queen Mirana doesn't have the time for this Hatter. She needs to know you are on her side."

"Would I have let them give me scars? Would I have sent a little curious girl across a lake on my fine hat? Would I have done that if I was against the queen?" The Hatter said, growing angry at the silly accusations of his lack of allegiance. His eyes grew yellow and he glared at this Gavin character. "I will wait 'ere until the Champion returns. Time also expects 'er to keep 'er promise." Gavin shook his head.

"Mirana is too soft. I would have forced you back to the castle but she uses silly words like 'persuade'. Be warned, Hightopp, not everyone is pleased with your slumber."

"When have I ever lived to other's standards?" The Hatter asked and rested his head back in the chair, pulling the brim of his hat down. "Now leave me. I was having a very peaceful sleep before you came in and ruined it, you silly man." The Hatter scoffed at him.

"You are a Mad Man waiting for her."

"Aye and so are you for loving such a powerful woman." He said. Gavin shook his head and Tarrant heard him angrily mount his horse. Time soon after ceased ticking.


	6. Patience Wavers

Alice tossed and turned on her bed and she found that sleep wasn't coming to her. It needed to. She needed to sleep. Tomorrow they would try once again leaving the port of South Africa, hoping to get around the continent to finally be able to reach China. Sleep was something she needed especially if the seas were going to churn again so horridly. She now grabbed the handkerchief in frustration and took a huge sniff. It calmed her and she closed her eyes. She began to focus on her breathing, in and out in and out. Before she knew it she was falling down, down down, into the rabbit hole of sleep.

_She awoke at the Tea Party again. Good, she would tire of wandering through Underland again and again, completing the same tasks over and over. Tarrant sat at the end of the table, his head bowed and his hands crossed over his chest. Alice quietly arose and walked to the end of the table and leant over, close to his ear "Good evening, Hatter." She whispered and he awoke suddenly. _

"_Why, fair Alice! You've come another night! This is quite the surprise. I was going to guess that you wouldn't return to Underland for another several years here."_

"_Well, I am glad to be back none the less. How are you doing dear Hatter?" She asked and sat down in the chair next to him. He gave her a small smile and answered. _

"_Apparently, there is a call for my arrest on my head." He answered and poured her some tea. "But enough about me please Alice; tell me all the wonderful tales of boating."_

"_Oh there aren't many to tell except that we are far from the shores of China. We're stuck on the west side of Africa toward Europe and our supplies are running low. I wouldn't be surprised if we turned back soon enough. I don't know how much more of this stalling to get where we want will float with the other sailors." She sipped at her tea and looked at him. "But you? What of this warrant for your arrest?"_

"_Oh it's nothing. Some people are just riled up that I gave you a handkerchief and in doing so I gave something to your world. It's not as if it's a cure for anything. Well besides the candies." He admitted and leaned forward. "Have you figured out why a raven is like a writing desk?"_

"_I'm still working on that one," She winked "and as for the handkerchief, it is a cure. It helps me to fall asleep at night. Otherwise I lay tossing and turning on the bunk for hours on end."_

"_Well, I'm glad it's brought you some comfort." He smiled and looked at her again, his eyes were glowing the most emerald green she had ever seen. "You do look dreadfully tired."_

"_Oh, I am. This ship is bringing me nothing but endless torment and I wish to be off it soon enough. In England or in China I don't care at this point. China sounds wonderful but the sea does not." She said and eyed a piece of chocolate cake._

"_Would you like some?" Tarrant must have seen the way she lustfully looked at the pastry and quickly cut her a piece, placing it on a plate that appeared in front of her. "It won't be as filling as you would hope but dream chocolate cake is better than real chocolate cake. The dream makes it so much the more appetizing." He smiled and she put a fork into the moist cake. Bringing it to her mouth she moaned at the way the chocolate simply melted on her tongue like hot fudge._

"_You're right, it simply it extraordinary." She smiled. Chocolate was something she hadn't had in months and it was fulfilling a small craving that was growing in her. _

"_So Alice, my dear, how are you otherwise? Aside from the seasickness?"_

"_I am doing well. Lord Ascot has tons of books for me to read and there are so many adventures in them. They really are delightful books. And the sea has the most beautiful sunrises and sunsets. Like the paintings in the great halls of Mamoreal."_

"_What wondrous things they must be if they could ever compare to those masterpieces. Why, I would certainly love to see them." He said and smiled. _

"_If this is a dream world, couldn't you? Couldn't I just think of the sunsets and they would appear, just like that?"_

"_Well, I suppose they would. Anything is possible and nothing is impossible in the Evaporating World."_

_Alice sat in her chair and closed her eyes. She thought really hard about the way the sunset on the ocean blue waters, the white foam becoming different colors as they lapped at the boat._

"_Why Alice, it certainly is a sight to see." She opened her eyes and there was the sunset just fifteen feet away. Tarrant was looking at it in amazement. It was gone within minutes and Alice was sad because her memories still didn't seem to bring the sunsets justice. _

"_I feel as if they are still a hundred times over more beautiful than that." Alice said, a small frown appearing on her face. Tarrant laughed and looked at her._

"_Well they can't be any more beautiful than you are." He said in almost a whisper. Alice blushed a little and Tarrant looked down quickly, almost as if embarrassed that he had said that. _

"_Tarrant, I think I am going to come back to Underland. The more I come back to here the more I feel that the piece of myself that I am missing can be found here."_

"_Well, trying to go down the rabbit hole doesn't hurt. Plus you must meet this new Gavin fellow that came to my table the other day. He is an absolute conundrum of a man. I think he has something in for Mirana too." He laughed and suddenly the face of Gavin appeared at the end of the table. _

"_He has quite the interesting complexion."_

"_He works in the Queen's court, what do you honestly expect?"_

"_I suppose you are right," Alce admitted and looked back at Tarrant._

"_You're face tells me something is wrong dear."_

"_It's just, well something that the doctor," She paused and realized she had never brought him up in conversation the last time she had talked to the Hatter. "His name is Henry, he is quite the good looking man but something about him drives me around the bend."_

_Tarrant's face dropped and Alice saw that he really did try to hide it but he couldn't. He quickly covered the hurt with an inquisitive look on his face. "Oh?"_

"_Yes, but not in a good way." __**Not the way you make me mad**__, Alice thought to herself. Oh, how would she ever be able to figure out how to tell him the way he looked at her made her heart race and her face flush. She felt warm and safe whenever she was near him. She noticed this the first time she was in Underland but there was certainly no time or purpose to think of it then. Alice continued on "He asked me if I had a beau at home and I had to tell him that it was complicated. Do you think that silly things such as love should ever be complicated?"_

"_Alice, that whole word, love, means nothing but complication. It's a pure transportation into the world of the insane. I can't say I would know the whole way down-"_

"_Are you in love with someone?" She interrupted him and she grew hot and embarrassed at her reaction._

"_Well," He paused and looked at her. Then he looked down "yes. Yes I am. And it's complicated."_

"_Can you tell me more?" She said. Who was he ever in love with? Mirana? They were very good friends indeed. But why was he here in the Evaporating World and not with her. Unless he didn't know how to tell her of his feelings. _

"_I will Alice, dear, but you must come back to Underland. I am afraid there is no other way then to tell you all about this complicated thing."_

"_Is she above you or below you?"_

"_What?" Tarrant asked in confusion._

"_That is what Henry asked me, is she above you or below you."_

"_Nope, no more time for riddles, fair one. I will answer no more questions about this."_

_Suddenly Alice felt a jolt and sadness grew in the Hatter's eyes._

"_Am I disappearing?" She said, feeling her voice weaken in the Evaporating World. _

"_I'm afraid so, dear heart. But I think I shall see you soon enough, won't I?" He asked and he put a hand on her cheek._

"_Fairfarren, Tarrent." She said and put a fading hand on the one that cupped her cheek._

"_Fairfarren, Alice." Came the faint, familiar lisp that was now fading away._

Alice woke with a start and found that the sun was now streaming through her windows. She blinked and then sat up, feeling quite rested and much better. She stood up and left her cabin, quite certain that she would tell the crew to turn around. It was time to be heading home to England. Alice wanted to know the answer to Tarrant's game and she wanted to know what Iracebeth was up to. So her only choice was to return to the rabbit hole and fall down once again. She shuddered at the thought of it but she knew that once she hit the bottom, she would be the closest to home she had ever been since her father died. As she rose to the deck she was quickly blocked by some sailors who grabbed her arms.

"Be careful, Miss! You almost got yehself skewered." The large sailor said to her and motioned to two gentlemen fencing with one another, headless broom sticks in their hands. Alice watched as one clearly had the proper training, the way he agilely dance back and forth easily dodging the other's broom stick. The other lounged and thrust the broom stick forth crudely, looking as though he was trying to at least impale his opponent. Alice got a closer look at the more trained competitor and realized that it was Henry. His white shirt was flowing loosely about his body as he easily feigned the attacker and leaped out of the way. What happened to the mild mannered doctor that sat with her in her room day after day driving her up the wall with his mindless drivel? The broomstick duel went on for several more minutes and Alice watched in utter boredom. She had seen (been involved in, in fact) much greater than silly broom sticks and man boys dancing around each other. Not much to the woman's surprise Henry gained the upper hand and knocked the broomstick to one side. The opponent crumpled to the ground, Henry's broomstick to his adam's apple. Alice turned away while everyone else clapped at the doctor's victory and was mortified when he made it clear that he had seen her. "Miss Kingsleigh, why what a surprise to see you up and about."

"Mister Lewis," She said turning and looking at him. Sweat covered his face and a full smile crossed his lips.

"Sorry you had to see our little duel. Mr. Muller here thought he would be the manliest man on the ship. And I had to show him that just because I am a little educated doesn't mean I'm not tough. But of course you already know this my smart dear, do you not?"

"I suppose," She said, looking at Mr. Muller who was being helped up by some fellow shipmates. "but I don't see the point in proving anything with broomsticks."

"Real swords could get dangerous. It's a good thing you are up because I was going to visit you later on. Lord Ascot is bringing together a celebration tonight for our sixth month anniversary on this vessel. And he wanted to lift our spirits. Just because we haven't made it to China doesn't mean we haven't accomplished anything else and the whole trip hasn't been a wasted experience."

"Well, that is rather, uh, Lordly of him." She responded. She hated these aristocratic parties that involved nothing but more and more quadrille.

"Indeed, Miss Kingsleigh, and I shall have to lead you in the most wonderful quadrille I've ever learned." Henry replied with a smile.

"I tired of quadrille," A playful smile danced across her lips and she looked at him. "Tell me are you as good at Futterwacken as you are at quadrille?"

"Wacken what?" Henry said looking at her in great confusion and mystery. "What are you talking about dear Alice?"

"Futterwacken, it's one of the most beautiful dances I have ever seen. But I've met a slim picking of gentlemen who are able to dance it so gracefully and with life." She smiled and backed away from him as he looked at her and laughed.

"You are such a strange, strange dame, Miss Kingsleigh. A complete puzzle," He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Please come tonight, Alice, and dance with me. I absolutely love puzzles." He smiled and she frowned.

"I'm not sure I am much in the mood for a party. I was hoping that Lord Ascot would be around so that I could ask him a question."

"Ask me anything," A deep voice came from behind her and Alice spun around to see Lord Ascot striding the couple's way.

"Could we walk, Sir, and talk? I don't feel quite comfortable enough here to ask."

"Oh but of course Alice!" He said and held out his elbow for her to latch onto. Alice quickly walked around the doctor and entwined her arm in Lord Ascot's. They walked down the boat until they reached the bow. The commotion of the duel had ended almost as soon as it began and all the workers had returned to their posts. "Now what is it you have in mind, Alice?"

"I want- not I _need_ to go back, Lord Ascot. I am dreadfully sorry to disappoint you by not making it all the way to China with you."

"Oh Alice, worry not. To be honest we needed to head back. This…celebration…tonight is more of a way for me to announce that we are returning back to Europe. I have been too far from a command post for me to continue onwards for this year. We can try again next, Alice. We will make it China."

"I've no doubt you will, Lord Ascot. But I simply cannot take your offer to go with you. I feel there are more things I need to be doing in England, back home."

"Right then," He said looking at her, disappointment ringing in his eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Alice, I understand. I think for now you are just homesick, so I won't be retracting my offer until you have thoroughly thought everything through and know what you are going to do."

"Thank you, Sir," Alice said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to come to my party tonight?" He jovially asked her and crossed his arms before his great belly.

"Well, Sir, if you are asking me of course I would love to." She gently accepted the offer so as not to insult the host.

"Oh good. You must show this Henry my wife has encouraged me to bring aboard that being a real gentleman is not spearing another's liver out. It's leading a lady in a wonderful dance." He said and tipped his hat to her. "Good day, Alice."

"Fairfarren," She said and he walked toward his cabin. Whatever did she do to get wrapped up in this giant mess?


	7. The Same Height of Opportunity

The ship was lit with lanterns and all sorts of other crude flame pieces. Alice was wearing her best red dress and her blonde curly hair was piled up on her head. She had been the sight at the party, the only other women were some prostitutes the sailors had brought on board. The men were mostly drunk and were laughing hard. Some were doing various jigs and dances from their native towns. Alice was on the outskirts of the event, trying to avoid all the attention that was brought to her. It made her flush and she didn't like the way some of the men looked at her as if she were something to eat at that moment in time. She was watching some red headed men dance around each other when a hand caught her delicate arm.

"Alice," The voice attached to the arm said and she turned around. Her heart sank when she saw his face.

"Oh, well hello Henry." She said trying to hide the dread in her voice.

"It's almost time for the quadrille and I am most hoping that you will come and dance with me." He smiled and held out her hand. Alice looked around and Lord Ascot's eyes caught her own. He made an exaggerated motion with his head as if to say_ "Go on, accept his offer!"_. Alice took the doctor's hand with much dismay and he smiled. "Oh, dear Alice, I am so glad you are going to dance with me tonight." He said and kissed her hand. Her stomach churned at the giddy song the Irishmen danced to came to an end. And the horrid notes of a quadrille began. Henry took her and began leading her in the steps of the dance. She fell back into her thoughts, her feet knowing what they must do in a dance she had practiced thousands of times over in her teenage years. Henry smiled at her and smiled at her. She began to feel horridly uncomfortable and it caused her distance herself from him in the dance as far as the steps would allow.

"Alice, you are one of the most intelligent and fascinating girls I have ever met, I must be honest." Henry began to talk and pulled her away from her deep thinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and she looked up at him. He smiled again and she felt hot in her cheeks.

"There is nothing to apologize for, dear one. It's just that you are one of a kind. I like things that are one of a kind." He smiled. "And so, fair Alice,"

"Don't call me fair." She said and she pulled away from him in the middle of the dance, anger now burning her bosom. Why was she so angry at this adjective? It just described the color of her skin or perhaps the equality of her judgement. She didn't want to even get close to him now. She wanted nothing to do with this…this doctor.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I was only just admiring the fair radiance of your face. Please, I didn't mean to upset you I promise." He took her by the shoulders. "I never want to upset you princess. I love you." He said and smiled at her. Alice felt her stomach churn again. "And I just wanted to tell you that I want everything that is one of a kind. They are things that capture my heart and my attention." He paused and he seemed as if he were searching for something to say to her. "Alice, I just wanted to ask you to be mine."

"What?" She asked in horror and pulled away again in the middle of the dance.

"Please, Alice, just listen to me. I know that we haven't known each other for so long. But the veracity and the audacity of you just inspires me." He said. "I am not trying to force myself on you or even try to put ideas in your head. I just wanted to let you know that I have fallen very much in love with you. I want you to be my wife Alice. I want to be your husband. I want to protect and love and guard you."

"No," Alice said pulling away.

"I want to be there with you in the greatest of times and the worst of times." He came toward her.

"No,"

"Just give me a chance to prove myself, please!" He said.

"No, no no." Alice said and pulled away from his arms. "Leave me be." She said and ran. Silly Alice, why was she always running? She thought to herself and stopped when she had lost him for now. It was a boat. She couldn't run forever. But for now she could vomit over the side of the boat. This was too much pressure and too much thinking. It was making her spin, which was making her very, very sick.

Alice tossed and turned in her bed again as she returned to Wonderland. To her dismay this time at the beginning. _Alice wandered through the woods and by now she knew she was lost. What a horrid day this was turning out to be. First there was that horrid situation with Henry. She felt bad. He was probably so sincere and meant all the wonderful things he said about her. They were such sweet and nice things. But what upset Alice more was the fact that they weren't coming from the one person she wanted to hear them from. They were coming from a whole other source. Alice spotted a giant flat boulder and sat down upon it. She brought her knees to her forehead and crumpled up. She began to weep as she had never wept before. She felt so lost in every direction of her life. Shouldn't she already be smitten with a wonderful man by now and having his babies? That's what she had been told anyhow. But Alice did love. That was the curious part about it. But, like most her life, this love was so very complicated. And all Alice felt she could do was weep and weep many tears. Perhaps she would fill the whole land again with a flood of her tears and drown. Then she wouldn't have to worry about loving or be loved. Doing something in this world or relying on other people. __**That would be such a wonderful place**__ She thought to herself._

"_Alice?" A familiar voice interrupted her thought and she looked up with a tear stained face._

"_Thackery?" She said and looked up at the hare._

"_What are you doing out here? Don't you usually just go straight to the table?" He asked and carefully came up to the boulder._

"_Usually I do but I suppose my dreams are a mirror to my life. Nothing is ever straight."_

"_Ahh that's a poor way of thinking about it I suppose. I like to consider it as more of an adventure." He said and bounded down a path._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Well to the party of course. Aren't you coming? You sure are quite dressed up for one." He said and laughed . Alice looked down at her attire and was surprised to find herself in the beautiful red dress she had worn earlier to the ship's party. She followed Thackery for what seemed like ages before coming to the clearing with the table. _

"_Tarrant, I've brought a guest." Thackery said and bounded up to the table, laughing madly. Tarrant sat at his chair unmoving._

"_How delightful, Thack. But I can't say I'm quite in the mood for seeing anyone today." The Hatter responded, still not looking up from his slouched position._

"_Oh but I think you will like this one," Thackery said and bounded across the table and into the woods again. Tarrant looked up quickly and paused._

"_Alice?" He said and stood. "It's my fair Alice!" He ran to her and kissed her cheek. Alice blushed and leaned against him as she lost her breathe and balance. He held her tight in his arms. "I am seeing you again?" He held onto her as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

"_I am so happy to see you again, Hatter. " She said and touched his cheek. He leaned his face into it and looked at her with his beautiful emerald green eyes. They stood there, in each other's arms, she didn't think about that fact that neither of them thought this wrong or unnatural. They just stood together and basked in the sight of the other. Tarrant awoke Alice from her trance and pulled her to the table._

"_Please, tell me of your adventures today and why you are wearing this inspiring dress. Tell me why your hair is so lovely as you sleep. But I suppose your hair is always lovely in your sleep, the way it glows like the sun. It brings radiance to the beautiful face that it cascades down. It absolutely takes away-"_

"_Hatter!" She said and stopped his incessant ramble, grabbing his shoulder. Tarrant smiled at her and she blushed again. The flushing of her face was getting on her nerves. How many times would she turn the color of a tulip in her dreams? _

"_Right, I'm fine." He said. He handed her a cupcake and poured tea in her cup. "Onto the day's events."_

"_Well, first off there was a fight with broomsticks on the deck today." She said and paused to take a bite of her cupcake. It was sweet and delicious, the way dream food always was. She chewed it, trying to figure out whether she should tell the Hatter about her second proposal tonight. She wanted to, she loved confiding in him. He listened so well to her like she was telling the grandest adventure in all of Underland. But he had been with her in her greatest moment. Her life would be no grander than it was in her other world. _

"_I hope no one was harmed in the fierce some battle."_

"_Oh no. It was merely a bunch of child like men swinging poles at one another. It seemed so trivial compared to what I've seen. War is something that should never be taken lightly."_

"_Alice, you are my puzzle." He smiled and looked at her. "But do go on. I absolutely love your tales of adventures on this impetuous journey."_

"_They aren't journeys. Journeys are when we go new places, do new things. We use our muchness."_

"_Alice, you always see life as you were here. Either too tall or too small. Each day is the same height of opportunity. It's just a…hatter?...m…matter (oh joy another word of m!)…of seeing it that way." He smiled and placed his hand on hers. She paused and looked at him. She had to tell him but she decided she had to tell him as though he was the brain she thought to. He could help her figure out his riddle. _

"_There's more, Tarrant."_

"_About the duel? Did it end dreadfully?"_

"_It ended predictably. But no, Tarrant, no it has to do with a party that happened on the ship later that day."_

"_Oh parties, I do love good parties! Tell me Alice, was there good dancing? Did anyone do exceptional Futterwacken?"_

"_I am happy to say that you hold the title of the Futterwacken queen." She said and smiled. "There were quite a few amusing dances. But I was asked to quadrille so I did not get to try any of them"_

"_Quadrille?"_

"_It's some fancy dance that people of my world with money learn to dance beautifully with each other. It becomes to engrained one can do it while thinking of great conundrums."_

"_Well, it sounds a perfect way to pass the time in solving riddles. But the way you look when you talk about it makes me wonder that it isn't frumious."_

"_Oh, it's terribly frumious." She smiled and a laugh danced across her lips. Tarrant smiled and gripped her hands in his now._

"_Please continue. So you danced this quadrille. With whom did you dance, my fair one?" He said and looked at her eagerly. Alice smiled at the way his endearment slipped out of his lips. _

"_I danced with the doctor I told you about, Henry. He was a very fine dancer I must admit. But the quadrille is not a dance to really show how enthusiastic one is." She looked down and began to pull her hands away._

"_Whatever is the matter? Alice, are you feeling well?" The Hatter asked and placed a hand on her cheek, then he forehead._

"_No, I just…we were dancing and I was thinking. Oh Tarrant I was thinking about the way that my very twisted insides feel. They feel so utterly lost and confused, as if I am still missing something. And I think I am beginning to figure it out." She stopped, thinking he would interrupt but he didn't. "And then Henry began talking to me. About how I was one of a kind, how I was the only girl he'd ever met just like me. I think I should have been flattered. He said he admired my tenacity and my audacity. He said he thought I was fair. When he used that word, fair, something inside me burned right up inside. It made me angry!" Alice said and she could feel the rage build up again, tears came to her eyes._

"_But Alice, you are fair. He was only using the proper word to describe to you how you are." Tarrant said and looked at her with a smile. "At least he is quick enough to recognize that."_

"_But he wasn't just complimenting me to compliment me. Tarrant, he asked me to marry him. I denied him, several times I believe, but I couldn't get the burn of that word fair out of my mind." Alice said and she looked at him. "And I realize I probably should have been flattered and floating on air. But Tarrant, I don't love him." She said and looked at the hat maker with wild eyes. He paused and looked at her curiously. _

"_Alice, will you ever know when you love?"_

"_I began to question that myself, as I was hurling yet again into the ocean." She said and laughed, trying to relieve the tension that began to grow around the two of them. "But I realized as I was drifting off to sleep this evening that I do love. I love someone very dearly. But it's like I said before, it's so very complicated."_

"_Alice, my puzzle, perhaps you could tell me and I could help you solve this riddle." He said and smiled at her. Alice looked down at her lap, embarrassed. Tarrant put his hands on her face and she looked up at him again. "Alice, perhaps I know exactly how you are feeling right now." He said. Alice smiled a little and looked at him._

"_The very best way to tell a girl you love her is by kissing her, you know. That's what I've been told ever since I was a tike." She smiled at him and he paused, his face fell a little. Then he leaned forward, ever so close to her…_

"_Alice!" A small voice came up from the end of the table. Tarrant dropped his hand from the girl's face and both looked down the table._

"_Mally," Alice said, recognizing the oversized mouse standing at the end of the table._

"_You're back to Underland?"_

"_Well, in the Evaporating World for now. I'm afraid I am a bit far from the rabbit hole in my land for the time being but I am quickly making my way back. I had to solve a couple things while I was back for my visit up there." She smiled and folded her hands together on the table._

"_Well, it's very nice seeing you around,Champion." Mally responded, a bit of bitterness in her squeak. Alice noticed the way the creature eyed the Hatter and it brought curious thoughts to her mind. Mally sat at the table across from her and looked at Tarrant now. _

"_Rumor has it that Iracebeth is forming her rebels. She wants a formal battle with Mirana herself, no more pieces to go in for her. She wants to Checkmate the queen." Mally said and looked to Alice as she added the next line. "Seems that she should have been destroyed on the Frabjous day, she is probably the Jabberwocky."_

"_I am sure the Vorpal sword would have directed me toward her had she been the fierce some creature." Alice retorted. She was in no way going to be insulted by Mally. She was tired of being bossed and bullied around by her. She barely reached up to Alice's knee! Tarrant looked at Mally and shook his head._

"_Besides, you know that the Jabberwocky is not royalty. He is a creature, a terrible one at that, not a queen. The poem would have said so."_

"_Well, hopefully Mirana will see what is going on. The only thing she seems to notice in her courts now is Gavin."_

"_Oh that is horrid creature." Tarrant said and wrinkled his nose._

"_Gavin? I'm sorry I can't remember meeting him." Alice said and tried to think of the hundreds of names she had met. _

"_Gavin is new to the Queen's court, the one I showed you one of the last times you visited." Tarrant said and looked at her. _

"_Oh yes, now I remember." Alice said and recalled the flaxen featured man Tarrant had showed her to her mind now_

"_The stupid toadie was the one who tried to have me arrested!" He said and slightly stuck his nose in the air. "I wouldn't have it though, Time is keeping me here."_

"_Hardly," Mally said and glared at Alice then looked to Tarrant. _

"_So is Gavin royalty then?" Alice asked and tried to ignore the rodent who was looking down her nose at Alice._

"_No one is quite sure what he is." Mally said and covered for Tarrant's lack of knowledge. "You'll have to excuse the Hatter. He's been in the Evaporating World for quite some Time. Seems like someone keeps offending him." She said with a bit in the edge of her words._

"_He is a rather interesting fellow, from the brief period we met." Tarrant said and turned to her. "But of course the sooner you return to Underland the sooner you will be able to see and think for yourself." Tarrant said and looked at her. He frowned. "Perhaps you will be on your way back though now." Alice looked down at her hands which were now fading. She glanced up and saw a little smile of approval dance across Mally face. That wretched mouse always looking to tear her apart at the seams! Alice took her mind off Mallymkin and looked now at Tarrant._

"_Perhaps I shall see you tomorrow, dear Hatter?" She asked and she could hear her voice becoming weaker as well. _

"_Yes! Of course, do your best to hurry back!" He said. Alice closed her eyes and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Fairfarren, Tarrant."_

"_Fairfarren, Alice." He said._

Alice awoke disoriented but awake in the ship's bed. She had her beautiful dress still on. Something glittered on the table next to her. It was a ring, a diamond encased in gold. Next to it sat a card. She picked it up and read it:

_Alice,_

_ Please do not cast me off hastily. Perhaps the man you always say in your dreams at night, with the most beautiful voice ever, is not meant for you. Please use your head Alice. I will be in England with Lord Ascot before our next adventure off. I know we are headed home that way. You left before you could hear the announcement that you were going off on your own vessel, with a few hands of men to get home so much more the quickly. Goodbye, Alice. For now anyways, _

_Sincerely _

_Henry_


	8. A Visit from the Queen & Troubling News

Tarrant sat at his table, not the least excited to be awakened. But Mirana sat next to him, in the chair that the fair Alice always sat in while she visited in the Evaporating World. He could see her muddy green eyes looking at him now. Mirana's voice brought him back to the present.

"I know you've been seeing Alice in your wait." Mirana said and looked at Tarrant. "If that is her choice to wander back here in her Evaporating World I cannot punish you for entertaining her during her visits. It's to be expected since she is Underland's heroine. But Tarrant Hightopp I cannot accept that you are allowing things from this world to enter into hers."

"It's just a bloody handkerchief!" He cried out and looked at her his eyes glowing amber. "I donnae know why this es such a problem! I gave 'er me han'kerchef an' now the 'ole kweens army es aftah me!" He was growing angry at this interrogation. "She es comin back!" He said. Mirana looked at him in wonder.

"When? If you've been talking to her as much as you say you have, almost a year in our time at least, when is she coming back?"

"I donnae know when!" He responded, his accent dying off. "All I know is that last night she was about a week's travel from London. Which means we probably have a little more than week until she will need to find the rabbit hole!" He said and slammed his hand on the table.

"Tarrant we don't know if that's a week or a month. Absolem only travels so fast and sometimes a week here is only seconds there. A week there is quarter a year for us. Tarrant we can't know."

"Then get Time to figure out what he's doing."

"My brother goes without me. I don't like to think of us as friends." The clock huffed. Mirana looked at the pocket watch and sighed.

"Time, please we must know when the hero will be here. So we can send McTwisp."

"I don't feel like staying with my brother. I love racing ahead. It's so much more fun than the horrid way he trudges along with all the waste and disregard of him. Why don't you just make sure Hightopp tells you when she'll be here? I am sure he's keeping some kind of calendar for when does, he listens to every word she says like it's the best thing since the defeat of the Jabberwocky."

"How do you know? You sleep there only to be awakened by some trudging footstep in this world." Tarrant asked defensively.

"I do not care if he keeps a time or is trying to estimate! I want to know when Alice will be here." Mirana interrupted the almost quarrel between the two.

"I will awake Hightopp when I hear from her mouth that she is," Swore Time. "But I am still thoroughly bruised by the way that child wasted me, I would very much like to wait until she realizes she should appreciate her Time."

"I'm sure she will." Mirana said. She looked at Tarrant. "I'm not as naïve as most of my court thinks me. I know what Iracebeth is doing."

"I did not ever say I thought you to be lack of wit, dear Queen." Tarrant said and bowed his head.

"I know that Alice will be the only hope that Underland has of being rid of her wretched threat. Alice will be able to help me go against my sister. Because she isn't flesh and blood to the little tyrant," Mirana paused. "I suppose that must be what it's like to have children. To have something push you around but at the same time not allow it to come to harm." She looked at Tarrant, an odd gesture in her eye. "But Iracebeth must be stopped."

"Why can't you get your Gavin fellow to do it?" Tarrant laughed and yet glared at the Queen.

"I can't. Gavin is the only thing I know that I have in this world and I couldn't bear seeing him come to harm at the hands of my sister. It's not his destiny."

"And you have checked the Compendium to assure that it is Alice's?" The Hatter asked his tone growing harsher. Mirana had to blush at this. She promised to check the Calendar to see when the Champion was ever coming back. But she never did. Things began to settle and though Mirana was always grateful for what the brave woman had done she had never really considered Alice coming and living in their world. Clearly this was Underland and one could see that Alice was from Overland. She sighed and looked at Tarrant knowing that she had to admit the truth.

"No, Hatter. I have not consulted the Compendium. It's sacred and I know that Alice's name will be there to defeat my sister." She said and began to arise from the chair. She returned to her small parade of courtiers who were traveled with her to the infamous tea party table.

"You know Mirana maybe I don't want to see Alice put in harm's way again." Tarrant said and stood. Mirana shook her head. She knew that something was brewing in that half aware mind of his for the intrepid woman that had yet again crossed his path and captivated his attention

"Tarrant, don't be foolish. Alice's destiny is to return to help Underland survive. That's what she has been called here to do twice before."

"If Alice stays this time, you can't depend on her for every battle. This will be her life."

"Why in Underland would you ever think she would stay? She belongs in Alice world."

"When she has no more questions to answer or tasks to see up there and she has many questions and things to do down here, where then will fair Alice belong?" He said and sat down in his chair again. Mirana looked at him. "

"The way you looked as you talk about the infamous heroine is the same as the way Gavin looks when he speaks with me. Perhaps it would be nice to have Alice see how much we have built the kingdom. How we haven't let the woman's victory go to waste." Mirana said, trying to bring peace back to the commotion. She returned to the Hatter's demand. "If that becomes the case, Tarrant Hightopp, we shall consider it when she returns."

"Do I have your word?" Tarrant asked with ferocity.

"By my crown and kingdom I promise, if Alice's questions and tasks remain here, she will be full Underlandian in my eyes."

"Fairfarren, your majesty. I will wait here until Alice returns."

"Fairfarren, Tarrant. Don't be putting little notions in our dear one's mind." She said and mounted her horse. Tarrant tucked his head in and whispered to himself

"No more than what's already present." And he slipped into the Evaporating World.

_ Alice was at his table again. He had a running streak of luck and happiness these past several months. He saw Alice every time she closed her eyes. He looked forward to when her head would lay quiet t night so that she could enter his. She smiled weakly at him and looked at her tea instead of drinking it. She so very much enjoyed Evaporating food and drink, she would eat it veraciously whenever she sat at his table. But today she was quiet and withdrawn. Tarrant reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's bothering you, valiant one?" He said and leaned forward to listen to what she would say._

"_I've come home but everything's not right, Hatter." She said and a small tear slid down her face. He reached for her hating to see her weep. He wrapped himself around her being her shield as she sat vulnerable and exposed. _

"_What is not right?" He asked quickly. If she was home perhaps she was trying to locate the rabbit hole so that she could return to Underland! She must be so close, perhaps she even tread above where he lay sleeping now._

"_It's- my mother. She has been terribly fragile since my father died. They loved each other so much. He brought out her imagination, her thinking and believing the impossible; so much more than I ever could. And she kept him grounded so that he didn't fly too far into the sun." She placed her hands on her face and Tarrant placed a hand on her head. She began to choke on her words trying to fight back the tears that were building up. "She has become dreadfully ill. I return to find her, well in lack of better terms, mad. She sees visions, her body is covered in a pink rash and her forehead is burning up. I don't know why I even bothered to leave England in the first place. I've gone and left no one to care for her." Alice said and she wept bitterly. Tarrant brought her head close and kissed the crown. She held tightly onto him, which was very awkward around the table's corner. The Hatter gently pried her from her chair and sat her in his lap. She curled up against him._

"_Alice, she will be ok. Everyone goes mad at least once in their life and they're all the better for it!"He attempted to try to cheer her up. She looked up to him and gave a half hearted smile. He thumbed her tears away with his bandaged thumb. _

"_The doctor's do not sound very hopeful. I am living with the Ascots on Henry's insistence. He has been caring for my mother personally, promising me that he will make her well. He doesn't want to see me catch the disease though. I think he is trying to keep from telling me that the infection is rather horrid. My mother lays in bed yelling my father's name out occasionally. Sweat runs all down her body and her fever is as hot as the fire in the stove." She looked at Tarrant. "I think she also has lost her will to live. With my father gone, Margaret married to Lowell, and I out with my father's company why else would she want to be around. At least when she dies she will be with my father again." Alice said and placed her hand on the Hatter's chest. "Then there's Margaret. She's pregnant and looks absolutely wonderful. She isn't able to see my mother though because of her condition. It makes her understandably upset that I solely am the one who mother sees." She looked into his emerald eyes and another tear slipped down his cheek. "And then there's Lowell, that scum of a man," She sniffed and swallowed hard before continuing on. "cheating on my sister like that. She lives her life trying to make him so very happy. She is having his baby; you would think he would look at her with more love and respect." She responded. Tarrant held her close and let her spill out all her troubles into him. "I don't think I will be getting to Underland any time soon. Oh I am so torn. Is there any way we can just sew the two together so that I am not being cut apart?" She pulled away from his grip to look into his eyes again. "Can't you use your skills to hewn them together?"_

"_Alice, I am only capable with hats, love. I am not able to construct worlds." He whispered. Alice placed her forehead against his in exhaustion. "How is your doctor friend?" He said and placed a hand on her cheek. Her green eyes were so very large this close to his own and they seemed to be angry with him for asking about the subject of Henry._

"_He is being a darling the way he is caring for my mother. I think he is trying to win me over with his mending of her. But I am afraid that Henry is just not the man for me. It's so very awkward to have to live and dine in the same house with both he and Hamish. They both asked for my hand at one point and neither were what I need." She laughed lightly and closed her eyes. "They are such different people as well. They aren't really the best of friends." Tarrant smiled at this and thumbed away another one of Alice's tears. He loved the way that she talked with him, telling her all her heart's troubles and her life's battles. He only wished that he was in her world so that he could fix them for her. He knew that the only one that could get up the rabbit hole was McTwisp. She could fall down it but only a rabbit could go up it. Otherwise he would be waking himself like Mally always did and would be climbing his way through the dirt right now so that he could hold her in reality, not in the Evaporating World's existence. "I am remaining calm and civil only because it is not my own home. Otherwise I would give the two boyish men a good lecture on acting like proper gentlemen and not bickering at the dinner table about silly things like boat design or how provocative the newest dances brought over from the Americas are. They give me headaches and wish sometimes that I could fall into my own deliriums." She smiled and placed both her hands on his cheeks respectively. "I am so happy that I have you here when I fall asleep. I am sorry that it has taken this long to give my charade up that everything is going smoothly. We just have so much fun here and I have very little of it up there. The parties that Lady Ascot throw give me rashes and make me ill as well. I am so thankful my mother wasn't into impressing others as much with what she had as Hamish's mother is. Otherwise I would be sick with Quadrille fever. I have to dance with Henry all the time as well because Hamish is looking for a proper wife. Since I am such an improper lady I need to be kept as far out of influencing the girls as possible. Lady Ascot makes Henry stay so very close to my side. We usually go for strolls in the garden, I am always hoping for McTwisp to bound on by so that I could run from Henry and run-" She stopped and opened her eyes again. Tarrant wanted her to finish her sentence, to where she would run but she was stuck midsentence. The Hatter went to end her trance._

"_Alice," He said. Alice smiled and closed her eyes again._

"_Right now he is courting an absolutely astonishing girl-" _

"_No more than you are." He interrupted and touched her hands that were on his face. Alice opened her eyes again but then closed them before continuing on._

"_Her name is Annabelle and she is an absolute darling of a lady. She really is and I truly do find her to be friendly and kind. I would love to become friends with her, I just don't know how long Lady Ascot will keep her away until she is assured I won't teach her any bad manners." She laughed. Tarrant couldn't help but laugh with her and he enjoyed her muchy laugh._

"_You will befriend her soon enough, Alice. You will find a way." He assured her. Alice pulled her forehead away from his and sat back. Her hands were on his face still. _

"_Tarrant, you certainly know how to make a girl feel wonderful." She stroked his cheek with her hand and her mouth stretched to its limits with her toothy smile. "How is Underland doing? How are you, my Hatter?" She asked him now. "I feel as though I've monopolized all the time."_

"_My fair one, I love hearing you talk. I only wish I was better at solving your puzzle that's all. As for Underland, it is decent. Iracebeth is still up to her tricks as far as my mind is capable of knowing. I am superb my fair Alice because I am seeing you all the time in my dreams. Mally leaves the table more and more often. Sometimes I think she does it to avoid you."_

"_I don't think Mally likes me very much." Alice said with a slight pout in her lip._

"_That is nonsense! Mally likes you just fine." He smiled and glanced down the table. "And I think Thackery is hoping that history can be found in the Evaporating World. The poor Hare has witnessed his bout of suffering as well under the hands of the bloody Red Queen."_

"_She must never take power again, Tarrant!" Alice exclaimed and he chuckled at her interruption. _

"_Indeed, fair one. But I must warn you now. When you come back to Underland know that the White Queen thinks you have come to battle once again. That you really won't be staying because you belong in Alice World and not in Underland. Which we all know is just preposterous because you wouldn't be here and sitting with me, though actually you are sitting on me aren't you? Not that there is a problem with that, in fact I very-"_

"_Hatter!" Alice said and let her hands fall to his shoulder._

"_Sorry, Alice. Thank you, I'm fine." He said and tried to continue again. "Mirana doesn't think you are here to stay. Alice don't come back to throw yourself in harm's way yet again because Underland can find other heroes that are from her own bosom. Not from another world whose come to defend something that might not truly accept her." He said and took her hands in his. _

"_Why Hatter, of course I'll come to stay in Underland when I come back. I promise you that!" She said and he kissed her hands. _

"_When are you coming back? We will send McTwisp to you as fast as we can!" He said and she looked at him confused._

"_I am not sure yet, Tarrant. My mother is ill and I need to be here when she-"_

"_Becomes well, again." He said for her. Alice shook her head and brought their hands to her chest._

"_She will die, Tarrant. I am sad that it is not the natural peaceful way that some people have occur to them as they sleep. My mother misses my father and the only way she's ever going to fill that void now is when she goes." Alice said tears welling in her eyes again. _

"_Don't cry, Alice. Perhaps I can bring another potion to you-"_

"_NO! I don't want you to get into trouble again for my sake. It is my mother's time. In my world nothing exciting enough ever happens to live forever for anyways." She said and the Hatter began to frown because she was fading now. "Am I leaving?"_

"_Yes," He said and looked down. Alice smiled and put her fingers under his chin. _

"_I will be back soon enough. You know I will." She smiled and removed a necklace from around her neck. The charm was a key and it sparkled dimly in the overcast light of Underland. "Here, from my world to yours. Hold onto it for me." She whispered and placed it in his hands._

"_Fairfarren, Alice." He whispered and clutched the key close._

"_Fairfarren, Tarrant," She said and he quickly pulled her close to kiss her forehead. She was then gone from her lap in the next instant._


	9. The Beginning of the End

Alice walked beside Henry at another one of Lady Ascot's awesome parties. She felt sick to her stomach and her head was spinning. Her mother was taking a turn for the worse. Her midsection was ailing her now and she slept fitfully. Whenever Alice visited she was either fighting back tears because of the pain of her organs or screaming out her father's name and how wonderful a bloke he was. Alice was heartbroken at the condition her mother was in and Henry still wasn't telling her what the problem was. He was extremely vague whenever she did question her mother's ailment. The woman tried to keep her head in the present time and appreciate what was going on around her. She looked forward to this night particularly because Lady Ascot arranged for Henry and Alice dine with Hamish and Annabelle at the dinner this evening. Henry had suggested on taking her for a walk during the greeting of the guests. Lady Ascot permitted them but only if they returned for the dancing. Much to Alice's dismay Henry thoroughly agreed.

"I feel as if you keep me on your arm in the dance hall as part of an act." Alice confessed to him as they walked through the garden. It was nearing four and they would soon be going to the great lawn to join the other couples in their dances. Henry looked at her quite with surprise.

"Whatever would make you feel that way, Alice? That is certainly not my intention with you. Nor how I think about you."

"But you always choose the song, the dance we do. What songs we sit out from. What if I am quite good at the waltz?" Alice challenged his authority. Henry growled.

"Alice you seem to quickly forget that I am the man. And the men are the ones who lead in the dances. Sometimes you are so impertinent that it drives me insane. How brazen can you be?" He asked and pulled her along a little roughly.

"I thought that what you admired about me!" Alice said and ripped her arm away. "Now stop grabbing for me tonight, you're hurting me." She folded her arms against her body. Henry let loose a very loud sigh and stopped her.

"Alice, I am sorry. I am not trying to start a fight with you. I promise. I know that you are under a lot of pressure what with your mother being laid up and your sister expecting. But Alice I can take care of you. So don't worry so much about everything. It makes you get these terrible furrow lines on your forehead." He said. Alice shot him an angry glance and he laughed. "Alice I am only teasing you. Trying to lighten up the mood." He touched her elbow to get her walking with him again. "You worry me sometimes because you look so tired."

"Sometimes I am afraid that when I fall asleep I won't have dreams."

"That is a very odd thing to believe. What would be wrong with not having dreams? Lady Ascot told me when we first met that she thought you had gone barmy because you constantly had terrible nightmares." He responded. Alice was embarrassed that Lady Ascot had told him that much. Really it was none of her business and what right did that man have to know what was going on in her own head that belonged to no man.

"Well they have gotten much better now. In fact sometimes they are much easier to go to then to this wretched place of existence."

"Careful, Alice, losing one's touch of reality is never a healthy thing. Even if there are two worlds like you are always rambling on about it is important to remember which one you are in now and not trying to run off to another one to escape bad times." Henry said and smiled at her. "Things are rough right now duckie but you will see in time that they will look up."

"It's just so hard to see my family leave me. I know my mother wants so severely to see my father again and I know that Margaret has her own life. But they are going off and leaving me." She said and put a hand on her head. "All I ever seem to do when I come to struggles like this is run from them."

"Alice," Henry said and placed a hand around her waist. "that is all a part of growing up. Start first by learning not to run away from moments that call on you. Face them head on."

"I can face a scary monster with merely a sword in my hand head on but I can't even see my mother deteriorate without wanting to leave that place right away." She admitted to Henry.

"Dreams and reality are quite different creatures. If you want my opinion, Alice, you are doing well with your mother's dying. I can't imagine having to see a woman who cared for and loved me fade away like that, especially all by myself. Remember, Alice that I will always be here too. You can always talk to me. I have great ears for listening." He smiled and jostled her arm.

"You are a great friend, Henry." She said and looked at him with a smile on her face. "I truly am grateful and lucky that you are here with me during this trial with my mother. She will probably pull through thanks to you." Alice patted the man's hand and walked faster. Henry seemed to slow a little and when she looked at him she saw that his face had become very grave. "Come on, Henry, we need to hurry back to the dancing before Lady Ascot sees that we are late!" She let go of his arm and ran forward toward the large lawn. She turned to look behind her and saw that he was chasing her now, a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm going to beat you there, Alice!" The man gave a juvenile laugh and strode forward. Alice began to run even faster until a flash of white caught her eye. She slowed and looked harder to see it again. It was McTwisp. Alice stopped, ready to run straight for the rabbit and his cursed little tunnel to fall all the way back to her Wonderland. Her feet began to move in that direction. She halted herself mid stride and stopped again.

"No, Alice, no more running. Go back and finish your task." She turned back toward the party and ran even faster. She hoped her mother would recover soon enough. Her bones were aching to be back. If she would have glanced back a final time she would have seen the small white rabbit stop and reach into his waist coat pocket to pull out a watch. He looked at it then glanced at her in disbelief. But Alice didn't look back, she returned to the party to finish the battle she was in the middle of, determined to finish it in one final sweep of her sword.

Alice sat across from Annabelle at the head table. Hamish sat at the girl's side and properly was cutting up whatever food his delicate digestion would be able to handle. Annabelle was cutting up her food and was ravenously eating it. "Dancing makes me so hungry," The Lady said as she looked up to see Alice looking at her. "I'm sorry for my poor table manners."

"Alice really isn't one much for table manners." Henry said as he glanced sideways to catch Alice's eye. Alice stomped on his foot to shut him up.

"Oh, well, usually I am a little more delicate about food. But I didn't think the Ascots would have so much quadrille and waltzing. Otherwise I would have had a little more at tea time." She smiled and pushed her raven black hair off her shoulder. The hair was curled at one point but was now falling flat and very straight around the girl's face, framing her large blue eyes.

"Yes there usually is a lot of dancing at Ascot affairs, just to warn you." Alice said and placed a fork full of buttered quail in her mouth. Annabelle gave a nervous laughter and looked over at Hamish.

"Oh good, I certainly love quadrille!"

"Then you and Hamish will be a perfect match." Alice smiled at the red head as he shot her a nasty glance.

"Am I interrupting?" Another male voice came from behind. The young people turned to find Lowell standing behind Alice and Henry. "We are talking politics and game in the study if you gentlemen care to join us. Leave the Ladies' for a bit." He smiled.

"Where is my sister?" Alice asked looking for the heavily laden woman.

"She went off to the washroom. I guess some of the smells of dinner are making her feel quite ill." He looked down his nose at Alice "But she will be around shortly enough. Coming gentlemen?"

"Of course, I love politics and hunting!" Henry said and leapt up. Hamish pushed his chair out and grabbed his plate, leaning down to kiss Annabelle on the cheek. "I shall see you around…seven…at the parlor."

"Oh of course!" The dark hair girl squealed. Henry tried to reach down to kiss Alice but she ducked away from him.

"I'll see you whenever?"

"Possibly," Alice answered quite apathetically to Henry's question. Alice smiled at the fact that she was going to be alone with Annabelle for an hour or so. She was not going to give anyone impressions that she and Henry were some kind of match that was soon to follow Annabelle and Hamish in the Ascot home.

"So how do you like Hamish?" Alice asked as soon as the men were out of earshot.

"Oh, he is a duck! I love the man. He is very funny and he is a very good dancer. He is joining his father in business which means he will be able to support a family. And I think he wants one as soon as we can have them. He seems to love little children. And games! We could play chess all day. Or sometimes he even lets me sneak in a couple card games in if we don't tell anyone." Annabelle's eyes shone bright.

"And what of his digestion? Are you able to handle that?" Alice said looking up at her and taking another bite of quail.

"Oh, well yes Lady Ascot did bring it up. But I suppose if you love someone enough you are willing to look past all the little things that make them a little harder to deal with. Like people who marry lunatics. They just love them so much they forget that they're mad." This caused Alice to pause for a minute and consider Annabelle's words.

"Yes, yes I suppose you're right. You are a clever girl, Annabelle!" Alice said with a laugh.

"And what about you and Henry? He seems like a real fine chap, going to make you a nice husband."

"No and never think that. Henry and I are just becoming good friends. I…" She paused for a second before she admitted it aloud. "I'm in love with someone else. It's just, complicated right now."

"Oh with your mother being ill and all? I heard Typhoid fever is especially dangerous."

"Who told you she had Typhoid?" Alice said and put her fork down. Henry had given her the impression that the doctor's were still trying to figure out what was going on with her mother so that they could give her medication.

"Why, Henry told me of course. She came down with it about three weeks before you returned. The family physician knew what it was right away. I assumed you knew."

"No, as a matter of fact nobody has given me a straight answer as to what is going on anymore." Alice felt utterly pale and sick to her stomach.

"Oh, Alice I am sorry love. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh you didn't. Continue on, Annabelle."

"Well, Hamish and I did some talking and we would like seven children. Seven sounds absolutely wonderful doesn't it?"

"Indeed. When do you guys plan on having them?"

"Oh as soon as possible." She smiled and took a sip of wine. Alice choked on hers.

"But don't you want to enjoy the fact that you two can be together whenever with no one looking down on you? That you can be with each other at any time of day or night and whether you can see each other's naughty bits or just stroll with each other in the woods?"

"Just because you have children, Alice, doesn't mean that it can't happen."

"No, I know that. It's just, I feel that it gets taken away and dulled out. My mother spent four years with my father, just the two of them, before my sister was born." Alice said and sipped more wine. "Though I suppose it's none of my business since you are the one getting married and not myself."

"So who is this mysterious, it's too hard to explain, beau of yours?" Annabelle said and leaned forward. "Henry said that there's this other man that worries you. You mutter his name in your sleep. Tathor? No, Timothy?"

"Tarrant," Alice said and corrected her. "Yes, in any case he doesn't know that I love him and I don't know if he loves me."

"Ha! That is rather silly and complicated. Has your mother set you two up on a time together?"

"Well..you see…she has never actually met him."

"Alice, you are quite the scandalous little girl over there. Sneaking around and seeing young blokes behind your mother's back."

"Yes, well you know Lady Ascot thought Hamish and I were destined. But you are the girl he needs, not me." Alice said with a warm smile.

"So what does this Tarrant do for a living?" She asked with a smile.

"He is a hatter."

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you say something that wasn't an aristocratic trade."

"No, I did. He is a hatter. He makes hats." Alice looked up at the girl who still looked a little bewildered.  
" For royalty." She concluded.

"Oh that is very exciting." Annabelle said with a smile. "It's so nice to see that you look past all the money parts of romance. They ruin everything. I knew I just wanted to fall in love and I know that that's such a silly thing to want as a woman. I mean really we are just sold off as chickens- oh I'm sorry, sometimes I say things that aren't very lady like of me." Annabelle said and grabbed her mouth.

"No, you are right. Love seems like such a silly thing to think about when we are just married off by our parents."

"Precisely. I was so happy though when I met Hamish because I really truly did love him. He really has such a sincere heart." Annabelle said with a sigh.

"Yes."

"So are you in love?" She sipped some of her water now.

"Very much so and since I have no one to marry me off I suppose I get to marry whom I please. I will be very happy though."

"Indeed you will, Alice. That is so wonderful."' Annabelle said with a smile and a very feminine sigh of approval. "So what would your new name be, if he loved you, which I am sure he does because what is there not to love about you?"

"Lady Alice Hightopp." Alice said aloud and was pleased with the way that the name rolled off her tongue.

"Oh that is quite the name there. I like it." Annabelle said and looked up.

"Alice!" Came her sister's voice echoing down the hall. Alice turned to see her sister running towards her, clutching her stomach. "Alice, come quick." Alice arose very quickly and ran to her sister.

"What's wrong, is the baby alright?" Alice said. Margaret's face was strained.

"Yes, in fact it is coming now!"

"Now? Oh Margaret, we have to get you home!"

"Lowell's working on that. You, however, need to go to our home. It's mother. I'm afraid she's taking a turn for the worse! Alice you need to be there with her. For me at least."

"But Margaret, I can't let you go through this alone." Alice said and reached for her sister's hand. Henry came bolting into the room.

"Come along, Alice, I have the carriage outside waiting to take us to your mother."

"But Margaret-"

"I'll be fine. Women do this all the time, plus I have Lowell. Think of mother. She will have no one. Go Alice, be in peace with her." Lowell came right behind Margaret and grabbed her elbows. Alice ran to her sister quickly and gave her a big hug.

"I love you!" She said in the commotion and Henry took Alice's arm.

"I love you too. Tell mother I love her as well and that…I say…goodbye." Margaret said with tears streaming out of her blue eyes.

Henry began to pull Alice away and toward the hall. She waved goodbye to Annabelle who stood with Hamish, both in complete shock.

"No, no this can't be happening. Not both of them in the same eve. They each need me!" Alice sobbed as Henry grabbed her waist and escorted her down the stairs out to the carriages.

"Rest now. Your mother is going to need you when you get to your home, Alice. Try to get some sleep." He laid her back on the carriage bench and put a hand on her forehead. Alice took some deep breaths and closed her eyes. She almost believed the Evaporating World had taken her on purpose.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for being so patient with the first half of the story. I didn't really want Alice to go willy nilly back to Underland because I feel she learned she needed to finish her task. But she is going to return very soon (*cough cough* another two chapters *cough cough*) and then i think you will be pleasant satisfied with Halice 3

Fairfarren

Lydia


	10. A Life Passes, Another Starts

"_Alice!" Tarrant said in shock and he ran up to where she had landed hard in the grass several feet from the table. "Why didn't you follow McTwisp home? You turned on him and left him in quite the shock." Tarrant said and then looked at the pain that wrapped her face. "Alice, what's wrong love?"_

"_Oh Hatter! My sister is having her baby right now and my mother is dying." She began to weep and fell into his arms. She just wanted him to hold her and say everything was going to be ok like he did the other night in her dream. _

"_Oh, Alice. No, this can't be." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "Where are you now?"_

"_Heading back to my house. My mother has Typhoid Fever. It's a very deadly contagion in my world and it means she isn't going to survive. I found out tonight from Annabelle that Henry has known this the whole entire time."_

"_He was just trying to protect you," Tarrant began but Alice was too angry to let him finish._

"_No! Don't defend him. I should have known. I am twenty years old and people over there need to start treating me as if I am a capable and reasoning human being. I couldn't follow McTwisp back because I knew I couldn't run from my family when they needed me most. I needed to see them through the storm."_

"_Oh, Alice love I understand." Tarrant said and held her in his arms rocking her back and forth. "Just calm yourself down, lass." He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. He rocked her until she faded away. She saw his eyes as she fell back into the real world._

Alice was jolted awake by the carriage and Henry sat looking at her. "We're almost there my dear. Just hang on for a little longer because it's only a little further." Alice looked out the windows of the carriage and saw the great walls of the Kingsleigh estate growing closer. The horse seemed to take ages getting to the house's doors. Alice flew out of the carriage and up the front steps. It took all her might to swing the massive front doors open but when she had succeeded she went tearing down the hall. She couldn't reach her mother's bedroom door quick enough. Alice slowed down and took some more deep breaths before entering so she didn't scare her mother to Heaven's Gates. She entered the poorly lit room and could hear her mother calling out her father's name with joy.

"Mother?" Alice said and her mother looked at her, a wild presence still in her eyes.

"Alice love. Come here." It took all her might to sit up in the bed and she opened her arms for Alice to flee into. "Did they fetch you because my time is near?" She whispered very heavily. Alice could only nod her head because the tears were coming so fast. "Oh Alice, please don't cry baby. It's part of life. I have lived mine very well and now Time is ready to take me." She smiled and placed a weak kiss on Alice's forehead. Alice held her mother close as she stroked the blonde hair away from her daughter's eyes. "One of the men has told me that Margaret is having that little one of hers." Her mother said with a smile.

"Yes she is mother."

"How wonderful. When I end mine, another Kingsleigh blood will soon enter. Now Alice, please tell me some of your stories. I loved when your father made wonderful tales up for me, but I much rather would love to hear of your adventures."

"Yes, mother." Alice said with tears in her eyes. Alice proceeded to tell her mother the story of Alice and the Jabberwocky. Her mother laughed at the silly Tweedle boys and gasped at the Red Queen's selfishness. She hoorayed at Alice's triumph and smiled at the Hatter's futterwacken.

"Oh Alice, your life is so much more exciting than your father had ever hoped it would be. But now child, tell me of this Tarrant man you say is the Hatter. Henry tells me you're in love with someone that isn't himself and he keeps bringing up this Tarrant."

"Well mother, Tarrant helps me find my muchness. He keeps me moving forward when I feel stuck to the ground. He is like dad in so many ways but he is able to see situations like you do."

"I want you to marry him, Alice. For the sake of my worried soul settle down with someone." She gave a very sickly laugh.

"Mother, I'm not ready for you to leave."

"Oh child," She said and wiped a tear from Alice's eye. "Oh child, I don't like you seeing me suffer like this. It's my time to go, much like when your father was ready, he was ready. I'm in a lot of pain Alice and with only half my heart with me I don't really want to journey on much further."

"Half your heart? Mother what do you mean?"

"When you love someone, Alice, and you are separated from them for what seems like forever there is an emptiness that settles in right here." She placed her hand on Alice's heart. "When you find the one special person in your life whom you love and will admire always they have half your heart and you have theirs. I was so glad you didn't accept Hamish proposal, I knew that you weren't found of him and I knew your father wouldn't have approved of the uptight match for his dreamer of a daughter. So you are able to go and find your half a heart now without us. You can do it Alice, just like you slew your jabberwocky."

"But Mother, you can get through this, you still have me. I promise I won't leave you."

"And waste your life? No, Alice, I have lived a very good life. I had a wonderful, loving husband and he gave me two very special and beautiful daughters." She said and placed her hand on Alice's cheek. "Alice I can't keep you from living a life that I hope is even fuller than mine. I am sad that I won't be able to hold my grandchildren and be there with you in that scary time of childbirth. I am saddened I can't be with Margaret right now. But Alice, I will _always_ be watching over you, dear heart." She brushed more hair from her daughter's face. "And your father and I will be arguing over whether you named the child properly enough, who the child looks more like him or I, and we shall watch as you grow and see the blessings that those around you will give. We will watch you both grow into extraordinary young ladies changing the worlds in ways that only a Kingsleigh knows how to. And Alice, you'll see us again when life has decided that your time is up and you have had enough life to be involved in. Don't you ever go a day trying to deny your…muchness. Don't deny things that you know you can achieve. And for god's sake Alice, stop running." Her mother gave a very weak laugh and Alice joined her in a very tear filled one.

"Mother, I am going to miss you terribly. Even if you made me wear all those horrid corsets."

"And it wouldn't be a surprise to me if you weren't wearing one now and your stockings were missing from your feet as well." Mrs. Kingsleigh gave a laugh as Alice stood up and lifted her dress skirt to show her bare legs. "My rebellious Alice." She laughed. A commotion came from the hall and Alice looked at the clock. "Mother, it's almost 4 in the morning. What could that possibly be?"

"I don't care the baby isn't going to get Typhoid from seeing my mother just this once. She needs to before she…" The two women could hear Margaret arguing out in the hall with Henry about whether she could enter or not.

"The baby?" Alice said and looked at her mother who just shrugged. The door creaked open and Margaret poked her head inside. Alice motioned for her sister to come in and she did so, a bundle in her arms. Lowell was not far behind her. Alice looked at her sister who looked very tired and strained. Her hair was a wreck and was piled on her head, her cheeks still very flushed.

"We got here as soon as we could mother. We wanted you to see Robert." Her sister came closer and Alice could see that the bundle in her sister's arms was actually a newborn baby.

"She practically jumped out of the bed to race over here hoping it wasn't…too…late." Lowell said and very gently tried to finish his sentence.

"Let me see him." Mrs. Kingsleigh said and held out her arms. Margaret handed him over and her mother took him quickly. Alice looked over to see the baby. He had a dark mop of black hair already on his head; she couldn't see his eye color because they were closed. Her mother brought the baby close. "Hello, dear one," She whispered very gently. "It's so very good to see you." Mrs. Kingsleigh held the baby and crooned to him. Alice smiled as she looked around at the family she had, a peace settling in around her. It was going to be ok to leave this world. Mother would be back at her father's side. While Margaret still had to deal with the two timing Lowell, she had little Robert to fill her life. Alice was once again the puzzle piece that didn't fit. But she was sitting fine with this thought. It meant she was free to choose what she needed and not worry about trying to make the worlds juggle and click into place. After three quarters of an hour, just as the clock was about to strike five, Mrs. Kingsleigh gave the baby up.

"Margaret love, go get some rest. You enjoy the new life you have in your arms. You don't need to see a life pass to the other side in the same day." Her mother smiled. Margaret hugged her mother and kissed her, tears streaming down her face. She began to sob even harder as she took the baby.

"I love you Mum. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Maggie. I will always love you and I will always be with you. Go, be the best mother I know you will be now." Margaret gave her mother another rough kiss and left the room quickly. Alice could hear her crying all down the hall.

"Sit with me, Alice." Her mother said and used all her strength to roll over on the bed so that Alice could sit down.

"Mother, are you feeling alright?" Alice asked and felt her mother's forehead. Her face was still pink from the rash but her temperature was gone.

"Alice I am feeling better than I ever have. It's time for me to go child." Her mother looked at her and Alice began to weep harder. "Your father always said you could make a pond with those crocodile tears of yours." Alice smiled a little through the water that was streaming down her face.

"I have found my place, mum." Alice said.

"I knew you would my dreamer." She lay back on her bed and grabbed Alice's hand.

"I love you mum." Alice murmured and stroked her mother's hand with her thumb.

"I will always love you my Alice whose heads will always be filled with impossible dreams." She smiled. Alice kissed her forehead.

"Fairfarren, Mum." She whispered.

"Fairfarren, Alice," He mother whispered back and with the end of that whisper she didn't inhale again. Her mother's hand went limp in her own and the color faded from her cheeks. Alice leaned over her mother's body and began to weep as she had never done before.


	11. Alice Goes Home

A/N: This will probably be my shortest chapter :) But don't worry, Alice is going to Return to Underland...her home

* * *

Alice stood in the great hall of the Ascot's home. Today was her mother's remembrance gathering and her funeral. Alice wore an ebony dress and her face was covered in a black veil. Her sister had come today with little three-day- old Robert stuck to her side. Both the girls had held each other and wept more for the passing of their mother.

"She lived a good life, she was a wonderful person." Margaret said, Alice could only nod her head in response. Now Alice stood feeling very alone. Annabelle and Hamish were going to escort her to the funeral where they would bury their mother out in the Kingsleigh's plot of land. She was waiting for the couple now, as they were bidding guests goodbye from the home and telling those that were invited to the burial that they would see them shortly. Alice paced the great hall and wished to get out of the black clothes. Her mother had lived such a life and they shouldn't be sad. It was a time where life was going to take her some place for now and she was with the man she truly loved. Alice knew this very well. She also knew that she was going to head back to Underland today. It was time. She would bid fairfarren to her mother and to her sister and her nephew. Then she would return home just like everyone else would. Alice paced another time only to be startled by a visitor. "Alice, my condolences truly." Henry said and came up to give her a hug Alice accepted it warmly and thanked him for his sorrow.

"You're mother was quite the plucky thing." He said with a laugh. "I love the spirit she had even when she was lying sick."

"Speaking of lying, I wish you hadn't to me." She said and looked at him sternly. "But it's not a day of bringing up past grievances. It's a day to say goodbye. And I wanted to say goodbye to you just in case I didn't see you later."

"Goodbye? What do you mean Alice?"

"It's time for me to go to my real home, Henry. You have been such a great friend and support. I can't thank you enough." Henry looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"You haven't forgotten my proposition have you?" He asked and pulled out a box. She smiled when she looked at it but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I will not marry you. Go on with Hamish and teach him to be a proper business partner to his father, and make sure his digestion doesn't get to…undigestiony." She said with a smile.

"Ready to go, Alice?" Annabelle said and took Alice's arm to lead her out to the carriage.

"May I come as well?" Henry asked Hamish who must have agreed to it. The four piled in the car and Alice provided a weak smile.

"I guess this is my time to say goodbye to all of you. I am headed off to go my real home and I am afraid there may be a chance that you will never see me again."

"Don't be foolish, Alice!" Henry cried out but Annabelle hushed him.

"Are you going to be with Tarrant?" She asked and Alice gave a quick nod. "Then that is where you belong. I truly wish there may be a way in which you could come back for Hammy and my wedding next spring."

"You all know we are going to a funeral, why is there so much happy talk?" Hamish asked and shot the conversation dead. The rest of the carriage ride to the burial plot was silent. They didn't speak another word to each other as they gathered around the mausoleum. Alice quickly went to her sister's side and looked down at her nephew. Her sister smiled at her and whispered

"I think he knows that this is a time for quiet. He hasn't fussed all day. He is going to be such a smart person just like Dad was."

"You just make sure you find someone as wonderful as mom to go with him through life." Margaret gave a quick nod of her head and the two fell quiet for the ceremony. It was short and bittersweet, just the way their mother would have like it Alice pondered to herself. She stepped forward and laid a rose on the coffin and turned away with Margaret as they covered their mother's still body. Alice looked up and smiled to the clouds knowing that she must have been looking down on the two of them.

"What are you doing this afternoon, Alice?" Margaret asked and pulled Robert close. "Come to our house if you aren't too tired and spend some time with Lowell, Robert, and me." She said. Alice politely declined.

"Margaret, I need to go. And I have to admit to you that I may not see you for awhile. But I will come to visit if I get back."

"Where are you going Alice?"

"It's complicated," Alice said and spotted McTwisp leaping through the bushes. "But know that I love you."

Margaret sighed at her sister's peculiar behavior but hugged her anyways.

"I will always love you Alice." She smiled and placed her forehead on her younger sister's. "Fairfarren (right?) Alice."

"Fairfarren, Margaret." She kissed her nephew on the forehead, she kissed her sister roughly on the cheek, and then Alice flew past them both to follow McTwisp.

The women ran hard and fast until she spotted the rabbit hole. She knelt down, took a deep breath, and tumbled in. She appeared in the hall of doors and look around. Grabbing the key, she took the pilshelver and went to the smallest door in the corner. Alice took a deep breath as she tied her blue undergarment around her, threw open the door and threw her hands up to the Underland sky. "I'm home!" She laughed. Then Alice took off running down the path to the tea party. She laughed and leaped the whole way there finally feeling like she belonged.


	12. Home Is Where the Heart Is

A/N: Thank you for the Reviews I have received and the patience for these upcoming chapters! Keep reading and reviewing! And now onto some good Halice tidbits :)

* * *

Tarrant sat in his arm chair thoroughly annoyed with the fact that Time had awoken him yet again. He had looked around to see if anyone was approaching his table but everything was still.

"You stupid clock," He muttered to the pocket watch. "No one is here and you've woken me up."

"Close." Time croaked and the ticking began very slowly. "McTwisp said close."

"Technically she hops and skips above our heads." He said and glared at Time. "Which I prefer mine to be on the table and sleeping right now." Tarrant looked up at March Hare who slept at the end of the table quite loudly. He crossed his head again and tucked his chin into his chest.

"Fine, I will just sleep for sleeping's sake with or without your help." He fumed at Time. He closed his eyes but was disturbed by breaking sounds. Of course the creatures of Underland had to make it impossible for any amount of sleep to be possible out here. He just wanted to remain unconscious from the strife that was brewing throughout the land. It was almost as bad as when the Bloody Red Queen did sit on the throne. People were just losing their tempers and not their heads, which in ways was very similar and quite worse. The cracking and breaking sounds came much closer, soon followed by heavy breathing. It sounded as though someone who had been on a very long hike had come to his table. It was most likely some terrible beast that was hoping to steal some sweets from the party. Tarrant looked up and saw a blue skirt that met the ground. He raised his head even further and his eyes widened.

"Alice!" He cried out and jumped up immediately. She was already laughing and running up and across the table to meet him. She flew into his arms and he spun her around, placing a small kiss in her neck.

"Hatter!" She said and she gripped the back of his head. His hat was on the table, knocked off in the embrace. "Oh, I'm home. I'm home!" She said and he pushed her away to get a good look at her. Her green eyes were underlined with black marks and they were red and puffy as though she had been crying a great many tears.

"What has happened?" He said and placed a thumb under one of her eyes.

"My mother has passed away. It was her time and I am happy she is back with Father. I will miss her terribly, I loved her so."

"Only as one can love a Mother." He said with a smile. "How long has she been gone?"

"Three days. We buried her this morning. There was no point in delaying anymore time. I followed McTwisp back down the rabbit hole and I am back. Here to stay." She said and drew close into him again. He closed his eyes and she held him so very tightly.

"Mirana will want to see you. We should be headed that way." He said as he stroked the back of her hair. Alice pulled back.

"Oh, does she know that I am back?"

"I am sure McTwisp has told everyone by now, dearest." He said with a smile.

'"How is the queen?" She said and closed her eyes. She looked distressed at his mention of the Majestic Monarch.

"I think she is having a fine time with her courtier. She has chosen Underland's future king. But Alice, please, let us be on our way." He said and pulled out a small bottle. "Would you care to walk with me? Or travel by hat?" He said. She took the bottle and smiled at him.

"I think the very best way to travel." She took a sip and shrunk down small enough to fit inside his hand. "But don't forget the upelkuchen. I don't want to be the size of your thumb for my whole visit to her Majesty."

"Of course not my small one. We aren't going to be changing sizes as fast as I can make you a hat?" He asked. She laughed.

"No, I prefer to be the proper Alice size." She said and he picked her up, placing her on his hat. She sat on the brim and Tarrant strode forward down the path to Marmoreal.

* * *

The two followed the path and Alice had climbed down to his shoulder. She was quiet most of the trip and he had taken the time to explain to her the latest thoughts and muses he had. He began to worry when she still did not speak. Perhaps the pishelver had finally done her in. He glanced over and saw her looking around at the little villages that were beginning to take shape on the path to the castle.

"How be you, my fine lady." He asked and she looked over at him, clearly pulled from deep thought.

"What are these?" She inquired gesturing toward a house.

"These are because of what you have brought to us. Peace. People are no more afraid they are going to be losing their heads. Which is quite good for my trade you know." He said with a large smile. She smiled back at him and looked around.

"Is this where we stopped the last time I was here." She said and looked around. Tarrant mimicked her glance and nodded.

"Indeed this is where we stopped."

"Is your family settling back into where they belong?" She looked at the houses. She wouldn't find a hat business beside the one he owned and was once again beginning to operate.

"No," He said and she placed a tiny hand on his cheek.

"Oh but I would love to meet them. Are they still in hiding?"

"I am afraid to say that I am the only Hightopp remaining. After the Jabberwocky left most of them as dust, the Red Army quickly disposed of the rest. I survived because of Mirana." He said and glanced forward.

"Oh Hatter, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pry open old scars like that." She said and nuzzled into his neck. He smiled as she did so, it tickled him slightly but he liked the way her body was now warming up the side of his neck.

"The Red Queen will be taken down. For the sake of my family, even if I need to go and do it myself."

"But I thought that I was the one who was coming to defeat her.""

"Alice, thinking thoughts like that can lead to dangerous actions. Iracebeth wants the Queen to face her, the slightly tricky part of that is Mirana doesn't kill."

"Hmm, I suppose I could see that as a problem." She said and rested her head on his jaw bone.

"But, focusing on the tall in life, Underland is yet again prospering." He stopped as a couple of young children ran in front of the pair. One was chasing the other with a stick and yelling "Downal bluddy behg hed!"

"Oh children nowadays are so wonderfully clever." Tarrant said with a sigh.

"I feel as if I didn't see any when I was in Underland before. I guess I just thought that you just were and that no one ever new comes to Underland." Tarrant couldn't help but laughing at the statement she had made but quickly stifled it with his hand.

"That is some large wonderful ideaing coming out of that glorious mind of yours. We Underlandians have children, we grow up, and sometimes we even die." He said with a smile. Alice grew silent again and watched them.

"Annabelle said she wanted seven of them. Seven little children. She asked me if it sounded wonderful." She said and Tarrant looked out of the corner of her eye to see her look forward.

"Did you think it sounded wonderful?"

"Crazy and mad as well. But I couldn't imagine starting soon. There are still things that are not done." She said and smiled up at him.

"There is certainly time to be had with you Alice." He said and looked forward now. They still had quite a long journey to the castle but Alice was falling captive to her thoughts again. And Hatter's mind began to work as well.

.


	13. Alice Goes Forth to the Queen

Hatter approached the city a little before sun down that same day. He took Alice, who was safely tucked against his neck and awoke her gently. She stirred in his hand and he lay her on the grass. "Awake little one." He said and she sat up.

"We are here already?" She asked and sat on her rear in the grass. Tarrant reached into his pocket for the cake and broke off a small crumb for her to eat. She ate it quickly and stretched into normal size. Her clothes, however, did not stretch with her. She turned beat red as She held the flowing material to her bosom and it draped inches below her waist.

"I believe I can fix that." Tarrant said and reached into his side bag. He pulled out a dress the color of wispy clouds, the palest of blue dresses.

"I made it for you, when I was awoken one evening. I assumed it might come in handy." He said and turned after he had handed it to her. He heard footsteps and kept his eyes closed. He probably should have had her grow a little earlier on in their trip. But the deed was already done and mended. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned. Alice held her arms out so that he could see the beautiful work he had created.

"You look like a dream," He said and smiled at her. Alice pinched him and he jumped out of shock.

"Did you wake up and find something different?" She said and shot him a playful smile. He looked at her and shook his head, rubbing his arm. "Then you aren't dreaming." She said and wrapped her arm in his. "Now care to escort me to Marmoreal?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"Of course, fair one." He said and he led her into the city, her arm entwined in his. He felt so strong and proud with her hanging on him like that. Like he could go out and conquer all the impossibles just for her. He smiled his crooked smile and did his best to look forward. The city gates were closed and the Hatter went to pull on the doors.

"Who goes there?" A White soldier stuck his head out from a door at the side of the gate.

"It is Tarrant Hightopp, the Queen's Royal Hatter, I am escorting Alice Kingsleigh, our land's champion, to the Queen's presence.

"Alice Kingsleigh? Really?" The guard ran out and up to the girl. Tarrant tucked her a little protectively, more for his own peace of mind that for her safety.

"Indeed, I am Alice. I have returned to Underland. Please, I really do wish to see the Queen." She said and looked at the pawn, clinging to Tarrant's arm.

"Well of course you can, Champion." He said and pulled on a lever. The gates began to creak open but the guard halted the two before they entered. "I should warn you the Queen is going to be rather upset you are up now Tarrant. Her wedding is in nearly a week."

"Wedding?" Alice asked and let go of his arm.

"Oh, I'd nearly forgotten. Who is making her dress?"

"The problem is that her Majesty couldn't find someone she trusted. So be prepared to meet a very cranky Monarch. You will probably be assigned to her dress work." He said. Tarrant looked to Alice. All he really wanted to do was spend time with the returned Champion, not designing the Queen's dress. But she was royalty and he simply would not be allowed to say no.

"Who is the Queen marrying?" Alice asked.

"The Gavin fellow I told you about." He said and looked forward trying to hide how upset he was that his time would be monopolized with designing.

"Does this make you sad?" She said and looked at him with her enticing green eyes.

"Not particularly. Why would you ask?"

"It's just that I thought-well-I thought that maybe you wouldn't tell me you liked Mirana because you felt I would laugh at you," She said and stopped him, placing her hands on his arms. "It's just because, you know, because you said it was complicated and that she was above you and-"

"Alice, why is it you either speak too little or speak too much." He said and placed a finger under her chin. Her cheeks were red and she couldn't look him in the eyes. "Mirana is my Queen and she is my employer. I have no feelings for her besides as a dear friend." He said and began to laugh madly at her strange inquiry.

"Oh, well. Perhaps I should speak less."

"Speak muchly." He said and winked at her. It caused Alice to turn an even deeper shade of red. The two strode up the road, arm in arm again, into the Queens palace. They were greeted by two very large lions who sat at the door.

"Is it?" One said very gruffly and the other gave a large nod of his huge mane. The two bowed. "Welcome, Alice the Curious, to the great halls of Marmoreal. Without you this place wouldn't be." They growled and Alice looked at them.

"Thank you," She said very quietly and Tarrant kept leading her deeper into the great marble hall. The place seemed so much larger than it was before when he was working in the halls. He hoped he could remember the way into the throne room and possibly even to Mirana's dressing quarters if she was not seated on the throne itself. He took Alice's left hand in his as he swept his right about her waist. She looked at him nervously but he smiled at her.

"Tell me, fair one, do you think I would lead you into harm's way. Relax. We are standing before Mirana, not Iracebeth." He whispered into her ear and smiled. She relaxed against his body now and let him guide her further into the castle. Many courtiers stopped their conversations and looked at her as the two passed. Alice kept her head and vision straight. _She must be so overwhelmed_ He thought to himself. He should have kept her in his house for the night. She had just lost her mother and come to a new world in the same day. The Hatter felt very imprudent and almost turned to bring her back to the familiar table. But they had come so far and she was a strong girl. She would be able to find rest in the safety of the walls of Marmoreal. One never knows when Iracebeth would come around anyways. She would make her whereabouts more public as soon as she knew Alice was here. And even though he would like to believe that she would be safe with just him and his sword he couldn't believe that right now.

"Hatter?" A small voice ripped Tarrant from his thinking and the two stopped. He looked behind his shoulder to see Mally, standing at the door of one of the great rooms of literature. "What are you doing away from the table?" The mouse squeaked and bounded up to Hatter, putting a paw gently on his leg.

"Alice is back," He said and the girl turned.

"Mallymkun," She said and bent down to give the mouse a pat. Tarrant frowned when the mouse backed away and shot a frown at the woman. "How are you doing?" She asked the rodent with a large smile.

"Well I was doing well until I received some terrible news." Mally raged. Alice put a hand out to her.

"Oh Mally, are you ok? Is everyone fine,"

"Oh everyone's fine. I think I must be dreaming." She said and stuck Alice with her small hatpin.

"Ow!" The girl said and fell back.

"Mally what was that for?" Tarrant said and helped Alice up.

"I just wanted to make sure she was real and not a figment of my imagination."

"Usually I think you stick yourself before you stick the other person." Alice said and grimaced.

"Oh, well sorry _Champion_." She responded but her brows were still furrowed at the human girl.

"Have you seen the Queen?" Tarrant said hoping to distract Alice from Mally's poor manners.

"She is in her throne room. Are you bringing Alice to her?" The mouse said, a smile returning to her small face.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Are you returning to the table tonight?" She asked, her tiny paws clutched together in front of her small body.

"No, I think I shall be staying with Alice in Marmoreal. However, if you would like to go stay with Thackery and fill the silly lad in then that would be a delight."

"Whatever you say, Hatter." Mally said, a depressed air about her.

"I'm sorry about her poor manners, love. Usually she is much more agreeable when old friends come to visit." He said and smiled at her. Alice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All is forgotten. I know that I cause quite a stir in Underland every time I come calling." She said with a smile and wrapped her arms in his again. He smiled at this and placed his hand on her delicate, feminine one. "Now lead me to the throne room, Hatter!" She said.

"Yes, my lady!" He said with a mad laugh. He led her up the hall further until they were halted once again by two very pale and very blonde men dressed from the neck down in chainmail. Hatter smiled at them and stuck his chest out. "Open the doors for the return of the Champion. I bring Alice Kingsleigh of Curiosity, to her Majesty the White Queen Mirana." He said to the knights. They looked at each other and then to Alice.

"I really am Alice." She said with a smile and they quickly snapped back to formation. Each opened a door to the throne room with one of his arms.

Mirana sat at the end of the great foyer. Each of the Tweedles stood a small sword in their hands at the foot of her throne. Mirana was impatiently tapping her finger on the edge of her throne chair, Chess was floating above, grabbing on to the end of one of the arms of her throne chair.

"I may be an enchanting cat, your majesty, but I in no way am pure magic. I can't just make you a dress from nothing. And I don't think I could just sew you one right up. Is there no other master seamster in all of Underland?" Chess purred. Mirana placed her hand on her eyes.

"Your highness, you have visitors." One of her courtiers spoke up and the Queen's attention drew upward.

"Tarrant!" She exclaimed and stood. Tarrant smiled and pushed Alice ahead of him.

"Why, it's Alice." She said and ran quickly, her hands curled daintily up at shoulder height. She embraced the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You've returned." Tarrant saw that the Queen's attention looked back to him. He nodded at her with a triumphant smile and she smiled back at him. "I am so glad you are back," She said and took the younger woman's hand, leading her toward the throne. Tarrant followed behind them at a safe distance and smiled when Mirana had Alice sit in a small chair by her side. Tarrant went beyond the two to stand at the side of the chair Alice sat in. Mirana looked lovingly at the Champion. "I am so glad you have returned now as well! I will be marrying Underland's future king in five days. Certainly you will stay and see us marry, won't you?" She said with a smile on her face. Alice gave a firm nod to her head, then gently reached out and placed a hand on Mirana's.

"My Queen," She said with a weak smile.

"Please, Alice, call me Mirana. We are good friends and we don't need silly name titles with one another." She said with a warm smile. Alice gripped her hand tighter and smiled back.

"If I may ask a question,"

"Anything!" The Queen said with grandeur.

"I would like to stay in Underland." She said and Mirana looked at her with curiosity.

"Hmm, I suppose we may be able to work this out if you really decide that's what you desire. But Alice, this isn't your world."

"It is as much my home now then anything."

"Your Highness, if I may," Tarrant requested to interrupt and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Go on, Hatter," She said and looked up to him.

"Alice has just buried her Mother this morning and her sole kin is married off to another man. In speaking, your Majesty, Alice has nowhere to go in her land." He said. Mirana raised her eyebrow at him and looked at Alice.

"Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so," Alice replied, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Then you shall call Underland your home, Alice." The Queen smiled and spread her hand out across the throne room. Hatter smiled and looked down at the girl.

"Alice, I shall have my courtiers bring you to a spare room I have in my west wing." She said to the exhausted woman. Tarrant smiled down at her and began to help her up.

"Tarrant, I am afraid you will have to let Alice get comfortable on her own. I will be needing your presence in my sewing room. We have a dress to make and only five days until the wedding!" The Queen said and rose from her throne. "Sleep well Alice, I know you will probably go to bed soon enough. You look exhausted dear one." She placed a hand on Alice's cheek.

"Good evening, your Majesty." Alice said and bowed to Mirana. Mirana walked down the hall and the Tweedles quickly went to her side.

"I will meet you in the sewing room in ten minutes, Tarrant. I am sorry again this is on such short notice but you were a bit…pre occupied for such a very long time." She said and smiled at Hatter before exiting the throne room. Alice looked up at him and gave him a very weary grin. Tarrant put a hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Alice leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"You rest well tonight, my fair Alice." He said and looked at her.

"I will. Are you coming to visit me later?"

"Don't wait for me, you silly dear. You need to get your wonderful sleep tonight so that you may be rested up for being rallied into a big day in a few more night falls." She smiled. Chess reappeared beside the two.

"Alice," He said and looked at her with friendly eyes. "It's good to see you are really here and not in the Evaporating world. How are you, love?" He asked, his eyes looking over her face.

"Doing well, a bit tired." She said.

"And so we must be getting her to her room now."

"It really is good to have you back." Chess said with a spin. "Rest well." Then just as quickly as he reappeared he disappeared.

"That old cat. He's quite the animal,"

"Indeed," Alice said with a yawn. Tarrant leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I will fetch one of the ladies to help you to your room so you don't collapse from exhaustion on the way. We don't want to see a fallen Champion do we?" He said with a laugh. Alice pressed her head into his chest and he placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Rest well, my dear fair one." He said and she hugged him.

"Thank you Hatter."

"For what?" He said with a laugh.

"For everything you have done for me." She said and pulled away. A lady was waiting at the doors for her. "I'm here to escort Alice to her bed chambers." She said.

"Oh, good Mirana has provided you with a guide. Now sleep well and have good dreams." Tarrant said and pushed her gently toward the door. Alice looked back and smiled one last time at him. Oh how that smile could make him melt. She needed to be prepared for another question coming her way. One that Tarrant needed to ask her this time. He took a deep breath when he thought about it then after she was gone he took a side door that would lead him to the Queen's royal sewing room


	14. Hemlines and Secrets

A/N: And just so you know this is just a lot of Tarrant and Alice fluff...I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Alice slept for a long time. When she awoke she felt so much the more rejuvenated. She arose and went to the looking glass. A small bowl and pitcher sat in front of it on the table and she poured the water into the bowl. She splashed her face with the cold water. It woke her from the little portions of sleep that still remained and she wiped her face with a towel. Next she went to the curtains of her room and flew them open. She looked out and saw that it was nearly noon. A door opened from behind and she turned to see a lady in waiting standing at the door. "Oh good, you are up. We ladies were getting worried after awhile that you weren't sleeping but really were dead." She smiled and brought a dress in. She laid it on Alice's bed along with a fresh petticoat and other various garments.

"Oh, have I slept till noon?" She said. The lady laughed as she came over to Alice.

"You've slept for almost two days straight. You must have been a very weary traveler. The Queen has been so preoccupied with her wedding that she has had us check in on you. It's another two days before the big event," She said with a wink. Alice looked out the window and onto the grounds. Various servants and animals were happily planting flowers and talking to them to have them grow big and happy. The castle was beginning to look like a place where a grand event like a royal wedding would take place.

"Marmoreal looks so beautiful." Alice said looking down.

"We are all so happy that Mirana has chosen her king. The lovable dear has been alone all this time and mostly in hiding due to her big headed sister." She said. "But now that things are right we are all flourishing, including her Majesty." She said. Alice smiled.

"I am sure it will be the biggest and most beautiful wedding in the whole land." She said and the lady put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need any help, dear duck, give me a holler. Tell them to send ole Harriette to attend you." She said with a smile. "I'll leave you to change and freshen up."

"Thank you, Harriette. But where did you get that fine dress."

"The Mad Hatter knows that you've come from your world with nothing and the kind dear has spent a couple late nights making you some pretty little things after he was finished for the day with Mirana. Rumor has it that her dress is just about done anyways. Of course you can ask him yourself. He will be visiting you after lunch to make you your dress for the wedding." She said. Alice smiled.

"I will see you later then Harriette?"

"Of course, I'll be bringing you your lunch, duck." She said with a smile. "Until then." Harriette left the room and Alice went over to look at the dress that Tarrant had designed for it. It was the most deep ocean blue color she had ever seen, the neckline was round and scooped down low enough to be feminine but not obscene. The bodice was fairly plain, the way Alice liked it, but the skirt was the opposite. At the end of the skirt there were different shapes and designs. A rabbit, a potion bottle, some scissors, a sword. It was a story book for all the things she had done. There were black lacey fingerless gloves to go with the design. Alice changed as quickly as possible out of the red dress that Tarrant had made her earlier and placed it gently on the bed next to the new dress. She swapped her undergarments out and quickly pulled the new dress over her head. The bodice accentuated her hips, giving her a very beautiful womanly curve. The skirt was then full and flowing, she felt like a princess in her special ball gown. She looked at herself in the looking glass now. The dress was such a contrast to her pale complexion but it was a good contrast. It didn't make her look like she had died, the gray pale her mother had been. But it still showed how fair a woman she was. Alice almost didn't recognize herself and a lady in waiting gasped as she came in.

"Why Alice, you look stunningly beautiful. The Hatter is going to have to carefully design your dress to mute you or you might even outshine Mirana in beauty." She said. She held a brush and clips in hand and smiled. "Of course I am not going to help you look less gorgeous, seeing as I am doing your wonderful hair this morning." She smiled. "My name is Beezy. It's short for Beatrice." She smiled and walked up to Alice. She touched a few strands of her hair and then pulled a stool up. Alice stood patiently as her hair was pulled and tucked onto her head. She slightly enjoyed the pampering she was getting but would never admit that to anyone, she could barely even admit it to her better self.

"Alright love, I think that's all that needs to be done, have a look." Alice looked up finally and into the looking glass for a final time. A small amount of her hair was brought up and beautifully twisted, while golden coils hung around her face. The rest of her hair cascaded down her back. Alice didn't even recognize herself.

"Is this what palace living is like." She whispered to herself. The lady in waiting must have heard her because she laughed.

"Why, when you have done as much as you have for our country, you should be pampered like this every day." She smiled and kissed Alice's cheek from behind. Harriette entered the room as Beezy was adjusting some coils ever so slightly.

"Why Alice, you are simply a wonder! That Hatter sure knows how to clothe you. Well done on her hair as well there Beezy. You have quite the touch yourself my dear." She smiled and placed a tray of food on the table on the furthest side of the room. There were sandwiches, tea, cookies, and fruit piled on it and two plates and cups were being set out by Harriette. "You still have to approve but the Hatter was wondering if he could come in a bit early and dine with you." She said with a sly smile. "I told him I would ask and packed an extra plate just in case. What would you like me to tell him?" She asked and motioned for Beezy to come to her side

"Tell him of course!" Alice said. "Will you be joining us as well?"

"No, no we have things we need to do. Plus we have promised some others that we would dine with them this evening. I'll send him in as we go out then. See you later duck." She replied and pulled Beezy out of the room. Alice stood in anticipation for Tarrant's entrance. He came in, head down, his fingers on the edge of his hat.

"Good afternoon, fair one." He said and removed his hat, bowing to her. He finally looked up and halted mid bow when he caught a glimpse of her. Slowly he straightened himself and she stood, her hands at her side, as he looked her over.

"Do I look alright?" She asked. His mouth hung open still and mechanically he placed his hat back on his head.

"You look-" He said and stopped. She felt a little under pressure as he continued to stand and stare at her. Finally she realized that he was stuck in his Mad Hatter thoughts.

"Hatter."

"Sorry, I'm fine." He said and smiled at her. "You look absolutely radiant, Alice." He said and came up to her, placing a hand gently on her cheek.

"It's going to be very hard to make Mirana outshine you on her wedding day."

"Well, let's have some lunch and we can talk while we eat." She said with a smile and motioned for the table.

"Right," He said and looked her over again. He quickly went ahead of her and pulled her chair out so that she could sit down. Then he sat across from her. "I'm sorry, Alice, for all the looking. It's just now I ask what is the difference between Alice the Curious and a shooting star?" He said. She blushed violently and looked up at him. He smiled at her and she laughed.

"I really do love this dress, Tarrant. It's simply beautiful in design. I can't wait to see what you have designed for Mirana." She said.

"Well, it is quite the dress." He said and reached into the bag he had brought along. "Oh, I forgot to give Harriette this to go with that dress, "He said and pulled a black hat from the bag. It was in the shape of a heart and had a few feathers coming from the top.

"It's just a beautiful," She breathed and quickly took it from him and placed it on her head.

"You are just as beautiful." He said and Alice knew it was more to himself then it was to her so she didn't respond to it. "Are you feeling more rested?" He asked her and looked up.

"Very. I was told I slept for a very long time." She said and looked up.

"Almost two days. I was growing worried about you, but they wouldn't let me in to see if you were dead or not." He said with a smile. "Silly lickspiddle ladies."

"I am sure they were doing it for my dignity. I am sure I did not look very presentable sleeping while as tired as I was." She said with a smile and a laugh. "Since I have missed so much, how is the wedding going?" She asked and brought the conversation to something other than how attractive she looked. Tarrant shook his head and smiled.

"Of course. Well it's certainly going to be a very big event. The ceremony will start in exactly two days from now; we'll most likely spend that whole morning preparing Mirana for the celebration. She wanted her dress to be quite large and intricate. Though it is very beautiful, if I am allowed to brag a little." He said with a gap toothed smile.

"Of course. I doubt you are capable of making anything less than a masterpiece."

"Anyways. She wants to the bridesmaids in a murky brown color." He said. "I think it will go very nicely with you." He said and looked at her.

"Well, I certainly don't want to take away any attention from Mirana, it is _her_ big day after all." Alice said and took another bite of the sandwich.

"That is very true. We shant want to pull away from the leading lady." He laughed again and took a sandwich for himself. Alice loved eating with Tarrant, the way the two laughed together and told all sorts of unbelievable stories. Tarrant knew how to cheer her up more than anyone else she ever knew was able to. Her heart swelled and she was certain she was in love him. But she wasn't going to do anything now about it, not with Mirana's wedding only 48 hours away…or however many hours were in a day in Underland times two.

"Well, fair one, should we get along with designing your dress." Tarrant asked. Alice smiled and looked over at him.

"But you mysteriously know all my size measurements. This dress fits like a glove, flattering me in just the right places."

"I am a hatter; I am good at estimating other's sizes. I just want to make this fit just right." He got up and stepped outside the room briefly. He reemerged with a beautiful almost black but brown dress that was already made.

"But it's already finished!" Alice laughed.

"Just try it on to humor me love." He said. Alice sighed and Tarrant turned around. How much more of a gentleman could he be? She was wearing her undergarments; he really truly would see nothing. For his sake Alice switched dresses as quickly as she could. A row of carefully sculpted roses were colored a deep brown and made up the sleeves that draped ever so slightly off her shoulders and came around in a full circle, gracing her chest bones. The bodice had buttons down the front and pleats starting in a V shape sloping in toward her hips and then all around the bodice. The skirt had a very light lace design. Alice loved the feel and look of it and did a slight twirl before she told Tarrant he could turn around. His jaw dropped again and he smiled. "Only a couple adjustments," He said and reached into his outer coat's pocket to retrieve needle and thread as well as some scissors. He quickly got to work, removing his hat and had her stand on the stool. He ever so gently began to hem the bottom of her skirt. "Alice, when you marry I wish to design your dress for you. I have the very best design that would make you look so radiant." He said. She laughed at him a little and when he looked up with seriousness in his eyes

"Of course you may design my dress, Hatter. I just think it's going to be a little while until I marry." Alice said and half smiled down at him. Hatter went back to focusing on hemming the needle and thread.

"Alice, are you not thinking about getting married because the man you love is in your old world?" He asked. Alice looked into the mirror and watched in work through it.

"No, Tarrant I have nothing left in the other world except for my sister and nephew." She said. She saw him pause in his work as if capturing a thought and continued.

"What about you, are you ever going to tell that girl that you love her?" She said, masking the pain she had in seeing him with someone else.

"First off, I love a woman," He said and straightened. He took Alice's hand and helped her off the stool.

"That was quick." She said. He smiled.

"It's my trade, lass." He whispered thickly.

"Right," She said and looked back into the looking glass. He stood behind her and pulled her bodice a little tighter, to better hug her curves. He held the fabric with some pins then threaded his needle again. His hands moved quickly. "I'm sorry I called her a girl, I didn't mean any harm by it." She said and he looked up at her.

"I just want it to be recognized that she is a capable human being and is able to handle whatever comes her way." He said. "Rather quick adjustments, my dear. You are done." Alice spun to look at him.

"You never answered my question," She said and grabbed his arm.

"Oh? Which one, my curious puzzle?" He asked.

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked. The Hatter smiled and then grabbed Alice to him. He gripped the back of her head and bent her back slightly, kissing her. Alice didn't respond at first, clearly startled by his sudden action. As his mouth began to move against hers, she responded. The kiss grew deep and Alice loved the way it made her feel. His hand that held her head now held her cheek; his other was supporting her lower back. The kiss made Alice feel things she never realized she was able to before and she brought her hands to Tarrant's red hair, twining them in. She felt like she couldn't breathe but she didn't want to let go either. Finally Tarrant broke the kiss. He kissed her one more time on the lips, very gently. Her lips tried to follow his but he smiled, pulling his tight against his face.

"I believe I just did." He said and Alice threw her arms around him. She hugged him close and he laughed gently.

"Tarrant, I am so…I mean…I am so very glad it's me." She said and she put one of her hands on his chest, the other draped over his shoulder still.

"Well it couldn't possibly be anyone else, I mean I don't think it is. Because you are the only girl I have kissed and I can't remember kissing anyone else. And I never dreamed I would kiss a girl as beautiful as you and I think Alice that I-"

"Tarrant." Alice said and broke off his rant.

"I love you." He said. "Thank you, I'm fine." He stroked her face with his knuckles and smiled at her.

"I love you," She whispered and he kissed her forehead. Tarrant smiled at her and held her closer.

"I suppose this means that you certainly will be staying in Underland," He asked.

"Indefinitely." She said and kissed his lips on her own accord.

"Hatter!" Cried a man from the hall "The Queen needs you to finish the last bridesmaid, then return to her for the final veil fitting." The voice flew into the room.

"Well, my fair lady. I must be on my way. I will be back later though, I promise."

"It's only a couple days until all this silliness is over." She said and he smiled at her.

"Now you're starting to see life as the same size." He said. She smiled and reached for his hat, placing it on his head.

"Somebody I love very much once told me that." She said. Tarrant leaned forward and kissed her once more and left. Alice gave a large sigh and landed on the bed, bursting at the seams.

* * *

A/N: Here is the idea I was going with for Alice's bridesmaid dress: /2010/04/ victorian-wedding-dress/ (all rights and designs reserved to that company...speaking of which I probably should mention I don't own any characters aside from ones that you know are made up. but i think that's silly to put in these most of the time because of course I am basing it off of someone else...that's why it's a fan fict :))


	15. Enter Queen Mirana Castling

Alice didn't see Tarrant later that day or the next one. She was kept entertained with some visitors and of course the Ladies in Waiting wanted to hear about everything that her world was. What the ladies wore for style and what types of men she met. Alice was glad for a way to distract the time. She went to bed early the night before the wedding so that she would be fully rested. She now was awakening the day of and one could tell the entire castle was in a tizzy. Ladies in waiting were running around and trying to dress all the courtiers in their bridesmaid dresses. Alice went to the looking glass and splashed cold water on her face. She could move slowly, she had her dress here and fitting like a charm and Beezy would be in soon enough to fix her hair. She slid out of her pajamas and began putting her underclothes on. As she slipped the dress on over her head she heard a knock on the door. "Just a moment," She called to the guest and quickly pulled her dress down. She smoothed out the skirt and buttoned the buttons. Then she went to the door and opened it. There stood a dapper man in a top hat looking down at her, his mass of red hair slightly tamed down for the day.

"Well, there's a bonnie lass if I ever did see one." He said and kissed her. She blushed, not used to the truth that their feelings were both out in the open. It still felt as if they were dodging around one another."I came to ask if I could escort you to the wedding today." He said. Alice laughed.

"Of course you can my fine bloke." She said and looked around. "But I've only just started getting ready and…"

"What have you been doing? The wedding starts in an hour." He laughed. Alice's eyes widened in disbelief. How could she have slept so late? She must have still been bone weary from the previous couple day's events, dreaming of her mother last night kept her longer in her dreamland then she must have thought.

"Oh but Beezy never came in to fix my hair."

"Why would she? It looks fine the way it is." He smiled and touched her golden curls. Alice smiled.

"Well, we should be making our way down to the great hall then shouldn't we? We don't want to delay this wedding do we? That would be terribly awful." She answered and wrapped her arm in his. "But we might not want to draw too much attention to ourselves today, it is Mirana's big day after all. And we can wait."

"Can we?" Tarrant smiled and looked at her again. Alice laughed.

"I think we have waited about a year and a half, a little more won't do us any harm." He kissed her cheek as he led her down the hall. Alice laughed at how he looked proud as peacock, yet mad as hatter, with her on his arm. Alice began to entertain thoughts of her own wedding today that would certainly mean she would be an Underlandian. If she married one of course she would have to be one. "Tarrant, if I married you, would I then be an Underlandian?" She whispered.

"Oh Alice, you dear, you already are one. You slayed our greatest enemy, I consider that an Underlandian deed."

"But I mean to everyone else?" She asked.

"Yes, then yes, it would. Now should we go on and see this marriage?" He said and adjusted his hat.

"Yes, please." She leaned against him as they made their way down the steps into the great hall. The ladies in waiting and courtiers were finishing their final touch ups and lining up, ready to start the wedding at any moment. Alice let go of the Hatter's arm and went to the window where she saw tons of creatures and beings sitting in wonderfully crafted chairs. The lawn looked beautiful and the flowers were the most beautiful hues of purple and teal. Alice smiled at the extravagancy of the wedding and turned in time to see the Lady of the Day herself. Mirana looked breath taking. Her wedding dress was the whitest of white and had a full skirt. Tarrant had sewn bead strands all into the skirt and she had small rose flowers place here and there. The bodice was the most intricate she had ever seen. Extra fabric had been added and was creating a ruffled look. A giant white rose was sewn into right side of her hip and ribbons hung from it. Her neck was adorned with a beautiful diamond choker. Her lips were less dark than usually, more of a gray then the deep brown they normally were. A beautiful diamond encrusted tiara sat upon her head. Alice smiled at her and ran up. Her white hair was curled up beautifully and Alice made sure not to disrupt them as she went in to hug her friend and Queen.

"Mirana, you look absolutely stunning," She said and gave the Queen a kiss on the cheek. Mirana ran a finger through Alice's hair and smiled.

"You look quite impressive yourself." She said and took a deep breath. "I wish we could just get this over with now." She said and put her fingers to her lips, as if trying to keep from hurling.

"Well, why can't we? You're the bride; you can decide when you are going to get married. I think everyone is here." She said looking around. Alice motioned to Tarrant and he came over.

"What is it fair one?" He asked and looked at Mirana. "All you alright your Majesty?"

"She's just ready to get married. Can you go and fetch Gavin, bring him to the priest already? We are ready to get this wedding started."

"Of course," Tarrant said and bolted off. Mirana brushed Alice's cheek with her knuckles and smiled.

"Thank you Alice." She looked out at all the citizens of Underland. "You would think me being such a public figure and whatnot that I would be used to all this attention." Alice gave the Queen a sympathetic smile.

"I don't think it's the attention that's causing you to buckle. It's a new adventure into life." She smiled. "You are never going to go back to being the same Mirana. You will become Mirana Castling, Queen alongside the King of Underland. You two will be a very powerful force to reckon with." She said.

"Your Majesty, we are ready for you," Called one of the courtiers.

"Oh, of course." Mirana said and kissed Alice on the cheek. "See you up there," She whispered and Alice smiled.

Alice followed one of the courtiers up to the front, clutching closely a bouquet of the most wonderful smelling purple flowers she had ever seen before. It calmed her nerves at walking in front of a bunch of things, beings, creatures, she didn't know and she made it to the altar without passing out. She stood and looked down the row at Tarrant who winked at her and Alice blushed. Her attention was soon drawn off him and onto Mirana who was now ascending down the aisle. Her veil was long and her skirt train was carried by two young girls. She moved forward fluidly and gracefully. Alice couldn't even tell in the least she was nervous. She just saw that the Queen stared at Gavin the entire time. She finally reached the altar and the two were asked to join hands. Alice was mesmerized by the handsome looking couple and paid no heed to the words that were being said. The only thing that broke her trance were the couple running down the aisle together and hundreds of creatures throwing flowers. Alice watched them leave and felt her elbow being grabbed.

"Hello, fair one." A familiar voice said in her ear and she turned to Tarrant. He smiled at her and took her hand, entwining her arm in his. "Are you ready for a party you will thoroughly enjoy?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I am so hoping that Underlandian parties are so much more interesting than my old world's. Tell me, do you Underlandians quadrille."

"No, my love, we don't even know what that is." He said and he picked Alice up and spun her around. "I couldn't take my eyes off you the whole ceremony. You outshine the queen my shooting star." He said and set her down.

"Well, let's get to the party before we're late!" She said and took his hand. Together the two went running down the aisle, laughing the whole way.

* * *

Tarrant was right about Underland parties, they were much more interesting! Alice pondered to herself. The great eastern hall of the castle was prepared for a wonderful party. A large banquet table filled with all sorts of exquisite foods Alice had never seen before. The party started out with a speech from Nivens McTwisp who, very nervously, congratulated the young couple and toasted to a wonderful kingdom growing between the two of them. Gavin gave Mirana a kiss before the two sipped their dark brown champagne. Alice laughed at their bliss and felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked over and Tarrant was beaming down at her, his eyes ever so slightly askew as they usually were. They were a magnificent shade of emerald. "This day was just perfect," Alice breathed to him and he tipped his champagne glass into hers.

"Would you care to join me in a dance?" He said and took her glass after she took a sip, placing it on the table. She gave a shy smile but extended her hand out for him to grab anyways.

"As long as it's not a quadrille." Said winked at him and he drew her close. He danced with her in a smooth gait, leading her along in the unfamiliar dance. Alice laid complete trust in his footsteps and found herself being twirled about. It was an exhilarating feeling and she found herself slightly saddened when the song clearly ended, its last few notes ringing about the hall. Courtiers clapped and Alice and her Hatter were torn from their own world to look at the Queen and her King now. They must have had the most beautiful dance together. Alice was torn because she wanted to see the two move together but at the same time had enjoyed her own steps with Tarrant. Alice looked over at him now, a small gleam in her eye.

"What are you up to, dear one?" He said with his crooked smile plastered to his face.

"There is a special costume at wedding celebrations in my world that I would very much like her Majesty and his Highness to enjoy." She said and left Tarrant's side. She came up besides Mirana and bowed deeply in front of the royal couple. "Mirana, my Queen, my I please suggest an idea I have to help better celebrate the conjunction of you and your husband." She said and looked at her with a smile. Mirana bowed her head slightly, encouraging her to continue. "You and the King should dance alone, your Majesty. A bride and groom dance, just the two of you."

"That is a wonderful idea my brilliant girl!" Gavin said with smile and turned to Mirana. "Whatever song you want dearest, I will be right there right with you." He said and Mirana's cheeks blushed deeply. She went over to the orchestra and Alice took the time to return to Tarrant.

"What did you say to them, fair one?"

"I just wanted to see them dance together, just the pair. So I told them they should choose a song and shine on the dance floor. A good way to show the subjects that they are completely in tune." She said and made up the last part. Tarrant didn't need to know Mirana's growing acceptance of her husband's adoration. He smiled at her again and motioned to the seats, pulling her chair out for her. Together the two watched Mirana and Gavin waltz across the dance floor. They were like beautiful swans, ducking and bowing with one another with such grace. Alice's heart was lighted with bliss at watching the two couples and she didn't notice that Tarrant had taken her hand. The dance ended too soon for Alice's enjoyment and she pulled her hand back to herself, clapping furiously for the beautiful couple.

"Come with me, Alice." Tarrant said and took her hand again.

Alice smiled at him and took his hand tightly. "What are you up to my mad man?" She asked with a confused smile.

"Just come," He said with a mischievous smile. She allowed herself to be led down a corridor and out to the balcony.


	16. Three's a Charm and a Dethroned Monarch

It was night now and the stars were thrown across the ink blue sky. She smiled at how breathtaking Marmoreal was at evening time and went to lean against the railing. Tarrant stood behind her still, muttering quietly to herself. Alice was so caught up in her own brilliant day; she was completely overwhelmed with the day's events again and her heart was bursting. How her Underland helped her forget her old world and replaced it with good feelings. Tarrant came to Alice's side now and took her arm, causing her to turn to him. "Alice," He began, his voice was a little shaky.

"Look!" Alice exclaimed and pointed to a shooting star that flew across the sky now. She looked over to see him smile at it and then he looked at her again.

"How is my fair Alice like a shooting star?" He said and looked at her. Alice gave a small smile and put her other hand in his.

"Let me think about it," She said and he fumbled in his pocket.

"Alice, I have a question for you," He said and looked her in the eyes, taking a deep breath. Alice's eyebrow's knit in confusion at his edgy posture and put a hand on his arm.

"Ask me anything, Hatter." She said and smiled. He quickly fell to his knee, so fast Alice was still unsure as to what was going on.

"Well, Alice, I should have asked you this long before you left. Really I should have jumped on the opportunity the first chance I realized it, but then I suppose you weren't sure yet and that the opportunity wasn't fully mature. And I mean you were mature and I couldn't-"

"Hatter," Alice said with a laugh to break his nervous ramble.

"Right. I'm fine." He said and took her hand. He reached into his pocket again and looked up at her.

"Alice Kingsleigh, will you….will you marry a Mad Hatter like me?" He said and looked up at her with his half smile. Alice's jaw dropped but inside she was smiling. Could her day get any more exciting? Alice looked down at him and forced her mouth to close and the corner to turn upward. He looked at her worriedly and she realized that she hadn't given him an answer.

"Of course, Tarrant Hightopp, of course I will marry you." She said. He howled his mad laugh and placed the ring on her finger. Then he stood up and caught her in his arms, twirling her around. He then gave her a kiss before he placed her back on the balcony.

"I'm sorry this came so suddenly, Alice. But I couldn't let you get away," He said with a smile and hugged her close again.

"We can't announce this until later though," Alice smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "I really was waiting a long time for this moment, my mad man, but it will have to be an us celebration." She said and placed her forehead against his now. "It still is Mirana's big day." She smiled. Tarrant laughed and took her hand in his.

"I suppose it still be." He said and looked into her eyes. "We should probably head back before they notice we are missing them." He took her by the waist and began to lead her back. They heard small foot falls and scratching as they headed back to the east wing for the celebration. Alice turned around to see a small mouse bound forward.

"Hatter!" The mouse exclaimed and then looked at Alice. "…and Alice." She said with dismay.

"Mally!" The Hatter turned and smiled at the small mouse. "What are you doing outside the celebration," He asked and bent down so that the mouse could climb into his hands.

"I could ask you two the same thing." She said with an indignant streak. Alice saw how much the mouse had aged, her brown fur was marked with gray streaks and her eyes looked weary as they had never before. Hatter laughed at the small creature.

"Alice and I were having a talk." He said and looked at her with a clever smile. Alice couldn't help but smile back and place her fingers on the ring.

"The King and Queen are about to make an announcement though, we'd best hurry back." She said and pulled the Hatter's thumb to indicate forward motion. Tarrant grabbed Alice's hand with his other and the three surged forward. They quickly took their seats at the table as Gavin and Mirana strode forward. Alice took the opportunity to look at the ring. It was very plain but Alice loved it at the same time. The band was of average thickness, made of beautiful white gold. The band tapered into the beautiful round diamond that was held by the tapered part of the band. It sparkled beautifully on her finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mally squeaked angrily at her and Alice looked up.

"What?" She whispered in surprise.

"Did you two-no! It can't be. On the Queen's wedding day?" The Hatter looked over and saw that Mally was making a small rodent sized scene.

"Mally!" He furiously whispered. "Hush the royal behg heds are speaking!" He said and Mally turned to him in shock. Alice turned forward to look at the two royals and smiled. Her day seemed to only increase in wonders as the hours went on. The two looked at one another and Gavin began to speak.

"My citizens of Marmoreal. Your Queen and myself wish to bless you all before you go off to your beds this evening! Thank you so much for attending our royal wedding and we trust that you have had the most wonderful time.

"I am afraid not!" A voice bounded down the halls. Everyone turned and a gasp came out of the crowd.

"Iracebeth!" Mirana said and stood. Gavin placed his hand and shoulder in front of her and nodded to one of the rabbits that stood by the secret door.

"Well, Mirana. Looks like you have gone off and found yourself a little follower here didn't you." She smiled, her lips so small for her enormous head. The Red Queen rode upon a giant leopard and her handcuff was still attached to her right wrist. The other half dangled loosely.

"Where is Stayne?" Mirana asked and indicated to the empty cuff.

"It's amazing how one's arm can fit through a handcuff when it's the size of a bone. He lost his head and I merely just…facilitated break him loose." She said with an evil smile. Mirana brought a hand to her mouth as if trying to cover more vomit. "I have heard Alice is back in town." She smiled and urged the leopard forward toward the center of the ceremony. Tarrant grabbed Alice's hand and his eyes turned a yellow color as he looked at the Queen. Alice did not want to draw any more attention to herself then what was already happening, half the crowd was looking at her now. The Queen followed their gaze and her eyes rested on Alice. "I see the rumors are true." Tarrant stood up and pulled Alice to her feet, placing himself in front of her.

"Don' dare touch 'is 'ere Champion." He said, his accent was thick and he pulled a hat pin from his pocket. Alice placed her hand on his arm, her left one.

"Ahhh so the little twerp's going to get married along with my sister. You two must think that everything is going to be fine and dandy." She turned the leopard to face Mirana now. "But the Red Queen is back to put you in Checkmate, my dear sister."

"You have been banished to the Outterlands!" Mirana cried and Iracebeth laughed.

"I have made my friends and they like the idea of my throne being regained, they miss the fact that they are recognized." She said and purposefully petted the leopard.

"Everyone is equal in my court." Mirana answered and Gavin moved to the side. He now had a sword in his hand and came to Mirana's side.

"Not everyone likes to be equal, some are always better. Fairfarren, my sister. We shall meet on the battlefield, yet." She said and turned her leopard toward the window. They bounded out and broke the glass. Gavin went to run after her with his sword but Mirana cried out for him to stop. Tarrant turned to Alice who was shaking now and hugged her close.

"Are you fine, my fair one?" He asked and touched her hair. Alice nodded and looked to Mirana now. The Queen was crying into her husband's arm. Alice brushed by Tarrant and went to the upset Monarch.

"Why? Why on this day?" She cried out and Gavin petted her head.

"I don't know, my pet." He said and kissed her forehead.

"My Queen," Alice said and came forth. "I will go and destroy her."

"No, Alice. Not yet. We need to know what she is up to." Gavin said and grabbed her arm. Tarrant moved forward and came to the King's side.

"You should go, enjoy your night. She won't come back, at least for a spell if she didn't stay to face you down tonight." Alice said. Mirana looked up at Alice.

"You are getting married?" She asked and looked at Alice's hand.

"Mirana, focus on your day, your night together. Forget about what's happened here. I will be your Champion again! Does that calm your nerves?"

"No Alice!" Tarrant said and grabbed her hand. Mirana looked to Gavin and took some deep breaths.

"Are you sure all will be fine, Alice?" The Queen asked and looked to her now.

"I promise." She said and the Queen turned to Gavin.

"We should go then." She kissed Alice on the cheek. "Thank you." Then Alice watched as Gavin led her off to the Royal Chamber's Hall.

* * *

A/N: I was looking online for ideas to make my own design of an engagement ring but I really loved this one and it said "Alice" to me so I decided to just describe it. Of course the design belongs to the jeweler. I was am just admiring his work in my writing :)

Alice's Ring . /details/ web/type /ring/id/4075


	17. Weddings, Colors, and Behg Heds

Tarrant was fuming mad at Alice right now. They stood outside the castle in the dark of the night. She had the Vorpal sword in hand and was sitting on the steps of the entrance. She looked so valiant and beautiful sitting there in the moonlight like that and it could almost make him forget what she had promised. But she had promised none the less. He looked down at her and she looked up.

"You don't have to sit out here." She said and looked forward now.

"An' leave yeh in 'arm's way?" He said, his accent was thick with his anger.

"Why are you angry with me?"

"Why did yeh promise tha' yeh would slay again? Yeh already put yehself in 'arms way fer Underland. Yeh can' do it again." He said and sat down next to her.

"I can do it Tarrant, I know I can. Iracebeth needs to be brought down."

"I agree. But an army can do it as well as yeh can. We can ban' t'gether an' defeat 'er as Underlandians. We will stay by yeh side." He said and she looked at him. He didn't want her thrown in death's sights again and Underland was no longer falling apart. They could come together to defeat the Red Queen and her army much better then she alone could. Defeating a single Jabberwocky and defeating a whole army were two different stories. There were no longer representatives for the Queen's heads in this war. There was going to be blood for blood, as much as Mirana didn't like that idea.

"We need to make a plan." Alice interrupted his thoughts and he looked over at her.

"That is an excellent idea." He looked at her and Alice smiled at him.

"We need to see how big her army really is and how long she plans on hiding out before she makes her attack.

"Well, fair one, as much as I love the idea, the only problem is that you must talk to the Queen before anything is done." He said. Alice put her head in her hands and sighed.

"I can't do that to her. We've already ruined the wedding day with our engagement and then Iracebeth…she needs time to just be with Gavin alone. They won't have much time once we beginning preparing for this war." She said and looked at him.

"And the wedding." He said with a smile. Alice looked at him and he smiled at her, giving her a rough kiss on the cheek.

"How can you talk about wars and weddings?" She said with a laugh.

"I was thinking about words that begin with the letter w. It's the letter m but only turned in another viewpoint." He said with a smile. "Know what else begins with the letter M?"

"Marriage." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Clever woman, fair one." He said.

"But shouldn't we wait until the war is finished."

"And do you know what that could happen. It took thirteen years for the reign of the Red Queen to finally end. We move at a mad dash, Alice." He said with a smile. "Because mad is the only way I live." Alice smiled and stroked his cheek with her smooth palm.

"I suppose I should grow used to this pace." She said and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Now, what do you think about going inside and getting a nice cup of tea in front of the fire instead of sitting out here like silly ninnies waiting for a Queen who has already left." He said and glanced up toward the broken window. "And she made quite a mess doing so as well." He said with a smile to her. He arose and reached his hand down to take hers and help her to her feet.

"I think you are right Tarrant." Alice smiled and he looked at her with a confused look as she arose.

"I cannot wait to be married to you." She said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth. He gave a weak smile and wondered what he had done to get the young heroine to look on him with eyes filled with love like that. He extended his elbow and she took it in hers.

"I was thinking in a month, around the time of All Hat's Day." He said and she looked at him.

"A month? That is not enough time to plan anything." She said and he laughed at her.

"Oh my fair one I think sometimes you still forget where you are, this is Underland. Or, as you called it, _Wonder_land." He said with a wink.

"Perhaps. Everything is just moving so fast."

"Time hates to be wasted. Unless you can think of anything that should slow us down (and of course I will slay it right away!) I don't see the point in torturing the old being anymore." He said and looked over at her. Alice laughed at him and patted his hand.

"I forget that Time really isn't as patient on this side of the hole." She leaned up and kissed him as they walked back into the castle. Tarrant felt like he had finally risen to the top of the hat pile. Everything with Alice back was so wonderful. But perhaps he shouldn't have expected anything less. He shot her a half smile as they retreated from the chill in the air. His mind was already working on her perfect dress. One that was even more fantastic then the one he had designed for the Queen. Because this dress was going to be for the very best woman ever.

* * *

Tarrant entered Alice's quarters with mixed feelings later in the week. She was spending a lot of time either there or in the garden or here since the Red Queen's return. He decided to give her mind its space, there was a lot to think about in her life right now and he didn't want to overwhelm her too much. After all in a week and a half her life went from totally sense to nonsense with no boundaries and no limits. Her mind could probably not handle the realm of the impossible that Underland had to offer. She also thought it impossible that she was getting married to. Tarrant was glad that Alice had accepted his question with as much enthusiasm. And he was glad that he had found his mother's ring. He had the ring for a very long time; it was one of the precious belongings that he had found while he tried to salvage something from his ruined community. She must have been burned away by the Jabberwocky, the ring wasn't damaged by smoldering heat which would have certainly happen if she had fallen to prolonged death by the hands of the Red Army. Tarrant was angry that the old tyrant had returned. And he was not going to idly stand by and watch her destroy another person that was close to his heart. He hadn't told Alice that the ring was his mother's, he was looking for the perfect opportunity. With everything just fitting into place like perfect puzzle pieces he assumed it would come at the right time as well. His meeting with the Monarchs went a little less pleasantly then he would have liked but he got the approval he was looking for.

"We can't make this a big to-do," Gavin said and looked over at Mirana who nodded.

"We can't risk putting Alice in harm's way anymore than is necessary. She'd be a sitting hen as she walked up the aisle in front of all of Underland." Mirana said and Tarrant smiled.

"I don't think Alice would want it to be a big hooray. I just request that she be given the week after to me. I know that his Majesty has started battle preparations for when the Bloody Behg Hed comes back but I just need her for myself for a time." He said and took his hat off his head, holding it at chest level.

"I don't suppose that is an outrageous request." He turned to Mirana and then back to the Hatter. "Alright, Mad Hatter, you may marry your Alice Kingsleigh on All Hat's Day in the next month and have one week ,just those seven days, to be alone with her." He held out his scepter to Tarrant and the hatter bowed his head, placing his top hat back on his head.

"Thank you your majesties. This means a lot to me." He said and turned to leave the throne room. Now he just had to tell Alice that indeed they would get married on All Hat's Day. It was the finest occasion from his old town. It was the day where everyone in Underland was required to wear a hat of some type and celebrate family and friends. It hadn't been celebrated in years, well not since the Jabberwocky ruined the event and destroyed all the fine hatters of Underland except for he. It would be good to replace a frumious memory with a pleasant one. He entered the quarters and found Alice sitting on her window seat, looking out at the horizon.

"Good brillig my fair one." He said and bowed to her, his hand in hand. Alice turned and smiled at him. She pulled her knees to her chest so that he could come and sit next to her. He placed a hand on her foot and looked at her. Alice looked tired and he frowned at how she seemed discontent with where she was. "What is troubling my poor puzzle?" He said and stretched his hand to her face. Alice looked down at her hands and then began to speak.

"It really is nothing. I'm just remembering all the weddings I've been to before and how beautiful my sister's wedding was. My father gave her away, you know." She said with a sad grin.

"That sounds wonderful." He said and stroked her cheek with his bandaged thumb.

"It was. I just miss them terribly. I wish my father could be here and I wish my mother was here to see me on my wedding day. She calmed my sister's jitters so much." Tarrant took Alice's legs and laid them out on his lap so that he could scoot up closer to her. Alice smiled and looked out the window, her fingers on her right hand caressing the ring on her left. "She even got my sister something new." She smiled and looked at him with a frown. "Though I suppose you don't have that tradition here do you?" She said and went to looking back at the landscape.

"Tradition? Oh I do love a good memory! What tradition do you have dear heart?" He asked. He possibly could ease her sorrows and mourning by helping her celebrate this tradition.

"It's just an old saying of things to fetch in order to bring brides good luck. Let's see….

_Something old, something new,_

_Something borrowed, something blue_

_And a silver sixpence in her shoe._" She said and finished the phrase.

"Well, you have something old," He said and took her left hand. He knew that the time would come to tell her about the ring. "This ring is my mother's. I found it when I went back to the destruction hoping to find some keepsakes."

"Oh, oh Tarrant I don't think I can keep this. I don't deserve to wear this at all; I'm not even an Underlandian."

"You are to me, my fair one." He said and kissed her hand. "And I will have you so I will always have this ring." Alice smiled at him and he laughed. "As for blue I can work that out in your dress." He smiled thinking of the perfect incorporation of his future bride's favorite color.

"Something borrowed and something new." She said listing off the other two. "Do you still have that key?" Alice asked the Hatter and he smiled, pulling it from his pocket. He held the chain to show her. She smiled and took it in her hands. "My father made this; it was from a silver sixpence." She said with a laugh. "Hold onto this and it will go right into my shoe on that day." She said and he laughed.

"We have three of the four, my fair one. We are to have a lucky bride yet!" He looked at her beautiful face. Dark lines creased underneath her muddy green orbs and he leaned toward her.

"Alice, are you sleeping alright?" He asked. She sighed and looked at him.

"I keep having awful nightmares of going back up the rabbit hole and everyone I know is dead and gone. And no matter how hard I try to get myself back here I just can't seem to manage to do it." She said. "It's the same dream every night. I haven't had a repeated dream since I came back to Underland. I just don't want it to come true."

"It's just nerves, Alice." He said and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Everything will be fine once we have gotten past this silly ceremony." He said.

"You had it approved?" She said with a tired grin and he nodded.

"It won't be the big affair, his King made sure I knew that, but I assumed you didn't really want to have more attention brought upon yourself." He said. "I know you aren't into being too big."

"Or too small." Alice said and giggled at him.

"There's that muchy laugh." He said looked out at the horizon with her. "The sky certainly is beautiful when the sun begins to go back to his resting place." He said in a whisper and he looked over at Alice. The colors of the sky spilled onto her gentle face and he smiled at how she looked like a masterpiece painting that one of the great artists made for the halls of Marmoreal.

"I have been thinking," Alice said looking at him. "We need to go back to Salazen Grum and see if she and her army are there."

"Alice, you shouldn't be occupying all your time on that bloody Red Queen!" He said a look of displeasure in his eyes. He didn't want her to think of the battles, he needed her to now be a lady and be excited for the wedding that was going to come up for the two of them. "But I can talk to the King about that if it will settle your mind," He said and placed his hand on her knee. The fabric of her dress was so silky smooth. He smiled at how the plum color showed off the color of her hair so very well. It was a good design, he agreed with himself. She looked at him and smiled.

"I will go with you. I need to be able to go with them on the investigation. I know the ins and outs of that castle, the Queen entrusted a lot to me when she thought I was Um." She said and looked at him.

"Alice, why is my fair one like a shooting star?" He said and looked at her. She smiled at him. "Alice, please do me something." He said and leaned forward. Alice looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"What, Hatter?"

"Can you focus on the wedding? Then I can assure you we will go to Salazan Grum. We will create our own party of warriors, handpicked by my beautiful fair one and yours truly." He said with a smile on his face. Alice looked at him; her face was taut and sad. She felt her right arm where the Bandersnatch scars were still visible on her skin.

"Weddings, weddings, weddings," She sighed and looked at him once she removed herself from what ever thought had occupied her mind.

"You're being rather naughty with your stubbornness, my dear heart." He said with a small smile and rested his head on her shoulder. Alice laughed and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Alright, Tarrant. I will not mention anything about Salazan Grum or the bluddy behg hed or anything besides rings and dresses and colors." Alice smiled.

"I can't get you to promise not to think about it can I?" He said and tapped her nose with his pointer finger.

"I'm afraid not, my mind is as out of control as yours, my mad man." She replied.

"That's why I am marrying you." He said and arose from the seat, placing her legs back where they belonged outstretched on the bench.

"Where are you off to?" Alice asked and he smiled.

"Working on your dress."

"Oh but you'll know what it will look like. That just can't do. It's bad luck to see a bride in her wedding dress."

"Well, I won't see you _in_ it then, will I?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead again. "I shall just see it." He tipped his hat to her and she arose.

"Wait, Tarrant, I'm sorry. I will go with you."

"I want the dress to be a surprise, Alice. It's brand new, just for you."

"I suppose all we need at this point is something borrowed." She said with a smile. "You can work on it later, love. We should really be planning things like colors and flowers and all sorts of dresses for the bridesmaids. And we should probably pick them out." She said and went to grab some things from her night stand's drawer.

"That's my lass!" He said and held his elbow out to her. She laughed and took it.

"Off to the Royal Sewing Room!" Alice said placing her hand filled with papers and quills towards the sky.

"Aye, m'lady, whatever you wish." He looked at her and smiled his gap toothed smile. "How shall we be travelling today?" He asked and she stopped. Unwinding herself from his arm she quickly jumped on his back. He caught her by her thighs, her knees sticking out in front of him.

"By Hatter of course. They are the very best way to travel!" She laughed and he joined her. Quickly he exited the room with Alice laced around his neck and resting on his back. What a wonderful girl he was going to marry.


	18. Midnight Blue and Silver

Alice sat in the Hatter's sewing quarter pouring over various shades of colors. "We have two weeks left and somehow I still can't find a blasted color I want for the wedding." She said and threw her head upon the table. Hatter looked up from a hat he was designing for the King and Queen's great outing to Thricket's Corner, a home for some of the older established families from Underland. The two would be heading out for a two day ceremony tomorrow evening. The Hatter had denied going because he was still working on Alice's dress, it was coming together so nicely but he knew the more time he poured into it the more radiant she would look on her big day. He probably should think of it as His big day as well or, at the very least, both of their big day. But Hatter was once again only consumed with Alice. He came over and placed a hand on her back and leaned over to look.

"I thought you were going to stay with the blue colors," He said and looked over at purple ones.

"Well I was. But purple is such a magnificent color as well. And green is just so rich." She said and lifted her head, running her hands over the fabrics. "There are just so many to choose from that it's giving me a headache." She said and placed her hands on her face, rubbing her temples. Tarrant sat in the chair next to her and took her ankles and feet into his lap. He slipped off her shoes and began to massage the tension away.

"My fair one, you are thinking too hard into it." He said with a smile and she looked up.

"Well what will a color do? March right up to me and say 'Well hello there fine bride-to-be I am the color that you should choose'?" She said indignantly. The Hatter laughed at her and nodded. She really didn't understand the inspiration that was taking place.

"My dear heart, you need to become inspired. Think of all the things that have made you feel the most intense moments and just think. Look at the colors and think which ones would go terribly well with all those emotions. It will jump out at you when you allow inspiration to let it." She smiled at him and looked at the wall behind him that was laden with hats.

"I suppose I should listen to you, my mad man, since you know." She said with a smile. She placed her forehead in three of her fingers, the crook of her elbow keeping her upright as the tension released from her body. "That's how I knew it was you." She said with a glance over to him. "I knew that I just had to figure out where all these intense feelings were coming from, what everyone said love was, and you just jumped out." She looked back at the palate of colors that lay spread all over his drawing table. He smiled at her explanation and his heart was elated.

"How did I ever win you over, my fair one?" He asked and she leaned forward, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Oh hush. I'm not the one giving the excellent foot rub." She said and leaned into the chair, looking at him. Then she sat up.

"Blue, the darkest blue of midnight." She said and smiled grabbing for the hue. "And silver. It's fresh and beautiful but not white, not like Mirana's." She smiled and threw the fabrics together. Tarrant laughed at the way she got excited about the colors and he watched her talk to herself and work. He would wake up every day next to her and wonder how he ever stumbled over the perfect match for his madness. She looked over and gave him a clever smile and then went back to her work.

"I am glad you found the answer, my fair one." He said and set her feet down, getting back up to finish the celebration hat.

"Two weeks, Tarrant, that's all we need to wait." She said with a smile and Tarrant winked at her.

"I have been waiting much longer than two weeks." He said and began to add beautiful patterns to the large hat. Alice looked up at him in shock but he merely let him concentration fall back into his work.

* * *

Alice's head was spinning. She, Alice Kingsleigh, was going to be married in two weeks. She looked out the window of her room and to the sky, painted by the setting sun. She wondered if her mother could see her all the way down in Underland and for the sake of her rest she imagined she did. Alice didn't feel like sleeping soon, afraid she'd be haunted by the nightmares. They weren't always about mother, sometimes they were about her and Tarrant, sometimes it was the Red Queen coming and laughing and taking her head. The woman rubbed her eyes to try to rid herself of the images and went back to concentrating on her design for the wedding. Harriette came in at this hour with some tea and biscuits, humming all the way in.

"Good evening, Future Mrs. Hightopp," She said with a warm smile and a bow. Alice welcomed her over to the table she had hauled from one side of the room to the other. "What are you doing now my duck?" she said and brought the tray over.

"Have a seat, Harriette I am just going over details for the ceremony." She said with a smile. "It's going to be a rather quite one, the Queen prefers it that way with her sister…well you know." Alice said and looked down. Harriette put a hand on her shoulder and frowned.

"Alice you should be resting more." She placed her thumb on the dark lines under Alice's opaque green eyes.

"I will, I will." She said and looked into Harriette's deep brown ones. "I just need to get my mind at ease for a little bit." She pushed Harriette away and return to her plans.

"What are you planning on?"

"Oh a late morning wedding, only about oh one hundred guests. Many of the friends who helped us when I came down to Underland." She chewed her fingernail as she read her handwriting in the fading sun. "Thackery is our best man and Mirana will be my maid of honor." She said and looked up at Harriette who smiled.

"What are your colors; those are the most important part." She placed a hand on Alice's.

"Midnight blue and silver. I think they are simply elegant together."

"Indeed," The lady in waiting smiled. "You are going to simply be the best bride ever. Have you picked out your dress?" She asked with a wink. Alice shook her head.

"Tarrant is designing it for me so I am not quite sure what I will look like for the wedding day. However, I am not going to be surprised when it is simply elegant."

"Your husband to be has quite the talent for making things. His father did too. Made my mother a simply wonderful hat, she would wear it to all the great festivals in the castle. I used to sneak it on when she went out to the market and left me back home." Harriette recollected with a sad twinkle in her eye. "Those were good days."

"Mothers are such wonderful things." Alice agreed with her friend.

"My mother was killed in one of the Red Queen's tirades. She was an architect with the greatest of style. Iracebeth didn't like her first throne room so it was 'Off with her head!' and like that my mother was dead." She looked down at Alice's table.

"Oh, Harriette, I am sorry." Alice touched the older woman's hand in sympathy. "That is truly awful."

"She has to be stopped, Alice. Her head needs to roll." Harriette's eyes were filled with fire and rage. Alice wanted to assure the lady in waiting that indeed all would be taken care of; that she, Alice the Champion, was going to be out tomorrow with a scythe to find Iracebeth of Crims and hack off her head. Alice was ashamed that she sat here now planning her wedding and life of endless bliss to Tarrant, not thinking about all the crimes that Iracebeth had committed and attempting to take her down. "I'm afraid I've spoken too much. The Queen has asked us not to mention her sister until after your wedding, so you can enjoy it." Harriette said and placed a hand on her mouth.

"Oh?"

"Alice you shouldn't feel bad about this, you know that duck? You have every right to have a wonderful wedding. Underland has been thriving in your absence; it can thrive in your existence. You did a wonderful thing out there with that horrid Jabberwocky and it's only high time that you were able to get a slice of it." Harriette placed a reassuring hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice still wrestled with the guilt that was inside of her. How could she get herself so lost in all that was going on that she forgot that the Red Queen was a terror in many of the other citizens of Underland and their nightmares? Alice rubbed her temples again. "Alice please, don't fret." A knock came on their door and Harriette got up to answer it. "Oh good!" She exclaimed and gestured for Alice to come to the door. "It's for you duck." Alice uncurled herself from the chair and slowly walked to the door. She was surprised to find that it was Tarrant who stood there with a white dress in his hands.

"I finished it last night and I just felt that you needed to be cheered up my puzzle." He said and handed it to her. "I hope it fits you well, I know you don't want me to see you in it and I respect that. Though I have already imagined you walking about like a vision in it, the skirt dragging behind you in the most-"

"Tarrant," She said softly.

"Right, sorry. Well, fairfarren my love, sleep well." He leaned forward and kissed her lips, smiling. The tension in Alice began to dissolve and she watched as he walked down the hall, glancing back once to give her his gap toothed smile and a wink. She blushed then shut the door.

"Are you going to try it on?" Harriette asked impatiently.

"Oh, I suppose I should, to make sure it fits," Alice replied and Harriette quickly led her to the looking glass to help her undress and slip the gown on. Alice slipped the perfectly fitted dress around her body and as Harriette tied the corset in the back, Alice began to feel tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Oh Alice-"Harriette began but she was stopped. The dress was the most brilliant shade of white that Alice had ever seen. It has a very intricately designed neckline that swept across her chest, her bosom was delicately laced with diamonds and topaz. The sleeves ran out parallel to the chest of the dress and were rectangular, stopping at her mid elbow. The bodice was silky and smooth, pulling around Alice's curves and the dress began to widen out starting at her hips. He had pulled up fabric in the skirt and created a soft layered look, the skirt even out toward the bottom and falling to the floor. Harriette quickly grabbed hair pins and pulled up pieces of Alice's golden trestles. Alice began to breathe quickly and her tears came more rapidly. The next thing she remembered was waking up on the ground, Harriette was fanning her.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked and Alice nodded, the dress skirt was bunched up underneath her.

"What happened?" She inquired, wondering how on earth she had reached the floor and Harriette laughed.

"I'm afraid you've fainted love." She helped Alice up and quickly undid the dress. "You've had a long day I think it's due time for you to rest." She said and kissed Alice on the forehead. Alice nodded and as Harriette left she changed into her nightgown.

"I'm getting married." Alice said as she drifted off to sleep. Her heart was racing and her stomach churning but in all of this, she felt completely alright.


	19. Words Only a Mother Can Speak

_Alice was glad to be having a wonderful dream tonight. Another week had come and gone and the stress of the wedding was causing her to recall of sorts of nasty visions and horrible situations. Alice was now walking through the gardens of her old home, the one that in her other world. She missed the place terribly on occasion, more for the people then the landscape. She wasn't sure quite where to turn or go so she had just decided to wander. She passed her mother's prized pink rose bushes and her sister Margaret's pathetic excuse of shrubbery. Alice felt her stomach knot and grabbed for it, realizing that she was in the wedding dress._

"_My baby, you look wonderful." A voice came from a corner of the garden, where father had placed a bench so Alice could go out into the sun to read. Alice turned and looked over. There, on the bench, sat her mother._

"_MUM!" Alice cried and took off running in the matriarch's direction. Her mother simply stood and held out her arms. Alice fled into them and began to sob._

"_Mother, I've missed you so much." She cried into her mother's shoulder._

"_Oh, my dreamer. Don't cry, your life is only becoming greater, Alice." She said and stroked the back of her head. _

"_I wish you could be here, mother. To be with me when I go down the aisle. I already fainted when I saw myself in a wedding dress." Her mother laughed at her story and placed a worn hand on her cheek._

"_Alice, my dear Alice!" She said and stroked her pale face. "You are fainting because we never believed this possible, you actually finding somebody you are very much into. I should have guessed he would only be from your Wonderland." She smiled at her daughter._

"_Oh, Mother, I still wish you could be here." Her mother sat down on the bench and Alice quickly followed, sitting next to her._

"_Have you got your something old, new, borrowed, blue and a six pence?" She asked with a smile. Alice nodded her head and then began to shake it._

"_I've yet to find something borrowed."_

"_Make sure it is from a dear friend who is in a successful marriage. My good friend Lottie let me borrow her stockings on the day of my wedding to your father. They were of the finest of silk and made me feel so very womanly and gay." Her mother looked at the sky as she recalled the ancient memory. "However we know that borrowing stockings means you will never wear them." She smiled mischievously at her daughter. "Not that you will have much use for them later on, they'll only be more of a nuisance."_

"_Mother!" Alice said and blushed violently._

"_Oh Alice, when have you ever been one for modesty?"_

"_Well, I plan on that day to at least wearing a corset." She said and proudly stuck her chest out at her determination to dress moderately decent for one day of her life._

"_Oh Alice." Her mother rested her elbow on the bench and her head in her clenched fist. With her other hand she ran fingers through her golden hair. "Your father is saddened that he won't be able to walk you down the aisle. He got to walk Margaret but you; you were always the child he had that bond with." She looked into Alice's eyes. _

"_I miss him terribly, especially now." Alice admitted and looked up into the sky._

"_We can both see you, Alice. I know that was what you must have been thinking the other day, we are with you. We wouldn't miss seeing this ceremony for anything." _

"_I just wish that you could be there in flesh and blood and meet Tarrant."_

"_He seems like a wonderful man, Alice. He has much patience for you and perhaps his insanity is good for your dreaming. At least one of you will never be left behind."_

"_I thought you loved father's dreaming." Alice said and looked at her mother quizzically._

"_Of course I did, Alice. But I was always left behind. Being the one that kept her feet on the ground and kept reality in mind. I wish I could let go and believe the impossible as quickly and readily as your father did and as you do now. I always wished there was a place for me so far beyond the walls of proper dress and fine living. Of parties thrown by garish old women." She looked to the sky. "Sometimes I thought about flying, just imagining I had wings and going up and away in the breeze. But then I would think to myself, now Helen you know that is an absurd idea why even think about it? It must be so freeing to be able to spread your wings and be somewhere else."_

"_But Mother, the world would not be able to function without the level headed people like you in it." _

"_That is true Alice, I just wish that I could have let my mind wander from time to time, I let your father do it for me so that I kept my own sanity but it's not the same as having done it yourself." _

"_How are you and father doing?"_

"_Oh splendidly, we love being together all the time, it's quite good fun. We haven't been this carefree since we were newlyweds." She smiled and looked at Alice."Don't get yourself bogged down with life, Alice. Learn to live with the ability to have a good bit of childish fun." _

"_I don't think that will be hard with Tarrant. I enjoy him so; he makes me feel so like myself, like I am Alice at last."_

"_Then I don't see why you are looking for things to make yourself even luckier." She laughed. "It seems you two will already be doing quite well with what you have now. I love your dress by the way." She said and placed her hand on the fabric._

"_Tarrant made it just for me, all with his hands and time he spent being up late at night. The poor bloke probably wore himself out with all the time he spent on it."_

"_Alice, he clearly loves you and enjoys doting on you" She admired her ring as well. Alice looked down at it then grinned up at her mother._

"_This is my something old. It was Tarrant's mother's ring. It isn't much but it was one of the only things he could find that was left of his family in the destruction."_

"_Oh Alice, he thinks so very highly of you. Don't take that for granted. I wish Margaret had that." She had sadness in her eyes."His mother is surely watching over you two with her own husband. She should be proud of her son for the way that he treats his future bride and woman. You two are going to be so in love for the rest of your lives. Just the way your father and I are. I am so glad to see one of my girls achieve that."_

"_How are she and Lowell?" _

"_Oh, Margaret is just like I. She reasons with herself, she knows that he is a gutless man and is seeing other ladies. But our world isn't fair, you know that Alice. A woman is just a wind up doll to men like Lowell. She can't leave him. So I am glad to see that she has Robert. I think she has another one on the way as well. It seems so early for her to, since she had her new little one only a month or two ago. Her children will be her solace and her escape. Since she cannot see that spreading her wings and flying off in her mind Is a good thing on occasion."_

"_I feel bad for her, I wish I could go and bring her to Underland."_

"_Oh you know that she wouldn't like that at all, she has to be my realistic Maggie. But she has her life and you have yours." Her mother said. "And you are doing a very fine job with it." Alice thanked her mother warmly and hugged her. _

"_Mother, I wish that we could stay here forever."_

"_Dreams are lovely, dark, and deep but you have many promises to keep. Go on, my love. You have mine and your father's blessing. I will always love you, my dreamer."_

"_Are you going so soon?"_

"_Alice, the time for sleeping is nearly over. Be free and rise with the sun." She said with a smile. "You will slay your fear yet. But first, enjoy your time with your Hatter."_

"_I love you mother, I am so sorry I ever thought cruel thoughts about you when I was in a horrid mood."_

"_We all do that to our parents once in our life, Alice, and we are all sorry we do." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Awake my Alice."_

"_Fairfarren, Mother."_

"_Fairfarren." Her mother said and Alice watched as her smile faded into the night. She knew she would awake soon but lay still with the image of her mother's smile engraved in her mind._


	20. Two Roads and Adventurers Merge

A/N: Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews I have gotten! I really do appreciate them! And the hits and views I have been getting are also incredible! Thanks again sooo much my faithful readers. If you've been faithfully reading and haven't reviewed I challenge you to do so and maybe even suggest something...who knows it may inspire me and if it doesn't appear in this fict it will most certainly in another (I have two more to come formulating in my head mwuhhahahaha)

Anyways...enough babbling back to Underland!

Fairfarren and Happy Reading

* * *

Alice was in a much better mood the whole week to follow her dream. And now she awoke from her last night of sleeping alone in her bed. She arose and went to the washbasin to clean her face and wash the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Before she even finished putting the towel down Harriette and Beezy had entered the room with hairbrushes and paint in their hands. Alice sat down at the chair and let Beezy brush back some curls into an intricate pattern on the back of her head. Much of her hair was left to flow down her back and a few framed her face. Harriette added some paint to her lips and white powder to her eyes.

"It doesn't take much work to make you look absolutely stunning, my duck." She said and let Alice look in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection and took a deep breath in.

"I'm ready." She said.

"But we haven't even gotten your dress on!" Harriette said and pulled the nightgown over her head. Alice looked at her bare body in the mirror and frowned slightly.

"I don't think I'm ready for this part."

"Oh, Alice hush. You are so beautiful you make me mad." Beezy said and pulled on her corset. She tied it loosely and smiled at her Alice, then helped her pull her knickers on. Harriette helped apply her hoop petticoat and the two then carefully slid the dazzling gown over Alice's body. Beezy tied this corset a little tighter so that it hugged her curves beautifully.

"Alice you are going to make all the men that won't be getting you jealous." Harriette said with a laugh. Alice sighed and a knock came at the door. Mirana entered without being invited (she was the Queen did she really need to be?) and paused.

"Why Alice, you are…" She stopped, her hand clutched around something.

"What's in your hand?" Alice inquired and the Queen held out a necklace. At the end was a key, dangling. "My sixpence, oh thank you Mirana for getting it to me."

"Tarrant wanted me to give it to you. He said you were superstitious about him seeing you in the wedding dress."

"Oh, Beezy put it in my left shoe before you put it on."

"Yes, your radiance." She said with a wink and a small.

"What an odd place to keep a key." Mirana noticed and came to stand by Alice while the Ladies in waiting tied up her boots.

"In my world a way to bring good luck to your marriage is to wear something old," She pointed to the engagement ring, "something new," She motioned to the dress. "something borrowed" her hands came up empty on this one. "something blue." She said and pointed to the intricate topaz laden on her bosom. "and a six pence in her shoe. The key was one my father made for me out of six pence. He said that money was something that could only open doors, but it didn't mean the world revolved around it."

"Clever man." Mirana said and frowned. "But what about your something borrowed."

"I am afraid that I haven't found anyone to lend me something. It's supposed to come from someone who is already in a successful marriage." She said and shrugged her shoulder. Mirana smiled and looked at Alice strangely.

"Do you think that I am in a successful marriage, my dear Alice?" She asked and the girl nodded her head.

"Good, because I have something that will liven up your neck." She said and took Alice by the hand. Alice waved goodbye to her ladies in waiting who kissed her on the cheek.

"Even if your mister will take good care of you, please call us to your assistance every once in a while. We shall miss you something terrible if you don't." Beezy said with a sniff.

"The girl is right duck!" She said and gave Alice a hearty kiss on her forehead. Alice smiled and assured the two that she would. Then she let Mirana sneak her down the hall into the royal chamber room. She entered a giant wardrobe, opening a smaller door once inside. She rummaged through with her hands and gave a cry of excitement when she found what she was looking for.

"Here you are my dear." She held out a necklace that had a small pendant on it. The pendant bore a sparrow that flew over an ocean. "My mother gave this to me when my father decided that I should be Queen over Iracebeth. It's supposed to symbolize prosperity and knowledge." She said and placed the small neck adornment around Alice's throat.

"Thank you, Mirana," Alice said breathlessly. She began to feel lightheaded and Mirana took her hand.

"Let us go to the Western courtyard, so we can have you and Mr. Hightopp married by noon." She said with a smile and Alice walked in step with her, thankful to have such a dear woman to lean on during this new step in her life.

Alice paced in the gazebo, waiting for the bridesmaids and whoever else decided they were going to take their time getting to where they needed to be got there. She was nervous and her heart was racing, every inch of her wanted it to be the next day already, her life jumpstarted with Tarrant.

"No Alice, you have your muchness!" She said and summoned her in will power.

"Alice," A small voice said and Alice turned to find Mally standing at the edge of the gazebo.

"Mallymkun," She said and carefully backed away in case the rodent had brought another hat pin.

"You remember who you are marrying. A fine gentleman that would give his life for you." She squeaked, defiance in her eyes.

"Mally, I know this. I am sorry that things didn't work out the way you had hoped for them to." She said and knew the mouse was jealous that it was Alice becoming Mrs. Hightopp and not herself. "I will never ever let a day go by that I am married to Tarrant that I will take for granted. Because I know, Mally, that you are a fearless little mouse that has given up much for the cause of Underland. You have worked side by side and stood through thick and thin with the Hatter since the downfall of Underland. You have seen dark points with him and you have helped him get through. I thank you for that Mally. Let me be the one to peacefully continue through him in his life, seeing the darkest hours and the most trying of times. Bear me that burden and I will share some with you when the time is right. We will need you by our side in the battle with the Red Queen. Don't' abandon the cause now Mally." The dormouse looked up at Alice with a pensive look then nodded.

"Alright, Alice. I see you do have much muchness. And I see that quite possibly you may be a good match for him. Go, with my peace." She said. Alice laughed.

"I will not ask for your blessing my good friend," she said and held her finger out for the mouse to shake. Mally took it with reluctance and just in time because she was being summoned by Mirana to get into line. Alice took some shaky breaths and then she too joined the entourage. They moved forward, painstakingly slow for her and she felt her world crash a little. She forced herself to inhale and exhale as she got closer and closer to rounding the corner to where she would see her future husband. Alice closed her eyes as she pivoted around a large rose bush that was near two stories high. She opened them and fought the strange feeling that fluttered in her stomach. Tarrant stood at the end with all of the groomsmen. They all wore hats for All Hats Day, in fact everyone in the audience wore hats. She was the only one with a bare head. She blushed lightly and then realized Tarrant had probably done this on purpose, to make her stand out on her big day. She looked at him and he wore a large grin that challenged Chess's. Of course the cat was perched above the arch that her fiancé and the priest stood under. She focused back on Tarrant. He wore a midnight blue outer coat that matched the color of the bridesmaid's dresses. His waist coat was the shiniest silver she had ever seen and his shirt underneath was a brilliant white. His ascot was completely black today and she was sad to see it missing its usual quirkiness. He wore his blue kilt, sporran and all, with his mismatched dark blue and black left kilt hose and a silver and black right one. She had to laugh at how he could not completely cover up his madness. She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were a deep emerald green and they stared completely at her, focusing as they very rarely did. He had lost the distracted look about his face and Alice smiled at how handsome he looked. His usual top hat also sat upon his head, slightly askew forward, it covered most of his flaming hair that looked as if someone had attempted to tame it. She moved forward, closer and closer, until finally she reached the under part of the archway. Tarrant took her hand and smiled.

"We have gathered today to join these two in marriage," The priest began. Tarrant looked at the priest and held his hand up.

"Wait! I know that we didn't write our vows or anything but there are just a couple things I need to say."

"Go ahead," The priest said somewhat impatiently.

"Alice, you look like a dream. In fact, I can't believe this isn't one of our visits in the Evaporating World. It's hard to believe that I, Tarrant Hightopp, am standing in front of you. And not just standing but getting ready to make you my wife. This doesn't seem true to be happening and I am thinking every second that I am growing madder, but I am not. I knew you were the one that I needed when you returned to Underland and came over the ridge, led here by that cat." He said and glanced up at Chess, then back down to her. "You didn't remember me then but I knew you would. When you kept insisting it was a dream there were times when I myself began to doubt reality. But you, my dear Champion, a part of you made me believe that this was all very real. You stole my heart with your muchness and your beauty. And then you slayed it when you did the Jabberwocky. I knew it was all yours then and I didn't want to let you leave, but I had to. Because you still needed to finish growing before you were ready for all of this. And you returned to me, you came back and when you bounded over that hill again and right into my arms I knew it was then that we had to end up here, getting married, because I knew I would never be able to let you go again and survive it. Oh, my fair one, I promise I will always be by your side to protect you and guide you. I will stay with you even in the darkest of nights and rejoice with you in the highest of peaks. And you, my bonnie puzzle, it's you that will keep my heart forever. Because this Mad Hatter will only love you and only you." He said, ending in a whisper and Alice looked him in the eyes. Tears came to her own and she shut them tight, letting a few fall down your cheek.

"Would you like to say a few words, Alice?" The priest said and looked at her. "Or carry on with the usual?"

"My muchness wouldn't allow it," She laughed and the audience joined her. "Tarrant, oh my beloved Hatter," She said looking into his eyes. "Three times is the charm. I always wondered if I would ever find someone who would be right for me, who would be able to keep up with all my fantastic, crazy, mad thoughts. When I returned to Underland and met you, most of me didn't remember you right away. But a small part of me did. The way you were so willing to give up your freedom and even your life for me, a girl you barely knew, something about your passion sparked an interest in me. You were the one thing that I couldn't figure out but made the most sense to me in this nonsensical place. I had to go to get you before returning to Marmoreal because a piece of me couldn't let you die at her hands. When I thought for sure that you were going to die, my beloved, my heart began to break. I couldn't imagine carrying on without you, it just hurt too much. Then you came over that hill, a Tweedle at each side, and I knew you were safe, that was when my heart began to melt for you. You were right though, I had to go back to my own world so that I could learn just how much you truly meant to me and how much your madness keeps me sane. How you bring out the muchness in me. I had forgotten it but you patiently helped me and continue to help it rediscover it time and time again. I need you Hatter, you don't need me. How else will I be so muchy without you? You keep me driving ahead in the deepest times. I want to be there in yours. I want to laugh with you in our good times to come, cry in our bad. I want to be with you the rest of my life because I will only love you Tarrant Hightopp. And you are the only one I will ever choose." She said and the tears began to roll more.

"Well, then since these two have committed themselves so admirably to each other I see no reason as to going to the traditional vows. Do you Alice, Kingsleigh, take Tarrant Hightopp to be your husband?" He asked and Alice smiled at her almost husband.

"Of course I do."

"And do you, Tarrant Hightopp, take Miss Alice Kingsleigh to be your wife." Tarrant gave a mad laugh and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Oh, I do, sir, I do."

"Well by the power given to me by Queen Mirana and the citizens of Underland, I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said. Tarrant smiled at Alice who flew into his arms.

"You will always be mine," He said and took the top hat from his head and placed it on her trestles. He leaned her over and kissed her deeply. Alice had never been kissed by him as deeply as he did right now, she clung to him and he held her tighter. The two finally let go and Alice smiled up at him then bit her lip.

"Welcome to Underland, Mrs. Alice Hightopp. I told you that it was official." She laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

A/N: Aww :) Anyways this is the design I liked for Alice's wedding dress with some extra added touches to make it my own and the perfect one :) Of course I don't own this design at all. Just the parts I made up ;)

Dress: http:/ .com /victorian-wedding-dresses /12/04/2009/


	21. Futterwacken for Two

A/N: I wasn't going to put this up quite yet but I have so much more written and I know that this story is getting tons of hits which makes me happy. I also like to keep my faithful readers happy and keep updating as quickly as possible. Sorry if this is too quickly! Thanks again my wonderful readers for the reviews

But back to the Tarrant/Alice Wedding Fluff 3

Fairfarren

* * *

Tarrant really didn't want to have a silly little ceremony after the most pressing night of his life. He would much rather have taken Alice out to his house by the tea party and began starting their new life together. But Alice still wasn't all his, even after his silver wedding band was placed on her finger. She still belonged to the Queen and Underland until the bluddy behg hed was taken down. Tarrant did his best to remain positive and enjoy the time that was organized for him and his wondrous new bride. She was absolutely sparkling today, she had taken his breath away as she rounded the rose bush and came into his view and she still had not given it back. Alice and he were now sitting at the head table with Mirana and Gavin. Mirana kept glancing over at his wife with a smile but Alice was completely distracted today. She was listening to all the toasts that many of the guests were proposing to them, thanking the couple for their sacrifices and bravery in defeating the Jabberwocky. They wished them complete pleasure and prosperity in the marriage that they had just begun. The Hatter smiled more for Alice's sake then his. Finally Mirana stood to make her toast to the couple.

"Alice our Champion, I toast to you and the fine Hatter on the happiest day of your lives so far. I speak on behalf of all of Underland in saying that we are going to help you make the best of your lives together. We also thank you for your sacrifices that are to come in taking down my sister. But enough talk of her on a wedding day. It is supposed to be a day of complete happiness." She looked at Alice with a smile. "I am proud to announce that we are designating the west wing for your lives together until it is certain that all of Underland is out of harm's way and then you may pursue your lives wherever need be." She smiled and raised her glass high. "So now, citizens of Underland, join me in a toast to our Champion and her Hatter." She finished and Gavin stood next to her. The King tipped his glass to hers and joined the citizens of Underland in a toast. The Queen politely declined to drink her alcohol but reached for her glass of water now to sip in toast. Alice smiled and looked at Tarrant, who was about to drink.

"Hold on," She said with a smile and wound her arm in his, now interlocking. He smiled at his little puzzle who so eager meshed herself into him. She nodded her head as if to say it was ok to drink. He took a sip and looked at her with his trademark grin. "Now we have been bonded forever." She said with a smile. Tarrant winked at her and shook his head.

"Nay lass, we still need to wait a couple more hours until that is assured." He whispered into her ear and caused her to blush.

"Alice," Gavin now stood and addressed the couple. "We have decided that you are in need of the newlywed only dance. We have chosen a song that we expect is quite appropriate for the two of you." Tarrant looked at the royal couple quickly in confusion but his attention was turned back to Alice when his beautiful bride grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"My fair wife, what is this about?" He asked and looked around the room.

"Why, we're dancing the two of us. I'm not certain as to what we are dancing to," She said with a smile and Tarrant grabbed her hand, slipping his hand across her back. The music began and Tarrant realized it was a futterwacken for two. He smiled at Alice and whispered into her ear.

"You must be able to follow me closely, my puzzle."

"I promised I always will." She said and Tarrant quickly moved her into the bouncing dance steps. He twirled her, slipped her over his shoulders and through his legs. She moved fluidly through the dance steps, focusing completely on him. Tarrant smiled in awe at the complete trust she had in him and he held his wife gently and tightly all at once. The two of them moved not noticing anyone else around them but each other. The song faded to an end and Tarrant swept his wife backwards, supporting her between her shoulder blades. The dance hall erupted in applause and Tarrant blinked, looking around at the crowd. His hat had flown off his head far in the beginning of the dance steps and he went to retrieve it, placing it on Alice's head. Then he gave her a big kiss. Alice wrapped him in a hug and he kissed her neck now. She purred and he laughed at her. He could sense that they would certainly move together fluidly later that night. He pushed the images from his mind and focused on her now. A new song began and more dancers joined the floor. Tarrant led her in the next dance and the one after that. He loved just being lost in his beautiful wife's face, the way she looked at him with that big smile of hers. She made his heart melt and he was so glad that she had come back out of the woods for him. That she was here now in his arms. Alice, his Champion, had finally found the door home and the path to his hearth. She was looking at him curiously now.

"What are you focusing so hard on now, my mad man?" She asked and her enchanting green eyes looked into his. Tarrant shot her his crooked smile and whispered.

"I just am afraid that when I take my eyes off of you, you will disappear." Alice laughed at him and kissed his lips.

"Never worry about that. I couldn't think of a better person who could love me anymore than you." She said and placed her hands on his face. The two stopped their dance and kissed passionately in the middle of the dance floor. The dance ended during the kiss and Tarrant reluctantly let go of Alice's soft lips, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Let us go and dine, my love." He said and led her to the table, his arm still about her beautiful waist. "All this dancing must have left you famished." He winked at her and Alice kissed his cheek and placed a hand on his own which rested on her hip. The two went to the head table where the King and Queen sat. Alice smiled and went to Mirana before she sat down.

"Thank you, for your blessing and luck." She said and removed the small pendant from her neck. Mirana nodded her head, taking it and smiled.

"It looked radiant on you." She took the pendant admired it, and then tucked it into a pocket in her dress skirt.

"Are you feeling alright, your Majesty?" Alice asked as she took her seat next to Tarrant. Gavin smiled and Mirana's eyes widened. "I just noticed you haven't sipped wine or champagne all night nor have you danced." Alice's clever observations made Tarrant's heart swell with pride at his intelligent wife.

"Well, we were going to make an announcement soon." Mirana said huskily and looked around to make sure no one else was too close. "Gavin and I are expecting a child." Tarrant smiled at the thought of a little prince or princess running the halls. He'd make little bonnets for the little royalty at the Queen's request.

"Congratulations." He said with a smile. Alice nodded in agreement. The royal pair smiled and Gavin looked at his wife.

"Five months, that's all we need to wait."

"Five?" Alice asked in surprised.

"Certainly, that's how long a wee one takes to cook." Tarrant said with a smile and squeezed Alice's shoulder.

"Not in my world. They take a good nine. Margaret made my mother suffer for ten because she didn't feel she was ready to come on time." Alice said and looked at the couple. "But that's wonderful that you get your bundle even sooner."

"Possibly, if we can defeat Iracebeth by then." Gavin said with a look in his eyes.

"I think her behg hed and talk of it can wait until later." Tarrant said and shot the King a warning look. Royalty or not he wasn't going to get his wife's pretty little head wrapped up and worried over something she had no control over. Alice placed a hand on Tarrant's.

"Yes, we shall find out for you next week when we return to Salazen Grum." She said with a smile. Mirana nodded her head and looked at Tarrant. The Hatter sent her a smile but still glared at Gavin.

"Well now, we should really get eating this meal that Thackery so diligently prepared for us," She said and began to place her spoon in the soup. Dinner after that went by quickly, filled with small talk and eating. Alice and Tarrant arose to go and cut the cake that Thackery had designed for them, it was a little askew but in some senses Tarrant thought that was appropriate. After all the couple themselves would always live their lives a little madly. Alice hung to his arm for the evening and the two began to be congratulated by guests who were beginning to leave. Chess was the first to appear and take Alice by the hand and kiss it, looking up to her with a smile.

"All I had to do was marry the Hatter to get that precious hat." He said lustfully staring at the headpiece that Alice was wearing. Tarrant shot the cat a look and he winked at the two. "Congratulations and huvrush to you both."

"Huvrush?"

"Happiness and peace for times to come." The cat said with his grin and laughed. "You looked lovely today my dear, even if you couldn't see those magnificent Bandersnatch scars." He said and looked at her sleeves. Alice smiled and pulled a sleeve down enough to reveal them. "You are our hero now and long to come." The cat looked at Tarrant now with a crafty smile. "And my dear Mad Hatter." He said and floated on the groom's shoulder. "While we have many differences I think you have quite enough pluck for her muchness. You will care for our hero well." He said and smiled before disappearing.

"I think that cat almost tore apart complimenting me." He said and looked at his wife who smiled and nodded. Nivens McTwisp wasn't too far behind in bidding them luck.

"Sorry I had to bring you down a dark scary hole in order to get you here, Alice." He said with a smile. "But I am glad that my foolishness has brought at least happiness." He said with a smile and looked at the two. "Even if we thought you were the wrong Alice. Tarrant take care of her. Don't let her fall down anymore holes; she may be taken to another world." He said and his little nose wrinkled. "Huvrush and Fairfarren." He said and bounded off. The Tweedles came next.

"If luck chooses I hope it enters your house always and forever." Dee said first with a smile.

"And if he doesn't he don't, no how." Dum said next.

"Contrariwise if he does then it is and it shall be." Dee knocked his brother in the stomach.

"Huvrush," The two said together and each took a hand in theirs.

"I hope you get a great big house and-"

"Settle and live happily." Dee finished Dum

"Because that's logic." The two said and kissed Alice on the hand. The Hatter smiled at the two. Thackery and Mally came up to the couple now.

"Looks like we be havin another celebrator at our party now. The Mistress of Tea." Thackery said with a jump. Alice smiled. Tarrant couldn't help but give his old friend a hug. "I am glad you found a mad girl, Hatter, I was beginning to worry about you becoming sane." The Hare laughed and laughed. He held a broken tea cup in his hand.

"The dinner was delicious and the cake was the most beautiful and certainly the most scrumptious wedding cake I have ever seen and eaten." Alice said with a smile and gave Thackery a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"Aye, good my lass. It simply didn't want to work but I gave it a good whack and there the cake stood pretty as could be. Just needed a little…convincing." He said the wild look about his eyes. Alice smiled now and she turned to Mally.

"I will keep my promise." She said and smiled at the mouse.

"You better, I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"Mally, what would Underland be without a brave little mouse like you?" Alice said and she gave the dormouse a kiss on the nose. Mally turned to Tarrant and she carried a sad look in her eye.

"Alice is quite the truthful little riddle." Mally said and Tarrant picked her up to him and gave her a hug. "Goodbye Hatter and fairfarren." The mouse said and bounded out of his arms. The two went out the door and their steps echoed down the hallway, Mally with a little less bounce in her step then was normal. The King and Queen were the last ones to come over to the couple, they stood before the couple, finally caving and gave the new bride and groom warmhearted and friendly hugs. Mirana had a small tear in her eye..

"Have a wonderful evening," Gavin said and gave Tarrant a firm handshake. "One week, Mad Hatter. One. Seven days. Enjoy it."

"And please, make the west wing of Marmoreal your home." She said and placed her hand on Tarrant's then Alice's.

"Huvrush," The King said and looked at the two, and then he led his Queen to through the side door. Tarrant smiled at Alice and kissed her cheek now. He was ready to get Alice in her glory and he quickly swept her up off her feet.

"Hatter!" She said and pressed his top hat against her head so that it didn't fall to the floor.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Hightopp, to start everything together now?" He asked and she laughed, swinging the hand and arm that did not balance the hat on her head around his neck. Alice kissed his cheek and then whispered.

"Onward!" And he took off quickly toward the west wing, his new wife in his arms.


	22. The Honeymoon Is Over

A/N: And now of course we must delve into the Red Queen and her Nasty Old Plot...don't worry this will only bring more Talice I promise 3 :)

BTW: I hope I am not updating too quickly...and I am glad a great many of you are enjoying my story. The Reviews are VERY helpful and I am grateful to those who share. And it's alright if you don't liket the story...let me know so that I can fix things. I can't correct what I am oblivious to.

Enough drabble...back to Wonderland

* * *

Alice awoke and heard her Hatter snoring contently at her side. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed her head on his shoulder. It had been one a short week, most of the hours filled with things that were unspeakable by a lady. She smiled and kissed his neck gently, no doubt the queen would be coming in soon enough to fill them in on the battle against the Red Queen. Alice was ready to take the old tyrant on, Tarrant again at her side. She gently arose from the bed and stood at the window, the sun was just creeping over the distant mountains. She pressed her hands against the glass of the windows, her forehead soon following. She wished she could live in this careful place where it was just she and Tarrant, clothing optional. She looked down at the garden and saw that is was growing unkempt. Many of the servants stood around with their hands pointed one another. Alice could almost swear they were shouting. All the tension that Iracebeth was bringing to the people of Underland was beginning to show in their strained faces. Now that her mind was off getting married, she glanced at her ring laden hand now; she could get back to more important things. Warmth came behind her and hands ran up the side of her body, they stopped on her breasts. A kiss was planted on the back of her neck now and she knew Tarrant just wanted her to lie back on the bed, so he could kiss and hold every part of her body again. She shivered at his warm skin and he grazed up the side of her jaw. "Good morning, fair one," He said. Alice put her hands on the ones that still clutched her bosom.

"Tarrant, you know what today is, don't you?" She turned to him now, his hands dropped to wrap his arms around her waist and he kissed her.

"Another day I get to spend with me wife." He smiled and kissed her again. Alice had to keep from encouraging this when suddenly a knock came on the door.

"It's day number 8," Alice said and he groaned. Kissing her one more time he went to the giant wardrobe in the corner and pulled out some knickers and trousers. Alice followed him and he handed her a more petite set of knickers and a lovely blue dress. She took it and grabbed her petticoat that was long discarded on the floor last night. She quickly pulled these on and as Tarrant began to button his shirt he went to answer the door.

"McTwisp," The Hatter said in surprise and invited the rabbit in. Alice handed Tarrant his brown and black striped waist coat and the rabbit came into the room, wincing as though almost afraid he'd see something he really didn't have the desire to. "The King and Queen request your presence in the throne room right before lunch." The rabbit said with a sniff. Tarrant looked at Alice and then back at the rabbit.

"Alright, McTwisp, we'll be there." Alice said and led the rabbit to the door. She shut it after she saw him bounding down the hall and turned to Tarrant. "Let the war begin." She said with a wry face and fell back on the bed. Tarrant came and sat next to her, kissing her neck.

"Don't be so certain, perhaps they decided to give us another week," He said with a smile. Alice laughed and turned to him.

"Somehow, I think it's more about our trip to Salazen Grum." She said and leaned her head on her arm. She looked up at him sitting next to her and frowned. "That's where you got the scars that run along your back, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about, fair one?" He said and bent down to kiss her again.

"The scars, all down your back, you got them from Stayne, didn't you?"

"Oh they were nothing but some scratches from the goon, nothing serious." He said lay next to her now, wrapping his arms around her. Alice looked at him again.

"Those are not something I would call nothing, my mad man." She said with a frown.

"Alice, those are long forgotten in my memory. The war was won so the things I suffered to get there are not things I constantly keep tally of. They are my efforts toward the defeat of the Jabberwocky."

"They wanted to know where you put me, after you threw the hat across the pond."

"Alice, please, we don't need to talk about this."

"Can you just tell me where you got them then, let's be honest." She sat up abruptly. Tarrant rose with her.

"Fine, yeh want 'onesty? I got 'em frehm tha' Stayne an' it was because they wanted teh now where yeh were off tah, Alice. Yeh were the only chance Underlan' 'ad and I couldn' let 'em find yeh. I would ne'er have lived with myself if they 'ad." He said and his eyes glowed yellow, he was frustrated with her, Alice realized. She shouldn't have pushed but her curiosity always did get the best of her. Poor Tarrant, his back looked like rail road tracks, the way the scars had settled deep and angry red. She could hardly believe that he had done this all for her, what a man. What a crazy, mad, wonderful man who would risk everything for her. Alice smiled and he glared at her.

"Wha' are yeh smilin' at?" He said, still angry with her. Alice knocked him over and kissed him. When his eyes reopened they had turned from the yellow of anger to the green of bliss. "You shouldn't do that to a fellow, you might make his heart stop." He said with his trademark grin. Alice laughed at him and then touched his cheek.

"I didn't want to see you angry, my Mad Hatter. It's because of you that I am even alive. You went through all that while I was in that very same castle on my masquerade."

"I almost couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you, giant then of course no more the wee girl, sitting in the Queen's throne room. I simply had to distract her so she wouldn't realize it was you, Alice. It was a very silly thing to do."

"Like I kept telling you! I wasn't going to leave that castle without you. Regrettably I had to do that in the end anyways." She said with a pout.

"Oh please Alice, you make protecting you very difficult have I ever told you that?"

"No, no I don't believe you ever have." She said grabbing his hand just to hold it.

"You always seem to walk right into the traps my dear silly girl. I shall have to keep a close eye on you now."

"Shall we go down to the kitchen and see what the cook is preparing for breakfast?" She helped herself up to a kneeling position and pulled on his hand playfully.

"I would much rather have you for breakfast but since we've already dressed and we don't have too much time and we'll be late getting our lunch I don't see why not." He stood up and playfully gathered Alice into his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck and laughed.

"You don't have to carry me, beloved." She whispered to him.

"Oh, but you want to know a secret…" He winked at her. Alice's smile grew wider and she leaned into him.

"Of course I would love to know. In fact I am dying to." She said, leaning in close to his ear. She loved teasing him this way, so much the more since he knew he could get much closer to her.

"I _want_ to." He said and Alice couldn't contain her laugh. So, her battle lost, she stayed in her Hatter's arms as he brought her down to the kitchen.


	23. The Plan of Salazen Grum

A/N: Sorry...two chapters in a row for Author's Notes. But this is important. If you are a Mirana enthusiast I really need your help. I feel like I really don't grip her character so if you could PM me about your thoughts and ideas of great ways to describe her let me know. I am trying to read more Mirana centered fics but I think a direct description would also help.

Oh...and Merry Christmas!

Thanks.

Back to Wonderland

* * *

The throne room was thick with tension that afternoon as she and Tarrant entered. She was entwined in his arm as they walked up the great aisle to the stairs of the teal colored thrones that Mirana and Gavin sat upon.

"Lord and Lady Hightopp," Gavin greeted them and the two bowed. "We have called you in order to discuss who you are bringing and what supplies are needed at Salazan Grum. I assume you two have had a wonderful week but it is time to face reality. Iracebeth is moving and some fear she is moving quickly. We are losing the trust of many of the Underlandians and that could be the biggest downfall yet. We need to assure them that Iracebeth is contained-"

"But what if she's not?" Alice said and stepped forward, letting go of Tarrant's arm. "What if we were wrong and she is in Salazan Grum now assembling her small army?"

"Well, Alice, that is a decision and thought decided upon too late. We lost weeks due to your wedding and we need to regain them."

"Don' attack my wife like tha'" Tarrant went toward the King.

"Please, let us all be civil. Alice, I think what Gavin means is that we can't look at the past. We need to move forward and decide now what we are going to do." She looked at Gavin.

"We know who we want to bring along with us." Alice said.

"Well what if we have that decided, Mrs. Hightopp?" Gavin leaned forward, his dark eyebrows in a knot.

"Then we can compare notes." Alice wasn't going to back down this easily. He wouldn't be a King if Iracebeth was able to get through and take over Underland again.

"Yes, yes we should, Gavin. Perhaps our great sets of minds have come up with the same list." Mirana put her hand on her husband's elbow, trying to keep peace in her throne room.

"Alright. Alice I want to send you with several blood hounds, the Bandersnatch, twenty of my pawns, thirty of my knights, and several of my rooks." He smiled at the woman. "Who do you propose join you on this mission?"

"Well, your Majesty, I want Mallymkun, McTwisp, The Tweedles. I need Chess and I will take some of your knights and Bayard. I will probably need the Bandersnatch as well." She said. "Tarrant and I shall lead the group."

"Why on earth would you want most of those? Many of them aren't even warriors. McTwisp would faint before you even got there." The King laughed and Mirana looked at him horrified.

"Gavin be polite, these are our friends." She said and smiled at Alice.

"We need them, your Highness, because they know their way around Salazen Grum. Many have spent time there as prisoners or slaves in the bluddy behg hed's court and they know all the entrances and exits, the small nuances of the castle." She looked at the King. "If the Red Queen is planning a rebellion that is so secretive that nobody knows what the hell she is up to she certainly is not planning her attack in her open garden!" Alice's stance was aggressive and she wanted him to take her seriously.

"Alice herself knows who would know the castle; she stayed in it for several days herself." Tarrant said and was quick to defend his wife.

"Iracebeth is a tyrant but that doesn't mean she's an idiot." Alice said and grabbed Tarrant's hand in need of a solid ground; else she'd lose her temper to the King. Gavin sat back and thought about it for several minutes then nodded his head.

"You may have what you wish for your first expedition, Alice. We aren't starting a war with Iracebeth we are merely just trying to see what the old witch is up to." He said with a grimace.

"Alright your Majesty, your terms sound fair enough now." Alice smiled internally at how much she was using from what she learned from Lord Ascot and his business to get what she wanted. If Alice learned how to do anything on that trip it was to barter.

"Alice, we need you and Tarrant to be ready to go by morning time tomorrow." Tarrant squeezed her hand tighter and glanced at her. Alice nodded her head to him and the Hatter shot his trademark grin at the King.

"Of course your Majesty. We only need enough supplies for two days." He said. "A day there, a night, and a day back. I can't imagine we would need much more time." The King nodded and looked to Mirana.

"Thank you my dears, I think we shall see you bright and early tomorrow." She said and waved them goodbye. Alice smiled at her friend who seemed strained.

"How are you doing, Mirana?" She asked the Queen before leaving. She gave a small smile and placed her hand on her slightly swollen belly. Alice couldn't believe she was only a month; her sister didn't begin to show until nearly four!

"The baby puts quite an extra strain on me but we will be alright, thank you Alice for asking." She said with a smile. Alice curtsied to her and then grabbed her husband's hand again, walking out the door in stride with the Hatter.

* * *

Alice lay in bed that night wide awake. Sleep seemed to evade her ticking mind. She looked out the window where the crescent moon was sending some light through. She smiled at how it looked like Chess's smile. He would provide a lot to them, being in the Evaporating World. That cat seemed to know everything there was to about the Queen and he could provide useful ways to hide in case Iracebeth was there. Then of course McTwisp and the Tweedles knew the castle so well, all three having worked in the castle very closely with the bloody behg hed herself. Alice smiled at the thought of McTwisp fainting on the way there…over and over and over again. And she had to bring Mallymkun, there was hardly a braver warrior than she in all of Underland. The only one with a little more muchness lay beside her. He slept soundly on the right side of the bed, his right arm gripping her body tightly. She looked over at him, his eyes were closed and she could see the red that always underlined them in the moonlight. His hair stuck out in even odder angles as he slept. Alice had never seen a braver warrior though. He fought for her and himself at Frabjous Day, showing that he yielded quite the incredible sword skill. Alice brought her right hand to his face and kissed his mouth gently. He stirred and grabbed her closer, Alice was glad for the extra warmth. Her body was tired but her mind would just not stop ticking so. She was beginning to go mad herself. How appropriate though for her situation. She was about ready to lead an army into battle against a bloody tyrant with only a Hatter by her side. She was not even close to twenty one yet. Alice rolled on her right side to face her husband, trying to find sleep by warming her arms. He stirred again and his green eyes opened slightly.

"Are you alright, my fair one?" He asked in a whisper.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you." She said and felt bad, he needed his rest tomorrow and if she couldn't get hers that should be her problem.

"Have you been awake?"

"Yes, oh please go to sleep Tarrant, I don't want to see you tired tomorrow."

"Why can't you sleep love?" He asked and stroked her hair.

"I just have a lot on my mind." She said and pressed close to him.

"Oh, I know that feeling," His eyebrows rose and he smiled at her. "You just have to tell your mind to hush. Just think Quiet. You will be surprised that it works."

"That sounds impossible, Tarrant," She laughed at him.

"But it's before breakfast so it can be your first thing of the day." He said and kissed her nose. Alice looked at him.

"I love you."

"What was that for?"

"I can't tell you that I love you." She said with a confused smile.

"Oh no you can! But not with a look of faraway thought in your mind."

"I just love you for accepting my madness." She whispered.

"There is much madness to be had! But how about trying to drone it out so we can sleep? Close those lovely eyes, my fair one. I will sing to you." He said. Alice looked at him.

"I would like that very much." And Alice closed her eyes and Tarrant began to sing a song in words she didn't understand. His voice was beautiful and she found herself slowly forgetting everything else. Her mind soon succumbed to sleep and she slept until Tarrant awoke her to be ready soon to leave Marmoreal for the ghost town of Salazen Grum.


	24. A Curious Case of a Nonsense Rat

Tarrant held onto Alice tightly as they rode upon the Bandersnatch to Salazen Grum. He didn't want to particularly be on the frumious beast of legend but he wasn't going to have Alice ride alone while he rode with a knight. Many of their friends rode behind them on the horses of the nights. Mally was on the first knight, perched on the horse's head so that she could better see when they would approach Salazen Grum. McTwisp was nervously strapped to a knight upon a horse at the middle of the pack and the Tweedles were at the back, each on a separate horse. Of course Chess needed no help in being transported. He appeared two and fro on the path, mocking the travelers. Alice was falling heavier upon his arm the closer they got to the bluddy castle and he kissed the back of her neck, getting a lip full of Alice sweat. He liked being behind her because he could smell her hair. It was a particularly nice smell, not far from tea and earth. A very dignified scent for Alice. Alice turned her head slightly to glance behind him.

"Are you alright, Hatter?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Of course I am, are you?" He asked and she nodded. The Bandersnatch bounded up the hill and Tarrant gasped as the castle came into view. The Bandersnatch slowed and Tarrant directed him to a stop. The knights soon followed, their horses wet with sweat.

"Are we ready to move forward?" One of the knights asked. The Hatter starred down the castle and then looked at Alice. She had a frown upon her face but determination was set deep into her eyes.

"Let's go see what the bluddy behg hed it up to." Alice said and lurched forward, sending the Bandersnatch into a frenzied gallop toward the gate. She didn't slow the beast down until they had already entered the walls of the great place. Tarrant was surprised at how it looked so much like ruins already. The giant red walls were beginning to crumble due to ivy overgrowth and neglect. The garden and grass that once made the place look stunning and intimidating was now withered and hung from the walls like hair. He dismounted the Bandersnatch and helped Alice off next. The knights arrived not long after the couple and entered the castle, Mally scampered down the horse as fast as her little legs would allow.

"It doesn't seem as frightful as it did the first time." Mally said.

"Are you sure about that?" Alice inquired and he turned to look at what she was indicating too. The moat, while drained of its blood, was still filled with the hundreds of heads of Iracebeth's victims.

"Oh my," McTwisp said with a sniffle.

"Downal bluddy behg hed!" Tarrant exclaimed, his fist held high, in order to encourage the group. The Tweedles now waddled up to the mass.

"I don't think I like this place, no how." Dee said and began to bite his fingernail.

"But if the Queen is in here, she is."

"Contrariwise, if she isn't she ain't." Dee argued with his brother.

"We need to split up." Alice said and looked at the knights and creatures. "McTwisp and Mally, you two are the smallest. Start checking out the passage ways and cracks in the wall for any sign of activity." She said and McTwisp began to breathe heavily.

"How come I get stuck with the nervous rabbit?" Mally asked indignantly.

"So you can give him your muchness!" Tarrant said with a smile.

"Indeed," Alice turned to the twins. "Tweedles, I think you should bring a knight and look into all the chambers and bedrooms of her courtiers. Perhaps there is a map there with a secret passageway we are all oblivious to." She said and the Tweedles took their knight by the hand. Chess wound about Alice's shoulders now and shot her his classic grin.

"What will you have me do, oh Alice our leader?" He asked and blinked.

"Oh go off and do something Chess like." The Hatter said crossly and the cat laughed.

"Oh do tell me what something Chess like is." He said.

"It's called being slurvish and two timing-"

"Man and Cat!" Alice cried and held her hands up. "Chess you are the only one who is going to be able to get into the locked places of the Queen without giving away that we've been prying." Alice said. She turned to the knights. "You all have horses so it is probably best for you to check around the perimeter if someone has been here recently there should be prints of some sort right?"

"Yes that would make sense your Lady." The head knight bowed.

"Tarrant and I will search the throne room and other public places." She said and looked to her husband who nodded.

"We will meet here at brillig." Tarrant said and stood up next to Alice. He was impressed with the way she handled herself and gained the respect of others. She was quite the woman. He shot her a half grin.

"Alright, if anyone finds anything of great importance or danger shout a good Frillag!" She said and borrowed the Underlandian term.

"What ho! An Underland word. Alice you never cease to surprise even me!" Chess said with a purr and disappeared.

"Alright everyone, let's bring down this bluddy red kween." Tarrant said and heard himself slip slightly into his accent. Each set on their own way and he turned to Alice. "Lead on, my fair one." And with a glance toward the direction of Marmoreal, Alice entered the main hall of the castle. Tarrant quickly followed behind.

* * *

The throne room, once pristine and bright, was now covered in layers of dust and its blood red curtains were closed. Alice coughed lightly as she walked in and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Well nobody's dusted in here at least." She said and strode forward to the curtains, throwing them open to let the sun in. Tarrant blinked at the light which silhouetted the dust particles Alice had sent flying.

"I don't think anyone's been here." He observed as he looked at the floor. "At least not for awhile, the dust is too thick." He bent down near a small footprint that stood out in the dust. It wasn't as dark as those around it.

"What is it?" She said and came over, placing her hands on her knees as she bent at her back.

"I'm not sure; it looks like it could be a beast of some kind." He knelt closer. "I'd almost say it was cat like."

"A leopard?" Alice said and looked at him. "That's what Iracebeth was riding when she interrupted Mirana's-" His lip curled out slightly as he concentrated harder and shook his head.

"It appears too small to possibly be a leopard." The two were startled by a series of noises that came from behind one of the doors. Tarrant reached into his pocket and pulled out a hat pin, keeping his hand at hip level in case he needed to pull out his small sword which was strapped to his side. He looked to Alice who now had her dagger in hand and looked toward the door. Suddenly, the door on the other side of the hall slammed.

"Which one do we choose?" He whispered to her and she began to run toward the further door.

"Go after that one! I'll figure out what is going on in this hall." She said before flying the door open and running through. Tarrant frowned because he didn't want to separate more then they needed to but she knew she was right. They needed to figure out what was going on in this castle and what Iracebeth was up to. Tarrant glanced back once more but then took off running. The door was half ajar and he threw it open in his haste, sending it slamming against the wall.

"Now he's sure to know I am after him," Tarrant muttered to himself and looked every which way, trying to find a trace of where the creature had run off to. He slowed to a jog and began to notice the floor. The dust gave away the whereabouts of the stowaway; little paw prints scampered up the hall and around the corner. He quickly followed them down the hall wondering what thing would ever make those footprints. They were so very similar to Mally's that he thought maybe he could be trailing her. But certainly she wouldn't have scampered away; she would have boldly entered the room telling him and Alice of what she had learned. Tarrant noticed the footprints beginning to cross each other. Either the rodent was confused or there was more than one. He hoped it was just confused, not knowing what he was up against. For all the Hatter knew the small creature could have jaws ready to pounce and do serious harm. Tarrant held his hat pin in hand; it would be easy enough to toss in case something came out and jumped him. Slowly he followed the footprints into the Queen's royal bedroom and was quite surprised to what he found in there. The room was old and smelled of musty books. Tarrant had to stand in the doorway a moment, letting his eyes adjust. He saw the thing scamper across the bookshelf and quickly sent his hat pin flying. The pin landed with a loud thump in the wall and a cry of despair came from among the books. Tarrant went over to see what he had caught for himself and was repulsed to find a giant rat unflatteringly dressed in one of the old frog suits the Red Queen had her amphibious servants wear. He was held by the clothing that Tarrant had fixed to the wall with his hat pin.

"And who are you?" Tarrant said with a smile and grabbed the rat by the scarf of his neck. The rat hissed and scratched at him. The Hatter's mouth dropped in abhorrence at the frumious creature.

"I have nothing that you want," The rat said huskily and Tarrant shook his head.

"Well I insist you come along with me, my ugly little friend and we shall decide if you have something to offer or not." Tarrant reached into his waistcoat pocket pulling out some string. He quickly tied the creature up, snout and all, and tucked it into his bag. The thing struggled for a bit but then finally gave up, lying very still. Tarrant then began to look around the Queen's quarters, finding books strewn across the room. There lay little dust on them and he smiled. Someone had been here very recently and was looking for something very important. Upon further observation he found several crudely drawn maps and a few words here and there. Most of them absolutely nonsense which was tremendously appropriate, for who knew nonsense better than he? He took the maps and notes and tucked them into his waistcoat pocket, looking at the time. He had better find Alice and her catch of the day if they hoped to get anymore searching done before brillig.

* * *

A/N: Did you know Nonsense Rats actually exist in our world. Yeah. Now you do. They are endangered though, the must all be migrating back to Underland


	25. You must choose the next move,

Alice raced down the hall after the sound. Her footsteps echoed in the empty corridors and she was trying desperately to hear where the loud creature was off to. She pushed her legs to run faster and harder, her skirts flying out behind her. She reached the end of the hall and looked down it, finding three mirrors. Clutching her dagger to her side, Alice looked around warily, not sure how big the beast was or it's claws. She panted and tried to breathe in deeply and exhale shallowly in order to keep herself from being detected. Alice turned and turned but all she saw was more of herself, finding horror that a fourth wall had been dropped behind her to block her path and to her frustration that the wall was also another giant mirror. The mirrors seemed to be closing in on her and it was causing her to become disoriented. Where was the blasted creature anyways? It couldn't have escaped out a door, at least not one that Alice knew. She began to look about, pressing her hands against the mirrors in a desperate attempt to find some sort of escape. Suddenly the creature dropped down on her from above. It scratched her hand as she flew backwards at the sight of it. Alice looked across the room at a very large, very angry looking wild cat. _He must be where the footprints came from _Alice thought. The cat snarled and hissed at Alice, lashing his great claws out every so often to force her back. Alice was horrified when her back became cold and she realized she had reached a mirror. She looked both ways for escape and then held her dagger even closer.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded a shake in her voice.

"Does it matter?" The cat snarled and laughed at the same time.

"What do you want with me?" The way the cat stared at her made her unusually nervous and jumpy. She just wanted to talk and explain away why she was here and try to avoid trouble. "I was just looking around the castle because I've always lived near it and-"

"Let me guess, you wanted to admire the lovely architecture?" The cat howled and swayed toward Alice. The woman planted her feet, dagger in her right hand. "I know just who you are, Alice Kingsleigh. You are the girl who upset the balance." He ran a pink tongue across his very sharp looking teeth. Alice tried to keep her trembling out of control. She didn't have much room now that the fourth mirror trapped her in.

"Well, it's nice that you know who I am but I don't believe we've met." She said controlling the fear in her voice.

"Why do you look so scared Alice?" The cat flicked his tail back and forth, setting one paw in front of the other toward her. Alice held her dagger out wishing it was the Vorpal in her hand.

"I was just told that one should be wary with strangers." She said and took a step forward. Two could play at a game of intimidation.

"Oh Alice, Alice, Alice. Always following the rules and doing what others told you. Because the others at Marmoreal told you that the Great Red Queen was a tyrant. That she had ruined so many innocent lives. How do you know these lives were so innocent, oh Alice?" The cat laughed. Alice's anger began to rise. How dare this cat assume that she couldn't think for herself? She began to lose her fear of this silly animal. It was most likely all talk and no battle she thought, (and hoped) as she looked down her arm to the nasty scratch that laced through and around her fingers.

"I can see with my own eyes what was happening in the Queen's castle."

"Ahh but you only saw half of the story. What about Iracebeth's old king who was going to leave her for her wretched sister, the filthy seductress." He purred and sat, stretching his claws to show them off. "Or what of Iracebeth's attempts to make Underland a better place."

"Killing whole families and sending heads flying is not my definition of making anything a better place." Alice said and her eyebrows knit in anger. The cat began to laugh some more. "Stop it." She realized how much it bothered her.

"Don't be silly girl. Those families were destroyed because they were against our resistance." He said with a grin. "I never recall the Red Queen taking off my head."

"Well she sure wanted mine." Alice fumed.

"Oh, but Alice you were helping that silly old Hatter in his plot along with his other cohorts." He smiled and rolled on the ground. Alice froze. "You know they just wanted you back so that you could be their pawn. Oh Alice, you were just the start of the war against Iracebeth, someone they could use. That's it Alice, they used you. They probably still are. You aren't a free thinking girl here in Underland, you are as used and played as you are in your own world." The cat flicked his tail and purred loudly. Alice brought her hands to her ears.

"No, no! No they aren't using me, I came to Underland…"

"All on your own, Alice? Or did someone pull you by the hand." He licked his paw. "I didn't think girls fe ll through rabbit holes for fun in your world."

"They didn't…I mean they don't" Alice said and closed her eyes. _Focus, Alice, he is trying to get into your head._

"You were just the savior they needed at just the right time. They were ever so frustrated that you had forgotten all about our little Underland. But they had time enough before you were to be played in the Frabjous Day. They were all trying to Checkmate Iracebeth." He said with a smile and crept closer to Alice. "They had their knights and they had their rooks but it took you, Alice, you. You were nothing but a mere pawn, but you were threat enough to take down Iracebeth and checkmate her. Because the White Queen fooled her into taking out her own King. That doesn't seem like a very honest way to play." Alice looked at the cat wide eyed. Maybe he was right. Hadn't she been told since the first day she got back to Underland that she was expected to be there for the Frabjous Day? They all were really upset when she didn't remember anything. Alice looked at the cat. He smiled another large smile and crept even closer. "How many of them took advantage of your feelings, Alice? Guilt. Did they tell you about their families that were destroyed, the rebels we held in our dungeons that were oh so innocent? Did they use your sympathy for their poor wretched resistance? Your muchness, telling you that because you didn't remember that you were the pawn to take down the old Queen, that you had lost that muchness you so thought you had." The cat smiled. "Did one of the men of Underland play on your romantic strings? We know of your jilted love life in your other world, Alice. Do you think that the resistance is the only side with a rabbit? There are many rabbits who serve the Queen." The cat smiled. Alice looked at him and dropped her dagger. He knew so much, how could he not be right. It made so much sense. She was dragged down here by the White Rabbit where she was told that she was going to kill the Jabberwocky. When she refused they sent her to the Mad Hatter who risked his life to save her, but why? If she didn't remember her purpose then why not let her go to the Red Queen. If she didn't know what was going on she couldn't be a threat.

"ALICE!" A voice echoed across the room. "ALICE WHERE ARE YOU?" She looked around but she couldn't see anyone but the cat. He growled and looked around.

"A rebel. Alice, the game is reset; the pieces back to the start. Our pawns are ready but it's your move." The cat smiled.

"Who are you?" Alice asked again. The cat laughed.

"My name is Ragnhild." He smiled and walked away from Alice. "Remember Alice what you are playing. Come with me, we will go to Iracebeth and we will together play this game." He came forward and licked her hand. "You will no longer be played."

"ALICE!" Another voice cried, this one more frantic and hurried.

"How many rebels do you have out there?" The cat purred. Alice felt as if she were in a dream.

"A few?"

"Why to the Red Queen's castle?" He said and laughed.

"ALICE?" The voice was strained and distressed. Alice looked at her hand; there sparkled a diamond encased ring with another silver band underneath.

"We were looking for something…I can't remember what." Alice said realizing she couldn't remember much of anything. "Who am I?" Alice said looking up at the cat confused.

"Why you are Alice, Alice Kingsleigh. You are from the Upperland and Iracebeth is helping you escape the rebels." He said, a contented gleam in his eye. Alice looked at the ring again. Kingsleigh. No Alice Kingsleigh didn't sound right.

"No, no I don't think I am Alice Kingsleigh." She said and began to become frustrated. She remember who she was just minutes ago why was she forgetting now? She looked at the cat.

"Well then who would you be you silly girl." The cat's eyes mocked her. Alice looked around at the mirror. She saw a woman with tired looking green eyes looking back. Her curly blonde hair was a frizzled mess and her dress was soiled with dirt and sweat. She wasn't a very pretty looking girl, maybe she was a servant.

"ALICE? MEH LOVE, MEH FAIR UN, WHERE ARE YEH?" The voice was beginning to crack in emotion and became heavy with accent. She blinked.

"I am Alice Hightopp. That is who I am. I serve Mirana the White Queen and I am here today to stop Iracebeth." She bent down to pick up her dagger. "Even if it means I have to skin a slurking urpal such as yourself." The cat laughed and then jumped through a mirror. Alice blinked and realized when she looked around she could see the corridor.

"ALICE?" The voice called and she collapsed the floor in confusion.

"Here," She said weakly. "I'm here." Footsteps came closer and closer, arms flying around her and lips crashing into her forehead.

"Where have you been? It's past brillig and we have been searching everywhere." Tarrant said in alarm, falling to the floor with her and pressing her close.

"There was a cat…his name was…oh what was it. Rynahug. Rineahand?" She said and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Ragnhild?" The Cheshire purred next to Alice. She looked over and shook her head.

"Yes, yes that was his name." Alice said. Chess's grin fell.

"Ragnhild is on the Queen's side?"

"I thought you slurvish felines didn't take sides." Tarrant said and looked up at him with narrow eyes.

"Normally we don't, we tend to be very allergic to politics and debate." He said and looked over at the mirrors. "But with Ragnhild on her side I think it's very important that I stay with her Majesty." Chess growled.

"What Is this Ragnhild?" Alice asked, leaning against Tarrant as he held her in his arms.

"Ragnhild is only one of the scariest challenges to the mind. He uses logic to make the nonsense and the mundane fall out of your head. In a place like Underland that becomes dangerous. It makes you forget who you are. It's quite the most annoying feeling." The cat purred. Alice looked up at Tarrant and then to Chess.

"Yes that…that is what he did to me."

"He is trying to get information then." Chess said with a frown. "We all need to be careful if we split up tomorrow morning. In case he is still around here." Chess said with a shiver.

"I think it's best we make camp and see what our prisoner knows." The Hatter said and rose, helping his wife to her feet.

"Prisoner?" Alice asked.

"The Mad Hatter here has found a Nonsense Rat," The captain of the Knight answered her.

"We're trying to get sense out of him but I haven't been able to talk to him. The Captain here has been trying his interrogation tricks and keeps coming up with…"

"Let me guess…Nonsense?" Alice said and leaned her head and hand against Tarrant's chest.

"You are my clever one yet." He said with a smile. "I also had discovered some notes and maps that may tell us what Iracebeth is up to." He said. Alice was tired and all she really wanted to do was sleep. She was angry with herself too for actually believing that stupid cat. What kind of wife was she to think so readily that her husband was using her like a pawn? But perhaps it was because it was all she knew, wasn't that what Lowell was using Margaret for? Alice! She said scolded herself. Stop talking logic! You are in the land of no logic and here your husband loves you for yourself. Your muchness. He looked over and her now and smiled patting the hand that wound around his bicep. "How is your mind, my love?" He asked in a concerned whisper.

"It hurts and is still a bit confused about what it should think." She answered him as the group turned to leave the castle before night fall. The Captain of the Knights had chosen a spot a far enough distance away that any visitor entering or leaving the castle by light would be detected. She didn't really want to think about it now; she was embarrassed at the whole incident.

"Alice, you must be careful not to give into his logic." Chess purred and appeared on her shoulder.

"It's true, my fair one. He is from this world, not yours. Logic exists above but you know what a mad place Underland is when it comes to making sense." Her husband agreed with Chess, his signature smile plastered on his face.

"It's so hard fighting everything that I knew for nearly twenty years." She looked to Chess. "I haven't been in Underland for three months yet and everything is going by so fast."

"That is the pace here my love, it's never slowed down." He flicked his tail and smiled. "You will adjust, Alice." He purred.

"I do hope so because sometimes I feel like I am drowning."

"We're all here to keep you afloat, my dear." The Hatter said and led her through the halls behind the group, holding her close.


	26. Long Live King Istvan!

Alice sat beside the fire that night and finally was able to register the pain in her hand after the shock of the encounter with the Cat had worn off. She was looking at the four even scratch marks Ragnhild had etched in her pale skin. She frowned at how her blood had died it a deep brown color and decided she needed to go in search for water in order to clean it. She didn't want to end up with an infection; it would slow them all down if she was taken out by silly feline scratches. Alice was about to rise when her Mad Hatter came and sat next to her, offering her a bowl of stew one of the Knights had made for the party.

"Here Alice, eat up. It's going to keep you warm as Salazan Grum falls into bitter cold tonight." He said and placed the bowl on her lap. Alice tried to hide her scratch as she quickly began to eat her food. The warm smell of the stew made her stomach fiercely growl in hunger. She had missed lunch after all being stuck in the room of mirrors. The Hatter smiled as he watched her ravenous devour her food. "I guess your stomach also needed that." He said with a smile and took her bowl from her. "Do you need anymore?"

"No, I am alright." She said and Tarrant looked down at her hand as he took the bowl.

"Alice, what happened?" He exclaimed, taking the dish and tossing it, grabbing for her hand now. Alice tried to pull it away but he held tightly.

"Nothing, Ragnhild and I just got a little aggressive toward each other, that's all." Alice said and Tarrant reached into his waistcoat.

"How long were you going to let it fester? Oh Alice, you could lose your whole hand to infection." He said with concern and extracted his hand from his waistcoat. It held a bottle filled with light brown liquid. Then he reached into his coat pocket to find a handkerchief. Carefully he poured the liquid onto the handkerchief and began to wipe her hand down. She hissed at the sting it sent up her arm.

"What is that?" She asked through clenched teeth, trying her best to keep tears that caught her by surprise at bay.

"Deputrifying Medicine." He said and gently washed her hand. The liquid burned and he winced at her as she hissed. "I'm sorry it's so painful love but it's either this or your hand risks infection." He quickly reached into his pocket, pulling a sky blue length of fabric from his coat. He then wound it around her hand and tied it tightly in a knot.

"Thank you, Tarrant." She said and looked up at him.

"Alice, are you certain you are fine?" He asked with a hint of concern. Alice nodded her head and sighed.

"I am fine, just tired. The excitement of today and the lack of sleep I had last night do not make a healthy combination." She said and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Alright, my fair one. If you need to talk about something don't hesitate to talk. I like your little rambles." He said with a gently kiss to her forehead. "I will go fetch some blankets for you to sleep on, for now rest here by the fire and try to keep warm." He arose and walked off. Alice sighed and wondered why she had been lucky to find a man who truly cared for her. In the midst of thinking about him she remembered the maps, notes, and Nonsense rat. If she fell asleep certainly she would miss everything, she could be valuable in finding an important clue! Alice stood to her feet right around the time Tarrant returned with blankets.

"What are you doing up?" He asked looking at her. Alice frowned and looked to the other side of camp.

"I can't let you look through the maps, notes, and prisoner without me. What if there is something I need to know or I can help with."

"Then it can wait, Alice. The Queen is not going to be taken down in a night." He said and shot her a look. "Now lay your pretty little head down because we will need you tomorrow at your sharpest." He said and laid the blankets down.

"No, Tarrant, I can't. Underland needs me."

"And they need you able to think." He said with a frown and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have taken the height of opportunity today. Don't let it grow too tall and trap you between the floorboards and the ceiling." He handed her a blanket and gave her a rough kiss on the cheek. "Why is My Alice like a shooting star?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Alice said with a small grin upon her face.

"Sleep well, Alice. If there is anything pressing I promise to wake you up." He said and took her in an embrace. "Now get in those covers and keep warm, you silly woman." He said and watched as she lay down, cocooning herself in the warm material. He bent over and gave her another kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He whispered.

"Not lately," Alice said with a tease of a smile.

"Well then, I love you fair one. I will be back soon." He said and turned to leave.

"I love you." She said with a whisper before becoming captive to sleep.

* * *

Tarrant sat at a rather small table with much of the group. Chess floated in the air behind him and the Tweedles sat pushing each other back and forth on the opposite side. The Captain of the Knights held the papers and maps to his right and Mally leaned over the table to his left. The other Knights were sent out to watch for anyone coming and going from the castle. McTwisp sat panting next to Mally. Bayard lay at the foot of the table. "None of this makes any sense!" The Knight said tossing the parchments to the paper.

"It has to do something with the Red Queen. Look there is Witzend." Mally said and pointed to lines crossing to the West. "then the Outlands. It looks as if maybe there could be some sort of hide out." She looked at a large red circle. Tarrant looked closer and smiled as he noticed little marks along the map.

"It's _in_ Outlandish…look!" He cried out and pointed to words that were attached to the map. "No doubt the notes are too!" He said reaching to the notes. "Great Teacups! They are indeed. At least in a very old Outland dialect." He looked closer and tried to read the writing. His parents spoke old Outland in their home when he was younger, mostly to say things that they didn't want him or his sisters to hear. The four of them had quickly picked up on the words though and ruined their parent's fun. "It says south of Witzend, round the giant boulder. Beware the Bandersnatch….hmm." He said and looked over more notes. "Ahh here! 'The Queen is expecting her army to grow within the year. The leopards have come together to her side. Stayne has refused to follow her'." He looked deeper at the words. "'Istvan is going to her royal big head'. Istvan, what is that?"

"I think it's a who." McTwisp said quietly. "He was serving in the castle when I was there. A rather mean looking fellow." He said.

"I don't understand, White Rabbit." The Captain of the Knights said.

"He…he tried to convince the Queen that if he joined with her they could make their alliance even greater. But her heart and mind were set on Stayne. This made Istvan pretty angry."

"So do you think that he's gone to join alliances with her?" Mally said looking up.

"Or to become her King." Tarrant said looking at the text. He laid it on the table and pointed at a sentence. "'Istvan and Iracebeth have joined together in a marriage alliance. Long Live King Istvan!' Looks as if the Red side has found themselves another leader." He said with a frown.

"You can't be reading this right, Mad Hatter." The Knight said as Mally scurried over to look at it. Chess leaned over the Hatter as well.

"I fear our Hatter is certainly correct in his translation." Chess said with the flick of his tale. The Knight shook his head.

"Then I think it's time we bring our prisoner forward." He said and looked to one of the Knights who stood a few feet away with a nod to his head. The Knight ducked into one of the makeshift tents and brought out a cage. Within the cage was the Nonsense Rat, his beady eyes looking up at the group. Tarrant glanced over across the camp to see if Alice's body was still there. He smiled to himself when he saw that she was curled in a ball, her sides heaving in her sleep.

"Well if it isn't a Nonsense Rat. I haven't seen one of them in….well a very long time!" Mally exclaimed and looked at the Rat.

"We have been suppressed since Mirana took the Crown." He squealed angrily.

"Come now, what is your name?" The Captain of the Knights leaned forward.

"Tick Tock." The Rat said looking at the Knight. "Tick Tock your time is up."

"Where is your Queen?"

"Why do you need to know?" He said and turned to Dormouse. "And why haven't you joined the Rebellion?" He whispered to her.

"She is a clever mouse that is why. Tell me Mr. Tick why is a raven like a writing desk?" The Hatter laughed madly. The Rat turned to him and sneered.

"How is a deck of cards like a chess match?"

"That's any easy one old fellow, each bow to a Queen." He looked at the rat.

"Hmmm."

"Where is your Queen?"

"Matter it not."

"The maker makes it but doesn't use it. The buyer buys it but doesn't need it. The one who needs it never knows it. What is it?" The Hatter smiled at the Rat.

"Surely you wouldn't put me there."

"I do love the taste of rat….though you get a little too tough at times." Chess said with a wicked smile.

"What is it?" McTwisp asked to Mally.

"A coffin." She whispered back.

"Certainly I will. My life and country are at peril due to your traitorous Queen."

"How is your head and a monarch the same?"

"She will never get it! Mirana has the crown and as long as I am alive she will always have it." The Hatter nodded to Mally who pulled out a hat pin and entered the cage.

"Tell us you dirty excuse of a rodent or I swear I shall have to deal with you painfully." She squealed. The rat shivered in fear but looked up to the Knight.

"Tell me Captain of the Knights, where would you go if you were at the terminal of your mind."

"Witzend." Tarrant stood up. "as we suspected."

"Oh but dear Mad Hatter, the Queen is no threat to you now. The King is in charge and he is not going to attack your precious kingdom…yet."

"Then when rat! This isn't a bunch of riddles we are thinking through, these are lives." The Hatter said and glanced his way toward Alice.

"In particular your wife's?" The Rat laughed. "You will need to have patience sir, for Time is not on your side. And you will never find the King or Queen." He laughed and pulled something from his belt.

"No!" Mally said trying to reach for the discreet berry he gripped in his paw but it was too late by the time she wrestled the larger rodent down. He had shoved the berry down his throat and was now convulsing in his cage. He then lay dead, spittle dripping down the side of his face. She bent over and smelt his breath. "He ate a Drupcious berry."

"You mean he's…." McTwisp fainted before he could finish his sentence.

"We need to move forward to Witzend." The Captain said, pulling out the map of Underland

"No! They have too much information already!" Tarrant turned to him. "As much as I hate to admit it we have to return to Marmoreal and build our defense. She'll want us to spread our forces thin so that she can take her pawns and knock us out one by one, sneaking herself through to take down our King and Queen. "He arose and tipped his top hat to the group. "Until tomorrow,"

"What are we to do then, just cower back to our castle?" The Knight yelled at the Hatter.

"No, we learn to think two steps ahead of their Queen. So that we can slip her into checkmate." He said and turned back toward the direction of Alice. He walked across the camp, his mind filled with what could be done about this impossible situation. But he didn't believe it was, he was going to do it. He smiled to himself and reached his wife, sitting down beside her. The night was frigid cold and he placed a hand on her face, throwing some more wood onto the fire. She shivered slightly and Tarrant bent down to kiss her face. Then he raised the blanket and tucked himself underneath, drawing himself close to her. She turned slightly in her sleep.

"Tarrant?" She said drowsily.

"Sorry my love, I didn't mean to wake you. Go to sleep, I will tell you more in the morning." She turned to her back and lay her head in the crook of his arm. He lay sideways next to her and stroked her cheek with his left hand. The moon shone down on her and she was dazzling in its light. "I will keep you safe my love," He kissed her cheek and placed his chin on her head. Tomorrow they would return to Marmoreal as soon as they could but for now it was time to rest. He pulled Alice close and breathed her in, closing his eyes for the night.

* * *

A/N: Points to anyone who can figure out where I got the name Istvan from :)


	27. Lily Scrambles the Checkers

Alice sat at the Tea Party with Tarrant, their couple celebrating an un-Anniversary anniversary. She smiled at her husband and he poured her a cup of tea and kissed her cheek. Mally, Thackery, and Chess had joined the three of them, much of the rest of the castle eagerly awaiting the birth of Mirana and Gavin's child. Alice began to sip her tea as Tarrant began a whimsical story about three little boys who lived in a barn. Mally interrupted him and began to argue that they weren't boys and there wasn't a barn. It was three girls who lived in a well and ate Treacle. Alice thought that the whole idea was horrid and hated the very argument in itself. "Dormouse, Hatter, these horrid stories are not matters to argue over!" She said with a laugh. The Hatter looked to her and shook his head.

"The fact of the argument is that Mally here does not appreciate the irony of the three boys being trapped in a barn."

"And I don't even see or understand irony even _in_ that," Alice said with a grin.

"Well it wasn't supposed to make sense. It's a story, Alice." He said and rolled his big green eyes at her. Alice shot him a smile and leaned over kissing his cheek.

"Please, you two, leave the PDA at the castle." Chess said, sipping his tea in annoyance. Tarrant winked at Alice then pulled her in for a big kiss. Chess sighed and looked to Thackery. "Do you have any scones left?" He said, boredom laced in his tome.

"Ask Mally, all I see here are tarts." He said and looked at a bowl of scones. "They are rather odd looking tarts." Mally reached in front of her and threw a scone at the hare. It glanced off his head and he blinked.

"Mally, I think a tea pot would do nicely on your head." He jumped on the table and went after the mouse with a large china tea pot. Alice laughed at them and sighed. She felt good, like she hadn't in years. She looked over at Tarrant and smiled.

"What's the Chess like grin for?" He said with a whisper and a wink.

"I just feel wonderful, my mad man." She said and looked at him. "I have you," She grabbed his hand, "I have our friends, Underland."

"It could almost make one forget about the threat of the Red Queen." A voice interrupted their gay tea party. They all turned to see Gavin riding up on his horse. "I've come to fetch you, Alice. You need to return to the palace immediately."

"Well that takes a great lot of fun out of the party, doesn't it?" Tarrant said with a smile. "Tell me she can stay for a while longer."

"I'm afraid Mirana thinks she is near her time and she wants Alice to be close by in case she needs her…muchness." Gavin said and shot Tarrant a look.

"Tell me, do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" The Hatter said to Gavin.

"I could care much less why a raven is like a writing desk. Right now I am caring about my wife and that she is going to be ok."

"I am thinking of things that begin with the letter A." Tarrant said and looked at Alice. She smiled at him and looked to Gavin.

"I will be the Queen's side shortly. Let me get my things together." She said and took her own lady like top hat from the table placing it on her head. Tarrant had made this one for her last week when he saw that she had nothing proper to wear for the tea party. He said that since he was the Master of Tea, she needed to be his Mistress. Thus a top hat was appropriate. She took her coat and smiled at Tarrant. "I will be back at the house."

"No, let me walk with you." He said and took her wrist. "It's never good to leave a lady with a healthy appetite for curiosity on her own. Who knows what dreadful kinds of doors she could walk through?" He said and turned to the tea party, standing and bowing. "Until next Fratterday or possibly Trystatday or whatever day seems like tea would suit us." He said with a smile and turned. The two joined hands and then ducked as a tea cup went whistling over their heads. Alice loved the madness that always accompanied her life here. It was a safe haven, well until Gavin had brought up the subject of the Red Queen. It had been less than five months since their semi fruitful expedition to Salazan Grum. Gavin had surprisingly taken Tarrant's advice and strengthened the army instead of letting it fall to different ends of Underland looking for her Majesty. So they were stuck her frozen until Iracebeth or Istvan made the next move. Her Hatter looked at her now, a frown up his face. "Why do your eyebrows cross like that?" He asked.

"Oh, I am just thinking about things that will upset you if you found out if I was thinking them. That's all love." She said with a smile. Tarrant shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I think it's frumious how you call that castle our home."

"But it is. Where else would we be?"

"There." He stopped and turned her around, pointing to the house with the windmill. "That is where I live."

"Why aren't we there now?"

"Gavin doesn't want you far from the Queen's side. Or his. I suppose if Iracebeth comes calling you must put on your suit of armor and go out to meet her."

"The troubling part is, Tarrant, how is that possible? Iracebeth doesn't want to do battle with me. She doesn't want stand ins, she wants Mirana to come out and face her down." She said. "And that becomes tricky since Mirana wants nothing to do with killing anyone. What a silly promise to make." She said and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"I think Mirana has her reasons from abstaining from killing people. I wonder if she worries she'll turn into her sister if she lets herself take out those who threaten her like flies."

"I guess, but still at least make a vow such as 'I will not hurt anyone unless they stand over me with a knife and threaten to take my life' or 'have killed hundreds of innocent families and have almost wiped out full bloodlines '." Alice said and wrinkled her nose. Tarrant laughed at her and pulled her forward.

"You know that she hasn't though. I have you, Alice."

"But I'm not a Hightopp by blood, I am not even Underlandian by blood."

"Alice, have you ever thought about wee ones."

"Oh I have. I am not ready yet. There is too much of me committed elsewhere." She said and smiled at him and grabbed his arm in hers. "But Tarrant Hightopp I promise you that someday I will have your babies." She said with a laugh. Tarrant smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Alice, how did we two mad people ever find each other."

"Our paths just happen to cross in this mad adventure of a life." She laughed at him. She loved spending these times with him when they didn't really stay on subject but bounced around from idea to idea. She loved walking with him through the woods, through the castle, sitting with him at the Tea Party. Alice just loved her husband. And she loved how much he loved her. She knew that someday she did want to have his children. Little Hatters and Seamstresses all of them, she thought with a smile. But an image of the Queen shattered it all. Her life and mind would never be at peace until Iracebeth was gone. They were going to have to figure out how to put the Queen in more than a checkmate, they would have to play the game in order to take her out completely.

Alice and Tarrant arrived at the castle by late afternoon. People were running about sweaty and nervous; Alice was greeted by a frantic Harriette. "Duck where have you _been_? The whole royal court is afluster looking for you. Mirana is going to drop her baby anytime now. The King has sent for you hours ago." She said and then looked at Tarrant. "Though I shouldn't be so surprised that you are delayed if you came with the Mister." She said and smiled at him. Then hastily she grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her forward into the castle.

"Tarrant, I love you." She called back and he grinned at her and nodded his hatted head. Harriette pulled Alice's arm harder which caused the girl to cry out.

"Sorry, Alice. But we are so nervous. Mirana's own mother almost died in childbirth with her, we are just worried that Mirana won't make it." She said and Alice laughed.

"That is a silly thing to believe because Mirana is very strong and she will pull through just fine." Alice entered the royal quarters. Mirana lay on the bed screaming in pain.

"I've never caused this much pain to anyone in my life, why is this child doing it to me now?" She said and gritted her teeth. Alice sighed and came to the Queen's side.

"Oh Mirana, I am sure you caused your mother this much grief when you wanted to come into Underland." She said and grabbed the Queen's hand. "Now the more screaming you do and the less concentrating the longer and more tedious this process is going to get." Alice said and smiled at the Queen. Mirana immediately stopped screaming and looked at Alice with wide brown eyes.

"What am I to do?" She said and Alice smiled. She propped up some pillows and had her sit up against them.

"First we need to get your husband out of here because he looks as if he is going to faint." Alice said with a smile. "If you can't bear this, Gavin, we will understand. We can call you when it is about to enter the world." Alice said with a smile. Gavin looked at her strained.

"I just don't like seeing her in this much pain. I can't stand seeing anyone in pain." Harriette smiled and took the King's arm, leading him out the door. When she was assured he was outside she returned and came to Alice's side.

"You have my hands and time, duck. Let's deliver this little monarch." Alice smiled at the lady in waiting's pluckiness. Alice went and looked between Mirana's thighs and smiled.

"Looks like you may be lucky and we won't have to wait long. Now gently push, Mirana. Not too hard." The Queen gave a groan and Harriette held her, brushing her sweaty hair from her face. Alice smiled.

"Good, good." She said and looked to Mirana again. "Alright, another little push." The two worked together, Alice coaching and Mirana fervently listening, for about an hour. Alice was uneasy about how long it was taking but suddenly Mirana gave a huge cry and Alice could see that the baby had slid down even further, read to pop into the world. "GAVIN!" She cried in fear that the King would miss it. He ran in and looked around, confused as to what to do. Alice smiled at him. "Come here," Gavin came close and became pale at what he saw. "It's ok, just come here, it's almost all over." She looked up at Mirana. "Now push, Mirana. Like you never did before!" The Queen grunted and her arms buckled as she gripped the bed. The baby came slowly into her father's hands, with a little encouragement from the Champion and a little turning, and he laughed. Alice quickly took the baby and motioned for Harriette to come with the towel she held. She smiled and gave it to her. Alice quickly wiped the body fluids from the baby and it began to cry. She took a quick peek and looked to the father.

"it's a girl."

"Oh, our Lily. Our Lily Pawn Castling." He said and smiled at the little girl that was crying in her arms. Alice took her dagger from her hidden dress pocket and cut the umbilical cord, handing the baby off to her mother.

"Thank you Alice." She said. "Thank you for everything." Alice curtsied to the Queen and left the quarters, Harriette on her tail.

"That was a magnificent job, Alice!" She said and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, Harriette. I have helped my mother with some of her friends. She went for support and I went because I had to. I learned some tricks along the way." She said with a smile. "But babies here in Underland are so much easier. My mother's friend was in labor almost a whole day before the stubborn little child was born. They named her Patience, I think now it was the irony in the name that they chose it." She said and looked to the lady in waiting. "You were quite the woman yourself." She said.

"Thank you, Alice." She said and gave her a kiss. "I could draw you a hot bath tonight. Does that sound delightful? Since I am sure you want to go back and tell the Mister everything about what happened."

"Oh Harriette, you are a charm." Alice said and kissed the lady in waiting's cheek. "That sounds absolutely wonderful."

"Was the little royal born?" The Hatter surprised her as he came out of one of the nearby rooms.

"Yes. Princess Lily Pawn Castling was born this very afternoon."

"There is quite the name for her. Lily, hmm. It seems so….ordinary."

"I am sure it was named after some great Queen or something." Alice said with a smile.

"This could change the rules of the game, Alice." He said and took her in his arms. Harriette excused herself, promising the tub filled with hot water after dinner.

"Why is that?" She asked with a smile.

"An heir, what a way to ruffle Iracebeth's feathers. She didn't have an heir with her previous King and I am sure that the dignified royal won't be having one in the dangers of Witzend. It is someone to bequeath everything you have to. And everything would return to Mirana if Iracebeth took the throne and died. Because everything would then go to Lily." He said and kissed her neck. "But enough about cranky monarchs. A hot bath sounds very good," He purred into her shoulder. "I think it's a perfect way to end a day of madness."

"Oh I know your perfect way." Alice said and pinched his arm. "In fact I think it requires at least two more times for it to end just perfectly."

"Oh Alice, you are quite the naughty one." He said and she ran off up the stairs to their quarters. She glanced back pleased to see Tarrant right on her heels.


	28. The Red King's Move

The Hatter smiled as his Alice lay in his arms. They had experienced one of their afternoon trysts and they were exhausted but pleased to just be in peace in each other's arms. He looked down at her and she had her eyes closed, her blonde hair was framing her face. She stirred as he kissed her forehead and couldn't believe they had been left alone here this long. The rest of the castle and their attention was most likely divided between Lily's birth and Iracebeth's threat. He didn't want those thoughts breaking through into this Wonderland of theirs but the bloody Red Queen always damned their dreams. Tarrant pushed thoughts from his mind, wishing them away, and closed his eyes. They remained closed for only so long when suddenly the castle began to shake. Alice shot up in bed at the commotion and gasped, pulling sheets around her bare body. Tarrant stood and grabbed his startled wife, pulling her close against his chest. Screams came from the first floor of the castle and Alice looked to him. "I think it best if we dress as quickly as possible."

"I don't suppose you aren't right." He said and quickly jumped up. Both hurried to their wardrobe and robed quickly. She had pulled on trousers and a loose silver shirt, she looked ready to do battle. He had pulled on his trousers, shirt, and was quickly button his waistcoat with his nimble fingers; his top hat sitting cockeyed upon his head. He grabbed Alice's elbow as the two departed from their room. They looked down the hall and over the railing to the first floor below. Alice gasped as their glance below showed a horrifying scene; courtiers were helplessly fighting off leopards, giant rats, and several terrifying birds. A great man led the parade into the castle with a certainly little red head waddling behind him, unsteady on her feet. Tarrant grabbed for Alice but she shook her head.

"No, Tarrant, they can't know we are close, they could use it against us in case-" He knew that she was going to warn him to be careful in preparation for the event that either of them were caught but he would never let her fall into the hands of the bluddy behg hed again. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe again, even pulling out more pilshiver and shrinking her down on his hat again. He looked over at her and she returned to the room quickly, he looked back down the stairs and saw that the man and woman who were leading the group were now gone. Alice nudged his elbow and held out his long sword. She had her own sword in hand and she looked to him.

"Off to the throne room then my fair one?"

"Time is ticking away isn't it?"

"Indeed, be glad he favors you." He said and led her down the stairs into the main hall. The two went quickly down the Royal Couple's hall and were shocked to see few creatures there. He turned to look at her and saw that she was wildly examining the rooms they passed in hopes nothing would jump out. A commotion from the King and Queen's quarters drew The Hatter's attention away from his wife and back to the mission. He took off running toward the room and heard Alice's soft feet padding on behind him. He reached the door and found it already open. Gavin stood at the side of the bed, his sword in hand and Mirana sat up, clutching newborn Lily to her chest. A man with a scraggly crown, its spikes like twigs, stood at the foot of the bed, a cruel smile across his face. The small heart shaped mass of hair stood shoulder height next to him and her arms were crossed. Alice looked to Tarrant with wide eyes; the Red Queen was here in their territory. Alice gripped his elbow and he quickly reached into his bag pulling out a handkerchief. "Wrap your hair up on your head with this." He whispered and she took it from him. He looked back to the room and tried to listen to what the two were saying to each other.

"Mirana, I have only come to see my little niece." The short woman said and the Hatter could only imagine a cruel smile crawling across her face.

"Racey, please, leave the castle. We don't want to fight." Mirana clutched the baby tighter to her. The man next to the Red Queen stepped forward.

"I can't possibly believe you; you are still letting the crown sit upon your head." The man had a very deep and very intimidating voice. Tarrant looked back to Alice, her blonde hair was wrapped up on her head and the kerchief tied as a hat. She looked less…Alicey…whatever she had done to herself. He nodded to her and the two bounded into the room. The Hatter went for the strange man, the Red King he assumed. Alice went after Iracebeth and pinned her against the wall. "Look what we have here dearest Beth. Silly little courtiers who are trying to save the King." He laughed and reached forward surprising Tarrant and took his wrist, twisting it. The sword fell from the Hatter's hand and clanged to the ground and the next thing the man knew was that the Red Knight's body was against him restraining him and pinning him to the wall. Alice gasped and Gavin strode forward to stand next to her.

"Let them go, Istvan, you don't need them." The White King said and looked worriedly between the Hatter and his wife.

"Oh really? Where is your Champion, once we know where she is we will know that I don't need them. They may know where she is hiding." Iracebeth answered for the Red King, her little lips twisted into a scowl.

"Why do you want Alice?" Mirana asked and stood on her feet now, walking toward Iracebeth. "The disagreement is between us, sister, not the girl."

"Where is ALICE!" The Queen yelled impatiently and the girl stood in front of her shaking.

"Why your Majesty, the giantess must be somewhere in Marmoreal, she hasn't come back after your big head?" The Hatter said from the ground and drew her attention away from his wife.

"Why if it isn't…" Iracebeth know seemed to realize that she and the hat maker had met before and it caught her by surprise. Her scowl grew even larger and she let out an infantile yell in a tantrum not flattering to a grown woman such as the Red Queen. She tried to go forward but Alice blocked her path. The Red King knelt and swiftly tied Tarrant with strong string he pulled from his bag and just as swiftly rushed forward knocking into Alice's abdomen and sending her off her feet. She fell to the ground hard with a small cry and Tarrant looked to her quickly, hoping she wasn't injured. He struggled against his binds and desperately wanted to serve the Red King double for even touching Alice, let alone harming her. He struggled with all his strength, which was quite muchy Alice told him time and again, but it was futile and was causing him to grow angry and frustrated.

"Don't you know to let Royalty go where they want, lad?" He said angrily at her and it caused the Hatter to focus and he smirked, they didn't know the Champion was knocked to the ground in front of them. They couldn't even get her gender right either. Alice looked over to him and frowned.

"As I was trying to say until the insolent boy stood in my way," She looked to Alice and went to Tarrant now. "It's the Royal Hatter. He was in cahoots with Alice last time. Take him Isty, perhaps he know where the little imp is now." She turned to Alice. "Perhaps we should take the boy too. He's most likely the Hatter's apprentice, he may know things."

"No!" Tarrant cried out and the Red King was startled at his sudden outburst. The White King interrupted, trying to distract the Red Royalty from the hat man's strong reaction. Gavin thrust his sword forward in attack at the enemy ruler. Istvan expected it and his sword was quickly out of his hilt and blocked Gavin's thrust. Gavin came back again and the two began to spar. The Hatter felt useless and looked over to Alice who was being held down with a dagger to the head. Mirana had fled through a door and he was glad to see that at least one of them was going to get out safely. She had the new heir to protect, she would certainly be back as soon as she found a safe place for the little royal. Alice gave a cry of shock and the Hatter's head shot up in time to see that Gavin's sword was knocked from his hand. To his horror the Red King overtook the White and the Red sword's hilt came down on his head. Gavin fell to the floor unconscious.

"Let's go, take the Hatter and the boy. We need to get out of here." Istvan said and roughly grabbed the Hatter. He took Iracebeth's dagger from her and pushed Alice against a dresser, she toppled to the floor with a cry. Tarrant struggled against his binds again as she slumped, her back resting on the furniture. He needed to be assured that she was alright. She tipped her head up slightly to make eye contact with him and he gave a sigh of relief that she was alright. Pretending so that she could escape no doubt and make sure that Mirana and Lily were truly safe.

"But what about my sister and that little brat?" The whiney Red Queen hissed and looked out to the door.

"Don't worry about them. First we take out Alice and then we take out your sister." He said and grabbed Tarrant even more roughly, noticing that Alice was in the corner and stopped for a moment. "Since he's got no consciousness to him we might as well take the lad, he could be very useful in finding this pesky little girl." Alice's head shot up giving it away that she wasn't unconscious, she was probably fearful that the King had changed his mind and wanted her as well. The King went toward Alice and finally the Hatter spoke up.

"You don't want the lad; he really knows nothing but gibberish. And he doesn't even know who Alice is. His parents were strictly non political and what not. Silly little muckars." He said and looked to the Red King. The King frowned and looked to his Queen.

"We can't take everyone to the secret kingdom…then it wouldn't be secret." Iracebeth said with a smile and Istvan looked at her and nodded.

"Fine, leave the lad. He can go and tell the White Queen that it is now her move and one of her bishops has been taken out." He said with a smile and put his sword under Alice's neck. "You'll relay that for me won't you. You seem like a smart enough fellow." Alice gulped and nodded her head slowly, the Red King gave a heart chuckle and turned to the doorway. Tarrant struggled and twisted under the grasp of Istvan but it was no use. The King was much stronger than he and his grip was powerful. He looked back at Alice who was shaking her head. _Don't worry, I will be fine_ he mouthed the words to her and she looked at him. He was dragged down the hall backwards his feet splayed in front of him. He watched Alice, tears streaming down her face as he was pulled down the corridor; she clutched the Hat that had fallen from his head to her chest. He could see she wanted to run out to him now to save him but was glad that she was wisely losing this battle. She could later hope to win this bloody war. She needed to remember her muchness and go to Mirana; he would be able to take of himself. He'd done this capture part song and dance before. He would tell them nothing. If they were oblivious that he had married the Champion, all the better. He lost sight of Alice when they turned the corner and closed his eyes to see her face once more. He was dragged outside and thrown onto a leopard roughly; he glared at the rat that held onto his ropes. The leopard headed in the direction of Witzend and the Outlands, racing as fast as he could. Tarrant took a deep breath knowing that the next couple days were going to be the most painful in his life.


	29. The Blood Begins to Drip

A/N: This is where we are definitely getting T- I just want to warn you there are torture scenes coming up but I am not one for blood and violence and not too imaginative so they aren't grotesque but I figured I SHOULD warn you.

Thanks :)

Back to Wonderland...

* * *

The Hatter sat in a crude holding cell, his hands chained to his ankles. He wanted desperately to break free from wherever they were; far into the Outlands was what he assumed. A large rat sat outside his cage and look at him ferociously, hissing. He made a face at it and looked back at his hands. It would only be moments before Istvan would come in to demand where the Champion was. Nothing, not torture or sanity, would let Alice's name cross his lips. He had been here a whole night already, unusual for prisoners to not have been once seen by anyone in the court by the end of day. Iracebeth was much too impatient to not have someone's head flying by the time the sun set for the evening. The Hatter prayed that his would not be rolling; he needed to return to his Alice's side with it very much still intact. He pushed images of her from his mind, trying to erase her until he needed her most at the end of the interrogation. The man with the scraggily crown came toward the makeshift cell now and nodded to the rat. The rat in compliance opened the door and came into the prisoner. The creature motioned for him to stand and leave his cell to meet the King. He struggled to his feet and hobbled out of the cage to look the King in the face. His hair was gray, not the kind that was gray because of age, but rather that he was actually born with this unusual gray hair color. His eyes were a terrifyingly pale blue and he almost looked blind looking at Tarrant. Tarrant guessed his eyes were very orange about now as he stood in front of the King.

"Bow." The King said and looked at the Hatter. Tarrant laughed madly, he wasn't going to bow to this pathetic excuse of a monarch. No way in Underland and after was he ever going to bend his knees on his own accord. The rat came up to him and shoved him in the back knocking him into the ground, his face flew into the dirt. The King laughed. "That is more like it. So you are the Royal Hatter who caused all the stir at Salazan Grum with my queen, are you?" He pulled Tarrant up by this red hair. "You don't look like much of a threat."

"I have been contemplating words that begin with the letter s….do you think you can help me?"

"Actually, my dear milliner friend, I want to get information from _you_." He leaned close to the Hatter's face and smiled. "But if you help me, I will certainly be glad to help you." His jaw was strong and ended in a very sharp chin. He pulled Tarrant up to his feet this time by his wild mess of hair and pushed him forward. "Just keep going straight down the hall Hatter," Tarrant looked back to the man and looked around the crudely made building. He was surprised it hadn't fallen already and crushed him. He kept walking and the King pressed him along the way with a very sharp scepter. Tarrant felt much like a sheep led to the slaughter. He closed his green eyes and allowed a quick image of his Alice to come to him. It was one from the first week of their marriage. He had woken early and she was still sleeping after their midnight session. Her blonde rippling hair had covered her beautifully rounded breasts so very angelic like and the sun was beginning to filter through the window and tickle the pale skin and freckles on her face. She looked so peaceful lying there and Tarrant felt like everything in Underland was going so very right in that moment of time. He had kissed her sternum ever so gently, following the line up to her clavicles then his lips went to the curve of her neck, and then her forehead. He could smell her now and forgot where he was off too. Another shove sent him sprawling into a room that had only a chair in the center. Various sharp objects and a hot oven were along the walls. His heart began to race in panic but he took a deep breath. He was protecting his wife; there was no other person he more readily would do this for. "Get in the chair, Hatter."

"What es it yeh wahnt?" He said and looked at Istvan. The King laughed.

"Oh, I think you know, Tarrant." He said with a smile and placed a hand on the Hatter's shoulder. Tarrant shook it off the best he could and glared at the King.

"I'm afraid I donnae know wha' yehr talkin' about." He said and shot the king an innocent smile

"Yes I think you do, my dear friend."

"Oh, well can yeh fill en th' rest of th' crowd then?" He laughed madly only to be startled by the back of the King's hand upon his cheek. "Eh, wha' was tha' fer?" He said and began to laugh again.

"My dear, dear fellow Underlandian; why are you hiding someone who isn't even from this world?"

"Oh? Es this bout tha' wee Alice boi again?" He said and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"We know Alice is here and we are certain you know where she is." The King said and circled the Hatter, pulling him toward the chair. Tarrant sat, his hands together, and look up at the King.

"I donnae know why yeh would assume tha' I know where th' lass es. I promise I donnae." He dared to look up to the King. The King casually walked by Tarrant's left side and picked up his hand, his thumb falling on Tarrant's white gold wedding band. The Hatter cursed himself for not removing it when he had the chance.

"So you went off and found a Misses I see. How is your bonnie lass?"

"'er 'ead isnnae as big as yehr kweens." He smiled and the King narrowed his eyes.

"You watch it Tarrant Hightopp, I am the reason she doesn't have your head rolling."

"Should I thank yeh now or layter?" The scepter went into his pale face and he could taste blood on his lip.

"I have little patience for silly remarks, my mad friend."

"Well isnnae tha' wha' mad es?" He laughed again.

"Where is Alice."

"Alice, I get tired of this conversation." Tarrant was beginning to calm down and slowly his accent slipped away.

"I never get tired of this conversation. But if you do you can always cut it short by merely telling us where the little brood went."

"I told you I didn't know, I am thinking you aren't listening to me, that isn't very proper for a King. A bit rude." The King went over to the far wall and picked out a square, flat metal object with a handle. He placed his hand on it, slapping it slightly.

"I think it's a bit rude for you to be keeping secrets from me." He said and he turned abruptly, the flat sheet smashing Tarrant in the face again. His nose began to bleed and his mouth was filled with the taste of iron. He closed his eyes and sought for the smell of Alice, tea bags and fresh earth with the faint smell that came with the beautiful white tuberose that grew in the White Queen's garden. He closed his eyes. "You could make this so much easier on the both of us." The King interrupted his vision

"Oh but journeys are never meant to be easy, they are filled with thousands of riddles and rocks along the way." He forced himself to smile even though it made his nose throb.

"What if I found your pretty little wife? Would she tell me?" The King removed his gloves and threw them to the oven's ledge and rubbed his pale hands together.

"I donnae think she'd kno'." The Hatter's eyebrows crossed. "Plus, she isn't in the castle anymore, you will never find her." Rage flashed in Istvan's eyes and he smashed the metal plate into Tarrant's chest. It knocked the wind from him and he gasped for air.

"You give me very poor answers, my fine friend." He scowled. "Perhaps a little time to yourself would get you talk."

"Did you get crumbs in the Time? He hates that. He doesn't mind his butter but when there are crumbs in it he gets extremely offended." The Hatter laughed at the King who rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently. He then crossed quickly to the far wall and grabbed a whip. He took it in his hand, wrapping it around his fingers several times, stretching it out between his hands a couple after that and then went to Tarrant and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling him to the ground. Tarrant's shirt and fine waistcoat had been long removed, before he was even taken into the interrogation room. Istvan sent several whips into the Hatter's back and shoulders, the contact made a terrible sound and cut deeply into the man's back. It sent a burning that he hadn't felt in years up his back and spine. Tarrant hissed at the pain and sprawled out on the floor. Stayne hadn't been quick to use the whips. That took hours of frustrating him and confusing him with riddles. This King did not want anything to do with riddles; it was almost as if he knew the Hatter laid them out as traps in order to distract his interviewer. He was going to be tougher to survive. The King sent several more lashes into his back and laughed. "I believe that perhaps you should rethink about telling me where that lovely Champion has gone off to. Also give this some thought, Hatter. If I can do this much to you imagine what I could do to your fair little wife once I find her. And I will find her." Istvan said and turned to the door. "Good day, Hatter. Until tomorrow." The beaten man lay on the floor and he could feel rage growing in his body at the threat of harm coming to his Alice. But she wouldn't be found, she was much too clever to be caught while running away. That was one of the things his lovely Alice was very good at, even if she was trying to pick some battles now and again. Tarrant's stomach growled and he realized he hadn't eaten anything more than some eggs for breakfast the morning previous. He looked out a crude window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. It was nearly two days since he'd eaten. He also guessed he wouldn't be getting anything as long as he wasn't compliant. He rested his head on the cool dirt and fell into a sleep in the time he had.


	30. Alice Asks Time For a Favor

A/N: This chapter is more T for disturbing nightmares...just wanted to warn you!

Back to Wonderland...

* * *

Alice led Mirana over the hill the next afternoon. They had traveled long and far, deep into the Tugley Woods Mirana following faithfully and enduringly behind Alice the whole way, her small babe in her arms. The Queen was wearing a brown cloak now and the hood was shielding her face from the rest of the world. She held Lily tightly to her breast, the two day old infant stayed unusually quiet. Alice felt bad for the poor woman. Her wedding crashed, the birth day of her first born interrupted. Alice came and put her arms around Mirana's shoulders. "We will make everything right, my Queen."

"Everything is so upside down, Alice. Can you right them again?" Alice looked into the Queen's eyes, they were filled with tears and Alice nodded.

"I promise on my life that I will. They are taking just as much away from me, Mirana, as they have taken from you. My effort will be for the both of us."

"Oh, Alice, you are a miracle to Underland. We would never be what we are if it wasn't for you."

"What it should be it isn't and what it isn't it will be," Alice said with a faint smile. Mirana smiled back at her and then looked down at Lily. The little girl looked up with her dark eyes and looked up at the two women. Alice loved the way the baby was so small and so good smelling. Mirana looked forward and pulled Lily close to her.

"Alice where are we off to?" She asked

"We are off to the Hightopp residence by the tea table. I know that it's not the most convenient or cleanest place to be but Iracebeth will never think of looking there." Alice answered and was glad they almost reached the summit of the hill they climbed. The last couple steps and Alice could see over the ridge and saw the house. It looked dilapidated and mad itself. But it was a house, a shelter, a refuge and it was everything that Mirana needed. Alice had brought a messenger bag that held various items Mirana would live with for the time being. Diapers and cloths for the young Lily, blankets for her and Mirana, some plain dresses for Mirana. Alice knew she would be fine in the blue dress she had pulled onto her body before leaving for the next couple days. She would return to the castle once everything was settled with Mirana to assure Gavin that his wife and daughter were fine. Then she would set out to rescue Tarrant. She had tried to push him from her mind the past couple hours, they walked so many paths near this table and through this wood together and every tree and flower reminded her of a conversation they had together. Alice shut her eyes and brought her palm to her temple as she headed downhill for the house. Before long the three had reached the homestead and Alice put her hand around the knob and twisted. The door opened to a small kitchen and dining room combined. There were patterns and fabric strewn across the floor. Tea pots and cups all over the counters and stove. Dust had gathered in the years that the house lay unused by the inhabitants of the tea party. Alice went in picking up fabrics and ribbons as she went.

"A couple hours and it shall be home sweet home." Alice smiled at Mirana who wearily collapsed into an old armchair in the corner of the dining room. Alice looked beyond and saw a corridor attached and beyond that corridor was a master bedroom where a giant bed loomed untouched. Piles of quilts lay on top and Alice smiled at the sight of warmth. She went to fetch one for Mirana so that she could rest a bit with Lily. She looked so bone tired and exhausted and Alice couldn't imagine having gone on the run the day after birthing a child. Even if Underland was kinder to her pregnant and birthing woman. Alice entered the bedroom and was stopped by the sight. Portraits lined the dressers and the nightstands. Some hung crookedly on the wall, dust gathering on the tops of their frames. Alice moved forward and looked at the finely crafted drawings of people, they all looked similar and she saw a small boy with a very familiar gap toothed grin that caused her to smile. They were portraits of Tarrant and his family. One of the images on the dresser had a crack in the glass and she reached for the frame, opening up the back and pulling the painting out. It was a very whimsical picture. Tarrant stood in the front, not more than ten years old, his short red hair sticking up all over. Behind him stood a tall, dark haired man with a strong jawbone and a large smile. He wore a top hat that looked so very similar to Tarrant's own. Next to him stood a woman with long, curly ginger hair that fell to her waist. She wore a very fashionable dress and quite the statement of a head piece. She smiled so softly that Alice felt warmed just looking at it. In front of her stood two girls; one was taller with a purple dress and long black pigtail braids, the other was a smaller ginger girl. The taller one had a splay of freckles over her round cheeks and she laughed as if she knew something Alice did not. The other was not even six, her little stockings had fallen down to her ankles and she wore a shy smile across her face. Next to the two standing girls there was a boy sitting in the grass. He was older looking, his face a little worn. His black hair was slicked back and he didn't have a smile upon his sharp cheek bones.

"They were painted by Tarrant's brother, Kenzie. He had quite the skill." Mirana's voice startled Alice. She took the painting and tucked it into her undergarment and turned to the Queen. "Looks like Tarrant kept a lot of his family's possessions." She said and went past Alice, placing Lily into a bassinette that was tucked up against one of the walls.

"I suppose her certainly did." She answered and Mirana smiled.

"Lord Hightopp was one of the kindest and dearest workers we ever had in the palace." She whispered and looked out the window. "He used to give Racey and I little candies when weren't supposed to." The memory brought a large smile to her mouth. "Oh Racey, I will always miss that little girl."

"I can't imagine having to take down my own sister."

"I'm not going to." Mirana said and turned to Alice, leaning against the bassinette's edge. "I refuse to kill my sister no matter how crazy it seems she has gone. We can always help the mad."

"But then she'll kill you."

"Alice, would you be able to kill your own sister."

"Maybe if I knew it would stop all the terrible things she was doing to others and that I would preserve whatever innocence she had left if I did so." Alice said and turned away from the Queen. She began to tidy up the house, it was a larger on the inside then it appeared from the outside. Mirana collapsed again on the big bed and Alice could hear her sleeping soundly. She closed the door quietly and took her own rest on the couch that lay on the other side of the house in the sitting and drawing room. Alice couldn't bring sleep to her mind though; all she could do was think of Tarrant and what sorts of horrid things they could be doing to him now. She tried to think of good times, the way he laughed when they were intimate, the way he smiled at her when he knew she was up to something. She tried to recreate a whole afternoon of tea time in her mind. "Elbows down and pinkies up." She had told Thackery, trying to teach him some polite manners. She had long since given up on that and found herself slouching at the table and occasionally tossing a teacup here or there. Madness was so much easier to pass on than sanity. Alice slowly slipped into sleep and her world went dark as she entered the dream one.

* * *

_Alice stood in the halls and could hear painful screaming. She ran into and out of the rooms frantically looking for the source. All she saw before her were sad looking friends; Chess was kept inside a box and his smile was broken. His tail flicked back and forth keeping the time and his cat eyes looked straight ahead, past Alice, not even acknowledging her existence. The extraordinary feline was trapped elsewhere. Mally was tied by her bottom tiny paws and she had cuts and scratches all over her small rodent body. The White Rabbit had a thick chain around his neck and he pulled every which way, running forward only to be yanked back. More horrors filled her eyes as she looked at all her Underlandian counterparts bruised and beaten and damaged. She forced down vomit as she found Mirana, lying on a large table with a dagger in her chest and Gavin, splayed over her, a spike in his temple. Blood was dripping down his face as he lay over his dead wife. There was a bassinette in the corner and she looked inside it. There was a pig, instead of a baby. It looked up at her a squealed. Alice was revolted by all she saw and almost forgot that she hadn't found Tarrant or Lily yet. The screaming began again and Alice ran forward with even more apprehension in her gate. She almost stumbled over a small bundle that lay on the floor and looked closer. A small foot stuck out and she lifted the blanket only to drop the corner over it quickly at the sight of a decapitated baby. __**Oh Lily**__ Alice thought to herself __**I have failed all of Underland**__. The yelling pulled her back and she went into the next room hurriedly. There stood Istvan on a pedestal, his arms raised about his head and a meat cleaver among them. He stood over Tarrant who was bloody and bruised, he hardly looked himself among the damage they had done to her handsome husband's body. He was on his knees and bent over, his hands tied behind his back, top hat missing from his head. Iracebeth sat on a throne across the room and smiled. "Off with his head." She said and before Alice could scream, Tarrant's head turned to look at her and frowned. Then it was severed by the cleaver that Istvan dropped from above. _

"_NO!" Alice screamed and her stomach turned as the head rolled down the stairs and to her feet._

"_Welcome dear Champion!" Iracebeth laughed. "Welcome to the last day of your existence." She looked to Istvan and clapped her hands. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Istvan descended down the stairs and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her with him. He sent her to the floor next to Tarrant's body and the meat cleaver went above her head. He dropped his hands and the cleaver came to Alice's neck…_

….And Alice shot awake. She was screaming she realized and she stood up, running to the door to vomit. She released her vile innards by the side of the path leading to the home; it was so violent it sent spasm up her body. _Let it be a dream, let it be a dream._ She sobbed to herself and held her shoulders.

"Alice? Alice, are you alright?" Mirana asked and came running out, her gauzy night gown flying behind her. Alice looked up to her and cried harder.

"It was only a dream, it was only a dream." She said and relief filled her body. But Tarrant- she needed to get Tarrant out. She needed to go back to the castle now and assemble her own army and go. She desperately need to get the Hatter back, hold him in her arms and tell herself that he was alive and he was fine.

"Alice, what was the dream?"

"I had a dream that Iracebeth had won." She said and looked to Mirana. "And I almost lost my head." Mirana pulled Alice close and stroked the side of her head, her fingers interlocking in her hair.

"Shhh, Alice, shhh. Racey won't win; we will not let my sister prevail again." She whispered into Alice's ears. Alice looked up at her and nodded her head.

"I am going back to the castle tomorrow."

"Wait a couple days, Alice. Figure out your plan, don't go to Witzend on a whim. It will be too dangerous if you did that." She said and helped Alice up, leading her into the house.

"They have Tarrant. I can't let them do anything to him. If he loses his head…I may lose mine." She said and looked at the Queen with sad eyes. Her stomach was tossing over and over itself and she wanted to have another heaving bout. She took several deep breaths and with Mirana's help, collapsed on the table.

"You will lose it and he, his, if you go into the Queen without a road map. Alice, I can't imagine how hard it is to know that your heart isn't safe." She took Alice's left hand and thumbed the rings on her finger. "But you can't just run around without a plan my dearest." Alice looked to Mirana.

"His head rolled to my feet the way the Jabberwocky rolled to Iracebeth's." She said with a shudder and Mirana gasped. She pulled the younger girl close and kissed her forehead.

"That will not happen; Underland will not let that happen."

"Do you see why I need to go?" Mirana looked down at her hands and then back at Alice.

"One day, give us one more day here. Help me really remain safe with Lily and then go back to Gavin, assure him. Then you go and get your Hatter." She smiled. Alice nodded.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Mirana." She said and thumbed the queen's cheek. She helped her up and to the bedroom, though she still shook herself. "Let's get you back to bed." Alice brought the attention back to the monarch, as she tucked the exhausted Queen into the bed like she would a small child awoken from a nightmare. Mirana smiled and walked with Alice. She lay on the bed and smiled up to her.

"Go and get some rest, Alice." She grabbed Alice's hand. "Twenty four hours." A smile crossed her lips as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Alice went back to the room she adjourned in but did not fall asleep. Instead she began pacing back and forth around the room. Watching the clock and hoping that the twenty four hours would go by quickly. The grandfather clocked ceased ticking as she watched it and she went to it frustrated.

"Alice, why are you pacing and watching me? You make me nervous." The grandfather clock said and Alice looked at him.

"Time?"

"Who else would it be you foolish girl?" The clock asked with an edge in his voice.

"I am sorry, Time. I don't mean to be pacing. I just need twenty four hours to go by quickly." She said and paced across the room again. "They have taken the Mad Hatter and they are probably doing the most horrid things to him because they want to know where I am." Alice said and stopped to look at the clock.

"You want me to go faster, Alice?"

"I don't want anything I don't need. I don't want to rush time and waste it." She said and knew she was certainly in Underland as she talked to the time measurer. The clock laughed and laughed.

"I don't think time would be wasted, Alice. The mother in the next room is going to be caring for her little one far into the next day. She will be woken here and there at the most odds of me and she will want nothing but sleep and rest." He said and began to tick again. "But you, love, you have important tasks to begin." The time began to tick faster. "And you have done me well, Alice. You haven't murdered me yet." Alice smiled as the clock began to tick faster and faster. The minute hand flew around the clock and the sun began to rise. Perhaps remaining friends with Time and treating him wisely was the perfect thing for Alice. The day was just beginning and already 4 hours had passed. She smiled and turned to the clock. She bowed and whispered to him "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Alright...I hate to say this but the next update COULD be a couple more days away. I certainly hope not...but I am headed back to college today and the internet service they have there is horrendous. I will update ASAP...hang on! And tell your friends about this story :) Love you dear readers

Fairfarren,

Lydia


	31. Someone's Been Playing With the Time

A/N: More T for torture. Again not grotesque or too in detail but just wanted to warn you...

* * *

Tarrant lay on the floor and looked up at the sky. The sun was already at its apex and he couldn't believe half a day had come and gone, he must have been out for awhile. Though, why hadn't Istvan come back in? Wasn't a sleep deprived Hatter more valuable than a rested one. He looked at the sun curiously as it moved downward toward the land.

"What in Underland is going on?" He heard one of the black Knights yell outside the door.

"It's already been 9 hours," A chess piece yelled to the other.

"That's impossible, mere moments ago it was only quarter til 9."

"Now it's nearly brillig!"

Istvan came storming in and ripped the Hatter up by his hair again, throwing him into the chair.

"What have you done?" The Black King screamed at the Hatter and took a long metal poker, placing it in the fire. "It's brillig and I swear I've just woken up."

"Someone is messing with Time, he is moving so much faster today." Tarrant said and looked to the King. The King motioned for two chess pieces to come in. They entered and he pointed to the Hatter. They tied him up again and sat him on the chair. Tarrant shivered at the cold that set in around his pale chest in the dark room. The King circled Tarrant.

"Is it Alice who is doing it?"

"I don't know, I don't know if Alice and Time are good enough friends." The Hatter said and looked to the King with disgust on his face. "And I have been here the past couple days entertaining you so how would I know?" He commented. Istvan frowned and took the rod from the fire, pressing it into the Hatter's bare side. Tarrant yelled in pain and fell off the chair and onto the floor. His side burned and the King came close and his hard boot made contact with his rib cage.

"WHERE IS ALICE?" He yelled and kicked him again. Tarrant bit his swollen lip and looked forward, his eyes turning a deep red color in anger. Istvan took the rod and now slammed it longwise into his side, over the burn mark. The Hatter screamed in pain and writhed on the floor from the blow. Istvan yelled and took a handful of Tarrant's hair again. "Where…is…the…girl." He said between gritted teeth and Tarrant looked up at the man, his eyes red.

"I'll nevae tell yeh." He said and spat into the King's face. The King slammed him to the ground; the room was now dark as the sun had set.

"I will find what makes you crack, Hatter. And you will regret not telling me now when I find your wife." He called for one of the Knights to enter. A tall knight, dressed in black came into the room and bowed before the king.

"Enough of this stalling, arm your men to attack the castle in the morning. You are to bring back Mirana, Lily, and this Hatter's wife. Find her. Kill every woman in the nation until we figure out who belongs to him." He said.

"And what of the King, your Greatness?" He said.

"Kill him or leave him. Once his wife is taken out of the way he'll topple anyhow. We are going to end this war." He said and dismissed the Knight who bowed before exiting. Istvan then turned to the Hatter now and sent the rod across his face. Tarrant could only imagine how freakish he looked, his pale face various shades of black, blue, purple, and yellow. The King narrowed his eyes.

"Spare your wife, give us Alice." The Hatter glared at the King. "It's sick how you will sacrifice your wife for the sake of the Champion. She's not even from this world."

"Yeh donnae knew th' 'alf o' it." Tarrant answered in his brough. The King laughed.

"You could help me understand, Hatter. Just five little letters. Just let me know where she is." Tarrant fell to the ground, his face in the dirt. The King laughed and kicked his shoulder, stepping on his left hand. "You're choice, Hatter." He exited the room and Tarrant closed his eyes. He was glad Alice was safe where she was sent to hide and hoped that Gavin was able to conceal the troublesome trio of Mirana, Lily and Alice until he could get out of here. Now it was just a matter of more waiting. He closed his eyes and imagined Alice on one of their picnic tea days. She lay in the green, green grass. She had braided small daisies into her blonde hair and her eyes where the most wonderful shade of green he had ever seen in the sunlight. She wore a green dress that day and it hugged her hips perfectly. She looked so wonderful. He fell asleep with the image in his mind.

* * *

Alice quickly strode over the hill and to the castle. But something was amiss, the castle and what surrounded it was so quiet. Time was back to his normal ticking and it had taken her nearly three quarters of day to get here. Mirana was well settled into the old house and had a route and plan of escape in case the need arose that she needed to get out of there in a hurry. Alice had left for the castle earlier that morning and hurried her whole way here, wishing for her horse or the Bandersnatch the entire journey. What was wrong with the castle was now becoming clearer the closer Alice got. Dead bodies of courtiers and servants lay strewn on the road and some floated in the moat. Alice's heart sank at the destruction that only began to unveil itself. She quickly crossed the moat into the fortress, the draw bridge showed signs of damage and was stained with blood. Inside, more courtiers and servants were taking bodies and weeping over them, many dragging them off to go and bury them. The Champion grew cold, was Gavin still here? Was he ok? She ran towards the castle and a servant lady turned to look at her. It was Harriette and as soon as she saw Alice she went running towards her.

"Alice!" She called and ran into Alice throwing her arms around her. "Oh, Alice you're alright duck!" She cried.

"Yes, I was out with Mirana concealing her. Harriette, what has happened here?"

"Oh Alice, the Red Army came. They tore apart the castle looking for the Queen and the wee little one. Of course they didn't find her; the King had said they never would be found. Then they began to demand where the Hatter's wife went. Gavin tried his best to keep your identity a secret but they got hold of poor McTwisp. He told all, that you had returned and married your Hatter. The poor rabbit's a mess."

"Oh, McTwisp, they probably scared him nearly to death."

"The price on your head has grown, Alice. They have Hatter and have been torturing him to see where Mirana, you, or Lily are currently hiding. They think he knows."

"Tarrant knows nothing. Oh, my dear mad man." She looked out to the horizon. "Quickly, go fetch Chess if you can find him, Beezy, Mally, and the Captain of the Knights. We need to travel to the Outlands past Witzend and find this secret palace before it's too late." She said and turned to run up the stairs.

"Where are you off to duck?" The lady in waiting called back to her.

"I'm going to find Gavin then I am going to get my Bandersnatch. Meet me at the gates in no more than fifteen minutes."

"Of course, m'lady." She said and ran to go and fetch the rescue party. Alice hurried up the stairs and into the royal bedroom. Gavin lay, shook up, on the bed and he looked extremely pale.

"Alice," He said and rose, pulling her into a hug.

"Mirana and Lily are as safe as can be. They shouldn't be able to find them now." She said and put a hand on Gavin's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, they didn't do much to me when they truly saw I have no idea where my wife was. Thank you for not telling me, Alice. I think it spared my life so that I can lead Underland with control not chaos."

"I am glad to see you are alright. You will need to lead your Kingdom, your Majesty. I am going to be gone a couple days but I will return as soon as fate allows me."

"Whatever do you mean, Alice?" He asked and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I am taking several handpicked people to Witzend. We are going to get back Tarrant and then we are going to come back, assemble our army, and we are going to take the Bluddy Behg Heds down!" She said and reached onto Mirana's closet, grabbing the Vorpal sword.

"Alice, that's suicide."

"If you have no Hatter, you have no Champion." She said and ran out of the room and down to the Bandersnatch stables.

* * *

Alright I'm gonna throw up a bunch of chapters because I go to my school and find this website is blocked. But I will be trying to be making a Livejournal page for this story and get it all up there...SORRY FOR THE DELAY


	32. Taking Out Her Pawns

Harriette was on time at the gate and the small party of people looked to Alice eagerly. "I am here to serve you, m'lady." Beezy said and the light haired girl held up a small dagger.

"You need to be the bravest you have ever been. One can never guess what terrors are in the Red Court's wings." She answered the girl as she sat atop the Bandersnatch. Chess looked to Alice.

"You must be careful to remember that this is nonsense and some in there will try to make things make sense." He purred to her. Alice looked to Chess.

"Find them, Chess. You need to find them." She answered. She turned to the rest of the party and raised her Vorpal sword. Hariette and Beezy sat upon their own horses, Beezy sitting like a fish out of water on the saddle. Mally scampered up the fur of the Bandersnatch and climbed to Alice's shoulder.

"Let's go, Alice. I am sure you can find the 'Atter anywhere." She whispered into the fair woman's ear. Alice let out a yell and nudged the Bandersnatch forward. This small battle was going to decide which party would win the war. And Alice had more on the line then just her head now.

The day into Witzend was long and quite. Tension filled the air and Alice found that her chest hurt every time she tried to take a breath. She was growing so much closer to Tarrant; she could feel him and his pull getting stronger. The Bandersnatch was giving it his all to race as fast as he could over the forest terrain while avoiding trees and large plants with his massive body. Alice held on fiercely to the creature and even his frumious smell couldn't keep her from pulling herself tight, flattening her body against his. Mally clutched to Alice's shoulder, her small hat pin sword in her hand, the woman turned for a brief instant to look at the horses that were pushing hard to keep up. The journey seemed to take so long and Alice began to not recognize any of the landscapes that she was now passing. Tarrant hadn't taken her out this far, she realized, and there was probably good reason too. The trees weren't as bright and it only looked as if things were fighting to even grow here. The further they traveled the less dense the trees grew and she realized they were heading into wasteland. Even the sky was turning greyer then the cheery blue it usually was in Underland. Alice began to feel fear gripping her heart and she felt as if something were wrong. The Captain of the Knights let out a yell and Alice quickly turned to glimpse the scene that was happening. The crew had been jumped by red Rooks, their horses knocked down and out by the much larger leopards that the rooks rode. Alice panicked and turned the Bandersnatch around.

"No, you should go!" The Captain of the Knights yelled as one of the rooks and leopards came for her. Alice held onto the Bandersnatch for dear life as he rose up on his hind legs, pawing at one of the leopards. The leopard was swift and dodged the attack.

"Oh, Alice, what are we going to do?" Mally said and Alice looked to her.

"Keep quiet about who I am, that's the only way we can keep Tarrant safe if we are captured. But first, let's try to fight these nasty rooks off." She said and Mally nodded. She took a flying leap onto one of the leopards and stuck her hat pin in his nose. The leopard roared and pawed at its sensitive oral factory which gave the Bandersnatch enough time to swipe at the leopard, taking him and the rook out. Mally quickly jumped to the next rook and stabbed the soldier's hand. He gave a sharp scream and tried to bat at the small creature. Alice looked over to see the Captain of the Knight off his horse, his sword out and he swung at a rook and leopard that surrounded him. Harriette and Beezy stood back to back, Harriette holding the sword with more confidence than Beezy did, trying to protect each other from two growling leopards and four rooks. Alice shook her head; this was going to be impossible. Only the more reason to believe it was. She held on as the Bandersnatch reared again and was surprised to be caught by the hair, tumbling backwards onto the ground. A sharp dagger was pointed into her face.

"Tell the Bandersnatch to stop," He said and pulled Alice to him, holding the dagger to her neck. Alice tried to reach for hers but the rook choked her neck tighter. "Tell him to stop or I break your neck." Alice was gasping for air and she squirmed under the grip of the man. She looked to the Bandersnatch and very subtle shook her head. He stopped rearing and fell to the ground, one of the leopards pounced on him while the other led the rook around to tie him up. Mally was caught by her tail in the hand of the rook whose leopard held the Bandersnatch down. The Captain of the Knights was knocked to the ground, a sword to the back of his head. Beezy dropped her weapon in anxiety and it clattered to the ground. The rooks had the girls in a matter of moments. Alice fell limply into the rook's arms. Let them lead her right into the Queen's liar and let her see Tarrant. The rook gripped her arm strongly.

"Where is Alice?"

"I don't know." Alice said and turned to the rook. "She certainly isn't with us because that would be stupid. Sending in the Champion to the heart of the enemy's camp."

"The White Queen would be foolish enough." The Rook said with a laugh. Alice tried to jerk her arm away but he only squeezed harder.

"You're hurting me,"

"Oh honey, this is nothing if you don't reveal to us where Alice is. It would be so much more helpful if you knew where the foolish White Queen was." He said with a laugh and pushed Alice forward. He hands were tied behind her back, she realized, and there was no use struggling against the chains that bound her. The rook threw her roughly on his big cat and climbed on behind her. She assumed the others would be right behind this man and her. She was uncomfortable with the way he made her sit and his hand kept wandering high and high up her thigh.

"Get your hands off of me." Alice said and growled at him. The rook laughed.

"What are you going to do to me honey?" He grabbed her thigh and Alice lounged forward, biting his shoulder. He yelped in pain and pushed her off the moving leopard. She landed on her head and she could feel blood trickling down her temple. She was picked up again and thrown on the leopard.

"You do that one more time, Sweetheart, I'll beat out where Alice is from you and leave you to the vultures."

"Then keep your vile hands off of me you dirty man." She answered with a smirk and he did just that. He moved the leopard forward toward the mountain range and turned into a tight crevice. The leopards were forced into single file and they headed into the valley. There was no way Alice was going to ever find this on her own, it was just as well that she was caught and taken here. As they entered the camp Alice saw all types of creatures. Rats, people with strange body growths, wolves, monkeys, weasels, leopards, wood chucks, even some flamingos. She was astounded by all the rebels she saw and shook her head in dismay. All these people following Iracebeth because they wanted to be seen as better. Wasn't being seen as equals and being treated fairly enough? She supposed that some people would just never be satisfied until they made it to some type of high in society. Alice felt the blood pour down her head still and it began to pound. The Rook slid off his leopard and took her with him, his hand purposefully grazing over her breast.

"Bite me now, you silly girl." He said and dragged her down the hall literally. She was thrown into a crudely made cell and the door was shut behind her loudly. She gingerly placed a hand to her head and found a lump that was sticky and warm. Pulling her palm in front of her she saw it was painted crimson. She needed to stop the bleeding but she didn't have any resources.

"All you alright, Miss?" a voice hissed across the way. Alice looked across and saw Harriette and Beezy huddled against each other.

"Oh, you two! I am so sorry I led you into this mess. I thought it was going to be so much easier."

"We stand with you duck."

"Ali-"Beezy began but Harriette shushed her, tackling her down and placing her hand on her mouth.

"Shh Cloud Heads, we can't be using the Missus's name because then they be knowing who she is!" She exclaimed and Beezy nodded her head in understand. Alice looked upwards and saw a bird cage that Mally had been thrown into. The little mouse was pacing back and forth, back and forth. The Captain of the Knights was in the cell to her right; the cell to her left was empty. Even Chess was chained to a wall across the way, to the right of the girl's cell.

"Chess! What are you doing here?" Alice whispered harshly.

"Ragnhild found me snooping around. I had just found the way into this disarray of a camp and was about to return to find you when he found me. Rather rotten string of luck on my part." Chess said and flicked his tail angrily. The cat wore a large frown upon his face and Alice smiled to herself in amusement to how much bigger this was compared to his smile. A clanging of bars and chains had the other's retreating to the corners of their cells, Alice fled to the back of hers, as the Knights in the jail dragged a half conscious prisoner by the armpits. He was limp and the tops of his shoes dragged along the ground making awful digs in the dirt hallway floor. His hair was dirty and speckled with blood but Alice could almost swear in the dim light that it was red. He was thrown into the cell on the left. "If you talked, you wouldn't be treated so harshly. King Istvan truly is fair, help the rebellion." One of the knights said as he bent down to see if the man was conscious. Satisfied that he was, the Knight left the cell and placed some articles of fabric near the door. He then gently shut the door and was accompanied by the other Knight down the hall. The sound of doors closing could be heard through echoes down the corridor. Alice crept closer to the sides of the cell and was glad to have human company. The Captain of the Knights had nothing but disdain for her and after this little stunt of being captured she was sure that his opinion of her wasn't improving. She sat, her knees pulled to her chest, and rested against the bar before speaking.

"Hello there." She said softly and she saw the man stir his head slightly. Alice's head pounded but she didn't feel the blood draining down her cheek anymore. She gingerly placed her head against the bars. "Are you here because of your support for Mirana?"

"Downal bluddy behg hed." He choked out and Alice smiled.

"Yes! Yes. Downal! I am here because of her royal largeness as well. I came here to save someone, you see, someone very near and dear to me. If they found out who I am though, I am afraid that both of us would be in very big trouble. I don't know how much longer I can fool them, I have had a good string of luck so far but we both know that luck's string only goes so far and then you are left dangling with whatever cards are given to you. They really aren't the brightest bunch, since they clearly cannot see who I am now; I am not even in disguise. The royals haven't seen me yet and I am not convinced that the Queen may now yet but I am not sure about the king-"

"Alice," the voice cracked and she looked at him.

"I'm fi-wait how do you know who I am?" A renewed strength seemed to enter the man's body and he was able to sit himself up, scooting over to the bars that acted as a wall for both their cells.

"I know a mad woman when I hear one." He said and his brilliant green eyes looked at her.

"Tarrant!" She whispered and her small hand fit through one of the squares, her palm cupped his cheek. "Oh my Mad Hatter, I was worried for a time that I wouldn't see you again." She looked at him. He squinted and frown came upon his face.

"Alice, is that blood I see running down yehr 'ead?" He said and he tried to fit his hand through the squares.

"It's nothing, it happened when the Red Army startled us. We were ambushed on our way to come and get you and of course we didn't go down without a fight." She said and tried to cover up the story of the rook who felt so inclined to feel her up. Tarrant would certainly not be happy to find that any man's hands other than his own calloused ones felt anything other than her wrists, hands, or shoulders. She didn't want to upset him since he looked so awful. His eyes were very swollen and his prominent cheek bones were lost because of the bruises that marked his pale face. Alice's heart dropped at the sight of him, his shirt was off and she could see marks all up and down his body. More scars that she would later be sad over as they moved together in the most magnificent way. Alice pressed her face to the bars and looked at him more intensely.

"What have they done to you?" She said in shock as she fully began to realize the damage his torturer had done to him.

"Alice, I will never ever tell them where you are or who you are." He said and smiled at her now, pain echoed in his eyes as it must hurt to move his cheeks upward due to the swelling. Alice felt a tear slide down her cheek and the Hatter stopped it with his thumbs through the bar. He placed his thumb on her lips and then pressed his face against the bar to reach her lips with his. Alice relished the rough feeling of his cracked lips, they still felt very Tarrant like and she pushed harder against them. He kissed even more fervently back, as much as the small space their lips shared would allow, before pulling away. "We really shouldn't, they are looking for both Alice and my wife. That is rather silly for why is Alice like my wife?" He said with mischief in his voice.

"Because she is so." She smiled and touched her nose to his. "We're going to get out of here, Tarrant, I promise." She cupped his chin with her slender hand, pulling it away as she heard footsteps. They reverberated louder and the King came to stand in front of her cell.

"Well, well, well," He said and looked between Harriette and Beezy's cell and Alice's. "One of you has to be the real Alice. She would be foolish enough to come back." He smiled. "Especially if we have her prized Hatter." Alice scooted away slowly from Tarrant's cell and to the center of hers as the King looked away. Istvan went to the Hatter's door and laughed. "Poor little White Rabbit almost scatted himself when we got ahold of him. Ironic how I said that you would risk your wife for Alice when she is Alice!" He laughed. Tarrant quickly glanced to the blonde in the jail next to him and Alice brought her hands to her lap, carefully slipping off the rings and sticking them into her dress pocket.

"I am sure a little….convincing…will help us discover which one is you, Alice." He said and turned to Beezy. "You are much too timid to be the Champion, but it also means you will talk doesn't it? Let's have a small chat, huh sugar plum?" He laughed and opened the door to the cell of the ladies in waiting. Alice watched in horror as they took Beezy. She stood up quickly.

"DON'T!" She screamed and Istvan turned sharply, Alice walked to the edge of her cell and wrapped her fingers around one of the bars. "I am Alice. Don't hurt her, please." She said. Istvan laughed and threw Beezy to the ground. Tarrant stood shakily and went to the door of his cage.

"Don't believe her, the girl is mad. I've never seen her before in my life." He said and laughed. "She's trying to be an Alice imposter, the nerve. You little lass, do not have the courage nor the nerve to be my brilliant Alice. Your beauty is lack luster to the Champion's." Her husband laughed at her and clutched to the bars to keep from tipping forward. The King reached into Alice's cell and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair. Alice was yanked forward and yelped at the force exerted upon her locks.

"We shall see who is and who isn't the real Alice." The King said and turned to the Hatter. "The Queen would know that brat of a girl anywhere, I am sure you are lying through your teeth you spineless son of a milliner." He spat at Tarrant and then grabbed the back of Alice's neck, his nails digging into her tender skin. She saw a look of horror upon her husband's face and Alice closed her eyes. It was killing him to see her treated like this, she knew that but there was nothing she could do to ease his pain.

* * *

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story still even though it's a little bit of a...downer...but when is war ever pretty?


	33. Where is the Queen, Alice?

A/N: Not grotesque again and this time very minimal...but it is against a woman now. Just wanted to warn you T for violence

* * *

Alice found herself in the room with the single chair and she was roughly thrown on the wooden seat. It caused her hip bones to vibrate and it caused a most horrid pain. She winced, gritting her teeth, while the Red King stood in front of her laughing. "Hello there Alice the Elusive. Where have you been all this time?" He chuckled and bent toward her face.

"Oh you know here and there." Alice smirked at him and he clenched his hand into a fist.

"I don't like hitting ladies that really isn't my belief, Alice. But there are important issues on the line and I may just let myself bend some rules." He looked at her and Alice felt her heart race a little faster. The Red King was very muscular, much more than Stayne ever was. In fact as he stood in front of her now he made the Knave of Hearts look like a stick. Alice began to panic and she closed her eyes, imagining Tarrant bringing her face in his hands. _'Calm, fair one'_ He whispered to her and Alice reopened her muddy green eyes. Istvan went to stand behind her and bent over the chair. "Alice, where is that silly White Queen?"

"Tick Tock says the clock," Alice said and she looked forward.

"Come now, Alice, let's not begin with puzzles. They aren't that fun when the other person is no good at them. Your husband has already drove me mad with his useless riddles." The corners of his mouth turned upward in a cruel smile and he removed his gloves. "Though I'm sure you are accustomed to being around the Mad Hatter and his senseless drabble by now, aren't you Alice?" He tipped her chair back and she felt her arms try to spread apart to catch her balance but they were chained together, causing her to jar against the back of the chair and bite her tongue.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come now, your dapper little white rabbit has already told me your little nuptial secret." The King laughed at her and Alice bit her lip. "Is everyone in Underland getting hitched? Mirana knew she had to get married at some point if she ever wanted to keep that crown…a baby makes things so much the more complicated." He rested his elbow on the oven's low mantel and examined his fingernails as if he was bored with his own conversation. Alice watched him warily out of the corner of her eye. "Then of course, I knew that Iracebeth was going to be mine, she just needed to….remove…that Stayne fellow." He laughed. "What a worthless man he was. He had the most powerful woman at his dispatch and he had no idea how to use her correctly. Although she can't be the most powerful, can she Alice, when it comes to you?" He said with an intimidating chuckle. Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat and the King seemed to get pleasure out of that. "You can make scores of people give up their lives in order to assure you are safe. Did you like how I improved your husband's complexion? He wouldn't talk no matter what I did to him. It's disgusting, actually, the way one can care for someone like that over themselves."

"Then why did you marry Iracebeth?" Alice finally spoke up.

"Oh, silly Alice, I have an affinity for powerful people. And our goals are united; we both know Underland was so much better when it was under the control of the Red Queen."

"You are a sick disgusting man, you know that right?" Alice said and turned her face to look at him now. "You just play people like they are a deck of cards."

"Chess is more my type of game, Alice. Not so many poker faces, you have to use your logic and outwit your opponent." He smiled at her as he came over to the chair. He bent over and placed a hand on her thigh. Alice spat in his face and shifted her leg over. The King surprised him as his hand flew across her face. She felt her lip crack and tasted blood in her mouth. "You had better not test my patience again." The King said with warning in her face.

"Downal Bluddy Behg Hed." Alice said and The King smacked her again, this time getting her nose. It began to gush blood all over her dress and he shook his head.

"Alice, Alice, do you always push people to their extremes."

"I thought better of it but then again I always give myself good advice but seldom follow it." She said and smiled. She knew she probably looked horrid with the blood seeping into her white teeth and running down her chin. The King crossed the room.

"Alice, all I want to know is where Mirana is." He said and looked to her.

"She is going to defeat your witch of a wife." She hissed and the King smacked her in the back of the head as he passed.

"There is a much easier way I could get you to talk, I suppose." He said and gripped the back of her neck again, pressing even harder. His other hand wrapped around the front of her neck. "This is a beautiful neck," He said and he kissed it gently, his lips were cracked and warm against her tender skin. She squirmed but his fingers only found her windpipe and she began to gasp for air. "Do you suppose what necks and my wife have in common, my little puzzler's wife?"

"Heads." She said and she felt queasy the harder her choked.

"You are quite the conundrum solver aren't you, lovely Alice?" He said to her with a chuckle. "Your husband's head is probably full of them. But how much of it will matter when his it rolls?" Alice's eyes widened and she squirmed, his thumb digging into her windpipe and she made a horrid guttural sound. He let go with a push and she toppled off the chair, her sides heaving.

"No, no. If you took his head then you would have lost very valuable information." She wheezed in a panic.

"Alice you have all the information that is valuable to me. Where. Is. Mirana. And. The. Child?" He said syllable for syllable and Alice looked at him with a scowl. "Do you want the head once it rolls off or would you rather we just give you the top hat?" He said with a laugh and left her in the room. Alice began to sweat and her heart deflated. He couldn't kill Tarrant, no he just couldn't! She got up and the door shut with a slam. She went to the door and began to pound on it.


	34. The Walls Begin to Fray

A/N: More violence...but I think you will enjoy some of it :) Hahaha but T for teen for caution anyways. I feel so horrible putting this at the top of like every chapter for the past five chapters. Almost done I promise promise promise :)

Back to Wonderland

* * *

Tarrant waited for Alice to return in the cell, his head resting on the cell wall, and his pulse rose when the King returned with no Alice.

"Your wife wasn't too very helpful. I am sure her head is more useful as a decoration rather than to be filled with knowledge." He said and eyed Tarrant. The Hatter looked at the King in shock and he shook his head. "Did you really think we'd let Alice live you silly milliner?" He asked with a chuckle. Tarrant went limply into the guard's arms and they dragged him down the hall to a new interrogation room. "There are plenty of women to go around. However, you could help your chances and your new wife when you tell me where the Queen is." Tarrant looked at him in rage.

"Yeh dare ask meh where the damn kween es a' thi' momehent?" His eyes began to turn a red color and he shook in rage. "Yeh DARE ASK MEH WHERE TH' BLHOODIE KWEEN ES?"

"Tell me where she is Tarrant; I can make your life so much more miserable by showing your wife's beaten body publically in our march to Marmoreal. Oh you didn't think I'd make sure that she wouldn't tell me anything." The King laughed and Tarrant stood up, running to the King. His hands were bound and he was moving as best he could with his ankle chains. He slammed into Istvan, which took the King much by surprise. They ended up against a wall and the Hatter's chains went into the King's neck.

"Yeh be'er 'ope tha' somethin' 'appens an' ah donnae ge' thi' round yehr neck." The Hatter screamed and he enjoyed the sound of the King choking. Let his head become severed because of these chains. He had taken off his lovely Alice's head and dare come in here to Tarrant and wave the murder did to the Hatter's lovely wife. The King fell to the ground, his fingers were looped around the metal and he struggled against Tarrant's surprisingly strong grip. Tarrant sent his knee into the King's abdomen which caused him to double over in more pain and guttural sounds passed his lips. Tarrant was enjoying watching the face of this man turn from a very ruddy color to a very blue color and he was going to kill him. All Tarrant could see was red and his wife's body beaten and bloody. This disgusting man didn't even deserve to live anymore, he had done the greatest crime ever in Tarrant's book and as long as the blood was on his hands he could care less what happened to him after the bloody Red King was dead. Tarrant felt arms grab his biceps and chains, pulling him away from the King who lay on the floor choking and holding his neck. Tarrant kicked and flailed against the Knights and Bishops who were holding him back. His hair was wild as ever and he kicked and screamed. "AH'M GOIN' TAH KELL YEH YEH SLURKING URPAL SLAKUSH SCRUM!"

The King regained his breath and shakily stood to his feet with the help of a couple of pawns. He went to the wall of items and grabbed a very painful looking bar and he commanded the guards to hold the Hatter still. Tarrant shook his bare shoulders violently trying to get free so he could go after the man. He didn't care if he had a bar or not, he was going to take him down and kill him. The bar was a mere distraction. The King brought it up and then swung with all his might into the Hatter's side. A terrible crack echoed the room and pain shot up the side of the Hatter. The King went to work, swinging and hitting at the prisoner with all his might. The man to his horror took the blows and just stared ahead. Istvan had lost all effectiveness when he had told Tarrant that he had killed his wife. These blows were nothing compared to the shattering of his heart. The King threw the weapon across the room and it banged against the wall with a metal clang. He was growing impatient and he would no doubt return later once the pain of the injuries set in and the loss of this man's wife became his reality. He grabbed his gloves from his belt loop and put them on.

"Good day Tarrant. Until tomorrow." The Hatter was dropped by the Knights and he fell to the ground in pain and emptiness. There was no reason to even wake up anymore.

* * *

Alice sat in her holding cell with her knees to her chest. She had bruises up her arms and a couple on her abdomen from being thrown around. No doubt she had handprints all over her neck and she could feel her lip and nose swelling due to the injuries they sustained. She tucked her head into her arms that rested on her knees.

"You know, this could be so much easier if you told them where the Queen is. This is just a giant game." A voice came from the window in the door. Alice looked up and saw a weasel, his head sticking through the bars. His eyes were covered in a dark mask of fur and he smiled as he poked through.

"This is no game, you guddler's scut." She said in disgust and spat out blood onto the dirt. The weasel cautiously made his way down the door and into Alice's holding room. Alice was surprised to how much like a ferret he looked as he approached her and rest a small paw on her foot. "What happened to you, Miss?" He said and he looked at her. A tear slid down her face involuntarily and she gingerly brushed it from her swollen face.

"I am not going to give up the Resistance unlike you, your slurvish traitor." She said and realized she had a lisp from the cuff to her mouth.

"Did the King do this to you?" The weasel said slightly horrified. "But you're a lady."

"Indeed I am. Alice. That's who I am; stupid, foolish, crazy, mad, wonderful Alice." She said and looked at the creature.

"Filch is my name." He said and flicked his tail. "So you are THE Alice." He said and looked at her curiously.

"Indeed I am." She said with a heavy sigh and reached into her pocket to retrieve her rings and slipped them on her finger. He looked at them with a tipped head.

"What are those beautiful metal things?" He asked with a slight drool in the corner of his mouth.

"My rings, they're all I have of my Tarrant. I haven't held him in…days" She looked out the window and her voice was lined with sadness even she could hear it. The weasel climbed up Alice's leg and wedged himself into her arms.

"Tarrant? I feel like I've heard of that name around here somewheres." The ferret like creature sniffed at Alice's tears, placing a paw on her arm.

"The Mad Hatter." She said and gave his more generally known name.

"Oh yes! The King has been interrogating that fellow for a good number of days." Recognition passed across the weasel like face of Filch. "They had a rough go at it this morning. I heard he's gotten quite the lesson served to him." Alice looked up at the weasel and frowned.

"I need to get us out of here."

"There is no possible way of you doing that, you silly child!" The weasel laughed and scampered down Alice's legs and stood in front of her, his beady little eyes watching her curiously.

"I am not a child! And you don't seem to know what is at stake you horrid creature!" She said and tried to stand but she was shaky on her feet. Her stomach growled in hunger and she felt lightheaded. Alice fell back to the floor and glared at Filch. "There is a baby, a four day old baby with a price on her head. Your tyrant and that horrid man of a King, who did this to _me_," She indicated to her face and the weasel jumped back at her intensity. "want to behead that little baby. Snuffing her light our before it's even begun to burn. They want to kill her mother, Mirana of Marmoreal, so that the toddler of a Red Queen can rein terror over Underland again. Now tell me little traitor that I am not going to get out of here." The weasel looked up at the woman, tears were working their way down her puffy face and she looked tired. "I want to get my husband back and I need to get back to Marmoreal." She said and she went to the doors. Filch walked over to the woman and raised up on his hind legs.

"Maybe…maybe I can help you." The creature said and Alice looked down at him. "I am one of the Red Queen's creatures, that may be true, but I assure you that I am not here by choice. My family would surely have let me fall to the hands of the other polecats if I had surely left this cause. But I can go with you, to Marmoreal, I can help your cause." Alice looked hopefully down at the weasel and smiled as best she could with her bruised cheeks. The weasel like creature looked to her before he climbed out the door and squeezed between the bars. Alice curled into her ball again and sat against the wall. They needed to get the others out as well. Perhaps she could relay something to Mally or Chess or even that arrogant Captain of the Knights through Filch to have them ready to fly the coop. She closed her eyes and a horrible weeping and singing coming from down the hall filled her ears and it sent chills through her body as she closed her eyes for some rest.

* * *

A small noise interrupted her a little later and the door opened. She had hoped it was Filch but alas it looked as if her wishes were going to be crushed. The Red King entered with some food for Alice. "As much as I want information from you, I can't stand to see a lady suffer." He said and she cautiously took the food from him. "It isn't poisoned, Alice, I promise." He said and stood over the woman. "Where is Mirana?" He bent over and looked Alice in the face.

"I am not going to tell you." She said and took the bread, ravenously filling her stomach. The King took her by her hair and dragged her up, throwing her into the chair.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. Will I have to shrink you? Or perhaps grow you? What could be more torturous than that?" He said with a laugh. "Your husband will soon be gone." Alice held onto the hope that indeed he was going to be wrong because Filch would break her free soon enough. "We are going to behead him tomorrow, you are welcome to come and watch." The King laughed and Alice's face dropped. Was that enough time for the creature to be able to break them free? Alice continued to eat her bread and the King knelt at her side. "Alice, please. You aren't even from Underland. You've been played just as much as I and Iracebeth have. We have more in common than you are allowing yourself to think about."

"I have not been played!" Alice screamed and threw the bread at his face. The King stood up and grabbed Alice, smashing her head into the chair.

"I am trying to be nice, Alice the Elusive. I have tried my best to keep myself under control. And you push and you push. Alice, you are going to regret this. We will keep you alive and we will scour Underland and have everyone think you are dead. What a chaos that shall inspire and you, you will watch your Hatter, your Queen, your Princess, and your King die. One by one, head by head. And you-" he slammed Alice into the wall now,"-you will live to watch it all happen and then we will set you free and you, dear Champion, "He mocked her "you will know what it's like to have no friends." Alice's strength broke and she began to sob. She tried her best to keep control over the breakdown she was having. The King placed a hand on her back and smiled at her. "Alice, tell us where Mirana is and this will all be over. You can have your husband back and you can return to your happy little life." He whispered into her ear comfortingly. Alice picked her head up and spat blood laced spit into his mouth. He put his hand over the spittle and smacked her to the ground. "Damn you Alice. Damn you, your Hatter, and your Royalty." A small woman ran into the room now.

"Isty have you found where my wretched little sister is?" Iracebeth was standing here before Alice. She stepped back, revolted at Alice's appearance, and stamped her foot. "Have you talked? You little futhar urple!" She stormed over to Alice and grabbed her hair. The King stood and watched as Iracebeth came to Alice now. "Where is my sister you little twit?"

"You're going to have to start looking, your Majesty." Alice stumbled to her feet and did a mock curtsey.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The Queen screamed and the King put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"Not until we get the answers, then we will watch them all fly." Iracebeth inhaled sharply and glared at Alice.

"You fooled me once you wretched woman but don't think you will win this time. The Jabberwocky isn't here for you to fight. It's me against my freak of a sister and since we all know about her vow we all know who the winner will be." She slapped Alice who cried out.

"Leave her be, my pet. She won't be much use if she can't use her mouth." The King replied and ushered his wife to the door. Alice looked up at the woman who glared back down at her.

"I suppose not, Isty." She looked up at her husband with a smile and touched his chest. "But do make sure she talks soon. I get tired of all this waiting, patience only wears me out." She said with a child like drawl. Alice rolled her eyes at the Queen's juvenile behavior and her head rested on the chair seat. "Alice, or should I say uhm you viper of a creature." The Queen said. "You will pay for what you did to my dearest Jabberwocky." She turned to Alice again but the woman kept her head down. It pounded due to all the damage it was taking. Alice wanted them to leave soon so she could go back to waiting in the quiet corner where she could recuperate and think of Tarrant to get her mind off this literal prisoner. The Queen forced her head up and Alice could barely see through her swollen eyes. "Alice, we will meet again." All Alice could do was smile at her and then collapse onto the chair again.

"My love, we shall be together later tonight. But let me finish up here with Alice." He said and Alice could hear the monarch let out a whine and then she heard a sound like a kiss. Her world went black again as Istvan leaned over her.

* * *

A small scratching brought Alice back to the land of the conscious. A weasel face and beady eyes looked down into Alice's and he clutched something in his mouth. Alice slowly sat up and he looked at her curiously. He dropped a ring with keys attached to them and looked at her curiously.

"You look terrible." He commented and Alice shot him a look.

"We've no time for this. Quickly, you have the keys? What a wonderful thief you are!" Alice said and she felt a burning in her heart that hadn't been there in over a week. She grabbed the keys and stood up and the weasel smiled, scampering up the chair to be at her waist height.

"They don't call me Filch for nothing," He said with a wink and Alice ran to the door to fumble with the locks and the key hole. A small click in the system echoed in the room as she tried the third key.

"The third is always a charm," She said to amuse herself more than the other creature. She was in better spirits and she slowly creaked open the door. A large rod stood leaned on the wall next to the portal and she shuttered to think that Istvan had it there for the purpose of it hitting her body. She quickly grabbed the rod and motioned for Filch to follow. "You are going to have to help me. I need to get several others of out here besides my husband." She whispered and began to creep down the hall.

"I will run ahead of you and if someone is coming I will stand like this," He stood on his back legs, hands bent in front of his stomach as his body went erect. "it should give you enough warning." He flicked his tail and Alice nodded her head. She knew she was foolish for trusting this creature that she barely knew but it was her only chance of escape at this point. The woman slowly crept down the hall keeping a good distance between her and the creature. She ached with the tension that wracked her body as she listened intently for any footsteps and kept her eyes glued on the weasel. Alice's breathing quickened as she realized how close they were to the cells of her friends. She looked back to Filch and to her horror the weasel was on his back legs. Alice looked everywhere to hide and finally found an open cell. Tucking the keys into her bosom she quickly and as quietly as she could she crept into the cell, pulling as much of her hair forward as possible. She put her back to the jail door she had shut and made pretend that she was merely another prisoner waiting for her head to roll in the cell. Alice held her breath as the footsteps came up the hall and stood in front of the cell. The door rattled and she did her best to relax as the guard opened the door.


	35. Out of the Queen's Lair

A/N: YAY! No more T for torture. Hahaha this is more F for fluff at the end.

Back to Wonderland

* * *

Tarrant lay on the ground and his eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow and there wasn't much fight left in him anymore. His Alice was gone. He would never see her smile again, have wild tea parties with her at his side, caress her nude and perfect body in the moonlight close to his bare body, and most of all he'd never see her muddy green eyes looking into his emerald eyes as he woke in the morning. Tears that had been buried since his family was destroyed by the vile Jabberwocky caused his body to shudder. He had lost the only thing that meant the most time him; he was living the nightmare all over again. _Oh, Alice, I should have convinced you to stay in your world instead of convincing you to return to me_. He thought in horror and his heart began to shatter. Footsteps began to pound outside the door.

"She's gone free! Call all the Bishops and Knights; we've got to find the brood!" One of the Knights outside his cell yelled. Tarrant wanted all the noise to stop so that he could just lie in peace, die in peace. His door cell creaked open and he groaned inwardly as he knew that the horrid bloody King was going to be back to induce more bodily pain. It all seemed so dull to what he was feeling inside.

"Tarrant?" The voice was not that of man but was very feminine and it caused him to open his eyes and cross his brows. "Tarrant, are you alright?" A hand went to his shoulder and ran down his bicep then forearm to grab his hand. The figure moved and came before him. He saw legs that were bruised; the rest was covered in a black cloak hemmed and trimmed with red strings. A hand moved to his forehead now and he was afraid to look up. "My mad man, are you alright?" He knew that endearment. No, it couldn't possibly...

"Alice?" He said as if he couldn't believe that the name was even crossing his lips.

"My beloved." She said and he looked up. It barely looked like Alice. Her beautiful face (though still very beautiful, at least to him) was puffed up nearly twice its normal size and black and blue. Blood stained her lips and chin from a bloody nose. Her bottom lip was almost three times the size it was supposed to be, causing it to stick out at a very odd angle. He attempted to bring his wife close to him and he tried his best to sit up, his side hurting him a great deal.

"Oh, Alice." He finally managed to sit up enough to succeed in bringing her near to his chest so that he could kiss the top of her head and smell her. She smelled of blood and sweat and tea and dirt and tuberose. He smiled and kissed her again, this time on her giant lips and ever so gently, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Oh, Hatter." She said and she put a hand gently on his own swollen face.

"I thought I'd lost you but I didn't and I can't even think of ever letting you out of my sight ever again and if I had lost you I don't even know how I would have carried on and I could imagine you broken and headless and-"

"Tarrant," She said gently and he stopped. She arose and he tried himself to get up. His side made him hiss in pain again and he felt dizzy. Tea, he needed some tea because tea of course cured everything. Everyone knew that. It fixed broken watches and cured sleeplessness.

"I need some tea. I am afraid I'm in a bit of a fix." He said and smiled up at her. "My heart isn't broken anymore but I can't say I am sure of the same thing for my ribs." He whispered.

"Oh, Hatter." She said and gently grabbed him and helped him to his feet the best he could.

"Alice! Hurry we've got to leave." Tarrant looked up to see a small weasel like creature that stood at the door and flicked his tail as it beckoned to his wife. Tarrant instinctively reached into his empty pocket for a hat pin that wasn't there. Alice grabbed his forearm and shook her head.

"That's Filch, he is helping us out. We must hurry, I narrowly escaped them before but as you can hear they have concluded that I've slipped out from underneath her Majesty's bulbous head again." She said and he smiled at his clever Alice. "The rest of the rescue party is outside, reading to bring you back to Marmoreal. Quick we have to go!" Alice cried and grabbed him by his waist, being as gentle as she could around his right rib cage. He went forward best he could with his side screaming in pain. He could help but smiling down at Alice as they slipped down the hall. She pushed him into one of the closets and shut the door as soon as she saw the weasel stand. "Stop smiling like that, you look like a Mad Hatter," She grinned at herself and then reached up and kissed him a little more sharply. He kissed back gently, her lip was so large and he but his damaged thumb on it.

"Wha' 'ave they done teh yeh?" He said and Alice stood on her tip toes to look over his shoulder and thorough the window. She opened the door and pulled him forward.

"We can compare battle scars later, we need to get out of here." She said and slinked down the hall again, keeping her eyes on the weasel still. Tarrant smiled at her again but then he heard voices from behind him and turned to look.

"Don't look now, my fair one, but some Knights have caught our tail." She turned to look and her face went as pale as it could it being one giant bruise. The weasel turned and saw the Knights and bolted past the couple, taking the Knights out at the ankles. Alice hurried down and Tarrant held onto her as best he could, trying to ignore the pain that was in his side. The two fled into the sunlight as they exited the jail and they were met by a running Bandersnatch. Alice gripped onto him best he could and flung herself on. Tarrant didn't make it, falling back to the ground and cried in agony. Alice slowed him to a stop so he could agonizingly mount the creature. As soon as he was secure Alice turned to look at the door of the prison.

"What are you doing, my fairness?" He asked and Alice turned to look him in the eyes. Her muddy green ones were covered in bruises which caused her to squint and seeing her so badly damaged in the sunlight caused his blood to boil.

"I made a promise that I need to keep." She smiled and Tarrant turned to see the little weasel like Filch galloping out the door like only weasel creatures do. He leapt onto the Bandersnatch and Alice nudge the frumious creature forward. They plowed through Knights like they were bowling pins and ran down the narrow pathway to reach the open land of Witzend. The Bandersnatch gave it his all and he narrowly escaped through the crudely made gates. Tarrant noticed that as soon as they escaped the canyon they were joined by multiple horses. Alice gave the weasel a pat and cheered. "We did it Filch. DOWNAL BLUDDY BEHG HED!"" She let her fist fly into the air and she collapsed back against her husband. Tarrant kissed the top of her head and grabbed her underneath her breasts. She sighed against him and he too let himself relax. They knew where the bloody Red Kingdom was and it was time to put an end to the Red Queen. They had escaped the harrowing halls of their prisons with their heads firmly on their necks. Alice looked up to him and smiled, exhaustion showing in her face. Tarrant began to realize how bad he felt as he began to relax. His ribs were in terrible pain and he was extremely hungry. The Bandersnatch and horses ran until they reached the beginning of the thickness of the forest of Witzend. The Bandersnatch slowed down and came to a stop, his sides heaving. The horses were soon to follow. The escapees all slid off their mounts and collapsed onto the dirt. They were all in some amount of pain. Mally was covered in scratches and she looked terribly ill. The Captain of the Knights had a terrible cut running across his face and his arms were bloody and damaged. Chess looked as if he was alright but his smile was a little off and his eyes continued to look straight forward. The women didn't look to bad but they were clearly very hungry, shook up, and pushed around. Tarrant did his best to stand and hobbled further into the forest. He knew he would find the River of Quillian hidden not too deep in the forest. He did his best to persuade the others. Alice was quick to his side, she walked slowly and wearily. The Ladies in Waiting followed behind her and Mally beside them. Some of the Knights followed but the Captain stayed behind. Tarrant led the injured group into the forest, his sword (which had been recovered by the Captain along with the many other weapons) at his left and Alice at his right. He listened intently and heard the sound he longed for: water moving over rocks. They moved more quickly and soon found the green river which flowed in the shadow of the trees. The river's slow rushing sounded like the greatest party ever and Tarrant thought he might have done a Futterwacken had his ribs not hurt so badly. Alice moved forward first and went into her bag, pulling out rags and food that she had stored and of course cups. The promise of water had everyone flooding to her and Tarrant smiled at his wife before he sat down on a rock to rest.

* * *

Alice went to Tarrant as soon as she was sure everyone else was settled and she held a rag in her hand. He smiled his gap toothed smile at her, though smaller because of all his bruises. Alice wanted to just fly into his arms and hold him all day but he looked to be in such pain. She sat on the ground next to him and rested her right elbow on the rock that he rested on. He turned his face to her and she gently took the rag and wiped the blood from his split eyebrow, then his nose, then his mouth and chin. She smiled. "You're beginning to look yourself again." She winked and reached into her bag and pulled his hat out and gently placed it on his sweat and blood encrusted hair.

"My dapper Hatter has returned." She smiled trying to cheer him and he looked at her, something in his smile indicating that he was distracted.

"I almost lost you," He finally said after she had taken his hand for a time and just sat. She went to wiping down his neck and he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "I almost lost my family to the bloody Red Queen again." He whispered to her with great passion in his voice. Alice looked up at him and then gave him a gentle kiss.

"You didn't, Tarrant. Just focus on that for right now because we aren't out of this yet."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He asked her whimsically. She began to wipe down his chest and shot him a look filled with mischief.

"I am still working on that one." She said playfully and gently cleaned his bruised torso. He winced as she went over his right ribs and Alice took the rag in her other hand. She gently placed her hands on his ribs. He hissed and pulled away.

"Wha' are yeh doin' tha' hurts like bluddie 'ell!" He cried out and Alice frowned.

"Calm down!" She said and reached into her bag and pulled out a fabric. She wrapped it around his rib cage after almost needing to wrestle him down and tied it tightly. Tarrant cried out and Alice's heart fell. She did hate hurting him but it was necessary. "You got a cracked rib. You beat me out in most honorary battle scars." She said and pushed his shoulder playfully. He did not playfully look back and his eyes glowed a very scary orange color.

"Ah'm lookin' a' yehr face an' tha' king es gonnae meet meh an' meh sword when we meet on teh ba'le field. Tha' guddler's scut 'as messed wit teh wrong man's wife." He said in anger and he touched his hand to Alice's cheek. She knew her face was still swollen and she watched him stagger up, taking the rag, and painfully moved down to the river. Alice's face hurt a great deal and she was so exhausted. She just wanted to cry. She watched her husband bend at the waist with a great deal of wincing and wring the cloth out. He came back after several wrings and sat next to her. He took her face in his rough and calloused hand wiping the blood from face. "Oh, meh Alice, yeh look terribl'" He said sorrow filling his voice. "Ah failed a' protectin' yeh." He said and Alice looked at him. She wrapped her hands around his wrists and shook her head.

"Tarrant Hightopp you risked your life to save me yet again. You have not failed at keeping me safe no matter how much you are trying to say you did. Remember what you told me when I asked what the scars on your back were?" His large green eyes looked into hers and she smiled with pleasure at the fact that she could now see the familiar red that rimmed them now that the blood was wiped away. "They are our efforts for the war." She placed a hand on his hip when she saw a fleur de lis burned into it. "I see Istvan pulled all the stops." She said and glanced up at him. His eyes were looking her over and it caused her to blush.

"Where is Mirana?" He whispered and she looked back down as he began to wipe her forehead from the blood from the gash that was buried in her head.

"She is safe in our future home." She said with a smile and he grinned back at her in understanding.

"I hope she doesn't drink all the tea." He said and Alice laughed at him.

"I think that baby has her quite busy and she most likely isn't too much into tea." Alice placed a hand on his cheek and he took her close.

"Alice, did yeh knew I louve yeh?" He whispered into her ear and Alice kissed his neck. He gently placed his hands on hers and she could tell he was looking over the hands marks that wrapped around her throat like a necklace. He whispered curses in old Outlandish.

"I think that's the worst of what I have dearest. I can't say being choked was the greatest experience but I still have my head." Alice looked beyond him to the rest of the group. Beezy was sitting by the water's edge holding herself close and Harriette was not far from the shore or her fellow lady in waiting as she bathed the dirt from her hair and face. "I'm worried about them." She said and admitted to her husband her fear for her handmaiden's sanity. "I worry they will never get past this. They weren't supposed to be captured. It was supposed to be me and Mally getting in and getting you out." Tarrant turned to her and gave her a closed smile.

"When does Underland let anyone get things done that smoothly?" He asked and she sighed in agreement.

"I feel so terrible they had to go through all that." She said and Tarrant looked to the two.

"They will be alright. Once Iracebeth has lost her head everyone will be back to normal, I promise." Tarrant said and kissed her face. "You look so much more Alicey with your face all cleaned." He placed his top hat on her head and kissed her nose.

"I suppose we should gather the troops." She stood and he nodded his head in agreement. He stood stiffly and Alice hated seeing him in so much pain.

"Alice, you know why I love you?" He grabbed her waist.

"I haven't the slightest idea," she said with a whisper. He kissed her lips a little more roughly and it caused her lip to ache but she ignored it. She loved the taste of her Hatter much more than she feared the pain.

"It's because you are so muchy." He said and she locked her elbow into his as they headed to the larger group that played in and out of the river, washing the memories and marks away from the hidden castle as much as they could.

* * *

A/N: This story is getting so intense for me to write! I hope that you are enjoying the read! And thanks to those of you that have sent me descriptions of how they usually write/read Mirana I have taken them to heart!

As always- R&R even if it's to tell me UPDATE because those 6 little letters mean you like the story and want more. Simple as can be

Thank you my dearest saganistutes!

Fairfarren

Lydia


	36. Back to Safer Waters

Much to Alice's surprise it was Mirana who greeted the party at the gates of Marmoreal. The Champion's jaw dropped in disbelief and she slid off her Bandersnatch to the Queen. "Your Majesty, I thought I left you…" Mirana shook her pointer finger in her common gesture meaning 'hush!. Alice closed her mouth and swiftly enveloped the Queen in a hug.

"Lily is still there, Earwhicket and the Tweedles agreed to look after her."

"You left your child in the hands of Thackery and Tweedles Dee and Dum?" Alice replied even more astounded. The Queen laughed and shook her head.

"Alice do you think me a fool? I also left my most trusted maid with them!" She said and grabbed Alice's hand, turning her attention to the rest of the party. "You better rest up quickly, I've no doubt my sister will be here in a matter of time." She said and drew her fingers up near her shoulder.

"Your Majesty," Tarrant greeted the Queen and clumsily dismounted the Bandersnatch and made his way to the royal. Alice had him only wear his shirt today and an ascot for fear that the weight of his coat would put too much strain on his ribs. Mally was quick to jump off her Knight and horse, running to Mirana's ankles.

"My Lady, I don't mean to upset you but…Her Majesty's sister's army is quite large." The mouse exclaimed and curtsied to the Queen in her very mouse like manner.

"I do not doubt that my sister's army is quite expansive." Mirana smiled down at Mally with her dark lips and then turned to Alice and Tarrant. "Do you suppose we go to meet them?" The Queen asked Alice and placed her hand lightly on the Champion's shoulder. Alice smiled at Mirana's renewed vigor and was glad to have her back with them. She was about to answer when the Captain of the Knights leapt off his horse stiffly and went to the trio. He had Filch by the tail in his fist and the polecat twisted this way and that trying to free himself.

"We need to move swiftly on the Red's Army or we will have no chance of being able to win." He said and thrust Filch forward. "We have a hostage and I intend to find out every piece of informat-"

Alice grabbed Filch from the hands of the Captain and set him down on the ground. "You will not refer to him as a hostage. It's because of Filch you even have your head!" Alice scolded him with her hands on her hips. The Captain glared at her but Mirana bent down to the weasel like creature.

"What is your name?" She said sweetly and he looked up at her with his beady black eyes.

"The name's Filch, me lady!" He said and smiled at her flicking his tail.

"Filch, have you helped these people back to Marmoreal?"

"I merely gave Alice a set of keys; she did all the planning and the springing." He said and rubbed his front paws together sheepishly.

"Then Marmoreal is in great debt to you and you are free to roam my castle halls in my show of gratitude to you." She said and gave the pole cat a pat on the small head. She stood now and turned to the Captain of the Knights. "Aleron, I need to speak with Alice. I know that my husband trusts you as the Captain but these are things that only Champions with past history are able to discern." She placed a hand on the Knight's face and he stepped back with a bow.

"I believe I will attend to His Majesty now."

"Please do, he is giving me a frightful headache with all this notion of war and hate. It's positively depressing." She looked to Aleron, the Captain of the Knights, and he bowed deeply to her again and then walked away. Alice could hear him muttering curses about how women should never be left to lead armies; they always tried to take the clean way out.

"Mirana, I'd love to discuss all with you but I believe we are in need some baths and a good rest, the lot of us." Alice said gesturing to her husband and the rest of the band of rescuers. Mirana turned to the group.

"Of course, Alice, please forgive my insensitivity. There are so many things happening at once. We will draw the water for you at immediately. I will personally go inform my stable hands to give the Bandersnatch and horses a good wash down and some treats for all the hard work they have done." She said and Alice's chest released from the tension she held onto since she stepped foot outside Marmoreal. Tarrant was leaning heavily against her as well and wincing, she began to wrap her arms around him to help him up to their room and a bath.

"Mirana," Alice spoke up and the Queen paused in her walk with the horses and Bandersnatch to the stables. The rest of the group had eagerly returned to the castle in hopes for warm food and baths.

"Yes, Alice." She said with a smile.

"Do you have anything that may help my beloved?" She said and placed a hand on Tarrant's sternum. "I'm afraid the bloody Red King has damaged his rib."

"Oh Tarrant," Mirana said and left the animals to stand and watch as she went to the Hatter and his wife.

"Tis nothing." He said and tried to hobble away, Alice knew he didn't want any more prodding of the area to occur.

"Oh Tarrant, how do you always get yourself mixed up with the wrong people?" The Queen smiled jokingly and placed a hand on his arm. "When I am done at the stables I will make something that will dull the pain and speed the healing. No miracles I'm afraid. Buttered fingers and wishful thinking only do so much!" She said and smiled at the two. Alice bowed as best she could with Tarrant upon her body.

"I will go and get the rest of him more presentable. Then we can meet in the kitchen and I'll give him the potion and we will talk." Alice said with a smile and Mirana took her hand.

"Thank you, Alice, for everything. I truly mean that." She said and looked the younger girl in the eye.

"Until tea?" Alice said and held Tarrant closer to her body.

"But of course, Alice." She turned to Tarrant with a smile. "And as much as Gavin doesn't trust you because you're a mad old hatter, I think you are one of the bravest men in all of Underland. I have just as much thanks to give to you as I do Alice."

"Well, I would like that potion, that sounds like a good thanks." He said and closed his eyes as he breathed in sharply. Alice turned him slowly and then waved to Mirana as the two parted ways for now. Alice began to lead her injured husband up the pathway of Marmoreal to the castle. They moved so painstakingly slow and she was afraid that he was going to shatter just like Humpty Dumpty did.

"Alice, I am not a basket of eggs. My rib hurts me so but I can walk a little faster." He said and winked at her. "I like the idea of _you_ getting me all fixed up and clean." He said and Alice smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't you even think of anything with that cracked rib!" She scolded and he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes as her impossible husband and picked up the speed to get to the castle…and the bath.

* * *

A/N: I have a torturous secret my Readers- I succeeded in finishing the story before ringing in the New Year...and there are ten chapters left :)


	37. Alice Receives a New Title

Tarrant felt much better after cleaning up, aside from his very sore and very bruised rib cage. Mirana had sent one of her chamber maids up with potions for the couple. One which both of them took in order to reduce the swelling in their bodies, Alice's face looked a little less puffy and a little more pale as he looked at her now. His own swelling has receded and he could now fully smile at his wife. She had also sent some potion for only he to drink that made the movement of his torso bearable. He was still sore but it wasn't sharp and tear gathering as it was before. In fact he had convinced Alice that she could indeed lay in his arms and everything would be alright with him. He smiled at her knowing they indeed might have done a little more than just lay still next to each other. He and his wife, now hoever, were gathered at the Queen's table in Marmoreal and were waiting for her arrival. Tarrant looked at the pristinely white tea cup in his hand and almost felt bad for using the Queen's fine china. His china never stayed this magnificently pure and he was reminded why as he heard pots and pans crashing in the kitchen. His parties were never as sane as the ones in the palace. He could never be royalty; it was too hard to stay in control. He smiled over to Alice who was staring into her tea, a far off look upon her bruised face.

"What are you thinking of my fair one?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." He leaned over and kissed her neck gently. Alice placed her hand on his cheek and caught his eyes, before going back to looking in her tea cup.

"It will all be revealed." She said mysteriously and he didn't like that fact that his dear wonderful Alice was keeping secrets. Very pressing and disturbing secrets at that he could see from the look in her face.

"Alice, maybe we should talk about this-"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," The Queen entered and gracefully came and sat at the table. One of the lizards brought Mirana some tea. She sipped gently and set it down on the table again. She crossed her hands on the white top and looked to Alice. "So what is the news of my sister?"

"I'm afraid that Mallymkun wasn't lying when she told you that Iracebeth is prepared with a large army. There are so many that have joined her side: leopards, weasels, wolves, and to my surprise even some Underlandian people." Alice said with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Her castle is pretty well tucked away," Tarrant added to Alice's survey. "It could almost be impossible to ever find it again."

"Of course we believe nothing ever is." Alice looked at him with a knowing smile and grabbed his hand beneath the table.

"Well, then I guess we should prepare our army to capture Iracebeth and we'll find another way to sedate my sister." Mirana said and her dark eyes looked from Tarrant to Alice.

"Sedate?" Alice said, anger growing in her voice.

"But of course, Alice. You don't think I am going to kill my sister now do you?" Mirana said with a laugh and took her tea in hand, sipping more of it. Alice stood.

"Of course I expect you to! Iracebeth will not remain stolid! She isn't going to let you banish her and run away for good with her tail between her legs. You did that the first time and what good did that do?" Alice said with anger and Tarrant saw her turning a very red color. He was surprised how her emotion was turning her a different shade and smiled to himself. Perhaps a little more than the language of Underland was rubbing off on his beautiful little wife.

"Alice! She is my sister, my flesh and blood!" Mirana responded and glared back up at the woman "I couldn't possibly think of getting rid of her, having her blood cover my hands." She held them out before her body. Tarrant shook his head. This wasn't going to end well at all if the two were going to each have their own separate ideas of solving the problem of the bluddy behg hed.

"If you don't slay your sister," Alice said a very sharp tone which surprised the Hatter, he'd never heard her like this before. "You might as well give all of Underland to her! Because she will only come back stronger and harder after you slap her hand a second time. She will destroy more families, more memories, more happiness in Underland. And let's hope that Lily doesn't fall into the hands of the bloody queen."

"Don't bring Lily into this," Mirana warned but Alice sat down with a smile.

"Mirana, do you honestly think your sister would allow the heir of the crown to live?" Alice asked and shook her blonde curls.

"I am afraid to say that the Champion is right," Tarrant said and spoke up. He hated to choose sides between his Queen and his Star. It wasn't fair to Mirana either because he of course would follow his heart.

"I cannot kill even if I thought it would protect Lily, Alice." Mirana said with desperation and looked to Tarrant as if she expected him to talk sense into his wife. Tarrant laughed silently to himself, he couldn't even talk sense into himself.

"You and that silly old vow." Alice groaned. "What good has it ever done Underland?"

"A lot of good." Mirana answered with deep tone to her voice. "Could you imagine, Alice, if I had the power of Iracebeth locked inside of me? What I would be capable of? If I take a first taste of magical poison how then could I ever turn back? I would always be yearning for more power, more subjects, more attention. Just like my toddler of a sister. Could you imagine two of her in Underland? I doubt that the land would even survive." Tarrant was shuddering at the idea of this but he saw that Alice was going to take her stand.

"Well your sister took the bait and she isn't going to let go no matter how hard you try to pry her free." Alice said with a growl and sat back down.

"We are at a circle right now, ladies." Tarrant said with a frown. "Alice says to kill but Mirana simply can't." He laughed at the little bow they had tied and were spiraling around.

"No one can take down Iracebeth aside from you?" Alice said. "I have been your pawn once, I can do it again."

"Alice if I could use you again I will not deceive you, I would." Mirana shook her head.

"The bloody big head doesn't want substitutes, my fair one." Tarrant reminded his wife and placed a hand on her lap. Alice looked at him and her eyes brightened with an idea. He wasn't so sure he wanted to see that flash in the middle of talking about killing and Alice doing some.

"Mirana are you permanently the Queen of Underland?" Alice looked to the Queen and she crossed her eyebrows in confusion. Tarrant shook his head at Alice's silly question. Suddenly Mirana gasped and nodded her head.

"No, I am not. Oh, Alice, I can bequeath my throne to another if I am unable to rule at the time." She said and smiled at the Champion. Tarrant was lost and he looked at Alice hoping she would provide the answer. She took in a deep breath and he didn't want to hear the shake in it.

"I will do it," Alice responded to the Queen but kept her eyes on him the entire time. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked down.

"Perhaps you and I will talk about this at a later time." The Queen said and he looked to her. She touched the crown upon her head with a smile.

"What in Underland are you two women even discussing?" He asked his blood boiling at the confusion.

"I will let Alice tell you, in private." Mirana said and stood. "Alice, I will send one of my chamber maids to you tomorrow and we will talk more then. For the time being both of you take the rest you have earned in your travels to and from my sister's territory." She took her tea in hand and Alice nodded her head sharply. The Queen's footsteps echoed down the hall while his wife stayed silent. The Hatter looked to her and she looked up at him with those muddy green eyes. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and stood up, walking out of the room. Tarrant jumped up and went after her. She didn't say anything to him, didn't turn to him, as she walked down the hallway and turned to go up the stairs. He followed her closely and grew concerned when she didn't say anything to him still. She reached their bedroom and opened the door. She left it open so he could follow her in and he watched with sadness as she flew her body onto the bed and huge sobs wracked her shoulders. He carefully and quietly approached her, sitting on the bed next to her to stroke her back and her hair. She sobbed harder, her face in the pillow and he gently lay his body down, resting his face between her shoulder blades. He would let her cry and tell him what her secret was when time was ready. For now his wife's face rested in the pillow that soaked up her tears. His ribs hurt with the way that he was laying but he wasn't going to let her cry on her own. She had done that for too long and he never wanted her tears to fall with no one there to catch them for her.

"Why is my Alice like a shooting star?" He whispered to her and she moved her hand in search of his. He reached out to her and she took it bringing it under her body and clutching it with both hands. Tarrant tucked his face into her hair now and he felt her rib cage heaving with sleep. She was utterly exhausted and worn out, she had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes. He stroked her hair and couldn't imagine how tired she was if she had halted great emotion like that for sleep so swiftly. Life was moving forward in Underland for her so quickly she barely had time to breath and remember what being Just Alice was. He moved her hair gently with the hand that wasn't beneath her body and kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear. He placed his head on her back and enveloped her in his body. Then he too let sleep arrest him for the night.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to see Alice looking at him with tear filled green eyes. His thumb brushed beneath them to wipe whatever tears had slipped out.

"You are going to be angry with me," She said and her voice was thick with tears.

"Alice, I will not be angry with you I pr-"

"No don't promise." She said and placed her hand on his lips.

"What would make me angry with you?"

"What I agreed I would do for Mirana." She said and closed her eyes taking a shaky breath.

"You never told me what that was." He kissed her forehead.

"Mirana will be able to give me the crown if she is unable to rule."

"But she isn't ill and she isn't dead so she is a capable and functioning ruler." He said and took Alice's hand in his. She looked down and pressed tighter against him.

"If she can't kill Iracebeth, then she is not a capable ruler. If her sister wants to battle the Queen for the crown then it needs to be done."

"Please don't tell me something I will never want to believe."

"But my love, you believe the impossible." She said and he looked at her, his heart smiling. She knew him so well and he kissed her lips.

"Your lips, Alice, are the perfect velvet." He breathed onto her soft kissers and she smiled up at him. He didn't want to talk about horrid ideas that he would make sure would not become reality. He wanted to hold his Alice close like he hadn't done in days. He kissed her again and he savored the way she tasted. She kissed back and his hands began to run down her torso. She placed her hand on his as it lingered on her clothed buttock.

"Mirana will make me Queen in order to kill Iracebeth," She said and Tarrant laughed at her. He kissed her again and enjoyed the way her tongue felt warm and thick against his. She kissed back deeply and he tried to roll on top of her as best he could with his painful rib.

"You are always my Queen." He said and kissed her again. She pulled away and looked at him with a frown.

"Tarrant, I am not making little tales to amuse you with. I am going to destroy Iracebeth."

"No you are not, Alice." He said and just as she had predicted he was growing angry. His wife was telling him that she was going (and willing) out on a suicide mission and his mood for the morning was killed.

"I am not going to let that woman live!" She said and sat up next to him.

"Aye an' yehr gunna get yehrself killed in teh process?" He yelled at her. She was being senseless which he usually loved so much about her. Her eyebrows crossed and she sat up, turning away from him.

"She is a spoiled tyrant. How much battle experience will she have?" She muttered.

"An' 'ow much do yeh?" He looked at her. "Teh Vorpal wonnae beh leading yeh thi' time." He sat up with her and he glared at the back of her head. He admired her bravery but this wasn't a time to run out and play heroine for Underland again. And he wouldn't allow that to happen. She wasn't going to be the country's fall back anymore. They would find another hero, another Champion to solve their problems.

"I am going to do this Tarrant. For all of Underland." She turned to look at him and her face was framed with determination.

"Wehen well yeh stop le'en teh kween use yeh? It's like e'er since yeh come back teh meh I cannae 'ave yeh, Teh kween stiell needs yeh." He confessed and his insides hurt with the anger that was twisting them up. He swung his legs over the bed and looked away from her. Just as quickly stood up and walked a few steps from the bed. He was trying to control his anger and took some breaths before turning to look at her. She was standing on the bed with just as much stubbornness in her features as he knew he had.

"She isn't going to use me! I am making this decision all on my own."

"She's not gunna use yeh? Bu' yeh are suitin' yeh pre'y lil' body en armor once aghen fer 'er," He thoroughly looked over Alice. She stood upon the quilt with her hands on her hips and glared down with him, a harsh scowl upon her face.

"Iracebeth is going to be taken down! I will take off her head for all the ones she has removed with her tantrums. This is for all of Underland and it isn't like I don't stand a chance." Akuce argued with determination. Tarrant shook his head and crossed his arms. How did this woman he love so much find her way under his skin?

"Because teh red king es gunna let yeh jus' keel 'is kween." He challenged her, throwing his hat to the ground.

"I will take them both! This is my home now as well, my beloved!" She said and looked at him.

"Ah'm not gunna let yeh go out and get yehrself killed. Ah alrea'y watched as destiny told yeh tah do it once."

"I am choosing this path!" She screamed at him and thrust her pointer finger down at the place in front of her indicating to an imaginary road.

"Well, me louve, it's not jus' yehrs anymore. Et's ours." He watched as she bent over and grabbed a pillow up in her hands. He placed his hands on his hips in frustration.

"I am still going to make decisions for myself, Tarrant." She threw the pillow at him and it hit him in the chest. He frowned at her and she shot him a victorious little grin. "And_ I_ am going to become the Queen of Underland for a couple days and_ I_ am going to kill Iracebeth. Her head will roll to Istvan's feet as the Jabberwocky's rolled to hers. It will be the end of the Red reign and Underland will never have to fear the return of any of the tyrants."

"Ah am nowt gunna let yeh do et." He insisted and she laughed at him.

"I can defy orders when I want. Even if they are from you." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. It made Tarrant smile at little at the way she conducted herself. She was so childish yet slightly alluring at the same time. He shook his head and remembered that he was angry with her because she was trying to get herself killed by offering herself as a sacrifice for Underland yet again. But he couldn't hold onto the emotion for too long.

"Alice, please." He said and the anger in him was slowly dissipating and returning with worry. She climbed down off the bed and came before him. He placed both his hands on her face and rested his forehead upon hers.

"I am doing this for us far more than I am doing it for the Royal Family. I am going to get vengeance for what the Red Queen did to your family." She whispered and he removed his forehead to kiss hers.

"You are the only family I need." He said and looked at her. "And Alice, I am scared at how mad I might go if indeed I lost you." She looked up at him and took his lips in hers.

"You won't." She grabbed his hands and brought them to her chest. "But I need you the most right now, my mad man."

"Alice, I promised I will never leave your side. Even if at times you drive me quite cross with your muchness I love so much."

"My Tarrant, I am going to need you at my side with your muchness." She kissed his lips again. "After all when I become Queen of Underland, you shall be her king." Tarrant laughed at her and winced as it hurt his ribs.

"A Hightopp royalty? That is a mad notion indeed."

"But it's one of my six impossible things for the day." She laughed and touched his lips tenderly with her pointer finger."Do you feel alright this morning, beloved?" She changed the subject with a small frown and concern in her voice.

"My side is still a wee bit bothersome." He admitted and she led him to the bed. She sat him down and reached over to the table to get his potion. He looked at her and smiled at how much more Alicey she looked today now that the swelling and most of the bruising was gone from her lovely cheeks.

"I am glad Mirana didn't give up the practice of recipes. You look so much less black and blue today." She smiled and ran her thumb under his eye.

"As do you. Your face is much more normal. Not so big." He said with a smile. She laughed.

"I'm glad I won't be a big headed queen."

"Nay your head is much too small." He laughed. She uncapped the potion bottle and put the bottle lip to his own dark lips.

"Well let's get your ribs in working order, my Hatter." She said and poured some potion in his mouth. He smiled at her as he swallowed and felt the throbbing in his side melt away as the concoction did its work.

"Aye the potion does wonders. Me ribs feel so much the better." He said with a sigh.

"I believe I have some time before Mirana summons me." Alice said and returned the bottle to the night table. "And I have missed you ever so dearly." She looked at him with a smile and climbed into his lap.

"Oh, Alice. You are a quite naughty." He said with a coy smile and she pushed him back. She leaned over him and kissed his lips.

"I'm only naughty when I'm late. So don't make me." She said with a wink and kissed him deeply. He sighed with content and kissed Alice back, glad to have her back in his arms.


	38. The New Royalty in Town

Alice knelt in front of Mirana's throne and looked up at the Queen. Her eyes were underlined dark and her face didn't have the usual cheeriness that outlined her features.

"Alice Hightopp you are taking a great risk." Mirana looked down at her but a smile came to the Queen's hard features.

"I know, your Majesty. Underland is as much my home now as it is yours. This is for the safety of future Underland that my children will roam in some day." She looked at the Queen and tried to keep her composure. Alice was frightened. She didn't want to go into battle with the angry little tyrant, she wanted to go back upstairs and lay bare in her husband's arms. It was time to protect the hope that this would ever happen again. Mirana nodded her head and came to sit on the stairs next to Alice.

"Please, sit." She wrapped her arms around Alice in a hug. Alice caught her dark eyes and she felt her lip quivering even though she had much willed it not to.

"Even if you are a Champion, Alice, fear isn't something to hide. It can only make you stronger." She whispered into Alice's ear. They both turned to look at the doors when they opened and Gavin strode through. A sword was on his hip and he looked pensive and tense.

"Miry, you say you have a solution to our Iracebeth problem." He came to stand in front of the two.

"We are going to pass our crowns on to the Hightopps." Mirana said and stood to face her husband. Alice stood and curtsied to the King who shot her a slightly disapproving smile. Alice wished she could go back to sitting, her legs were shaking and she feared that they would give out. She wanted Tarrant here at her side but he was already so upset that she had offered herself forward for the Queen's disposal.

"Mirana you must have eaten something disagreeable for breakfast." Gavin said with the shake of his head and looked disdainfully down at Alice. "With all due respect to the couple, I highly disapprove of a Mad Hatter and his wife taking charge of Underland."

"We are only doing it to save your ungrateful skin!" Alice shouted and stood. She didn't want Gavin to look at her so disapprovingly. She had done so much for this land and he stood here calling her an incapable lunatic.

"Alice, I don't mean you aren't a clever enough woman for it. Of course you are." Gavin turned to Alice trying to put out the flame he had started with the insult and smiled at her. "But running a country is quite a serious order." Mirana placed a hand on his bicep.

"Alice isn't doing it so that she can have a taste for power, Gav. She is doing it so we can Checkmate Iracebeth once and for all." She caressed the curve of his jaw with her delicate hand and placed her head in the curve of his neck. "We know that my sister isn't going to let anyone do the battling for her."

"Yes, my north star. I promised that we would figure out a way for you to remove your sister without having her perish."

"I am the way." Alice said and stood, her hands shaking. Gavin looked at her quivering body and laughed.

"You are the way? Are you practiced in the magics? Perhaps a great wizard trained you to take away one's vows?" He looked at her again and smiled. "Alice, madness is rubbing off into you. Unfortunately desires don't defeat enemies." He said and looked at her.

"Stop patronizing me!" Alice said and looked to Gavin. "I have saved you time and again. I have hid your wife and child while my husband was dragged away. I waited for you to say when it was alright to go and bring him back to me. He spent three days in torture. Did you know that? They could have taken you Gavin but they didn't! We Hightopps have suffered for this cause. You can stop paying us insults and start taking us seriously. We may be mad but I was always told that being mad always made you a better person."

"Gavin, I have to agree with Alice." Mirana said and looked up at her husband. "Alice has done a great deal for Underland, we owe her a lot. And when she steps out to face down Iracebeth she is going to have to summon her muchness. A power I only hope to have." She gallantly defended the Champion of Underland. Gavin took his wife's hand and looked to Alice. His lips were pursed and he looked her over with great disapproval still in his pale eyes. Alice felt a great strength rush over her body and she looked the King in the eye.

"I am going to save Underland. Let me bring down the bluddy behg hed." Alice watched Gavin as he nodded his head and bowed.

"Yes, Alice of Marmoreal." He said with a sigh. He looked over to Mirana who wore a contented smile upon her pale face and then he grudgingly took Alice's hand to kiss it. "You have proved your place repeatedly. It would be rude of me not to recognize this." He looked her in the eyes. His azure eyes showed sympathy and apology which caused Alice to smile.

"It doesn't have the most poetic ring to it but it will do." Mirana whispered to her and kissed her cheek. She turned to Gavin with a smile. "We shall be able to see Lily if we turn the crown over to the two of them. Imagine it, the three of us together and undisturbed." She said with a whimsical smile. Gavin smiled down at his wife and looked to Alice.

"Perhaps giving you the crown will do us good as well." He shot a weak smile at Alice and then kissed Mirana's dark lips.

"I will get revenge for my own family." Alice said aloud, more to herself then to the Royals.

"Summon your husband, Alice Hightopp." Gavin commanded to Alice and looked to Mirana. "We might as well bequeath the crown before it's too late." He said to his wife and then looked to Alice. "Aleron can train you for battle with Iracebeth; he is quite the excellent swordsman."

"With no disrespect to him I think I will take my chances with the Vorpal and with what my husband has been teaching me." She turned to walk down the carpet and out the doors of the throne room. She was almost knocked over by the Captain of the Knights as he burst into the room.

"Your Majesty!" He yelled and the White King looked down at the Knight with irritation.

"This had better be something important."

"Indeed your majesty! The Mock Turtle has fled to Marmoreal. Along with other strange stories he has told one of our bishops that he has seen Red Army moving and training through the Outlands and Witzend. It seems that they could be here in a matter of days." The King looked to Alice and smiled.

"Looks like you and the new White King will not have much time to prepare." He laughed at her. "Go and fetch him. Aleron, you are to summon all of the courtiers to the throne rooms as quickly as you are able to." He looked to the Captain. "Which had better be pretty white fast." He said with a smile. The Knight bowed and quickly left the throne room. Alice looked back to the Royals and then quickly made her way to the Hightopp bed chambers. Tarrant was going to be in for quite the surprise, she smiled to herself in amusement.

* * *

Surprised Tarrant was. He stood next to her and gripped her hand tightly as they stood before the thrones. His hat sat upon his head and he wore his dark pants and coat with a red waistcoat underneath. Alice herself wore a silver day dress that her wonderful husband had made for her one afternoon. She felt so plain in the dress even though Tarrant looked her over hungrily as she slipped it on. She didn't feel like a girl who was about to be queen. Her curly hair was disheveled and she was still sweaty from her morning romp with the Hatter. She looked over at him and saw a small frown upon his face. His thumb stroked the back of her hand as they stood and she found comfort in the small gesture. Mirana stood before her in a very simple plum colored dress and Gavin stood next to her in even plainer breeches and a white shirt. They looked more like common folks and could easily have fooled anyone if it weren't for the crowns that sat upon their heads. Gavin spoke first and looked to Tarrant. Alice glanced beyond the soon to be regular royals and saw the courtiers standing awkwardly, confused as to why the Hightopps stood in front of the thrones and why the King and Queen were in regular clothes. Gavin removed his crown from his head and took it in his hands.

"I, Gavin Castling of Marmoreal, deem myself unable to rule this country and make decisions that need to be decided. I am giving my crown and with it my power to Sir Tarrant Hightopp. Tarrant has agreed to undertake the responsibilities and consequences that come with ruling a land such as Underland. Do you, Tarrant Hightopp, agree to make decisions for the good of the country before the good of yourself?" Gavin asked to Tarrant and the Hatter shifted on his feet. He nodded.

"Aye."

"Do you agree to risk your life for your land?"

"Aye." Tarrant answered again.

"And do you agree to make decisions for Underland that may put your wife in peril?" Gavin asked with a frown. Tarrant squeezed Alice's hand hard and she saw in the corner of her eyes that he closed his.

"Aye." The last agreement came out hollow and strained. Alice smiled as Gavin attempted to put the crown on Tarrant's head. Her Hatter took it in his right hand (as his left clutched hers) and tucked the crown beneath his arm. Gavin shook his head in exasperation and looked to the courtiers.

"And with his vows I now present you, Underland, with your new White King, Tarrant Hightopp."

"Long live King Tarrant!" The crowd shouted. Alice blushed with pride at her husband and laughed silently to herself. He would always be her mad king. She looked to Mirana now as she held her crown in her hands.

"I, Mirana Castling of Marmoreal, deem myself unable to rule this country and my vows won't allow for the best possible future of our beloved Underland. I am giving my crown and with it my power to Lady Alice Hightopp. Alice has full heartedly agreed to take the responsibilities and consequences that come with ruling a land such as Underland. Do you, Alice Hightopp, agree to make decisions for the good of this country before the good of yourself?" Mirana asked Alice and looked into her eyes.

"I do." Alice nodded her head.

"Do you agree to risk your life for your land?" Alice closed her eyes as Mirana asked her the second question. She knew it was the whole reason she was going to take over the crown. So she could again risk everything for this country. Alice squeezed Tarrant's hand and he pulled it to his chest.

"I…do." Alice said with a gasp.

"And do you risk your husband's safety for Underland's success?" She asked. Alice couldn't imagine being Mirana forever; knowing that the former Queen had once made these vows herself. She had married Gavin knowing that because of Underland she may have to stand and watch her husband perish before her eyes. Alice looked to Tarrant and his green eyes showered love on her. She smiled at him and then looked back to the Queen.

"I do." She said and took a deep breath. Mirana looked to Alice and nodded her head.

"And with her vows I now present you, Underland, with your new White Queen, Alice Hightopp." Mirana came forward and placed the crown on Alice's head.

"Long live Queen Alice!" The crowd cheered for Alice. The King and Queen stepped backward and bowed to the new Royals. Alice felt odd that all were bowing and curtseying to her and Tarrant now. Tarrant looked to her and half grinned.

"Does this mean we get to have to royal bedroom?" He leaned over and whispered into her ear. Alice giggled and the courtiers looked at her. She realized they were all waiting for the Monarchs to dismiss them.

"I think we are supposed to tell them to leave." Alice whispered into Tarrant's ears. He looked at the crowds and laughed.

"Well, you all can go and do….whatever it is courtiers do!" He said with still wildly laughing. The courtiers bowed again and left the room. Mirana and Gavin were the last to leave, hand in hand.

"So what do you think it is _royals_ do?" Alice turned to Tarrant.

"Well they certainly have the large table in the proper dining room. We should cover it with cakes and make every hour tea hour!" He smiled and took her hand. Alice nodded with a giggle. The two looked to the doors as Aleron made his way down the aisle to the throne room's stairs. They looked at him and he looked up.

"Your Majesties, I have news to bring you." He said and Tarrant looked at Alice.

"Well whatever could it be?" He looked at the Captain as he summoned the man to speak.

"The Red Army is approaching much more rapidly than the Mock Turtle proposed. It seems they could be here by Comfrarrel day."

"That's nearly two days from now." Alice said with a frown.

"Are there any orders for the army, my Lord?" The Captain bowed and looked up at the Hatter. He smiled uncomfortably.

"Perhaps you know of words I can use to tell them?"

"We need to pull our army in and meet the Queen at Tessellation Fields. There we will be able to confront her army."

"Yes then tell them to go and do that." He smiled. The Knight bowed his head and left the room. The two were alone again and Alice looked to Tarrant. He had a queer smile upon his face and she inquired what he was thinking. "Do I have power over everyone?" He asked her and Alice nodded her head.

"Yes, yes I suppose you do." Alice said and smiled. "But don't let that get to you. Else the whole kingdom will go as mad as a hatter." She said with a wink.

"No. I was just thinking that I maybe I can get my conundrum solved."

"Which one?" Alice asked and looked to him puzzled.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" The mad couple filled the throne room with laughter.


	39. The Tessellation Fields

Tarrant had to admit that he felt oddly strange sitting at the great chair in the royal throne room. He had been in the palace since he was young, racing in and out among the hidden corridors with his brother and sisters in a game of Hunt. But he never had people looking at him they way they did now; watching him as if he were about to trip over his large boots at any second. Alice looked much more natural with the crown upon her head and the big, elaborate dresses. The Hatter felt odd in anything other than his trousers, shirt, waistcoat and jacket which he wore with his signature hat. He tried some of Gavin's clothing but they were a tad too short and they made him feel like a giant dress up clown. Alice had done her best to persuade him to wear the crown on occasion but his head felt bare with anything on other than his hat. They had done this King and Queen bit for a couple days now and the Hatter realized just how much more sensitive he was to what the people were feeling when he was in a position that he had to actually do something about it. He would be happy to return to making fine hats for Underland when this whole thing with the Red Court was settled. Tarrant looked to Alice now as she sat in the throne next to him and shot her a smile. She looked tired today and she stared distractedly out the window.

"Why is my Alice like a shooting star?" He broke the maddening stillness of the room and she turned her head to gaze at him.

"I am still thinking that one through." She answered him with a smile. He reached out to take her hand and stroked the silky back of it with his bandaged thumb.

"What has you so caught up Alice?" He asked her and she frowned a little.

"It can't be much time more before Iracebeth and Istvan arrive." She looked out the window again. "I've defeated a Jabberwocky, I shouldn't be so nervous to face down a woman with an enormous globe for a head."

"Alice, risking your life is never said to be an easy thing." He stood and she looked at him quizzically. "Is there a written rule that we have to stay in the throne room all day long? I want a nice, boiling cup of tea and you look as if you really need one." He held out his hand to her and she took it with a half smile. Her arm entwined around his bicep and he led her down the hall to the kitchen. Neither of the two had seen Gavin or Mirana in the halls since their coronation and Tarrant hoped he wasn't messing up the kingdom too much in their absence. Everyone stood and looked at them with wide eyes as they walked arm in arm. It made Tarrant itch with anger that they did and he knew his eyes were going to grow an irritated orange color. Alice scratched his arm lightly with her nails and smiled up at him.

"I think they must be enjoying out little parade down to fetch some tea!" She whispered in a giggle. The two didn't need to worry about moving among the courtiers anymore they were too busy moving out of the way. Tarrant began to walk a little more swiftly to kitchen and Alice held on tightly. The familiar sounds of crashing and clanging of pots brought a smile to Tarrant's face and Alice glanced up with a grin. Good old Thackery Earwhicket not allowing the big headed queen to ruin his practice at culinary concoctions. The Hatter flung open the door and was surprised to see Chess sitting upon the table as the March Hare flung things wildly about him.

"Well if it isn't the new royals." He purred and crossed his paws together. Tarrant was content that he and the silly cat were on better terms now but he still didn't trust him. Alice gasped at the cat and let go of his arm to embrace the slurvish feline. The cat purred louder as Alice stroked his blue and grey tabby fur. "How are you enjoying being Queen of Underland?" He flicked his tail.

"It's a rather horrid job. I liked my life much better when people didn't look to me for answers all the time. Why am I to care what color the curtains in the sitting room should be?" She answered and turned to Tarrant. He quickly came to her side and the two sat on the white stools that were tucked into the ingredient table.

"Yes but everything is done here so thoroughly to ensure no one is made upset by the details." He looked to Tarrant now. "We all know Mirana loves her details."

"All the finest things can be found in the details." He defended the need for precarious planning and Alice grinned.

"I suppose that wasn't the wisest statement to make to a _hatter_ now was it, Chess?"

"I suppose you are right, your Highness." The cat agreed and his wide grin was set upon his face. "It is so strange to see you with a crown atop your head." Chess flicked his tail. Alice absentmindedly placed her hand on the crown and frowned.

"I nearly forgot it was there." She admitted with a blush.

"It is best to remember, my dear, because you will need to give that back to Mirana. Then I will have you all to myself again." Tarrant whispered into her ear. She blushed more violently and the Hatter saw the cat roll his eyes.

"Really, Tarrant, conduct yourself with modesty." He flicked his tail and Tarrant grimaced at the cat. Thackery moved about the three of them grabbing buttered fingers, coins, and salt.

"Earwhicket, old pal, you wouldn't happen to have any tea ready?" The Hatter asked and Thackery slapped his long nose with his paw and laughed madly.

"O' course ah dew!" He said and threw a tea cup at the Hatter. He ducked and it shattered against the wall with a sharp crash.

"I think we'd like to enjoy a cup," Alice said and she too ducked at a flying tea cup.

"Well Ah suppose yeh ca' come an' enjoy a cup, yeh bein' royal'y and all." He said and Tarrant stood to get him and his wife intact drinking ware. Thackery haphazardly carried a tea pot over to the ingredient table, sloshing tea all over the floor. Alice stood to help him and Tarrant turned just in time to see her foot step in a giant puddle. It slipped and Alice's feet flew up into the air, almost above her head. She then landed with a tremendous thump onto the cold white floor of the kitchen. Tarrant paused, wanting to laugh hysterically at the scene but feared that she might have truly hurt herself. He saw her shake her mighty head of hair and then she began to laugh freely. The kitchen broke out into insane chortling and each looked to Alice with a large smile. Tarrant was making his way over to help his tea covered wife when the doors to the kitchen flew open.

"Your Majesties! I have been searching the castle for you! Why have you left the throne room?" McTwisp said and he was huffing and puffing against the door. He looked to Alice, who still sat on the floor her legs splayed out and her skirt ruffled around her waist. "And whatever are you doing on the floor, Alice?" The rabbit's nose sniffed at her and he pulled his large pocket watch from his waist coat.

"Thackery had a bit of…trouble…with the tea. Alice merely was lending her assistance." Chess said with a smile and flicked his tail in pleasure. McTwisp looked at the time and gave a cry of alarm.

"We really must be going or we truly shall be late!" He cried and Tarrant looked at the rabbit curiously. There were no appointments with anyone of Underland today. Well not that he could remember anyways. It had been a pretty quiet day in the castle. He realized almost eerily quiet. He went to Alice and extended his hand to help her up.

"What is it, McTwisp?" Alice asked and she looked to the Hatter. He shrugged at her and still couldn't remember what it was they would be late for.

"Aleron, the Captain of the Knights, he has called a meeting in the battle room." He answered and looked to Tarrant. "He has called your majesties there. It seems that Iracebeth could be at the field within hours! One of the rabbits spotted her moving toward them and immediately raced here to warn your majesties. We just had a little difficulty finding you." The rabbit gasped as he informed the Hightopps what exactly they were to be late for.

"We haven't had our tea!" Tarrant said with sadness, although most of the tea was all over Alice's dress skirt now. She looked down and offered the skirt toward him with an impish smile. Tarrant laughed at his wife but McTwisp's small nails banging on the watch stopped him. "Alright, McTwisp, lead us onward." He said and looked to the rabbit. He strode forward and could hear Alice following behind. They made their way down the hall and to the Captain of the Knights, following the white rabbit the whole way.

* * *

"Your Majesties!" Aleron said and bowed at his waist. Though his bow showed his respect Tarrant found his glance to him to be quite heinous. He frowned and glanced to Alice who rolled her eyes. The Captain led them to the table in the middle of the room which had a chessboard sitting upon it. There were red pieces on one side and white pieces on the other. He went over and picked up the White King, it sat precariously in the middle of the group while the White Queen sat at the front.

"Your chess pieces are all wrong!" Alice said and studied the board with curiosity.

"Well there are no substitutes in this battle, My Lady." The Captain said and came to Alice's side. "Because of that this war will be Queen against Queen," He gestured to the Red Queen that stood in front of her troops as well.

"So this is me?" Tarrant held the White King up to his face and laughed. "You have got me all wrong!" He laughed even harder until the Captain cleared his throat. Tarrant frowned at him and placed the King back where he originally had it. He then looked at the board and shook his head.

"What is it _now_, your Highness?" The Captain asked in exasperation.

"Well I am in the wrong spot." Tarrant picked up his piece again between his stained pointer finger and thumb. He placed it right behind the White Queen poised ready for battle. He then took a thimble off his middle finger and placed it on the King's head like a little top hat. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Have you quite finished?" Aleron said and glared at Tarrant.

"So we are going off to these fields…what do you call them again?"

"Tessellation Fields, my Lady." The Captain replied, his hand upon his face.

"Right, Constellation Fields." She responded and the Knight groaned in frustration. "But why are the rest of the armies here? It's me against Iracebeth. We don't need any more fighting." She said with a shake of her head.

"The Red Army is coming fully armed, they mean for war Alice. This isn't going to be a croquet match where we all take our turns one after the other then strategically and peacefully watch the opponent."

"Alice has done battle before." Tarrant said and grimaced at the Knight again. Alice looked at the chessboard again and picked up the White Queen. She placed it to her lips and then slid it into her bosom.

"So you say the Red Queen is advancing towards the Trestletation Fields?" She asked the Captain.

"Tessellation and yes she is your Majesty. We need to move quickly if we are to get there in time." He answered her. Tarrant looked to his wife and then placed a hand on her forearm.

"We don't have to fight the Red Queen alone. We can still figure out how to destroy her without putting you in the direct crossfire." He gazed into her murky green eyes and wished he had pishelver so he could shrink her down and stick her in his hat. He would carry her to safety all over again. Alice smiled at him and her eyes went back to the chessboard. The Captain of the Knights stood with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Your Highness, there is no other way to defeat the Red Queen. She wants it to be Queen against Queen." Aleron said to Alice.

"Alice, I will find you a way." Tarrant leaned close and whispered into his ear. He would absolutely do the impossible for his darling Alice. Alice took the White King, thimble cockeyed on top of the crown, and rubbed it with her thumb. She placed it into the fabric that covered Tarrant's palm and smiled at him.

"I am going to need you by my side, my Mad Hatter." She said and he looked at her. He was saddened that Alice was going to go on her own to stand in front of the Queen. Yet again she would be all by herself but he knew he would only be feet behind again. His hand clenched around the chess piece version of him and he slipped it into his coat's pocket.

"We need to prepare our Champion." He said and took her hand. The corners of her mouth turned upward and she turned to the Captain.

"We will meet, the army and your Majesties, at the Southern gate. We will then go off to Trastallion Fields where I will destroy Iracebeth once and for all." She said and the Captain nodded.

"Tessellation." Tarrant heard him mutter under his breath and he laughed. The Captain's head shot up and Tarrant closed his mouth, letting his arm slip around Alice's shoulders. He kissed her temple and the two went down the hall to the west wing to their bedchambers. Together they would prepare to meet a creature more frumious than the Bandersnatch. They would prepare to take down Iracebeth of Crims, the great Red Queen.


	40. Six Impossible Things

Alice's stomach felt sick as Tarrant tied her dress tightly. It was short then usual, falling just below her knees and it was the most brilliant shade of white she had ever seen. Her shoulders were bare as the sleeves fell just below them. She didn't feel the need to wear armor, Iracebeth surely wouldn't. Tarrant gently tied the top portion of her hair back so that is stayed away from her face. It flowed down behind her and she glanced at the Vorpal sword that lay on the bed where Tarrant had thrown it. He wore his Frabjous day suit. The peacock blue coat brought back comforting memories to Alice and she licked her lips at the sight of his kilt. She couldn't help but think he looked absolutely delicious right now. Alice smiled at her silliness, how only she could be thinking about ravishing Tarrant instead of raging against Iracebeth. His top hat sat upon his head as straight as could be and his pocket watch was tucked into his waist coat. Alice placed a hand on his chest and he winced slightly.

"Do your ribs still hurt?" She asked in alarm and felt them gingerly. They didn't feel broken anymore but even Mirana admitted Time would still be needed along with the potion.

"Aye a wee bit. I am sure they aren't broken anymore just a bit…tender." He said and looked to her with a frown. "I am alright my fair one and I am going to stand with you in the battle."

"Oh my mad man, I know that I would never be able to convince you from it." She stroked his cheek and kissed the side of his mouth. "I need you most of all right now." She whispered into his ear and he looked down at her with his large green eyes. He embraced her in a hug, his hand gripping the back of her head. She melted against him and she bathed in the glory of having his arms around her. She didn't want to admit it aloud but she knew that there was a chance this could be the last time they were together. If something went wrong in the plan, as it always did, or if Iracebeth broke her word, which she was known for, Alice knew her head could roll along with the hundreds that had fallen from necks before. She inhaled his mercury and tea smell, resting her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for some Time. Alice finally glanced up and paid attention to Him. "We need to go, Tarrant Hightopp." She whispered and he pulled away to meet her eyes.

"Can't we have a few moments more?"

"We will have all the moments more after this, I promise." She said and leaned into his ear. "But we need to honor the Hightopps." She chided gently and looked at up him. He nodded and went to the bed to retrieve the legendary weapon. Tarrant bowed to her with his gap toothed grin that made her heart race, melting with a hot feeling in her chest and handed her the sword.

"I will be right behind you, my fair lady."

"I love you, Tarrant." She said and took the weapon. He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently at first but his mouth opened before too long and his tongue finding her own in a passionate kiss. His arms swept around the curve of her shoulder blades and she was enjoying this lightly intimate moment they shared. It was interrupted by a trumpet and Alice broke free from the kiss. She turned to look at the door and then took a step out of his arms to walk toward it. He nodded his head, following her closely as she strode forward. She dramatically swung the double doors open with her hands and raised her fist in the air. "Downal Bluddy Behg Hed!" She shouted madly before going down the corridor and ascending down the stairs, her loyal Hatter right on her heels.

* * *

Alice sat atop the Bandersnatch while Tarrant stood with his own sword as the army assembled behind the two of them. It was a short time before the long journey to the battle field. Tarrant would keep in step with the large creature and Alice wished she could feel him against her back as they rode the Bandersnatch together. The sight of him would have to do now. The salmon ribbon of his hat blew in the wind behind him and he looked forward. His sword, which was quite large and reached all the way from the cobblestone ground where it's tip buried into the terrain to the hilt that met his rib cage, was his prized possession. His brother had made it for him when the two were rambunctious teenagers in the courts of the castle, he had told her. He had raced to get it on the Horunvendush Day after he made sure Mirana was safe. He was going to slay the dangerous Jabberwocky by his lonesome with the blade that day, his heart had been burning in rage at the sudden and unexpected loss of his family. It made Alice to think that the man she loved had to go through so much pain. The large sword was propped up at an angle as Tarrant stood in front of his wife aboard the Bandersnatch and Alice's breath caught as she realized how powerful he looked before her. Alice held the Vorpal in her right hand and she looked at the long silver blade. It felt right in her hands as she rode the frumious creature of legendary poems and she took a deep breath. The same feeling that gripped her stomach when she was off to war with the Jabberwocky had now returned. "Six impossible things, Alice." She reproached her fears that were starting to cause her head to rush. She looked down to the left of the Bandersnatch and saw that Bayard was allowing Mally, with her small hat pin sword held high, as well as Filch to ride upon his back into battle. Mally looked up to Alice with a confident smile and she shook her little mouse head.

"I am by your side, your Majesty." She said with her small little accent and looked at Alice in away the girl had never seen her before. As if for the first time the little dormouse saw her as an equal. Filch looked up at Alice with his masked, beady polecat eyes and nodded his whole upper body wildly.

"I be with you as well, me Lady. I have seen enough tragedy in the courts of the Crimson Queen long enough." Alice thanked the two and her worries subsided a little. Tarrant turned to nod at her and Alice nodded her head in much the same manner. A small sound came from behind the army as Aleron was about to give the command to march forward. Alice turned and saw two horses coming toward the group. One of the riders was a woman dressed in a draped, loosely flowing white dress. The other wore brown breeches and a white long sleeved tunic that hung loosely about his body and was tied at the waist with a black cord.

"It can't be…" Alice gasped and looked to Tarrant. He squinted his large eyes and reopened them wide with a smile. He quickly nodded his head to his wife and she smiled at his agreement.

"Your Majesties!" Alice said with a cry and she bowed her head. Mirana and Gavin came quickly to the side of the Queen of Underland.

"Alice, you are the royal one here." Mirana laughed and bowed her head in reverence to the younger girl. Alice blushed at her outburst.

"And we are here to see you to war." Gavin said with a grin. "It is still our Underland even if we have temporarily sequestered our power to you"

"An' Ah'll beh glad tah give i' back." Tarrant nodded at the previous King. Gavin guffawed.

"I see you haven't made much use of the crown anyhow, Mad Hatter." Gavin commented and motioned to the top signature top hat that sat upon the White King's head instead of the blue jeweled silver crown.

"Ah 'ave me own 'at tha' does me jus' fine." He nodded with the tip of his hat and looked back to Alice.

"It appears we have our entire army ready." Alice said and her eyes met Mirana's. Her heart was racing even faster and she couldn't believe that the two people she thought for sure would abandon her to keep themselves safe stood next to her.

"Le' us goew take dowhn teh blu'y bi' 'ead." Her Hatter said and took his eyes from Alice to stare down the road ahead. Aleron nodded to Gavin and the old King tipped his head to the Knight. He gave a large cry and the sound of the marching of the soldiers filled the Marmoreal. Alice urged the Bandersnatch forward and Tarrant began walking. They were off to Tessellation Fields where Alice would finally be able to end the horrid rein of the Red Queen forever.

"One," Alice said to herself. "You can fall down a rabbit hole as many times as you need but you will find you will not always want to climb out."

"Two," Tarrant said and glimpsed back her before returning his eyes to the horizon. "Yeh cahn see teh ones yeh louve en yehr dreams an' know tehy are actua'y there."

"Three," Mally said and looked to Alice, shooting her a little mouse grin. "You find that the things you want may be the things that someone else needs and when you give them up, you don't find them as desirable anymore."

"Four," Mirana said and rode her horse forward. "You can allow yourself to let your flesh and blood perish when you know it will kill the infection before instituting a disease."

"Five." Gavin said and looked forward. "Even if you live your life in devotion to others you can still have your desires and stand by them too." Alice saw him glance to the lovely lady on the horse next to her.

"Six, I can defeat Iracebeth." Alice completed their list of impossibles and Tarrant smiled to her. She took a deep breath and looked to the horizon knowing that the Tessellation Fields and Iracebeth of Crims only drew so much the more closer; her path was leading clearly to this now. How much clearer paths always appeared in Underland. Perhaps that was why the one back up the Rabbit Hole again looked so very pale. She glanced to her Vorpal sword, the army, the former royals, the dormouse, the pole cat, and finally her husband before she nodded to herself again. "Yes I can trounce Iracebeth."


	41. Iracebeth's Surprise

A/N: I just wanted to let you know that this chapter is going to be on the T side again...because we are going into battle. DOWNAL BLUDDY BEHG HED!

Enough with this...back to Underland

* * *

The field was properly named, Alice realized as she looked at the checkerboard pattern in the grass. How similar this war was going to be like a chess game, Queen against Queen. She saw the Red Army marching up to their side of the large board from the West. They were marching clear out of Witzend and Alice's stomach flopped at the size and ferocity of the army. Iracebeth stood at the front with Istvan, a small sword in her perfectly manicured hands. Alice motioned the Bandersnatch to a stop and Tarrant held out his hand to help her down. She slid from the creature straight into her husband's arms. He set her down gently before the two of them made their way to the frontlines of the White Army who were now assembling themselves. Alice glanced back to see that Mirana and Gavin had dismounted their own horses and were walking forward with her with a small distance in between. The Red Army was assembling their lines on the opposite side of the battle zone and Iracebeth and Istvan stood at the front, much like Tarrant and Alice did. From across the field Iracebeth shook her large head and her eyes widened. Istvan glared at Gavin who only gave a more vengeful stare back. The White Army had finished lining up and was facing down the Red. Alice felt like she really was a chess piece upon a board and she trembled slightly.

"Sister," Iracebeth said and looked to the dark eyed blonde, acknowledging her sister who was behind the Champion. "I hope you are ready to do battle with me." She raised her small sword and her eyes narrowed. Mirana shook her pointer finger back and forth and smiled.

"I told you Iracebeth, I will not be battling you." She answered and Iracebeth's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"There are to be no pawns in this match, Mirana!" She screamed and Alice looked to Tarrant with wide eyes.

"There are no pawns." She said with a smile and pushed Alice forward. Alice gripped the Vorpal sword to her side and felt Tarrant grab her forearm as he came up beside her.

"This is your Champion." Her sister's voice hitched with rage. Her fists flew about her body.

"And our Queen," Mirana said with a smile and took a lock of Alice's hair in between her pointer and thumb, rubbing it gently. Iracebeth's thin dark eyebrows crossed and she grew only redder. She almost matched the splendid gown she wore that graced her thinner body. Alice nodded her head.

"The Queen has given her throne to me. I am the Queen of Underland now; this is my battle." Alice said and she raised the Vorpal.

"And you Gavin?" Istvan said with his very rough voice. "Are you still the King."

"Nay, Ah be wi' teh lass." Tarrant stepped forward and took Alice's hand in his. The Red King shook his head and pulled Iracebeth back with him. Tarrant leaned over to Alice with a smile on his dark lips and whispered into her ear. "Ah think we confused 'em quite teh much, me fair un." Alice looked into his eyes which were now an orange color, he was ready for blood. She placed a hand on his cheek and he placed his hand over hers. His eyes flashed back to their green color and he shot her a sad smile.

"Do you know why my Alice is like a shooting star?" His old lisp came back and Alice felt a small tear fall down her cheek. He kissed it away "Usal fer naught. Yeh well com' back' tah meh." He whispered to her then he took her mouth in his. They would enjoy these last possible moments together before the Red Royalty figured out what to do with the small problem on their hands. Alice did her best to hold back her tears and her shaking. It was a difficult task and it caused her lip to tremble as Tarrant kissed it gently again. He took his whole mouth on hers now because she found just the lips touching to be difficult and she savored the taste of cupcakes and tea and another wonderful taste that filled her mouth when he crashed into hers. He ended it and pulled her close. They turned to the Red Royalty who were now making their way over to the White Monarchs.

"Alice of Underland, you are now the Queen of Marmoreal." Iracebeth said with a frown and held up her sword. Alice stepped forward and held up the Vorpal. McTwisp came to the center of the two, shivering slightly, and looked to the two Queens.

"Again the Queens of Red and White join on the battlefield. This time they have agreed to fight each other and not with pawns. The Queen to live will have won this battle and the crown to all of Underland!" He said with a strong shake in his voice. Alice took a deep breath and watched as McTwisp quickly bolted away.

"Downal yehr bluddy behg hed." Alice growled at the Queen and shot forward. Iracebeth held out her hand.

"Dumpty Curtahl!" She cried and Alice felt a force slam into her chest. She flew backwards and fell hard on her already bruised rear end. She cried out and looked at the Red Queen in shock. What had just happened? Istvan laughed at the woman and Tarrant growled, running forward with his huge weapon. Istvan pulled his large sword from his sheath and quickly blocked Tarrant's rage filled advance. The metal clanged against metal, scratching as the two men wrestled for control over the other. Iracebeth laughed at Alice and shook her large head. "You silly girl. I don't need to know how to use a giant sword, Alice. I studied dominion over living things, the way they move and the way they act. It's not all about ruling, I was also taught spells." Her eyebrows shot up in the same manner of a little proud child. "Or did my sister forget to tell you that?"

"Oh no." Mirana said and Alice glanced behind to see that her face was contorted in a horrified look. Alice felt about ready to cry. She didn't know _any_ spells in general. They weren't much good in Upperland. Tarrant had taught her how to use her Vorpal well but she supposed it slipped both their minds that Iracebeth didn't much need the metal. Tarrant gave a large cry and Alice's attention now went to her husband. He had thrown the Red King to the ground.

"ALICE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelled back to her with a smile.

"My dear Hatter, you are so right." The Red King said and jumped up, sending the Hatter back. Alice looked back to Aleron who raised his staff. "Onward soldiers!" He shouted and the mass of White Pawns were moving forward to meet the Red ones. Alice got up and went to the Queen. She got close this time and swung the Vorpal with all her might. It hit the Red Queen's sword with a large clang and she frowned. Alice readied her sword in front of her again as Iracebeth swung hers uselessly in front of disproportioned body. Alice could hear her Hatter and the Red King swordplay back and forth as the two of them had their own challenge. Alice was about to advance on the little Red Queen with her Vorpal when the Queen pulled a watch out and pointed it at Alice. "Congeal!" She shouted in her small child voice and Alice felt her limbs ice over. It began in her ankles and the coldness swept up her body. Alice tried her best to move her limbs but they were absolutely frozen. She began to panic as Iracebeth came towards her. Mally ran by her side and sent a hatpin flying into the monarch's bicep. She screamed and grabbed for the tiny needle. Alice took a deep breath and Mirana cried out.

"Think warm thoughts, Alice." She encouraged the girl. Alice thought many warm thoughts, glancing at Tarrant to think of perfectly hot thoughts. Her limbs began to become heavy as if they were melting and she found she could move again. Alice ran toward the distracted Queen with her sword raised. Iracebeth looked up just in time to block Alice's blow and her backswing was much quicker. She had the hatpin in her hand as well and quickly wedged it into the back of Alice's left hand. Alice cried out and fell back, looking at the pin that stuck in her hand with horror. Droplets of blood were making its way from the hole. Alice used her pointer and middle finger like pinchers to pull the pin out and heard it fall to the ground. Her hand was becoming covered in red blood and it hurt. She was glad that the Red Queen had not gotten her sword hand with the pin and she did her best to ignore the pain that was shooting up her left arm. Alice looked back to Iracebeth and knitted her eyebrows. She ran at Iracebeth again and sent her sword toward the monarch's large head. The broadside of the sword hit the Queen in the back of the head with a mighty blow and she staggered. Her hand flew to her head and a primeval scream escaped from her mouth. Alice went toward the monarch again. Iracebeth held her hand out again and muttered something under her breath. Alice felt her body lift up and she was thrown into a large boulder that stood in the center of the field. She hit the boulder with her back and it caused the breath to be knocked from her body. She heard a tremendous whack when her body wrapped about it backwards and sharp pain shot up her back, which had hit the boulder first. She fell to the ground gasping for breath and she tried her best to prop herself up so that she could at least be wary of where Iracebeth was. The Queen stood, her first clenched at each side, her mouth in a large pout. Alice closed her eyes quickly and did her best to fill her lungs with oxygen again. It caused her to cough and sputter. Her ribs hurt and she quickly felt them, relieved to find that none were cracked.

"Alice!" She heard her husband's familiar voice and she dragged herself off the ground and to her feet. Her breathing was still painful and she hadn't gotten her breath all back yet but she wasn't going to allow Iracebeth to think she could be defeated that easily. She advanced toward the Queen with anger in her eyes.


	42. Everything that Is, Isn't

Tarrant was having a hard enough time with the bloody Red King. Istvan was an incredibly strong man and he wasn't going to be as easily taken down as he had hoped. His heart sank at Alice's own uphill battle against Iracebeth. He knew he couldn't have guessed that the Queen knew some of Underland's old magic. Tarrant's top hat had fallen to the ground as soon as Istvan had charged him a second time and his wild red hair was swirling around his head. Istvan swung his sword and he blocked the blow. The force was so strong that it jarred his whole body. The swords scratched upon each other as they fought and the sound of metal rubbing filled Tarrant's ears. His teeth were gritted together and he knew his face had a very stern and grim look. He wanted badly to glance over at Alice and make sure she was all right but yet again he would only get glimpses of the Champion as he fought another battle on his own. Tarrant swung his sword again with precision and smiled as he nicked the Red King's face. The other man's hand flew to his cheek, flashing his sword back and forth. Tarrant swung again but the King was able to step backwards and out of the way of his blade. His hand came off his face and the Hatter saw a large gash in his cheek. It was bleeding profusely and Tarrant couldn't help but smile. His eyes were a formidable orange he had no doubt and the King's face showed worry. He backed off a little while Tarrant only swung more powerfully. Finally he got the hit he was looking for. As the King stepped backwards he exposed his left side to the Hatter. The man took his chance and gave a mighty blow, landing his blade into the other man's bicep. It caused the King to cry out and his dark eyebrows knit in rage. He came forward and Tarrant blocked another bone vibrating blow that would have landed squarely at his neck had it hit his intended mark. He pushed harder with his own sword and sent the man scrambling for balance. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a hat pin, sending it with sure aim into the shoulder of the King. It almost seemed to enrage him more and Tarrant was a little worried that it didn't slow him down any. The King came back swinging and Tarrant ducked at just the right time again. He was amazed how the other fighter kept going. His cheek was bleeding profusely and it ran down into the man's crimson shirt. The hat pin was still sticking out from his shoulder and there was a large cut in his left bicep. Istvan let loose a primitive yell and charged Tarrant like a bull. It caught the Hatter off guard and he was knocked to the ground. His sword flew up just in time to block a blow to his face. Istvan's eyes looked at Tarrant and he knew the other man was thirsty for blood. Tarrant glanced over at his wife quickly and found to his horror that she was slumpedon the ground by a boulder. "Alice!" He cried and the King pushed down harder. The pressure caused his elbows to ache and Tarrant quickly brought his feet up and under the King, pushing strongly against the man's gut. The King flew backwards and almost lost his balance. Tarrant stood as quickly as he could but it left him vulnerable to Istvan. Istvan took his chance and smashed the hilt of his blade into the Hatter's cheek. It sent him reeling back again but Tarrant was somehow able to keep his balance. He had bit his lip and could taste blood in his mouth. He quickly wiped the back of his hand across his lips and looked back to Istvan. The King was panting and he looked as if he was finally being slowed down a little by the damage Tarrant had done to him so far. Tarrant was hoping that maybe he would be able to catch his breath a bit as the two began a game of sword play, advancing and blocking. They had backed off a little in their aggression, each looking for a way to pin the other. The Hatter began to realize how much his ribs ached and the image of the Outland Prison flashed through his brain. All he could see was his Alice's body bruised and swelling due to what this man did. This man laid hands on his Alice and if he succeeded in taking down Tarrant, he would surely help Iracebeth kill her this time. This filled Tarrant's heart with even more fury and he began to advance with a strength he didn't even realize was inside of him. He swung hard and hit the King with the broadside of his sword, sending him back among some fallen Red Pawns. The Red King cried out again and stood. Tarrant's jaw dropped in horror. The King had managed to fall near the Pawn's sword and he now stood a weapon in each hand. Tarrant nodded his head. _This is impossible_. He thought to himself with a smile and let Istvan advance toward him. He blocked the first and second blow of the King. The third hit him in the arm and he would feel the bite of the sword. He backed away and looked down. The blade had made its way through his thick coat and his shirt; he could see a scratch that was beginning to bleed with blood. The Hatter growled at the Red King and advanced toward him again. He swung and hit the King in the ribs.

"Thi' es fer teh tortu'e," He said with a smile and Istvan's own mouth curled in a growl. The King staggered backwards but again was almost unbelievably able to regain his balance. Tarrant glanced over to Alice and saw that she was at swordplay with the big head. He smiled. He was going to get revenge for her, his family, and himself. He was going to take all the emotion he had bottled up since the Horunvendush day in his madness and he was going to let Istvan have it all. If he was going to support the Red revolution, which had destroyed his family, and he was going to interrogate Alice, touching his wife, he was going to suffer the consequences of such choices at the hands of a very Mad Hatter. He smiled and swung again. Istvan's left blade went up and was able to block the powerful blow that Tarrant had dealt. The Hatter smiled when he saw the King grimace at the vibration, he knew it must be painful to the bleeding slash he had in his arm. His right blade, however, followed through and Tarrant narrowly missed the sharp edge of the blade with a duck. He was able to hit the blades away again as they came at him and he grimaced. His body was aching but he needed to keep fighting. He was going to destroy this man; he was going to finish what he had started. He swung again and laughed when the broadside of his blade hit Istvan and sent him to the ground again.

Alice was engaged in a sword to sword combat with the Queen now. She was hoping that if she kept her distracted she could keep that painted little mouth shut and not bring anymore horrid spells upon her. She was doing her best to ignore the pain that shot through her body reminding her of just how hard the boulder was. It was beginning to fade and she found it bearable to be with if she focused all her attention on the Red Queen. Iracebeth surprised Alice with how well she was doing, though whether it was because Iracebeth was quite the skilled swordswoman or Alice wasn't too good herself she didn't let her mind dwell on. Iracebeth swung her sword and Alice felt a burning sensation fly across her neck. The sword had indeed caught her and she felt her throat quickly with her free hand. It was moist and a burning sensation raced through her nerves as she touched the area. She looked down to her fingers in horror to find more blood upon her hand. Her heart raced at the idea of her head rolling to the ground right then and there but then shook it trying to erase the image. Surely it would have fallen by now if it was cut off. And it possibly wouldn't hurt that much. It must be an insignificant scratch, she reasoned, because it burned like the ones she got from flipping a page too fast in one of the stories she followed. She swung at the Red Queen again and found with pleasure that it hit Iracebeth in the side. Though she was disappointed again with the fact that she hit her with the broadside of the Vorpal and not its razor sharp edge, it was enough to knock the little tyrant backwards. Alice ran at the woman with her sword raised when Iracebeth muttered more words and Alice found that she was no longer running on the ground. She was up in the air and soon her feet were pointed toward the sky. Alice held tightly to the Vorpal to assure that she would have a weapon to fight the Queen off with. She squirmed in the air and Iracebeth's mouth opened, letting out a cruel laugh.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU COWARD!" Alice cried out and Iracebeth shook her head.

"Oh Alice, don't be jealous of my clever tricks." The Queen said and watched Alice as she floated further upward.

"Clever tricks? You can't even face me in a hand to hand battle without hoodwinking me! You are a slakush scrum Iracebeth of Crims. And you are proving what a cowardice you are."

"Alice, I wouldn't be speaking since you are the one with your head pointed the wrong way!" Iracebeth said with a laugh and Alice frowned. She was right after all; she was the one in the air at this moment in time! What Alice wouldn't give to be set down so she could skewer the nasty big head with her Vorpal. Then she would finish serving to Iracebeth exactly what the Jabberwocky got. _A taste of what the Jabberwocky got. A taste of her own medicine,_ Alice thought with a cruel smile but it made her stomach turn. Now that she was faced with the necessity to kill another being she found that she didn't really want to. _Oh Alice, a great way to talk yourself out of doing something you ought!_ She chided herself and looked to the Red Queen. She thought of all the people that had suffered for her and she glanced to Tarrant. He swung wildly at the Red King who had two swords in hand. Her mouth dropped open. She certainly needed to get the right way up and as quickly as possible! Alice tried to think heavy thoughts hoping that maybe they would weigh her down. She was about to give up the practice when she noticed her feet were falling below her head where they needed to go. She smiled and Iracebeth shook her head.

"How can you possibly know what to do to make my spells useless?" She cried in disgust and Alice smiled.

"It's simple, Iracebeth. I have been in Underland for half a year already. I am not naïve to its logic or lack thereof. Even if you try to trip me up with things such as Ragnhild." She said with a smile. The Queen shook her head.

"You are just used, Alice."

"Well then I am used Alice. But Iracebeth, I have family here in Underland." She said with a smile. "And I do believe that you destroyed almost all of them." She said and swung toward the Red Queen.

"Just because you wear the crown, Alice, doesn't ever mean you will be a Queen or even a part of this land!" Iracebeth said with a smile. "If my little twit of a sister is helping you, Alice, by telling you what to say then she is interfering. It shall be off with both of your heads!" She said and pointed to Alice. "Recedeial!" She said with a smile. Alice thought of anchors and ropes and all sorts of things that would keep her grounded. Iracebeth's face fell.

"Iracebeth even as a little girl I knew the rules of nonsense. Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't." Alice said with a smile. Iracebeth shook her head as Alice came toward her again.


	43. Off With Her Head and A Sacrifice

Tarrant swung at the King as he scrambled up again and he hit his mark. His blade hit the King's left wrist and it sent his sword flying.

"Tha' was fer teh Hightopps." He said and went harder and faster at Istvan. The King's left wrist was bleeding profusely and he held it limply at his side. Tarrant smiled at him and swung harder. He hit the King in the left arm again with his blade and saw the edge bit into the man's red shirt and skin. Istvan cried out in pain again and he looked at the Hatter with pure hatred.

"You won't win this for any of Underland, you stupid Mad Hatter." The King growled. "My Queen far outplays yours." Istvan said between gritted teeth. Tarrant looked over at the two Queens as they battled each other and saw that Iracebeth was backing away from Alice with great hesitancy. She held her small weapon in both her hands and looked at the girl cautiously.

"Re'ly, Istvan? I' seems tah meh tha' me Alice es winnin' an' yehr Iracebeth is bein' pushed intah checkma'e." He said and swung at the King. "Tell meh, since yeh knew so much yehr Highness." He yelled wildly and swung his sword catching Istvan in the chest. The King staggered backwards and did his best to try and block Tarrant's swing. "Why es a raven lyke a writin' desk?" He asked with a mad laugh and the King shook his head.

"You are going to die a mad fool." The King said and struck out at Tarrant with a small dagger in his left hand. He barely had enough force to do damage to Tarrant but damage he did. He sunk the dagger into the Hatter's chest and laughed. Tarrant cried out at the excruciating pain but kept his eyes on the King. He thought of Alice and the way she looked after his opponent was done with her at Salazen Grum months before and it only stoked the fire within. He pushed the King back and the dagger was ripped out, falling to the ground with a clang. Tarrant ran forward and slashed Istvan in the gut. The man fell to the ground and Tarrant smiled madly. He had the man where he wanted him. Images of Stayne looking up at him with that same expression, pleading for his life, flashed though his head and it only made Tarrant so much more sure of his next action. He raised the long blade as high as he could in the air and readied his muscles. His ribs hurt, the large wound in his chest hurt. He could taste blood and he wasn't sure if it was from the hilt to the face or the wound. He didn't care anymore. Alice's beautiful face flashed before his face. It was after one of their earliest intimate moments during the first week of their union. Her face was renewed with sleep and her hair was tousled as she leaned against his chest. She wore a witty smile upon her pink lips and he loved the way her radiance positively glowed. Six months, he thought to himself, six months of Alice. It only spurred his next action.

"An' this es fer meh fair un, meh wife, ALICE HIGHTOPP!" He shrieked and his large blade came down quick and filled with the strength he had left. The blade cut through the Red King's breastplate and shirt like a hot knife through the butter he always put on his scone. The King bawled in pain and made a horrific choking sound as Tarrant's blade only sunk deeper into the man's chest and pierced his heart. He smiled and looked down at the man. The King choked up a little blood and he twitched slightly. His head lay back and his eyes rolled into it. He let out a gasping sound and then never moved again. He had defeated this King. It was up to Alice to checkmate her Queen. His chest throbbed as he placed his fingerless gloved hand on his chest. The plaid burnt orange glove began to become stained a very dark crimson color. Tarrant looked to Alice to see she had cornered the Red Queen at the end of the board. He coughed a little and his head became light. He realized now how much everything ached and it made him sick all the way to his stomach. He took an unsteady step forward and the next thing he knew was black. He had collapsed on the ground facedown, his chest open and bleeding.

Alice lounged at the Queen and smiled as she realized she had her cornered. "It's over, Iracebeth!" She said with a mad laugh and the Queen shook her head.

"I will go back to the Outlands! I will never talk to anyone again." She pleaded.

"We know how worthless your words are, Red Queen." Alice said and swung at the woman's right hand. The Vorpal hit her wrist and sent Iracebeth's sword flying. It soared in the air and landed outside Tessellation Fields, its blade sticking into the ground.

"Please, Alice, spare me!" She cried out and her hands went up to Alice in a begging motion. Alice felt sorry for the Red Queen and thought about all the places they could send her. She almost missed seeing the dagger that Iracebeth had pulled from her hidden dress pocket. Iracebeth dived at her, the blade of the dagger making its way toward Alice. The woman grabbed the Queen's bleeding wrist with her left hand and sent the Queen reeling to the ground. Iracebeth landed on her stomach, her hands sprawled out in front of her. She was very vulnerable to the Champion and Alice knew she had to take her chance. It was now or never. Alice took her Vorpal in hand and knew that this would only repeat itself like this time and again if she let the spoiled tyrant win. Iracebeth could not be spared. She stepped on the Red Queen's hand causing her to release the dagger. Alice then flicked her foot on the metal blade and sent the small weapon across the grass. "And now Iracebeth!" Alice raised the sword above her head. She took a deep breath and thought of all the people she had met that suffered under the Bloody Red Queen. All the people she wouldn't meet because of the terrible tyrant. It summoned her muchness and Alice knew she could do what she needed to now. She sent the blade down with all her might. "OFF WITH _YOUR_ HEAD!" Alice screamed and the Vorpal went straight to the ground. It caught Iracebeth at the back of her neck and Alice feared it would take more than the first stroke to finish her off. But the Vorpal knew where to go and Alice saw Iracebeth's head roll. The Queen's body still moved slightly and Alice heard a cry of grief arise on the battlefield. All stopped moving and the field lay quiet. Alice looked down at the head that rolled to her feet. Iracebeth's brown eyes stared up at her lifelessly and Alice felt her heart race and stomach churn. She turned away and squatted on the field trying to catch her breath. It was over, the Red Queen was dead. The Champion shook at the emotions that coursed through her and she turned to look at the headless monarch again. The bluddy behg hed was no more. Alice began to laugh to herself. A weeping could be heard but Alice's mad laugh echoed through the battlefield. The Red Queen would never again take Underland and make it a place of sorrow. The fears of the people in Underland could be sated. Alice looked up to see Mirana racing toward her, her hand on her mouth and tears in her eyes. The woman felt a tremor of sadness fill her heart as she looked at the White Queen leaning over her sister. Alice stood with her mouth ajar for several minutes, watching Mirana hold the body and look at the head of her decapitated sister. Her flowing white dress was now soaking up the spilled blood of her kin.

"Mirana-" Alice began but she didn't know what to say. Sorry wasn't going to do much good in this situation and Alice wasn't sure what she would want someone who had just killed Margaret to say to her. "

"Alice," Mirana looked up to her with large tears welling in her eyes. Her voice was thick with the tears she was trying to contain. "Thank you." She whispered. Alice was dumbstruck at Mirana's reaction. She wanted to inquire whatever did the Queen mean but she knew now wasn't the time. Gavin ran to his wife and threw his arms around her shoulders. He looked down at the headless body and back to Alice.

"You have done your work, Champion. We once again owe you our lives." He said and took Alice's hand. "Both you and your husband together have defeated the Red King and Queen. Underland shall never have to fear them again.

"Oh, Tarrant!" Alice said realizing in all of the sudden actions that her husband had not come to her. It was quite odd but perhaps he was on his own thinking about the reprisal he had achieved for the Hightopps. Alice looked around at the Pawns, Knights, Bishops, and Rooks that looked back at her, both red and white. The field was frozen and there was a giant circling of soldiers that surrounded her and the dead Iracebeth. Mirana had made it there before it had formed, Gavin must have pushed through. They all stared at her silently and Alice pushed forward among them to reach the outer side of the circle. They wordlessly stepped out of her way. Life seemed to move so slowly as Alice made her way out of the crowd. Each soldier stepped out of her way, red and white alike, and watched her as she walked past. She felt uncomfortable with the stares and even more so when she didn't see Tarrant's smiling face among them. She finally reached the end of the mass only to find her heart drop into her stomach. There, about one hundred yards away, stood Tarrant's sword. It stuck out from the chest of the Red King. Not more than twenty paces from the deceased King stood Thackery, McTwisp, and Mally. Chess floated in the air and concern filled his feline face. He looked up at her and flicked his tail, disappearing. Mally, McTwisp, and Thackery must have seen him notice her. Each looked at her poignantly and stepped back. Alice shook her head and she couldn't accept what she thought she saw as she came closer. "No, NO!" Alice screamed and her legs began to move. She ran as fast as they would carry her. There lay Tarrant, face down on the ground. He didn't move and Alice almost vomited there on the spot.

"TARRANT!" She wailed and fell to his body weeping. She rolled him over and it took all her might to get him on his back. Even though he lay on her body after their times together she never realized how heavy he was until this moment. He rolled and one of his arms crossed his body, the other splayed out on the grass. Alice gaped dismayed at the large gash in her Hatter's chest that was still bleeding. "No, no, no, no, no! Tarrant you can't leave me! Our journey has only begun!" She said and ripped the hemline of her skirt as best she could and began to press on his open wound with it.

"Alice-" Mally began and Alice looked up. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! We were going to make it out together. We were going to rid this world of the Red Royalty and we were going to have children. We were going to live a long and happy life together. Tea parties…and family." She was become incomprehensible even to herself as grief began to wrack her body. She sobbed uncontrollably, placing her head on her husband's forehead.

"Alice he'll be alright," Thackery said quietly and she looked up at him. She couldn't say anything among her tears and she wanted to just die right there on the field next to her beloved.

"Please Tarrant, my mad man! You have to come back to me; I still don't know why a raven is like a writing desk! I don't know why I am like a shooting star! Come back to me Hatter, come back!" She pleaded and bent over his body. Her own white dress was covered in blood as well as her arms and face. She didn't care, she just wanted Tarrant. She sobbed over him as the dormouse, hare, and white rabbit looked on wordlessly.


	44. The End of a Terrible Reign

Tarrant turned over in the giant bed and felt a great pain in his chest. He couldn't remember much besides the action he had taken against the Red King by killing him and he was going to help Alice…Alice! Where was she now? Surely she must have defeated the Red Queen. He needed to get up so that they could celebrate together! A great victory had been accomplished between the two of them and he smiled at the fact that he knew many newlyweds couldn't brag that they saved a country together in their first six months. His head ached, his ribs hurt, and he didn't know why his heart was causing him trouble as he tried to sit up in the bed. He remembered the wound in his arm and cursed in old Underland to himself. He couldn't let these slow him down.

"Alice!" He called weakly. Surely she couldn't hear him among the celebrating. "Alice!" He cried a little louder. He sat up and realized he was in a very unfamiliar room. It was smaller and the walls were black and white checkered. The sight of more chess centric designs made his head spin and he wanted to see nothing more of the wretched game ever again. He wanted to be with Alice now more than anything. The bed was opposite a great set of doors and he tried to move his feet so that he could make his way over to them. He realized how much of his body was injured and he halted in his decision to try to move. He noticed all sorts of potion bottles and strange instruments strewn about tables that surrounded the bed and he knew very much right then and there that he didn't like this very much. "ALICE!" He mustered all the strength he could and was satisfied to see the doorknob turn and the door open a crack. A fair face he knew very well peeped in and then the door swung wide open.

"TARRANT!" She screamed and went running to his side. She couldn't contain herself and Alice climbed into the bed right next to him. He smiled with satisfaction that his wife was so close and he kissed her hair. She laughed and then her lips crashed into his. They kissed deeply and the Hatter began to grow light headed at the lack of air. Alice pulled away and kissed his cheek and his nose and his forehead.

"Alice, Alice now is a time to celebrate!"

"Indeed it is!" She said and he noticed tears streaming down her face.

"Why are there tears upon your lovely cheeks?" He asked and he used his finger to wipe them away.

"I truly thought I lost you this time!" She cried out and held him close. "We found you after I had beheaded the Queen-"

"You made her head roll? Oh Alice you are brilliant!" He smiled and she placed a finger to his lips.

"Yes I did! Now hush!" She said and her hand went to comb through his hair. He loved the feel of her fingers tugging his hair. "We found you by the Red King, Istvan. You were bleeding all over the Tessellation Fields and Mally found a dagger with blood all over it. He had stabbed you."

"Yes, yes he did but then I stabbed him, Alice. Because I wasn't ever going to let him lay another slurvish slakush scrum hand on you and your perfect being ever-"

"Tarrant!" She said and he smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'm fine."

"Well you are now!" She said and kissed him again. "I thought you had died. I thought for sure the Red King had taken you too. Oh my Mad Hatter it was the worst feeling ever. To see you bleeding all over and not moving and-" Tears came to her eyes again and Tarrant shook his head.

"But I am not bleeding and I am moving and I am talking with you."

"Yes, yes you are!" She said and Tarrant smiled at his wife. Tears still rimmed her beautiful green eyes but he would let those slide down her cheeks. They were tears of joy.

"You must tell me of your defeat of Iracebeth of Crims. I am sorry I missed it all." He said and Alice smiled.

"I will tell you everything in its time I promise you." She said and kissed his cheek again. He smiled at her and tried to lean up to kiss her on his own but his chest hurt too much to raise his upper body to her. "The castle has been in an awful fit and I'm afraid that not much celebrating has been going on." Alice stroked his hair again and he smiled at her.

"Well that is rather unfortunate; I should think it is a great time for celebrating."

"It should have been! But I am afraid that Mirana grieves Iracebeth deeply. And I thought I was going to have to grieve you as well. You have been unconscious nearly four days and Mirana has tried many potions to try to bring you back to me. She couldn't bear the thought of the Queens losing their families in the same day."

"Are you still Queen of Underland?" He asked and was surprised to find that four days had passed. That was indeed a very long time.

"No, I am afraid that I am no longer Queen of anything. You are no longer king of anything either thought I doubt you mind that too much." She smiled at him and winked. "I gave the crown back to Mirana as quickly as I could and since you were on the throws of death you were deemed incompetent. Sorry love."

"You are Queen to me." He said with smile. "And as for the crown, I never really cared for that silly thing anyways." He said with a wink and a smile. Alice shook her blonde curls as her eyes widened.

"Oh I'd nearly forgotten." She got up suddenly and left the room. He almost frowned but she was quick to return, his top hat in her hands. He smiled at her and laughed.

"All is right in Underland!"

"Indeed it is!" She said with a smile and her fingers caressed his cheek again. "And now that you are awake we will have our celebration ball with Queen Mirana and King Gavin!"

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, my fair one." He looked up at her and the sight of her face made his heart race with joy. He noticed the scratch on her neck and frowned slightly. She placed her finger on it subconsciously and smiled.

"The Red Queen attempted to take my head but she didn't succeed." She answered the quizzical look on his face.

"So, the bluddy behg hed is truly gone?" He whispered, still unable to believe it. Alice laughed at him slightly and nodded her head.

"Her and all her screaming terror exist no longer in Underland." She kissed his forehead. "Now rest up, my mad man. I want you to be well enough to endure the feast." He nodded to her and she curled up against his body. He wrapped his heavy arms around her, tucking her in close. Together the two lay and he found his eyelids dropping heavily, sleep soon had her grip on him again. He fell asleep with a smile on his mouth and Alice in his arms.

* * *

Thank you SO much for all the comments and encouragement I have gotten so far...and sorry I had left you with quite the cliff hanger ;) But don't worry, I couldn't kill off Tarrant, I would NEVER have the heart to! :) Thanks again for reading! I hate to say that this little adventure is wrapping up soon but I am working on an even greater companion to it. And if you can check out my Almost Alice story as well!  
Fairfarren  
Lydia 


	45. Celebrating a Victory

Alice's heart beat quickly as she waited eagerly for Tarrant to finish fastening her dress. It was hard to believe that only a couple days ago that her husband lay on a bed, very much in pain. Mirana's potions had once again pulled through to help her make sure all was well and what it was supposed to be. Tarrant was so very alive. Though he still looked tired he had returned back in their bedroom in the palace. He had insisted that he was completely fine though still appeared very much bruised and cut. She slept better with him at her side and her world was coming back together. He now focused on buttoning his plaid red and black waistcoat as he sat on the bed. Beneath his waistcoat and black dress shirt the gash from the Red King's dagger was large but fading on her husband's pale chest. He looked over at her with his big green eyes and smiled as he pulled on his dark overcoat, his measuring tape sticking haphazardly out of the pocket. Alice's face curled into her own grin at the craziness of her husband as she pinned her hair at her neck, her beautiful top hat that Tarrant had made her atop her head. The two were preparing to go to attend the royal celebration of the Red Royal's defeat. Alice wasn't sure if Tarrant was up to it yet, he still looked so tired and his body was still extremely tender. But he insisted that he was going to escort her and told her he could prove he wasn't too weak. Alice smiled because he had proved himself so very well. She finished pinning the top hat to her head and then smoothed the dress of her skirt. The dress was a silver blue color and was in a style very similar to the one she had worn when she returned to Underland on her third journey. She fastened a pendant to her neck and put in small diamond earrings as she looked into the mirror. She smiled wider as she saw Tarrant's face peeking over her shoulder in the reflecting glass.

"Are you ready, my fair one?" He whispered and Alice nodded. He took her arm in his and led the way, opening the door for to walk through. The two walked arm in arm together down the hall and descended down the stairs. The feast had already begun and Alice could hear the loud chattering of people as they laughed and talked among each other. She looked to Tarrant and he stared straight forward as they went to the dining hall. Much to her dismay, the gathering grew quiet as they entered and Alice felt the eyes of thousands of Underlandians on her and Tarrant. Tarrant glanced over to her and she looked at him, gulping. He nodded his head and they took a few more paces forward. Mirana appeared from the crowd, a small baby intricately strapped to her midsection. Alice let go of Tarrant's arm to see the little Lily that slept so close to her mother. The baby squalled and opened her big brown eyes to look at Alice. The woman's fingertips brushed the silky soft cheek of the little infant and she laughed at the baby's toothless grin.

"Alice," Mirana said gently and Alice's attention went to the Queen. "I wish to introduce you both properly; after all this celebration is all due to you and the Mad Hatter." Gavin appeared from the crowd as well and smiled at the girl.

"Alice!" He cried with a certain joy in his voice.

"My dearest Gav, please announce our heroes properly." Mirana said and looked to her husband. The King nodded. He made his way through the crowd and to the head table. McTwisp came to the King's side with his trumpet and Gavin nodded to the little White Rabbit. He gave a great blast of his horn and all of Underland turned to the King.

"It is to Mirana and my delight to invite Tarrant Hightopp and his wife Alice to the head table of the feast. We have much to owe to these two heroes." He said and he stood on top of the table. Alice turned and went to Tarrant's side, encircling his torso with her hands. He looked down at her and smiled, taking her lips in his own. Mirana turned and went to the table as her husband continued.

"These two great heroes have saved Underland for good from the reign of the horrid Iracebeth of Crims and her husband Istvan of the Outlands." He said and helped Mirana up on top of the table. "They have made this wonderland a place that is safe again. Our children can grow up in peace," He glanced down at little Lily "and we will never have to fear the loss of those we love again." He looked to Tarrant and nodded his head. Alice looked up to see her Hatter nod back. Mirana smiled widely and she too began to orate her thanks.

"Alice, you came down the rabbit hole to a land that wasn't quite yours yet again. And you stood by her side again. I am glad to see that it has truly become your home this time. You are deserving of a place such as this. You are one of the bravest women I will ever have the pleasure of knowing. History will be kind to you yet, our Champion. You saved us from the terrifying Jabberwocky and then from my sister." She said. "And you didn't let even myself stand in your way from doing what you know is right. As for you, Tarrant of Witzend, we owe a large debt of gratitude as well. You took down the horrid Red King Istvan and you put your life on the line literally." She said and the tension in the room rose. Alice shifted her feet uncomfortably trying to forget the image on the field of the motionless Hatter. "But we are glad to have you join us this evening so that we will be able to toast to your sacrifice." Mirana said and the tension released. Alice sighed and smiled up to her husband proudly. Mirana raised her glass in the air and Gavin imitated the motion. She smiled. "Tonight, fellow Underlandians, we toast and we drink to our great heroes. To the Hightopps." She thrust the glass upwards and crimson liquid sloshed over the lip and ran down her hand. Alice watched in marvel as she saw hundreds of glasses rise in the air.

"TO THE HIGHTOPPS!" Thousands of voices echoed across the room. Alice felt her heart race as Tarrant stepped forward among the crowd. The mass parted so that they could make their way through to the head table. Mirana and Gavin climbed down from its top, standing on equal level to the couple.

"Alice," The White King began and motioned for the pair to sit down. They did, Tarrant taking the time to pull Alice's chair out so she could sit and pushed her back in. She smiled at her Hatter's etiquette and then turned to Gavin.

"Your majesty." She said and bowed her head.

"I was wrong about you. You are quite the muchy woman and you were an impressive ruler of Underland. You kept all your vows and you ruled wisely. My apologies for thinking ill of you because you have proved that I was very ignorant and imprudent to believe you would never succeed. And Tarrant-" He said and Alice saw her husband turn to look at the King. "I owe you the biggest apology. You risked your life for this country and we weren't certain if you'd live to see another day." He said and Tarrant looked down at his empty plate. "You showed heroism and you showed the largest sacrifice I have ever seen. I only hope I could be half the man and a quarter of the husband you are." He said with a smile and his pale eyes darted to Alice quickly then back to the Hatter. "Your wife was quite correct when she said that mad people are the best. I am sorry, Lord Hightopp, for thinking that your insanity would hinder you from being anything." He nodded his head to Tarrant. Tarrant opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but then closed it.

"We owe you so much thanks and I am glad to say that I have arranged for a small…surprise…for the both of you. You will receive it tomorrow morning, I am sorry you must wait that long." Mirana said and smiled at the two of them. Alice smiled widely and turned her head to catch her husband's eyes. She loved the way he only ever focused when he was looking at her. Gavin stood with poise and all of the Underlandians turned their attention to him once again.

"I encourage everyone to make your way to your table so that the festivities may begin." He gestured and all of the people began to find seats. The room erupted in sliding chairs and sifting table ware. Alice smiled in delight as the Queen's kitchen workers emerged with piles of food. A large roast was set upon the table before Alice and she looked at it realizing how hungry she was. Tarrant and she had locked themselves in their room for much of the day to escape in each other. It was so hard living in the palace when they knew that there was no danger in Underland for them. Tarrant was growing restless and he longed for his hat shop to work in. He loved what the palace had provided him in the form of hundreds of fabrics and decorations but he missed the crowded craziness of his own workshop. Alice missed the idea of being in a home alone without a King and Queen down the hall and courtiers going this way and that. She loved being served food but in a way she wanted to cook for her Hatter. She wanted to have tea parties right outside their house instead of traveling an hour to reach their beloved table. She realized how much she was rambling in her thoughts and it caused a smile to erupt on her face. Tarrant took her hand beneath the table.

"This smells so delicious." Alice said to the King and Queen. Mirana smiled as she moved her chair closer to Alice.

"This is our head chef's prized groseberry goose." She said and motioned for the table servant to cut and serve the wonderful smelling food. Lily whimpered in her mother's arms and Mirana pulled her from her sling. Alice looked at the baby in awe, reaching out to touch her soft skin again. Mirana looked to Alice then offered the infant forward. "You haven't really met the baby you helped deliver into this world, have you?" Mirana asked. Alice pondered the time that had elapsed in the two weeks since the little princess's birth. There was the arrival on Lily's birthday, then the trip to the Outland castle, then of course the great battle on the Tessellation Fields.

"No, I haven't." Alice answered taking the small baby into her arms which caused her to let go of Tarrant's hand. She flattened her lap out and gently set the small baby into it. Lily looked up at Alice with her large brown eyes as she made a small squeaking sound. Alice laughed at the small person as she cradled her gently in her hands. She looked up at Tarrant who looked at the small royal in curiosity. "She's beautiful, isn't she beloved?" Alice whispered into her husband's ear. He met her eyes with his and nodded his head.

"She is a darling little child. I haven't seen a baby in years. I think she is one of the most beautiful ones I have seen." He gently stroked the small girl's cheek with his rough pointer finger. "She is so soft and she smells so good!" He laughed at the little baby and Alice looked at Mirana with a smile.

"Can he?"

"Oh of course, Alice!" Mirana said with a smile. "I am assuming he should at some point get used to little ones."

"Not quite yet, but someday." Alice said with a nod. "Put your knees level, Tarrant." She turned to her husband and instructed him how to sit. Her food was put on the plate in front of her now and she smiled. She would supervise her Hatter as she ate her food. Then they could switch and she would cuddle the little one for awhile. Tarrant looked at Alice unsure of himself and put his knees level.

"Why am I doing this, fair one?" He asked with an odd grin. His knees were level and he sat with his hands gripping them. Alice laughed at him gently.

"Now relax your hands and flip them over. Pretend I am going to give you a loaf of bread. Yes, let's play pretend." Alice responded looking down at the beautiful little baby in her arms. Her body was craving for one indeed but inside she knew it wasn't the time yet. She smiled wider looking to her husband again. She glanced over at the small one's parents who watched the Hightopps intently amused. She turned her attention back to Tarrant who sat with his hand together palms up and a confused look on his face. Alice gently took the little Lily by the back of her head and the small of her back. She carefully lifted the princess placing her in the hands of Tarrant.

"Alice, I don't think I can do this. I am going to drop her on her little head and she is going to see everything upside down for the rest of her life." He said looking at the little baby as if at any moment she would jump up to bite him.

"Nonsense!" Alice said looking at him. "Just hold her steady and you will be just fine!" She watched as he looked at the tiny girl, settling her on his lap. He smiled down at her placing his pointer finger on her cheek again. The baby cooed as her arms stretched and Tarrant pulled his hand back a little. The girl's little hand found the Hatter's large finger clasping onto it tightly with her little fist. Tarrant laughed at the baby and leaned closer to her.

"She is quite the cute one." He looked to Alice. Alice was cutting her goose and she nodded as she took a big bite of it.

"Tarrant Hightopp you are a natural!" Mirana praised the Hatter with an encouraging voice. She winked at him as he looked to her in shock. "You handle my lovely Lily with great ease." She smiled.

"She is a beautiful baby, Mirana." He smiled at the Queen and Gavin nodded his head.

"She will grow up to be a great beauty like her mother." He said in agreement. Alice smiled at the proud father that sat at the head of the table. Mirana smiled to Alice.

"It's so good to see you staying in Underland." Mirana said and began to eat her food. Alice kept her eye on Tarrant who played with the baby's little toes. She didn't have much to worry about though; he handled the little girl like a professional.

"I am glad to stay. I have finally found my home." She answered the Queen but Mirana shook her head.

"I don't think you've gone all the way home. I am sorry that you have had to stay in this castle. You two haven't really been away from this place, well you haven't been to a place that hasn't been tumultuous." She said with a carefree laugh. Alice chewed her food and swallowed before answering.

"The castle isn't a horrid place to be, Mirana. I am grateful for your hospitality." She bowed gently to the Queen who shook her finger back and forth.

"Ah ah Alice! I know that you wish deep in your bones to be in a home not a castle. Being waited on is nice but I know if I were in your shoes, which I was," She laughed and placed her hand on Alice's. "I would want to be in my own home." She smiled. Gavin nodded his head.

"It was nice to be away from so many people in the time you gave us to ourselves." He added onto Mirana's observation.

"I didn't much like the hundreds of eyes." Tarrant spoke up looking to the royal couple. Gavin laughed deeply at the Hatter.

"Sometimes they do get a little…intimidating." He said in agreement.

"I do miss my being in a house very much." Alice finally agreed with the Queen.

"Oh good! That means you will enjoy the gift so much the more!" Mirana said with a giggle. Both Tarrant and Alice looked up at the Queen in confusion. Whatever could she be giving her and her husband? Alice pondered. Lily began to howl in Tarrant's arms and he tensed at the baby's cries.

"I promise I didn't do anything!" He said and Mirana laughed.

"It is dinner time for the little princess as well, I am sure she is hungry." Mirana said rising from the table. She went to Tarrant and lifted the little baby out of his arms. He seemed a bit sad to see his little friend go. "I will be back. You two enjoy the meal and if you are up to it Tarrant, we should certainly love to see you two futterwacken." She said with a sly smile. Alice looked at Tarrant whose grin only grew so much larger at the mention of his favorite dance. He picked up his fork and knife to eat the meat that lay untouched on the plate before him. Alice looked to Gavin.

"I am glad that you will be able to rule a much more peaceful Underland now. It's been an absolute mess since you first started hasn't it?" She asked and Gavin looked up at her surprised. He paused for a second to ponder and nodded his head.

"I suppose it has. I haven't much noticed though; it comes with being a ruler. You have to go through the ups and the downs. Sometimes the downs go on for awhile."

"It sounds like a marriage." Alice said with a laugh and the King nodded his crowned head.

"Yes, I suppose in a way it is like a marriage."

"I am glad then that I didn't stay King." Tarrant said and looked up from his meal.

"And why is that?" The King asked with curiosity.

"Because I would be terribly unfaithful to the country. I would only be able to stay entirely true to Alice." He said with his unfocused look. Gavin let out a huge laugh and nodded his head. Alice looked to her husband with a smile and he flashed his gap toothed grin back at her. They finished their food rather quickly both of them not having eaten since breakfast. Mirana returned a short time later with empty hands.

"The little princess had to sleep and it's about to get terribly noisy in here." She said with a wink. Alice looked at Tarrant in confusion. Their mutual question was answered when the band came together and music to dance to began filling the hall. Alice laughed and Tarrant shot up, extending his hand to his wife.

"May I have this dance, fair one?" He asked her. She thrust her hand into his with great enthusiasm, quickly standing up.

"I was hoping you would ask, Lord Hightopp." She said mischievously. He took her in his arms, the two of them making their way to the dance floor. The first dance was a waltz-like Underlandian dance. They moved together in perfect rhythm. Their right hands were glued together, stretched out from their bodies. Alice's left hand was resting on Tarrant's shoulder and his left was set firmly on her lower back. She was sure he'd let it slide down a little further by the end of the night. She rested her head on his shoulder as he led her round and round the dance floor. She knew that her body was completely one with his; she didn't even bother watching where her feet were going anymore. Alice sighed as she leaned on her wonderful husband. He kissed her forehead as he spun with her in a circle. They were living together right here and right now. Alice laughed when the music livened up into a wonderful futterwacken. Tarrant held onto her and together they danced. Alice realized that the last time they had futterwackened together was on their wedding day.

"Callooh, Callay! We've won today!" Alice said with a shout and Tarrant laughed at her.

"Indeed we have fair one." He said and smiled looking deeply into her eyes. She glanced around them and noticed that once again they were the center of attention in the great room. Alice didn't mind. She caught Mirana's eyes as the Queen watched, a blissful look upon her face. Indeed all was well in Underland. This truly was her Wonderland. She focused back on her wonderful Hatter and smiled as the two moved together. This was her home, her bliss, her family. Alice looked at her husband and kissed his lips in the middle of the dance. He laughed at her and she closed her eyes, finally able to relax as she hadn't done in weeks. Tarrant pulled her close to his body in the middle of a spin and whispered into her ear.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He asked with a small laugh.

"I haven't the slightest idea." She said with a wink. It was the wonderful end to a spectacular victory.


	46. Home of the Hightopps

Alice and Tarrant followed the King and Queen down the path in the Tulgey Wood. They were both confused as to what was going to happen and were eager to see what their surprise was. Alice held onto her husband's arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss her hair at the top of her head. Mirana and Gavin glanced back as the two walked ahead hand in hand, they smiled at the Hightopps.

"We are almost there." Mirana said with a smile and wink to Alice. Tarrant looked around and realized they were close to the location of the tea party.

"Alice, you know where we are." He whispered and Alice nodded. She knew very well, she had traveled this path and climbed this hill many times in the Evaporating World while she lay in her own bed. They were headed to the marvelous banquet table where it was always tea time. Perhaps Mirana and Gavin had arranged for a special tea lunch for the both of them. They walked over the hill quickly, behind the couple. Alice gasped in amazement. There was the windmill with the house but it looked different somehow. The windmill's arms were still bent, giving the house its air of madness but all the windows were open. The house looked fresher. Tarrant's eyes widened at the sight of the house. It had been cleaned and its shutters were replaced. The door was still the one his father had hung but it had been washed and straightened. He couldn't believe the cleaner state of the house and looked to Alice.

"Welcome to the House of the Hightopps." Gavin said and extended his arm. Alice looked to the King and her jaw dropped.

"This is _our_ home." She said and looked to Tarrant with a surprised expression. Mirana giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes. Alice. Tarrant. This is your home. We have had it cleaned and all the broken bits that didn't take away from its personality were repaired." She said and extended her hand.

"The broken portraits have been reframed and hung on your main wall." He said. "We replaced the bed with a better one and cleaned up much of the place. We also added on another room to the back and we can certainly add more when your little family grows." He added with a smile.

"We also have cleaned, repaired, and stocked your workshop, Tarrant." Mirana said and smiled at the Hatter. "But don't worry; we didn't dare try to reorganize it." Tarrant's heart raced and he looked to Alice with a large smile.

"Tarrant, this is our home." Alice said, still in disbelief. The Hatter laughed and took his wife up in his arms.

"Our home indeed, Alice!" He sung out, carrying her past the tea table and across the hundred yards to the entrance of the house. They reached the door that was wide open and looked into the old house. Alice looked at him with a large smile.

"We can really start living our life together now, Tarrant. Not that we haven't before. I mean we have! We've been on so many adventures and seen so many things together. I wouldn't trade them for anything and-"

"Alice," Tarrant said gently and she blushed.

"Thank you. I'm fine." She said. Tarrant smiled his gap toothed smile at her and laughed a mad laugh.

"Why is my fair one like a shooting star?" He whispered to her.

"I still need time to ponder on that one." She whispered back.

"You have all the time you need." He said. She grabbed his top hat from his mad mess of red hair and placed it on her blonde waves. Her hand went to the back of it to keep it atop her head as he leaned forward to kiss her. Her left foot popped up at a romantic angle as he carried her across the threshold. Tarrant and Alice Hightopp entered their home ready to finally jumpstart their lives wholly together.

_The End….for now_

_

* * *

_And there ends this tale for now. I am already working on a continuing story of these two that I think you will very much enjoy! Hopefully I will have some time soon to work on it a little more and start getting some chapters up. I also have a Livejournal account now (address is on my profile page). Finally, if anyone is interested in beta-ing my stories let me know! I really would love an awesome beta for the next story! To make it even better for my readers.

Thank you once again, my beloved followers, for reading this story. I hope you have thoroughly enjoyed it and I appreciate the time you took to read it. Extra thanks to those of you who took the time to comment as well!

Until next time...

Fairfarren

Lydia


End file.
